Servants of the Malleus Maleficarum
by Belgaris
Summary: Fate is relentless. The greatest threat to the magical world in 300 years is stalking the lands. Myth is reality and a Lord of All Magic, protector of the whole Wizarding World has been named. Hermione is psychotic, and in love. Harry has a destiny. "I will tear anyone apart who gets in my way!" LV/HP (Slash) HG/SS. Also contains Horror,Mystery,Humour.
1. Prologue

This Story contains Drama, Romance, Mystery/Horror, Humour, Swearing

**Warnings: SLASH**, **MALE/MALE**: **LV/HP** if this offends you **please** do not read.  
**Other Pairings:** SS/HG  
******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling  
**'****Bold****' =** Mind Link Speaking

A/N: I am not a Latin Student, I use it here and there in this story for... realism? IF any Latin speaking Readers/Students, actually read this story, please be kind. (Or help)? All I have is Google's English-Latin – and it's not easy. (It never seems to translate back)!

**Servants of the Malleus Maleficarum**

PROLOGUE  
**The Resurrection**

_**'Send him back, do not kill him.'**_

Voldemort slowly turned his head from staring at his beloved, but dead, Nagini, to stare into Potter's eyes instead. He stepped closer to the Tombstone he was bound to. The boy wasn't aware anymore. The intense piercing gaze of earlier was completely absent. Instead his eyes were empty, lifeless. Diving into his mind he came up against an impenetrable suffocating darkness. He withdrew quickly. _Impossible_. Something, someone, was blocking him and it wasn't the child. He felt a certain dread that was alien to him, yet he knew instinctively that he was not in any danger.

**'We are mind linked?'**

_**'Send him back, you have the power to do it. I have another gift for you.'**_

With a thought and a flick of the Dark Lord's wand, Cedric Diggory, who had fainted as the top of Voldemort's head had began to rise from the cauldron, vanished.

**'Who are you? What are you. What is your gift?'** Voldemort asked, frowning heavily at Potter.

Empty eyes stared back at him for long unnerving moments then filled with an amused malevolence as a cold sly smile tilted the boy's lips_. **'Timueruntque... Dominus meus Tenebrosus?'**_

Voldemort stiffened. His heart paused for a second before it picked up an erratic heavy beat. **'****Nequaquam****'. **He replied smoothly. His long hair fluttered and was lifted back from his face as a breeze seemed to sweep by him.

_'__**Perbonus.' **_The boy ripped through the bindings holding him to the gravestone as if they were paper. '_**Non estis timor maxime favebat.'**_He walked to a clearing in the Graveyard with Voldemort by his side. _**'Resuscitabo tuus baculum.' **_

Voldemort stopped and raised his wand.

Potter walked a few paces on then turned back to face him. Without moving his head he suddenly shot a spell off to the side and slightly behind him. Wormtail collapsed to the ground.

He raised his wand and pointed it. Magic, so pure and bright, blasted from its tip into Voldemort's wand, raced up through his arm, and into his core. It took the Dark Lord all of his strength to keep a firm grip on his wand as his left hand joined his right in the effort. The night air around them glowed, pulsing with static and power. Just when he thought he would fall to his knees at the sheer force of the magic filling him, it was over.

It was Potter who sank to his knees and fell forward onto his hands, panting shallowly.

Voldemort sheathed his wand. He felt the boy's consciousness returning, distress and fear, but not of him, came crashing through the link. Voldemort walked over to him bathed in an aura of such power that the air around him crackled. He put a hand under Potter's chin and lifted his face to study his eyes, which, though filled with panic at what was happening to him, were once again intense and aware. He ran a finger over the lightening bolt scar feeling a peculiar throb of heat and magic vibrating into his finger.

Potter was shaking as the maelstrom of magic within his core threatened to overwhelm him. **'Calm child. There is nothing to fear in your magic. It is uncontrolled and wild, but it will settle shortly.'**

**'Don't... leave me on my own... don't..'**

'**I wont child. Breathe deeply. Try not to panic.'** He stroked a hand down the boy's cheek and felt him relax slightly. As the boy's magic slowly settled, Voldemort searched his mind. Potter was barely aware of what had just taken place. He only had memories of powerful magic draining out of him, then replenishing with a strength and speed that had left him on his knees in near terror.

Voldemort searched for any lingering trace of the one who had gifted him. He could find nothing.

What he did find, however, was that Potter had kept the strength of his magic completely secret from Dumbledore. And the boy had been a _willing_ participant in his resurrection as soon as he had arrived here, his magic soothing and reassuring him. His only distress had been a deep rooted disgust and loathing of Wormtail. Disturbingly, the rest of Potter's mind seemed quite barren, apart from one thing that was bathed in a blinding light. A girl. Love interest? Voldemort frowned... no, a friend. A true friend. She held his secrets too.

As the boy settled completely, Voldemort took a step back. '**Keep your secrets from Dumbledore, Potter, I think it wisest. You and your friend have nothing to fear from me. I am certain we will speak again.'** He summoned the Triwizard Cup over to them. '**Go now. You are becoming disorientated.'**

Harry looked up at the Dark Lord and frowned. **'****I don't have to speak, to... speak, just think?****'**

**'We have a curious mind link. How strong it is I cannot tell. Go back now and we shall see.'**

As Harry Potter disappeared, Voldemort drew a deep breath and summoned a mirror. Hard sculptured features and blood red eyes stared back him framed by thick black hair. Well, that wouldn't do. He vanished the mirror and concentrated within himself, his mind so sharp, his focus sharper, and never had he felt so strong. Looking within his core he marvelled at the power that was barely contained there. He morphed into the image he desired, enervated Wormtail and called his followers.

As angry clouds rolled across the dark sky and the first of the billowing black streaks of mist hurtled towards him, Voldemort turned to look at Wormtail for a moment before raising his wand. The green light sprang from its tip at barely a thought from him. Wormtail fell to the ground. He couldn't afford to have him speaking about the events that had taken place here. Besides, a mind that held only one light in a void of darkness should not further be infected by the rat. He would tell the boy that Wormtail was no more. It was the least he could do.

Thirty minutes later he ended his speech to his Death Eaters. He concentrated on the link and pushed forward. The image of Dumbledore leaning over him asking questions filled his mind. He was seeing through Potter's eyes! Voldemort smirked.

"I can't remember _anything_ and if Cedric said Lord Voldemort is back, I know nothing of it. And _if_ Cedric is correct, and he is back, why didn't he just kill me... sir."

"It is strange, my boy, for Cedric said a man who looked remarkably like a rodent sliced into your arm brutally with a knife and used your blood."

Harry's naked arm shot up into Voldemort's vision, waving around in the air. "Well, there is nothing there as you can see. Madam Pomfrey says I'm fit and healthy, she just wont let me _leave_, as usual."

Dumbledore sighed. "I suppose you heard that Professor Moody was entrusted with Cedric after he got back and... it hasn't actually _been_ Alastor Moody teaching Defence?"

"Yes. Very odd. But you know, this Barty Crouch chap? You really ought to offer him the position permanently."

Voldemort laughed out loud startling the men around him.

**'I can hear you laughing.'**

**'I will speak to you about this link we share later child.'**

**'Fine, but one thing before you go. I am not a child.'**

* * *

**The Summer Harry turns Sixteen**

Harry sighed softly floating within a fine rainbow of glorious hues of colour. As his mind turned fully inwards Magic began to sing in her high pure notes of flawless beauty. Bones straightened and fused, and bruises faded. The scars though, they remained, a reminder of the map of pain that seemed to be his lot in life.

An odd life to be sure. One that he had contemplated endlessly, until after years of fear, rage, betrayal and burning helplessness, he had now finally come to understand, in this time, in this place, in this _cupboard,_ that fate was inexorable.

Magic. All he was and all he truly cared about was magic. It was manna to his soul, it was the key to his existence, and the elixir of his life. Sometimes it burned within him so brightly he could barely contain his sense of self. There was no Harry Potter, there was just the prism of colour, and magic so pure and brilliant and wild that it had its own sentience and he was a mere vessel it used to hide in until, sometimes, he could no longer control it and it sprang free in all its wondrous and terrifying glory.

Why he had been chosen, he could only wonder. He was nothing. He was hated, and scorned, and beaten by the people some would claim were his family. It had taught him from a very early age not to expect anything from life.

But _She_ had chosen him – _him, _and Harry would cherish and protect his gifts, growing alongside them, keeping them secret and safe. And keeping Magic safe was something Harry would give his life for – if She asked it of him.

* * *

**Later that Year**

Bellatrix Lestrange dodged the green spell flying towards her. This was not going well, three of their number were dead, another two badly injured. This was supposed to be an easy assignment, guarding the perimeter of a remote Normandy farmhouse while The Dark Lord held talks with the leader of the balanced French Party.

She cast an entrail expelling curse at her opponent and laughed as he went down in a mess of blood. She ran to Rodolphus' side and started battling alongside him and Rabastan, crucioing one wizard after sending a strong confringo at two others.

"Get out of here Bella." Rodolphus gritted, "there's too many of them!"

Bella twirled and stood pressed up against his back, facing the threat of more French Hit Wizards as they advanced on them from behind. "Never dear husband. If we go down, we go down together!"

The Carrow twins were struggling a few feet away as they levitated their two injured wizards and tried to keep their defence shields up long enough to reach the others. Antonin Dolohov and Lucius Malfoy covered them. Within minutes, the seven Death Eaters were in a tight back to back circle, their two injured lay on the ground between them.

"There must be at least two dozen of them! Thank the gods Narcissa got away to warn our Lord!" Amycus shouted.

"Kill as many as you can before they take us!" Antonin snarled. "I just hope the bastards haven't ambushed the farmhouse too..."

As the words left his mouth, Narcissa Malfoy and Voldemort appeared in a swirl of black smoke. Instantly the whole feel of the battle changed. The aura and dark power of their Lord engulfed the entire battlefield and, drawn to that power, the French Hit wizards turned in his direction, their fear palpable at his arrival. He slashed his wand at his Death Eaters and a strong defensive shield formed over the entire group that enemy curses were unable to penetrate.

The battle raged on, the inky sky alight with bursts of explosive sound and colour. Voldemort was ferocious, his red eyes on fire, and his snake like features set in a rictus of utter rage. He cut through his foe with relentless and impeccable accuracy. This was a set up! When he was finished here, he would go back to the farmhouse that was currently a prison to the _Party_ he had been having talks with, and he would kill every single one of them! He felt a fluttering across his mind and swore inwardly. **'****Not **_**now**_** child, I'm busy!****'**

The seven Death Eaters battled with renewed vigour under the protection of their Lord's shield, Bella killing as many of her opponents as she could, laughing every time she hit home. She danced and twirled and sang her curses, only to come to an abrupt halt as more of the bastards apparated into view. _S_he screamed a warning to the others.

Voldemort roared his rage and one mighty _Avada Kedavra_ enveloped a tight cluster of the new arrivals sending them into oblivion. Suddenly he felt a clamouring fear scream through his head. He gritted his teeth trying to concentrate on the task at hand. But it grew, he could taste the pure magic, wild and uncontrolled. **'I'm quite **_**safe**_** child, **_**calm**_** down!'**

As the thought left him two masked figures appeared, 'stepping' into the arena. The taller one, standing directly in front of him, made a savage sweeping gesture with his hand, and half a dozen Hit wizards blasted away through the air. The smaller of the two covered him, deflecting and dodging curses while sending streaking colours of malicious light back, duelling with a fast and deadly efficiency.

_**'**_**I am not a bloody child! How many times do I have to tell you this! Are you hurt...'** Another explosion of angry panicked magic erupted from the tall wizard and screams rent the air as several more of the Hit wizards were spinning away into the distance as if jet propelled, most of them unfortunate enough to slam into the trees. **'Are you hurt..., why aren't you speaking..., you **_**are**_** HURT!' **

**'GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU IMBECILE!'**

The tall wizard startled and spun around almost bumping into him. Voldemort took a sideways step, gritted his teeth, and got back into the battle.

It didn't last long. The tall wizard and his accomplice circled the cluster of Death Eaters, systematically removing their foe. Soon, those still standing were disapparating leaving the fallen behind.

"Au-revoir, bloody cowards!" Shouted the shorter of the two in a high feminine voice. "How _typical_." She sneered.

In the silence that followed Lucius caught his wife up in an embrace as she flew to him. "We came as soon as we could!" She gasped.

Lucius peered over her shoulder at the two masked and robed 'helpers'. "Who..." he began.

"_Leave it Lucius."_ Voldemort snapped at him. **'Not. A. Word.'** Voldemort growled. **'From you or your companion.'**He stalked away to inspect the battle field in an effort to 'cool off' and escape from the wizard he couldn't see, but could _feel_ in the very vibrations of the air all around him.

_**'**_**No. I told her, we sweep in, help, leave anonymously... did you get hurt at all...'**

**'Do I look hurt? Calm down! Your distress is giving me a headache.' **

**'I am **_**not**_** in dis...' **The tall wizard suddenly cut off and dived at Bella, knocking her to the ground as a green light sailed harmlessly over their heads. At the same time the shorter wizard sent a killing curse at the hit wizard who had regained consciousness. She didn't miss.

"What's French for 'sneaky bastard'." She said, pulling the tall one to his feet.

Rodolphus helped his wife up and held her tightly. "Gods Bella," he breathed shakily. "I almost lost you!"

**'While I am eternally grateful that you saved Bella's life,' **Voldemort began pleasantly,** 'if she had not been staring at _you_, open mouthed, _SHE WOULD HAVE_ _KILLED THAT WIZARD_ _BEFORE HE HAD LIFTED HIS WAND!' _**

"Lets go." The tall wizard said quickly to his companion.

"I'm ready, Harry."

"Hermione! You just said my bloody name!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. But you just said mine too!" She grabbed his hand and held on tight. He stepped forward and they were gone.

**'Er, Sorry, Hermione is useless at keeping a secret.'**

Voldemort stalked back to the group and Lucius cleared his throat. "My _Lord_, It was Harry _Potter_ and Hermione Granger! Marvellous in battle, absolutely useless at keeping their identities 'secret'," he added dryly.

"Indeed." Voldemort took another look around and shook his head. Totally uncontrolled power, and they'd given themselves away. So much for sweeping in, helping, and leaving _anonymously_.

"He saved my life!" Bella said, somewhat dazed. "Harry _Potter_ saved my life?"

"Hmm, and Granger killed the wizard who almost killed you." Rodolphus said. "And a lot more besides. She went for the kill every time. I saw her. _She's_ a ruthless killer?" He shook his head at the absurdity of it.

"She can certainly duel." Antonin commented. "And what the hell was Potter doing? He didn't even have a wand! He was blasting wizards all over the place!"

"Why did they help us, and how did they know where we were?" Alecto Carrow asked frowning. "I know he's turned his back on the 'light' but this..." she looked around at the devastation. "And isn't he still at Hogwarts? How did he get here so fast?"

Voldemort swallowed his fury. "I asked him to help, through the link we share." He lied. "He can 'spirit walk' as he calls it. No wards, even Hogwarts, or apparition shields can stop him, all he had to do was see our location through my thoughts. When Narcissa came to fetch me she said you were greatly outnumbered. However, your '_helpers_' were supposed to be more... discreet."

Rabastan had been walking among the dead and dying. "Potter has managed to kill most of them. I saw him take at least six out before his feet had hardly touched the ground."

"Kill any survivors in case they overheard the names of those two. We cannot afford anyone knowing what they did here today. I will see you all back at the mansion. Alecto and Narcissa, take the injured home now. I have six Traitors to _speak_ to." Voldemort disappeared, leaving a swirl of black mist behind him.

* * *

Later that night, Voldemort forced his way none to gently through the mind link as he sipped a glass of whiskey in front of his fire. ** 'How dare you appear at a battle to 'rescue' me as if I were a damsel in distress! IN FRONT OF MY MOST FAVOURED!'  
**

**'Well, I wouldn't say that was what...'**

**'Lord Voldemort is the most powerful wizard in the world! He does not need a _child_ to look after him!'**

**'I AM NOT A CHILD! I NEVER HAVE BEEN!' **Harry roared, and closed the link.

Voldemort took deep calming breaths, swallowed his whiskey and forced his way through again.

**'Your power, Harry, **he said pleasantly.** 'You must come to me for training during the summer holiday, it is only two weeks away.'**

**'Must I. Well I can't. I'm staying in Muggle London all summer. I've got my inheritances to sort out at Gringotts as soon as I turn seventeen.' **Harry said stiffly.** 'I want to... to play Cricket for a local London club if I can get in.'**

**'_Cricket_? Are you _mad_ child?'**

**'Why? Do you prefer football?' **

**'Do not be facetious! I ask again, are you mad?'**

**'No,' **Harry said defensively,** 'I'm a _good_ batsman – I've been practising here at Hogwarts. I don't play Quidditch anymore so I set up some nets on the sports field and have the ball magically bowled at me. Spin and Pace, I can hit them all – for six. And _will_ you _stop_ calling me a _child! _ I am not a child!'**

**'Are you not? No, I suppose you are not anymore. Yet you continually act like one by avoiding the inevitable!' **Voldemort sighed. ** 'Although I did not _ask_ for it, and it was completely _reckless_ of you... thank you, for your help. If the battle had gone on for longer we would have lost our two injured. As it was we were able to save them.' **

Voldemort felt a fissure of Harry's earlier panic as an image of the Dark Lord, mortally wounded on the battlefield, flashed through his mind. **'Why are you tormenting yourself, Harry. I am perfectly safe, and would be even if you had not so heroically arrived to _'save me'. _I am _more_ than capable in battle.' **he added dryly.

As quickly as the dark emotion had appeared, it was smothered and ignored. **'Have you returned for good now? No more travels abroad?'**

**'I have.' **Voldemort purred. '**I have all the time in the world for you, Harry.** ** _'Which is why you should now come to me for training!'_ **He finished with a snap.

**'You were gone a long time this time, almost the whole year. Apart from our discussion about the Prophecy last June, you haven't made contact. Did you achieve all you set out to?'**

**'Yes. Apart from the _French_ obviously. I will resolve that situation in the coming week. Why do I get the impression I missed something, Harry.' **

**'Because you did. A lot actually. I understand, you were busy. I was too. Now I'm going to have a holiday and play some Cricket. I think I am due at least a few weeks of normality in my life after Seventeen years of anything but!'**

**'What did I miss, Harry. Why did you not contact me through the link?'**

**'I... I'm glad you're home, and... safe.'** Then Harry was gone. The link closed.

Voldemort sighed deeply and poured another drink.

* * *

.

Sorry, forgot to put this on earlier. Chapters should be added every few days for a while.

Thanks to those who have Fav/Followed

**Translation of Latin:**

Timueruntque... Dominus meus Tenebrosus?_ - _Scared... My Lord of the Dark?

Nequaquam - No

Perbonus_. - _Good

Non estis timor maxime favebat - Do not be afraid most favoured

Resuscitabo tuus baculum -Raise your wand


	2. Chapter One: Roar Like a Lion

This Story contains Drama, Romance, Mystery/Horror, Humour, Swearing

******Warnings: SLASH**,******MALE/MALE**:******LV/HP **if this offends you ******please **do not read.  
******Other Pairings: **SS/HG  
******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to J.K Rowling

Chapter One

Roar Like a Lion

"Well, what did you do this summer that I _don't_ know about, anything exciting?"

Harry stared at Hermione and blinked. He had been waiting for her at the doors of Hogwarts, ignoring the other students as they passed him by. Over the last two years she had been 'blossoming', this summer she had finally flowered. Long bronzed legs, high delicate sandals, a 'playful' little summer dress clinging in all the right places and hardly there make up accentuating high cheek bones and long lashes framing clear Honey eyes. Once bushy hair, was now a mass of long snaky curls. Hermione was beautiful, though she didn't realise it. After years of mockery and insults from her peers it was a fair bet that her former critics would now be eating their words.

"I Played Cricket. Scored a Century actually." Harry said, getting over the shock of how mere weeks and a holiday in Rome had completed his friend's transformation.

"Oh that's marvellous, Harry. You got in! Well done! I bet you looked _so _elegant in whites, leaning against your bat waiting nonchalantly for the bowler to pound down the wicket. Not to mention the sound of leather on willow, cream teas, and hot balmy evenings." She sighed, "I wish I'd been there to see it."

"Hmm, I expect Rome held far greater charms for you. The club teas left a lot to be desired. I think the tea lady hated the First Eleven. Soggy salad sandwiches, no cream in sight, and when it was 'hot and balmy' it was stifling, the other times it just rained. However, you being there would have helped a lot. I had a hard boring time convincing certain people that I had a girlfriend called Hermione and was unavailable."

Hermione snorted. "If only."

Harry patted her arm. "You can do so much better than me Sweetie, though one hopes you'll steer clear of all Griffindors or I may have to kill them."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now Harry, you know there is only one man for me."

Harry took her elbow and led her towards the Room of Requirement. They had all but lived there last year. It was the only place they got any peace. They were skipping their last Hogwarts welcoming feast. No one wanted them there anyway. Tomorrow they would have to tolerate the other students, tonight they could spend time alone.

Harry hummed. "I do see the potential in our dark and sinister Potions Master. Brilliant, sarcastic, vindictive; ripping students throats out with his tongue. I like him. He has a very subtle sense of humour - who knew?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "You would think after all these years of verbal abuse I'd have gotten over him. But somehow it just makes him more exciting. The way he stares straight through one with such cold calculating hatred... _thrilling_." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "We'll see what we can do. He's a painful puzzle but I sense there's hope for him yet. Magic likes him. And that's really all that matters to me." Hermione's face fell. "Not to you of course," Harry added quickly. "Unrequited love is extremely painful... I imagine." For a second an odd flutter caught in his chest. He frowned, pushing it away. "But I _really_ do think he at least _sees_ you now, Hermione, and has for some time."

As they turned a corner to their destination a figure swooped down on them from the shadows.

"Potter," he acknowledged. "Oh, _Granger_, I didn't _see_ you there," he drawled. "Ten Points each from Griffindor for skiving the welcome feast, and another Ten points off for getting away with it because I'm going to let you." He sneered in disgust.

Professor Severus Snape, cut a fine figure indeed. Hawk like features, midnight black eyes deep enough to lose oneself in, fine black hair that brushed his shoulders, and a tall, lean, hard, body that literally made Hermione's mouth water. She breathed in deeply through her nose, savouring the tangy scent that belonged exclusively to him, then she closed her eyes in embarrassment at how much he may have overheard.

Harry laughed while Hermione pretended to rummage through her bag. "Hello Professor," he greeted. "Thanks for that, it's much appreciated, neither of us have the stomach for the feast, as you can imagine. Did you have a good break sir?"

"Well, Potter, having to return here at the end of each summer to you lot always negates any enjoyment I may gain during the nine weeks away from the dross. But thank you so much for caring," he sneered.

Snape peered beadily with his black eyes at Hermione. Her whole body was shaking and she had her head shoved in her bag. "Are you attempting to put that bag on, Granger?" He snapped. "I suggest you try getting dressed in future and not running around in your petticoat! And what are those _things_ on your feet! This is Scotland, in September, it will probably snow next week!" He eyed her trembling figure, little silk dress, and long bare legs with disdain.

Hermione finally emerged flustered and red of face. "Oh, Professor Snape. Good evening sir, I didn't realise you..., I was searching for a book I..., Its good to see... em... I trust you had a lovely..."

"Yes, Granger, how typically eloquent." Snape narrowed his eyes on her. "However, I have somewhere to be before Yule. We have already covered the caring, sharing, group hug," he sneered. "Go and hole up in the secret room everybody knows about." He paused as he was about to leave, "The password for your extremely fat lady is _Hufflepuff_." He spoke the word as if it was sour. "Not a word, either of you, I did not assign the idiotic thing."

Hermione giggled. "Oh I do SO hope the Slytherins is _Griffindor_!"

Snape arched a brow. "That was unusually articulate for you, Granger. One Point to Griffindor for being able to string a sentence together for a change!"

"I... I... Well... thanks... I..."

"Ten points off Griffindor for reverting back to type!"

Harry cut in at the pained expression on Hermione's face. "Thanks very much Professor, I hadn't thought to get the password." He admitted.

"Well of course you hadn't, Potter! It would make my job redundant, wouldn't it, if you had cause to think!" He swept past them and glided away, his robes flapping around him majestically.

"There," Harry gave Hermione a small encouraging nudge. "I told you he notices you."

Hermione's peel of laughter was high and a trifle hysterical. "He hates me, he hates my shoes, and he hates my dress."

"Em... I'm not very good at judging this type of thing Hermione, but I rather think he liked your dress. Maybe a little too much." Harry was chuffed with his sudden mature insight into romance. Of course he may be completely wrong...

"I hate that I'm always so tongue tied and... God! _Silly_, when I do get a chance to speak to him! Not that it matters. He only exists to torment me. By day in Potions and by night in my dreams. A man like that... wouldn't look twice at a woman like me."

Harry thought she was wrong. But, she wouldn't believe him whatever he said so he didn't push it. They entered the room and made themselves comfortable. Tea and sandwiches were already laid out for them.

"Any trouble on the train?" Harry asked. "Sorry I couldn't face it. I only finished my business at Gringotts yesterday. I am officially a Lord now, em... twice over in fact, though I have no interest in the titles. I _am_ thinking of changing my name. Any views on that? And I have inherited some truly awful properties. It's your Birthday on the nineteenth, you can pick one for your eighteenth Birthday present."

"That's very generous of you, Harry. And I will graciously accept. I will look them over at the end of term if I may. I suppose I'll really be nineteen, taking into account the time-turning year. The only trouble on the train was Ronald Weasley. Endlessly trying to chat me up and informing me that you were the devil incarnate. I turned a few other heads though," she sighed. "They were not the head I want."

Harry sat elegantly relaxed on the couch, his long legs crossed at the ankles, his head leaning back against his hands. Sometimes Hermione still had to pinch herself to prove he wasn't a dream. He'd changed so much over the years, and during those years former 'friends' and acquaintances had found the changes unacceptable. The wizarding world was fickle and fairly ignorant. Their 'boy-who-lived' had grown up and grown wise. Harry was now a tall, lean, stunning man, with long straight black hair to his waist, fine chiselled patrician features, and exquisite bright green eyes. Just to be near him brought one peace and calm like a sigh of relief.

That she had been privileged to be chosen by him to remain by his side, to be the _only_ one he trusted, still had the power to leave her breathless. Harry _was_ magic. To be in his presence was to be in awe of the beauty of it. It wasn't comfortable sometimes, and on occasion it was terrible and great. She would do anything for him and she loved him fiercely.

"Your thoughts are loud Hermione."

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "Can you hear them?"

"More like _feel_ them, your... awe, for magic that is, was coming over in waves. And your magic is stirring. Its a beautiful amber colour with a hue of gold."

"Amazing," she breathed. Then she bit her lip, a rare moment of panic seizing her suddenly. "Harry, what are we _doing_ here this year? Dumbledore, the Order... I don't think they will let you go without a fight. I wish so _much_ that we hadn't come back."

Harry sat up. His eyes, as they turned to her, darkened. "I'm a weapon, Hermione, just not theirs. The irony is poetic don't you think."

She smiled at him sadly. "Yes, it is. That's why we _shouldn't be here,_ Harry. I hate Dumbledore!"

"If we need to leave in a hurry I have one of the more bearable Manor's all ready and waiting for us. No one will find it, or us. I've taken care of it. I was compelled to return here, Hermione, my work here isn't finished yet. When it is, we will go. I promise." He smiled reassuringly. "Now, Rome. Did you manage to get any information?"

Hermione dug around in her cloth bag that had no bottom to speak of and pulled out a heavy file. Harry took it and began to read.

* * *

"I see my two despised Griffindor's are missing, Severus. I don't suppose you have seen them. I couldn't find them anywhere. The Headmaster wanted them to attend their last 'welcome' feast in case the Sorting Hat had anything of import to say. Not that it did. I think that was the most boring song I've heard in years. There's only so many times you can sing _'We're all doomed'_ repeatedly, before the initial thrill of it wears off."

Professor Minerva Mcgonagal looked out at the Griffindor Table balefully. Usually her house made her so proud and so fiercely protective. Now, after decades, it had lost all its sparkle for her. Instead of seeing a pride of proud, brave young lions, all she saw was a pack of hungry, cowardly, hyaenas. She wondered vaguely if she was coming down with something.

"I have better things to do with my time than keep a look out for your pair of brats, Minerva," Snape sneered. "If Dumbledore wants them here so badly he can look for them himself. Isn't he supposed to be all seeing. Bloody old coot cant see the nose on his face."

He watched Mcgonagal's weary expression. Her eyes fixed unblinkingly on her students. She was nodding. "They would be safer with you and your Snakes," she said so quietly he hardly heard her. 'What they had to go through last year was unconscionable. I don't think they should room in the Tower this year, but that old goat wont hear of them having their own quarters. I just cant keep them safe."

Severus was more than a little concerned about Minerva. Although they were closer than they liked to admit to others, she was acting completely out of character. The Disgraced Duo, he had to admit, had become moderately interesting to him over the last two years or so. At first he hadn't noticed the subtle differences in their attitude and behaviour. Which, if he cast his mind back, actually began after Potter had been used to resurrect the Dark Lord to full corporeal form.

Of course what everyone _had_ noticed at that time was the major split from trio to duo. Weasley, showing his monumental lack of brain, accused Potter of being a liar and entering his name into the Tri-Wizard Cup. As if Potter had the smarts for such a thing! Snape had watched a half hearted attempt at reconciliation, encouraged by an interfering Dumbledore, limp along for a month before his Know-it-all, turning down Weasley's amorous advances, had put paid to it.

The following year his Know-it-all and Potter had made an impromptu visit to the Ministry. Dumbledore's interfering and sending the order after them had ensured an unnecessary battle that had resulted in Potter's Godfather doing them all a favour and falling through the veil.

Snape had thought that a Sixteen year old Potter, would return to Hogwarts in full sulking brat mode. But no, he had returned _calmer_ than Snape had ever known him to be, _sincerely_ apologised for an unfortunate Pensieve incident, and between them they had made a kind of peace. And Potter was _different_. Changes, that had began back in his third year, to his height, his appearance, his hair, had escalated. And he was no longer wearing those stupid glasses. Then four weeks into term, Potter had done something extraordinary. He had turned his back on the Headmaster and the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape admitted it had come as a complete shock to him. He never would have thought the boy had the backbone to openly defy the Headmaster, and secretly he had cheered. It had made his life a lot easier as he could fully commit to the Dark without the worry that Potter would one day join the Order and he'd be forced to watch his back again. The Dark Lord, on his return, had given strict orders to his Death Eaters that Potter and Granger were to be left alone. However, if Potter had become a member of the Light, Snape was sure that order would have been revoked.

When Snape had asked Dumbledore what had happened to turn the boy against him, Dumbledore had been at a loss. He told Snape that he had finally deigned to share information with Harry, fully expecting the boy to acquiesce and follow his further instruction. Instead the 'boy' had viewed Pensieve memories, concerning one Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and then announced to the world via the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and any other publication read by the masses, that he held no allegiance to the 'Light' and never would.

Potter's full and total allegiance was to _Magic_ herself. There was no light or dark magic, there was no right or wrong magic, there was only the _Whole_. No wizard, organisation, or Government, had the right to suppress a whole branch of magic purely because it had been wrongly maligned for decades by people who should know better. That they didn't understand it was due to the lack of education about it. The prejudice against the 'Dark' had to stop, which included magic, history, religious and magical rites, Sabbaths and worship. No magical person regardless of birth, or magical creature, should be outcast or vilified purely based on the balance of alignment _Magic_ had chosen for them.

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Saviour of the wizarding world, would do everything necessary to preserve the _Whole_. He would not support any political affiliations or Government that banned their strongest branch of magic. He would, however, support and _fight_, if he had to, _for_ _Magic,_ and therein lay his warning to all.

Needless to say this statement of affairs had turned the majority against Potter. The howlers from the public had been phenomenal, the angry letters of betrayal printed in the press cried 'traitor!'

All of the Griffindors had turned their backs on him. The Hufflepuffs had mostly cried, and then avoided him like the plague. The Ravenclaws looked at him as if was a puzzle they couldn't be bothered to solve, and the Slytherins sighed a collective sigh of relief and watched and listened from the shadows. And the Government, well _Fudge_, had marched through the Great Hall during dinner demanding an explanation for this outrage from a tired and weary Dumbledore. Harry Potter had stayed silent and completely calm through all of it.

And his know-it-all had stuck by his side like a limpet. Both her and Potter were treated like dirt, bullied, ostracised, and badly beaten on one occasion whilst magically bound and blindfolded. It was common knowledge throughout the school that Weasley and five of his Griffindor mutts were the culprits. Snape had considered killing the whelp, but had thought better of it when he realised Dumbledore had been the real instigator. Still, one day he would have his pound of flesh out of Weasley for daring to lay hands on his know-it-all. The Duo had finally bounced back after a long stay in the hospital wing, and Potter never retaliated, as before, he just kept his unnatural calm.

The Potter he had spoken to earlier hardly bore any resemblance to that sad and sorry little brat who had spent years doubled up under the weight of the headmasters thumb. He had gained maturity and a beauty, that was quite frankly, breathtaking, an impressive elegance of body and carriage, and a confidence that clearly showed. Snape was not a fanciful man, but he had to admit that Potter had become almost other worldly. It was if he had found an inner peace and calm others could only dream of. Just to be near him had one feeling serene, making him, Snape, feel as drawn to him earlier as a moth to a flame. Snape blinked and rubbed his eyes. He was getting maudlin.

"Every year, Severus, _every_ single year," Minerva interrupted his thoughts, "I am convinced that Ronald Weasley's table manners could not get worse. _Every_ year I am proved _wrong_. I am beyond disgusted. I watch him shovelling food into his mouth and spitting and snorting and I sit here and hope that one day he will simply choke to death.

"How could he _do_ that to Harry, to _Hermione! _ And Dumbledore _encouraged_ it, he thought it would bring them back. Better to run, far, far away... I don't understand, how _does_ he get so much food into his mouth and _still_ talk and shout! I think I'm going mad because... _Severus_," she whispered conspiratorially, "do they all look like dirty little carnivorous _hyaenas_ to you? Chattering and squealing and laughing, _so loud,_ it pains my ears. Not a lion amongst them, while others..." she broke off and looked at her plate.

"They are in the Room of Requirement. Quite safe. I have given them the password to Griffindor Tower." Snape laid his hand on top of Minerva's. "Minerva," he said softly, "I want you to go to Poppy and take a calming draught and a headache potion, and then go to bed. Or if you prefer I will deliver the Potions to your quarters."

She finally looked at him with damp eyes. "I'm so sorry Severus, all these years and I've bred nothing but greedy little hyaenas in the guise of lions. Hyaenas just waiting to pick at the bones of someone else's kill. Hunting in packs like cowards. They did that to you, and they are doing it to Harry and Hermione. I will never forgive myself. Never!"

Severus was gritting his teeth so tightly he thought his jaw might snap. "Come with me now, Minerva, we will go to Poppy together."

"No, I'll go to Poppy, you stay. Thank you, Severus." She patted his hand. "You are such a good man. Hogwarts doesn't deserve you. And Dumbledore most certainly doesn't! I'm too old Severus, I think this will be my last year. I cant take.." she gestured over to the Griffindors, some of whom were now standing on the benches, "that anymore, and I cant take him..." she jabbed a finger towards the Headmaster, "anymore either. He never let me set the punishments needed to keep those hooligans in control, and I have failed in my duty by letting him over-rule me time and again, and in doing so allowed decent loyal people like yourself and Harry and Hermione to suffer the consequences." Her tears fell this time. "I'm so sorry, thank you," she sniffed.

He led her to the doors of the great hall relieved to have her gone, he didn't think he could have held out much longer. His fury was monumental, he couldn't remember ever feeling the likes of it before. Usually so tightly controlled at all times, under all circumstances, he now lost any hold he had on his emotions.

He strode up to the Griffindor table, the noise deafening as Minerva had pointed out. To see that strong, proud, Scot, break... His magic flared and whipped out like a lash across the entire table.

"**SILENCE!"** He bellowed.

The result was immediate. "You, Prefect," he jabbed a finger at a pale sixth year girl. "Take the first years to your common room, _now_." The girl hurriedly gathered the trembling first year's together and ushered them out. Snape looked over at Ronald Weasley. Not one person in the Great Hall moved or spoke, the combination of the man's wrath, coupled with his oppressive dark magic loose in the room, had even the Headmaster stilled.

"_Weasley_," he hissed in an arctic voice that could have frozen water. Ronald Weasley gulped and turned a shade whiter. Snape looked down at the food spattered down the front of Weasley's robe and the mess spilling onto the table. He snarled his utter contempt.

"You boy, have the eating habits of a hog, a blind hog, and that is an insult to hogs. You are beyond disgusting. Do you understand boy."

Weasley made to reply, "Y-yes s..."

"I SAID SILENCE!"

"You are the most sickening thing I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on, and I have seen things that would turn the stomach of a troll. You will rectify your eating habits boy or I will _cut out you tongue! Dare not to think that I will not make good my threat, for you will be sorry if you do._You will have detention every night with Filtch, staring tonight, for however long it takes for you to control that _revolting, masticating mouth of yours!_ And you will eat every single meal with him in a dungeon until you can sit at this table, in front of others, _and display the manners of a pureblood!_ Do you understand me boy?"

Silence.

"_Answer now or never speak again!" _ Snape raised his wand and everyone drew a sharp breath.

"Y-yes Sir," Weasley croaked.

"Then get out of my sight you snivelling little cretin!"

Weasley ran. Snape's Snakes were shivering in ecstasy, that Weasley was finally getting his, and in even greater adoration for their head of house. Oh the letters they would send home tonight!

"Severus, my dear boy, what on earth..." Dumbledore began.

Snape threw a spell at him that left Dumbledore mouthing like a goldfish and clawing at his throat as the slow strangulation curse took effect. It was dark magic and only the spell caster could release it.

"_I said silence old man and I meant it!" _He hissed at the Headmaster.

He then turned his vitriol on the remaining hyaenas.

Venting his spleen with the most exquisite torture words could muster - Severus Snape roared like a lion.


	3. Chapter Two: Hermione Fails

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

A/N Posted early for Raven - Best wishes for your recovery!

Chapter Two

Hermione Fails

Nearly three weeks into term and things had settled down somewhat. Minerva Mcgonagal was on leave from all duties except her Transfiguration Classes. Her colleagues were hoping she would remain at Hogwarts, but as she told Snape, how could she go back to being Head of House for Griffindor when the mere name made her want to spit?

Dumbledore had graciously forgiven Snape his outburst, and the near asphyxiation of himself, once he realised what had pushed the Potions Master over the edge. To Snape's eternal horror, Dumbledore and his staff had turned him into some kind of hero. Severus was sorely miffed about this. Though he did get an amusing congratulatory letter from Lucius Malfoy for said events with a footnote from the Dark Lord asking why he had bothered to lift the Strangulation spell.

Ronald Weasley was still spending all meal times down in a dungeon with Filtch. He was finding his task rather taxing, something to do with hand mouth co-ordination. When Filtch had come to Snape with a progress report, Snape had suggested hitting said mouth a few times to see if it would help, and Filtch had actually laughed. First time in Snape's memory of it ever happening. Snape told him to keep up the good work. Hopefully Weasley would never return to the Great Hall for a meal again.

Hermione and Harry were still bemoaning the fact that they had missed all the action. Hermione, because she was sick to death of overhearing how _'magnificently passionate'_ Snape was, from just about every girl in school, and Harry because he had wanted to watch Dumbledore being slowly strangled. Both agreed that having meals minus Weasley anywhere in the vicinity was a drier experience. His spit could travel a fair distance. Plus the Griffindor noise levels were now muted.

* * *

Hermione drained her second goblet of pumpkin Juice, slammed it on the table, and speared a piece of sausage. "Look at them, Harry, all of a sudden the stupid tarts are noticing there's always been a dark Adonis in our midsts. I _hate_ Snape for getting their _attention_ and making them wake up! How dare they preen and dress like sluts to get _my_ man!"

Harry wisely kept quiet. Lavender and Parvati had been acting particularly silly during Potions and wearing a lot of make-up and extremely short skirts beneath open robes to display their legs. Every class they made a big thing about getting Snape to check their potions and asked him endless questions. They also lost Griffindor a lot of points because of it. This being Wednesday and Potions last period, Lavender and Parvati were fully made up and dressed to kill.

Hermione, on the other hand, had seemed to shrink into herself and kept her head, and her _hand_, firmly down. She hadn't offered to answer one single question since her Professor had become the centre of every girl's attention. When he demanded answers from her, because she wouldn't raise her hand, Hermione would just shake her head - which forced him to demand answers from the rest of the class. Apart from Harry and Draco Malfoy, the other students invariable got them wrong.

"Well I didn't stand a chance before and I certainly don't now," she continued. "He can have his pick! At least before I was the _only_ girl in this School who could stand the sight of him - even if he couldn't stand me!"

"Hermione," Harry began, hearing the despair in her voice. "You do realise you have been completely ignoring the man for nearly three weeks in class now. He keeps trying to get _your_ attention! You don't even react when he takes points off you for _not_ answering his questions! I see him watching you sometimes as if he's trying to work out what's going on. You don't even acknowledge him when we bump into him around the castle! If you want to em... hook him, I don't think that's the way to do it."

"I hate him for being so _stupid!_" She said in a high voice. "hate him!"

Harry gave up. Girls and romance were way beyond him. He still had nightmares about Christmas at Hogwarts in his fifth year and Cho Chang insisting he kiss her under the mistletoe hovering over entrance to the Great Hall. And a disgustingly sloppy kiss it was too! His first and definitely his last if he had any say in it!

"This juice tastes off." Hermione said, snapping her fingers and watching as her goblet refilled.

"That will be your _third_ glass of it," Harry said raising his brows.

"Bloody house elves are probably spitting in it," she said, draining the goblet again and slamming it down.

Harry looked across at Snape who was staring straight at them with a brooding expression. He nudged Hermione. "Snape is staring at you," he hissed. "Quick – look!"

Instead Hermione looked over at Lavender and Parvati. They were running their fingers through their long glossy locks, both looking at the head table. Parvati gave someone a little wave and mouthed 'goodbye'. Hermione refused to look and see who it was. However much she disliked them she had to admit they were beautiful. She was a mouse with big teeth! Well her teeth were Okay _now,_ she allowed, but she was still a _mouse_, and every time she had spoken to Snape last year she had come across as just plain _stupid_. First day of term this year being a prime example of it. Her 'Plain Jane' to Snape's 'Mr. Rochester' was just never going to happen. _She was going to die a virgin!_

"Yeah right, Harry. Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore. I give up. Lets just get your business over and done with here and _leave_. It can't come soon enough for me." She stood up, took three steps and sat down again. On the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry was by her side instantly. "Are you okay. What happened?"

She shot back up to her feet, brushing off her robe. "Dizzy, very strange, it just hit me. It's completely gone now. Lets go." She made her way out of the Great Hall and was stopped by Pansy Parkinson of all people.

"You all right Granger," she enquired shortly.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. Students just didn't speak to her, not unless they were forced to, or they were insulting her. "I'm fine, thank you, Parkinson, just a bit of sudden dizziness."

Millicent Bulstrode patted Hermione on the arm. "Good. You're very quiet this year, we've notice it in Potions. Not letting things get to you are you?"

"No..., so far so good." Hermione was flummoxed.

"You all right too Potter," Pansy enquired.

"Why, yes, I am thanks, Parkinson." Harry moved closer to Hermione. He was aware that all hostilities between himself and the Snakes had ended the day the Daily Profit had dropped on the tables in the Great Hall announcing his position regarding the war, but apart from abrupt nods of their heads acknowledging them around the castle or in class, they had not spoken to him or Hermione since.

"Brilliant article last year, Potter, so true and so fair. Good man. Right, see you in Charms. Potions last period today. Too amusing to watch Patel and Brown make complete arses of themselves." Pansy rolled her eyes before she and Millicent sauntered off.

Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and made their way to the third floor. "I think they have been watching us." Harry said thoughtfully. "I have thought that since we took the beatings last term. Draco too."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe _He_ told them to, Harry."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Doubtful he even knows about it, he was away most of last year, and busy." he said somewhat resentfully.

Hermione eyed him for a second. "Your link is two way, Harry. You can contact him any time you need to."

Harry paled slightly. "Why would I do that? It was hardly something to go running to him about. As if I ever would." He finished irritably.

"I'm not talking about getting duffed up by Weasley, Harry, and you know it." Hermione said gently. "And why would you? Maybe because you were scared, out of your depth, in need of – of... I don't know, just someone to talk to who could actually council you and help?"

"I said he was busy, Hermione – leave it... please."

As they passed the stone Gargoyle, Dumbledore, Weasley, and a very angry looking Snape, stood just beyond. Hermione suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

"Good Morning Professor Snape," Harry said cheerfully, ignoring the other two.

Snape nodded, staring at Hermione. "Potter," he acknowledged. "_Granger_." He hissed.

Harry caught Hermione's elbow as she tripped. "Fine Morning," he added to Snape as they levelled with the group and made to pass.

"One moment Harry my boy," Dumbledore said. "I need a word."

Harry sighed and let go of Hermione. "I'll see you in class," he said. She gave Dumbledore a glare and walked off. Weasley gave Harry a look of disgust and left too. Harry didn't want to be left alone with Dumbledore. He looked pleadingly at Snape, willing him not to walk away.

"Harry, I would like to see you and Miss Granger in my office, tomorrow evening at 8.30pm. Please." Dumbledore semi-twinkled.

"Why," Harry asked bluntly. "Unless you are prepared to implement the changes to the curriculum you and I spoke about last year, I don't think we have anything to say to each other. _Yet._" He emphasised.

The comment made Dumbledore's lips tighten and his semi-twinkle disappear completely. Snape was intrigued. "And what _changes_ are they Potter?" He asked.

"Teaching the Dark Arts, therefore _all_ magic, and teaching the _real_ History of Magic including our Religious Rites." Harry said boldly.

Before Snape had recovered from open mouthed shock there was a screech from further down the corridor and Hermione's high clear voice rang out: _"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes, Weasley, than go to Hogsmeade with you on Saturday!"_

Snape shut his mouth and smiled. "Well played Headmaster, brilliant plan," he drawled. "Interesting ideas, Potter, very interesting indeed." And with a twirl of his robes he was gone.

"Tomorrow evening, Harry, try not to be late." Dumbledore, looking disappointed, turned and left too.

Harry made his way to Charms knowing two things. Dumbledore had set Weasley up to ask Hermione out, and Snape was _pleased_ that it had failed. Turning the corner to the classroom Harry walked through the door and saw Flitwick hadn't arrived yet, and Hermione was facing Weasley, Seamus, and Dean. Lavender and Parvati were sitting at a desk nearby laughing. Hermione looked a bit pale to him.

"Get away from Granger, Weasley." Draco Malfoy drawled, walking over to the group with Pansy. Both had their wands out.

"GET LOST, Malfoy, you too Parkinson. This is none of your business." Weasley said, as he, Seamus and Dean pulled their wands. "She may have been brain washed by Potter, but neither have sank so low that they want anything to do with you _Slytherins_!"

Draco smiled coldly and suddenly stabbed his wand forward, the tip of it pressing hard into Weasley's forehead. "Talking about sinking low, lets see how brave you are face to face instead of attacking from behind with a gang of Griffindors to back you up." He hissed.

Weasley paled. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Yes you do. Are you scared?" Pansy asked, flicking her wand menacingly between Seamus and Dean. "Oh, of course you are, there's only three of you instead of six! Silly me, I'll put one arm behind my back if it makes you feel better." She put her left arm behind her back. "You can take the first shot – if you dare." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry gently flicked his fingers towards the group, and carried on walking as three of them flew to the periphery of the room, hitting the wall, and slumping to the ground. Lavender screamed.

Pansy and Draco stared at Harry for a long moment. "Bloody messy in here," Pansy sneered, looking over at the three inert figures. "Funny how filth always gathers around the edges."

Harry smiled and raised a brow at Draco. "Thanks," he said, and held out his hand.

Draco pursed his lips. "Doesn't mean we're engaged or anything. I'm already spoken for." He, looked at Pansy in near adoration. He took Harry's hand and shook it. "We didn't want Granger to stick pins in her eyes."

Harry snorted and looked at Pansy. She hooked her arm around Draco's. "We'll leave you to it." She glanced at Hermione, "You still look pale, Granger, I think you should go to the Hospital wing."

"I'm okay, just a really bad headache, but thanks, I didn't feel up to dealing with them." Then Hermione whispered worriedly, "Did you see..."

Pansy shook her head. "We didn't see anything." She started to turn Draco away. "Very impressive though." They walked back to their desk.

"You shouldn't have done that Harry, someone could have seen and told Dumbledore!" Hermione hissed.

Harry shrugged. "They were too close to you, I didn't like it. I made the mistake last year of being _too_ passive. You got hurt because of it. And I didn't want the situation to escalate, Draco and Pansy would have started duelling. Are you sure you're feeling all right, you do look pale, not dizzy again are you?"

"No, I'm fine. And we _both_ got hurt Harry, it wasn't your fault. Those pigs jumped us from behind, like Draco said. We were already bound before we hit the ground."

"Still, never going to happen again Sweetie. Not while I draw breath."

Hermione looked around the classroom and grabbed Harry's arm. She pulled him over to Pansy and Draco's desk. "Can we sit with you two," she said pointedly to Draco. "If you can bear to sink so low as to have anything to do with _Griffindors_?"

Draco raised his brows. "I'm not sure what you two are, Granger, but whatever it is, it is not Griffindors. Sit by all means."

Ronald Weasley shook his head, got to his knees, and slumped down again.

"W-what just happened?" Seamus asked scratching his head. He sat up and looked at Dean.

"Dunno." Dean said standing up, "Did Parkinson do that?" No one answered, because no one knew.

* * *

As Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for lunch, Harry stopped her. He looked over at the Slytherin table and nodded towards it. "In for a penny..." They made their way over to Pansy and Draco, and sat down. The silence that settled over the Great Hall made Harry smile. He started serving himself food. The Slytherins, on the other hand, showed no surprise and carried on eating and chatting.

"Dumbledore looks like he's about to have a heart attack," Draco drawled.

"Good." Hermione said, "It will save me a job later."

Harry rolled his eyes and started speaking to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"I knew things were bad between you," Pansy said to Hermione, "but not that bad."

"You have no idea." Hermione said.

"Granger," Pansy started awkwardly. "Just before we broke up for summer two people were badly injured in a small battle in France. Not that I know anything about... anything," she continued, seeing the look of shock on Hermione's face. "But I just want to say that if certain _help_ hadn't arrived when it did, my father would have died, and I'm very grateful."

"The other person injured in that battle was my dad." Theodore said to Harry.

Draco smirked at Harry. "My parents were there too. They didn't mention it, Pansy's mother told us about it during the summer holidays. I asked them about it afterwards. One of the 'helpers' saved my aunt's life."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, all I can say is I'm glad these _helpers_ got there in time... to em... help, and I hope both your fathers are fully recovered."

"They are thanks to you two." Theodore said. "I mean the 'help'." He added hastily.

"Don't worry," Pansy said, "your secret is safe with us."

"Ron wont be happy about this, you _have_ sunk so low as to fraternise with this scum," a voice hissed behind them.

Hermione turned around and lifted her arm. Her wand appeared in her hand. She pointed it at Seamus. "Another word from you and I'll break your arm in two places, your elbow in repayment for what you did to me last year, and your wrist, because I just don't like you."

Seamus turned a deep red. "I didn't break your arm, that was..." he stopped, horrified at what he had just said.

"Go away, now," Harry said quietly. Seamus took one look at Harry's eyes and quickly walked away.

"Spoilsport." Hermione said to Harry, putting her wand away.

* * *

Harry stared at the Potions Master thoughtfully. It was now obvious that Magic wanted him, and that was the reason he had felt he had to come back to Hogwarts. The draw of Snape's magic was getting stronger every time he saw him, making his own magic thrum happily. Carefully, Harry released a shimmer of magic and immediately felt Snape's magic rush towards it as if it had found its homing beacon. Harry quickly pulled back and looked down to his potion. Snape was yet again standing between Lavender and Parvati staring into their cauldrons and telling them to add fluxweed.

"Do you think he's gay?" Hermione whispered.

Harry dropped his stirrer and spluttered. "What!"

"Professor Snape - Do you think he's gay? It would just be my bloody luck! I've waited for him for years and _years_ and now he's gay! He probably wants _you_ more than me! I can't bear it, I want him so much I feel like my head is going to explode! So do you think he's gay, Harry, _do you_." She hissed accusingly.

"Good grief, Hermione. This morning you said you were giving up! How on earth do _I_ know if he's gay. Have you gone mad?" Harry lost count of his stirring. He watched as his potion turned a nice shade of green. Was it supposed to be green?

"Given up? When was I ever in the game. Not only are the girls getting perky with him, so are the boys now! I caught Blaise smiling at him in a gay come hither way earlier! Haven't you got a gay radar going on. Can't you tell just by looking at a man? Or can't you just ask your magic for me?" Her voice had taken on an unfamiliar desperate whine.

"No, no, and NO. No Radar, I cant just 'tell', and my magic doesn't care! And why _should_ I be able to tell. I don't like men _or_ women. I've never had a 'sexual' feeling or inclination in my life!" Harry frowned heavily in annoyance. "And Snape is Blaise's head of house, why _wouldn't_ he smile at him. You are acting _very_ strange. Is this potion supposed to be _green?_"

"Yes, it is. Not pink like mine. I think you'll find, Harry, that when it finally comes down to it, you will be gay. You're far too beautiful to be straight. Its always the same. All the really gorgeous, intelligent, sex-on-legs men are gay. You, Professor Snape, the list goes on but frankly I'm only interested in the two of you, the rest can burn in hell."

She paused from her mad lecture, staring into her cauldron. "Oh my _god! _It _is_ pink! I've _failed_ Harry, I've actually fucked up my potion for the first time in nearly seven years! I CANT BREATHE!"

All heads turned in their direction. Hermione started to hyperventilate. She drew ragged breaths into her lungs as Harry quickly bottled his potion, put it to one side, then turned to deal with his friend. He had never heard her swear before. It was shocking!

"Um...Hermione, sit down and put your head between your legs... I think that may help. Or, have you got a paper bag? To breathe into? OH BUGGER... Hermione..."

Harry caught Hermione as she slumped forward, her head lolling on his chest. He tried to hold her away from himself, not sure what to do with her.

Professor Snape swooped over to them. "Twenty Points from Griffindor for swearing, Potter. And why are you manhandling my know-it-all?" He sneered.

"Her potion is pink Sir." _His_ Know-it-all? Well in that case... Harry happily tried to pass her over to Snape, who stepped back as if a snake had suddenly reared its ugly head. "She isn't taking it too well."

Snape's eyes widened minutely. He peered into her cauldron. "_Granger_ made a mistake?" he hissed. "Is she _ill?_"

"Well she is now Sir." Harry heaved her back onto the stool and held her upright. A slight moan escaped her.

"Six fucking years and three weeks, in this school, coming to _this_ class, and what do I get for it –_pink_ – that's what I get. Take me away Harry – for I cannot bear it!"

"Twenty Points from Griffindor, Granger, for swearing! Ten Points for getting so distracted in class you made a completely _useless_ potion, and Twenty points for being pathetically melodramatic about it!"

Hermione lifted her head slowly and stared into cold black eyes. "Oh I bet you're just loving this after all these years,** '**_**The **__**know-it-all **__**fails **__**at last!'**_ Alert the fucking media! You self-righteous PRIG! You bloody great... _attention seeker!" S_he shrieked.

Draco fell off his stool and Pansy cackled madly before Millicent shoved her hand across her mouth.

Lavender Brown puffed herself up and said, "well _really, _how rude!"

Snape's face was absolutely expressionless, his black eyes burning. "Well, well, the know-it-all speaks," he said, his voice a mere whisper, "for the first time since the beginning of term."

"Bugger off andplay with your fan club. Its bigger than Harry's ever was! _And you're loving it!_ You're every girl's new Lockhart! You'll be giving them signed photos next and smiling at yourself in mirrors! Oh look, I think _Lavender_ may have dropped an eyelash, you'd better _run_ and pick it up!" Hermione hissed venomously.

"Bothers you does it, Granger?" Snape purred in a voice of pure silk. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that why your Potion is so... _monumentally_ bad?"

Hermione's eyes were almost black, huge dilated pupils smothered their usual honey colour, and they were completely wild. Her face was stark white. "Fuck you and your_ Potion!_" She spat.

"_OH MY GOD, HERMIONE!_," Harry shouted. He had to break this up... whatever _this_ was. He feared for Hermione's life! "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey. You've gone mental! And you keep _swearing_!" He hauled her to her feet, grabbed his potion vial and shoved it at Snape, who was staring at Hermione, his eyes narrowed and a slight frown on his brow. Yes, time to get her out of here.

"_Get off me, Harry,"_ Hermione hissed batting his arms away. "_I'm on a roll._" She glared at Snape.

"Please, don't listen to her Sir," Harry said, grabbing Hermione again. "She has become totally unbalanced." He had to drag her as he made his way to the door.

"_Unbalanced!_" Hermione shrieked. "Is it any wonder, putting up with _him_ for _years_! Years, Harry, YEARS!"

As they passed Lavender and Parvati, who were tittering behind their hands, Hermione broke away from Harry and pulled her wand, slashing it at them. Their glamours dropped and so did their sleek hairstyles, and their make up disappeared leaving them looking extremely 'rough'.

"Merlin!" Hermione startled, "Look at that, Harry. Poor Snape!" She turned to her Professor and cackled.

"You BITCH." Lavender howled. "Just because your stupid potion went PINK! AND YOU FAILED!

"_Draw your wand, witch!_" Hermione snarled, her body morphing into a perfect duelling stance.

The rest of the students ducked behind their desks.

"Professor Snape!" Lavender squealed.

Harry wrestled Hermione's wand off her. "Hospital, Hermione, _now_," he gritted, as she kicked him on the shin and pulled his long hair. He grimaced. "Don't make me fight you." He started dragging her again.

"I don't _want_ to go to POMFREY," she declared loudly, digging her heels in. "I hate the fucking hospital wing! That red headed bastard and his fools put me in there for a whole _week_ last year!"

"Ten Points from Griffindor, Granger, for disrespect, its _Madam_ Pomfrey," Snape drawled. He was just standing, with his arms folded, staring intently at Hermione.

"Oh shove it, _Snape_, tell someone who actually gives a damn. Frankly, I _don't!_" Hermione sneered. And with that – Harry dragged her forcibly through the door.

Silence reigned as everyone tried to understand what had just happened. No one dared speak in case the Potions Master cursed them. Had _any _student in the history of his tenure at Hogwarts _ever_ spoken to him like that before? And it had been _Granger?!_

Snape stared into Hermione's cauldron. He pursed his lips thinking. He vaguely became aware of quiet sobs. Without looking up he said, "Detention for snivelling, Brown." Lavender perked up. "With _Filtch_," he added nastily. There was a soft gasp, then silence.

He vanished Hermione's potion. Granger, hadn't spoken a word in class, or to him, since term began. Which had annoyed the hell out of him. If she didn't give him reason to indulge in his favourite pastime of 'know-it-all baiting' his life just wasn't complete. She certainly had a lot to say to him today though, which had explained her irritating behaviour. Jealousy. How delicious! He would step up the torment.

Jealous she may be, and he knew her biggest fear in life was failing... but... he also knew full well his bloody little know-it-all would never, on pain of death, come so completely undone in his class. He thought of her wild eyes, the huge pupils. Something was wrong.

"Class dismissed," he snapped, vanishing everyone's cauldrons.

* * *

"She just had a _huge_ breakdown in class, Madam Pomfrey, totally flipped. She kept _swearing_." Harry was trying to hold down a struggling Hermione.

"Lie down and be still, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey ordered in a sharp voice. "I have to run some tests!"

Hermione struggled harder. "I will not! I don't _want_ any STUPID tests. There's _nothing_ wrong with me! Touch me with that wand, Pomfrey, and you're a dead witch! Harry, I insist you let me go. I am not ill, therefore …." And she fell asleep.

"Move, Potter." Snape leant over Hermione and smelt her breath. Then he ran his wand over her in complicated movements murmuring in Latin.

"Severus Snape! How dare you waltz in here and put a patient of mine to sleep and use a dark diagnostic spell!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

Harry rolled his eyes and only just stopped himself from telling her to shut up. He was so relieved Snape was here to take over. He had no idea what to do with Hermione. He ran shaking hands through his hair.

Snape finished as a faint purple glow hovered over Hermione's head. "Potter, what has she eaten and drank today?"

"Nothing apart from... oh, _three_ goblets of Pumpkin Juice at breakfast, and she told me they didn't taste right!" Harry didn't like that purple glow, "HAS SHE BEEN POISIONED!"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Not poison no, but something... She said the juice didn't taste right, but she drank three of them? Hmm, compulsion charm in the drink maybe."

Harry's heart rate sped up. "And when we stood up to leave, she fell down. She said it was strange, suddenly she was very dizzy, then it disappeared and she had a headache, but felt fine. And she has been, _sort_ of." He thought about her weird 'gay' conversation. "Until she messed her potion up. Then she went... well, you know how she went," he finished, embarrassed.

"Well, Severus, have you finished with my patient? Can I wake her up now." Poppy Pomfrey gave him a pat on the arm. "No more dark magic, Severus, if the Headmaster were to find out..."

Snape sneered. "Take some blood and I'll do some tests in my Laboratory. It's definitely an imbibed Potion that affects the brain. I smell Ergot on her breath. Leave her sleeping, depending on the strength of the potion, she may be recovered by morning."

Harry stared at Hermione. She looked pale and so delicately beautiful with her long chestnut curls spread across the pillow. He watched as Snape lifted her wrist and took her pulse. If only she was awake for this! But, maybe not. Perhaps she would start insulting the Potions Master again.

Harry looked at the Professors face. It was impassive, his eyes intently studying Hermione. Considering all that she had said to him earlier, Snape had taken it remarkably well. Harry thought there was a depth to the man few realised. He must have known straight away that something was wrong or surely Hermione would be dead by now or at the very least expelled!

Snape's fingers moved and engulfed Hermione's hand, holding it for a moment. Harry was suddenly struck by her utter vulnerability and the implications of what had happened. His heart beat doubled.

Poppy took the blood Snape needed, and handed the vial to him.

"Go to dinner, Potter, you can do no more here." Snape drew back and started walking to the door. Harry followed him out into the corridor.

"If there's more... if the blood shows something bad... if she's in _danger_." Harry stopped, and his magic boiled. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying hard to contain it.

"Potter, I will inform you if I find anything untoward." Snape could feel the heat in the air around him. A shimmering haze that ebbed and flowed. It was coming from Potter.

"_She's all I've got in the world,_" Harry said between gritted teeth, eyes still closed tightly. "Last year I let her get hurt, I didn't _protect_ her. And she was beaten because of _me_. Just because she stayed by my side. She turned her back on everyone for _me_! Now someone..." His body started to tremble from the effort of keeping control. "They could have _poisoned_ her so easily! And who could have put that potion into her juice, it comes straight from the kitchen. Someone must have ordered a house elf do it. Someone with _authority_. Don't you see, to get to me they will go through her!"

His magic swirled like a vortex. Fear punched into him making him feel sick. He had to get to the Room of Requirement quickly, but he _couldn't_ move. Then _he_ was there, filling his mind and...

**'What is it child, the strength of the pull...'**

**'I CAN'T CONTROL MY MAGIC!' **Harry panicked.

**'Well I hope a few Overs of Cricket, was worth _this!_'** Voldemort hissed. **'You irresponsible little brat!'**

Harry screamed through his head, pulling his hair. **'Not Now!'**

**'Harry, calm down child. What has happened?'**

**'Hermione, she's been _drugged_ – I can't move... I'm not a bloody child!'**

Snape took a step towards Harry. He was more than disturbed by the boy's words, he had surmised the same as he stared down at Granger's face while taking her pulse. "Potter," he said. The boy's hair was now floating around as if blown by a soft breeze and there was a film of perspiration across his top lip. Snape's own hair was rising. The static in the air suddenly became unbearable, "Potter, look at me." Snape stepped back in shock, the eyes staring at him were dark and desperate.

**'Ah, good, Severus. Now, stop panicking and tell Severus. He will help you get somewhere safe. Do it now Harry.'**

"My magic," Harry said to Snape, "I can't... " he gritted his teeth. "I can't hold on to it... too strong... dangerous... I have to… get to the Room of Requirement... but its too far."

"Come Potter, quickly." Snape had never felt such a _strange_ magical force, it was... incredible. He grabbed Harry's arm and a static shock coursed throughout his whole body painfully. He had to support him as he dragged Harry along. Snape opened the door to the Charms classroom and waved his wand, vanishing the furniture. He pulled Harry in.

"Do you need anything?" Snape asked the sweating boy.

"No," Harry croaked. "Go, quick. Not safe."

_**'**_**Don't – don't leave me on my own... don't...' **

**'As if I would, Harry.'**

As soon as Snape shut the door, he heard the muted boom of an eruption of magic.

* * *

Voldemort left his bed in the early hours of the morning and gave up any thought of sleep as he struggled to disengage himself from the nightmare that was Harry's mind. He wasn't surprised he had been dragged in again. After what had happened to Granger, he'd fully expected it, and as usual the boy didn't know he was there.

It was happening more frequently than ever before, the strength of the pull sometimes unbearable. Over the years, their connection had changed somewhat, Harry rarely used it to contact him, but, he subconsciously pulled Voldemort through whenever he was in distress, and Voldemort, much to his chagrin, could do nothing to prevent it.

From the images he picked up, Harry was dreaming. But it was the pain of his emotions that was causing Voldemort so much trouble. He poured himself a drink and sat by the fire, closing his eyes.

What was he going to do with Harry. Speaking through the link, was not satisfactory. Harry's panic earlier proved he was getting no better at control, and he was getting dangerous. If Dumbledore discovered the true strength of Harry's magic there was no telling what he would do.

It was this huge glut of emotions that Harry buried and refused to acknowledge even existed that was the problem. That barren landscape he'd seen in Harry's mind all those years ago, was deceptive. Over the years Voldemort had slowly broken into it and it was anything but barren. There were still some pockets of darkness he could not penetrate but the larger part was open to him.

Voldemort tried to decipher the mad cacophony within it. At its centre, as always, was himself, and the boy's desolate longing for him that took his breath away.

"I'm here Harry," he sighed. "I always have been."

.

A/N Next chapter to follow shortly. Thank you to all who have Fav/Followed this story.

Please Review, it's good to know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter Three: The Order of the Phoenix

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold'** Mind Link Speaking

**A/N: Another early Chapter for Raven!**

Chapter Three

The Order of the Phoenix

Snape sipped his tea, sneering at the faces around him. What a dismal bunch they were. The bloody Order. Gods how he longed to escape the lot of them. He had been one of the few, apart from his Snakes, who wholeheartedly agreed with Potter's sentiments in the papers. Magic was magic, circumstance dictated as to which light or dark spell you used and the intent behind it. How many times had he saved the lives of some of the people in this very room with dark magic? How many times had he seen Mad-Eye and Dumbledore kill with 'light' magic? Hypocrites, the lot of them.

And as for Dumbledore, bloody self made Light Lord. Exposing their world a little more each year, talking bollocks about the 'Greater Good'. At least The Dark Lord didn't hide his goals or lie about them. All he ever wanted was the right to use all magic and rituals freely... and rule the magical world. Snape snorted, drawing a few curious eyes.

Luckily, just as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak to him, the office door opened and Potter and his know-it-all walked in. Snape breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk to the old coot. He was still furious at him for making Weasley ask Granger out. Not that Weasley had complained. He had been positively trembling with excitement at the prospect. Snape sneered. As if his chit would look twice at that stupid great oaf!

Neither looked worse for wear. Yesterday Potter had emerged from the charms classroom calm and composed, smiling sheepishly. Snape had waved off his thanks, restored the furniture, which would definitely have been blown up if he hadn't had the good sense to vanish it, and showed the boy a dark spell that could detect any tampering with their food and drink. Snape had left it at that, but he wasn't done with Potter. He wanted to know more about that strange magic he had witnessed.

The potion fed to Granger had been, as he thought, a mind-altering relaxation draught. While it didn't cause hallucinations, it affected moods. She had left the infirmary that morning and had survived a day of classes without _much_ disruption. Though she hadn't had Potions today, he thought wryly. He wondered if she'd start speaking to him again, or if she'd revert back to her monumental sulk. How the idiot girl had got it into her head that he would look even once, let alone twice, at any other female in the castle was beyond him. Did he ever torment others as he did her? No. She was obviously dense.

The more pressing worry was who had authorised the house elves to administer the potion into her Juice. Though it hardly took much guessing. Snape sat back with his arms folded, his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He was interested to see Potter's reaction to the latest in a long list of blunders by the Headmaster.

"Ah, my dear boy, at last. Take a seat, you too, Miss Granger. As you can see the Order are with us this evening. Lemon Drop?"

Harry sat and crossed his legs. Face down, he adjusted his cuffs, so enraged that he saw red spots behind his eyes. Sometimes he just wanted to kill Dumbledore.

**'Its been _too_ long Harry. Your rage drew me in _again_. Ah, that sweet taste of... oh, marvellous, _Dumbledore_ and the Order.' **Voldemort said sarcastically as his view of Harry's cuffs changed to that of his arch nemesis.

Harry shivered slightly as the presence enveloped him. _**'**_**Sorry**_**, **_**blasted Dumbledore has tricked me, I can't close the link.'**

**'Can't you Harry? Well, don't worry too much about it. I have nothing better to do this evening. How is Granger. Still psychotic?'**

**'No. Well, a bit weird. But sometimes she is so aggressive anyway it's hard to tell if it's her or the blasted potion. She's been mostly fine so far. I _know_ it was Dumbledore, the elves wouldn't do it for anyone else.'**

**'You should both leave Hogwarts and come to me, Harry. It is not safe there for either of you.'**

Hermione took the only seat available between Harry and Snape. Her embarrassed flush was evident as she turned to Harry, her eyes mortified. She hadn't seen her dark Professor since her breakdown yesterday. Although Madam Pomfrey had told her that it was him who had correctly surmised her condition.

Harry scratched at his scar and took note of the unfriendly faces glaring at him. The Weasley's, consisting of, Ron the bastard, Molly, Arthur, and for some odd reason, Ginevra? Huh, Dumbledore was recruiting sixteen year old's now. She smiled at him in an wholly unsettling way, her eyes running over him avidly. He shuddered.

_**'**_**Look away, Harry. Now. She is turning our stomachs.'**Voldemort said in an irritated voice.

Harry did. He wondered where Bill and Charlie were. Though to be fair to Bill, he hated the Order, and Fleur had kicked up a huge fuss about him joining under the pressure of Molly's jack booted foot. Fleur was as dark as they come and proud of it. The twins, he knew, would never join the Order. Blow it up for him, yes. But join, never.

Moving on, Remus Lupin was there, looking like a wet blanket and avoiding his eyes. Harry hadn't seen or heard from him since Sirius had died. Mad-Eye was staring at him in, what may have been, contempt, the man was really too ugly to tell. Tonks glared and kept changing her hair colour making Harry go giddy. Professor Mcgonagal though, interestingly enough, was glaring daggers at Dumbledore. And so it went on. Faces of people he didn't even know...

**'They don't look very friendly, Harry.' **Voldemort observed dryly.

**'That would be because they all hate me.' **But no where near as much as I loathe them he thought to himself acidly.

**'Really, that bad. I had no idea. You have been keeping secrets from me, Harry.'**

Harry jumped, forgetting that _no_ thoughts were his own at the moment. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his famous calm. It seemed to be eluding him lately.

"What did you call me here for, Headmaster. I was not aware that I was to be privy to Order meetings."

"Me neither," Hermione piped up in a high nervous voice. She turned abruptly to Snape. "I just have to get this off my chest Sir,' she slammed a hand on to her left breast. 'It cannot possibly wait. I don't really know what to say about my em... about my behaviour yesterday in class. _Sorry_ is just in no way adequate. I so wish it had been a dream instead of real. I have had _so many_ disturbingly lush dreams about you, and, _oh_ _my god_ what am I saying! It's all so very unlike me. However, I must add that I am somewhat pissed off that..."

"Oh shove it, Granger," Snape drawled to shut her up. 'Tell it to someone who actually gives a damn. Frankly, I don't."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and Harry slapped her arm. "What's gotten _into_ you," he hissed. "You are babbling like an idiot!"

Hermione cringed. "I don't _know_, it was like someone just took over my mouth. I kept hearing a voice in my head telling me to shut up, but I just couldn't stop!"

"Permission to take Hermione back to the hospital wing, Headmaster."

"No my boy, Miss Granger is fine. A bit flushed, but it is hot in here."

Ronald Weasley's face was red and ugly, his hands clenched in tight fists. He felt he could afford to be brave with Dumbledore in the room. "Mione, what are you talking about, you _dream_ about that greasy old git! It's disgusting! And what the hell did he do to you in class yesterday. Yes, that's right! I heard you collapsed!"

"Oh fuck off you idiot. I hate you. And if you ever call me _'Mione' _again, you half witted illiterate piece of pond slime, or insult _my_ Professor again, I will Kill you." Hermione said calmly.

Snape coughed and sat up straight. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling as laughter reverberated throughout his mind. Ron gaped and paled dramatically. Molly opened her mouth to rip into Hermione, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Ah, young love never runs smoothly," he sighed.

Harry caught Hermione's hand as her wand appeared with a flick of her wrist. She reluctantly put it away and folded her arms across her chest with a supremely pissed off expression. She stared up at the ceiling too.

Harry turned a helpless eye to Snape, who shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. Though Harry thought those cold black eyes were dancing with laughter.

"Now Harry," Dumbledore said in a serious tone, staring at him over the top of his glasses. "I would like you to take a good look at all the faces in this room. These people are your friends and have stood by you for many years. They _need_ you to stand by them now and fight for the Greater Good, for _freedom_, Harry. You are central to the downfall of The Dark Lord, who would have us all in chains. The whole wizarding world is counting on you, dear boy, to save them from a terrible, terrible, fate."

Harry acknowledged the snort of amusement in his mind and looked around the room, the faces still glared at him and eventually he landed on Snape. His face was just incredibly bored.

"Headmaster," Harry began. "I'm quite sure the wizarding world no longer counts on me for anything, and neither can they unless it is for the safety and perpetuity of _magic_. And as for the people in this room being my _friends_ and standing by me, apart from Professors Snape and Mcgonagal, you jest! Now just what is this terrible fate that will befall us all if Lord Voldemort," everyone flinched. "If Lord _Voldemort_ succeeds in overthrowing the current Government and takes up the mantle as leader of Britain's wizarding world. _Is he a threat to magic?"_

"Harry, he will kill all muggleborns. He will try to kill all the muggles. He will promote the Dark Arts..."

"And I fully agree with him on the latter point. But therein lies the _real_ reason you are at war with him. So called _Dark_ Magic. I believe you are all fully aware of my stance on magic. You have denied generations of students in this school invaluable knowledge about our history, religion, their _natural_ balance in light _and_ dark alignment, and their right to _full_ _magical knowledge_. You have been, and are, _forcing_ your one sided alignment and opinions upon them."

Dumbledore looked very hard at Harry, his eyes had long ago lost their twinkle where the-boy-who-lived was concerned. "I'm so very disappointed in you, Harry. I don't know where you get these silly ideas from."

"Well if you had a Professor here who actually taught the true history of magic perhaps you would find out. But then that would not suit your purposes at all, would it? So called dark magic does not make the user inherently _evil, _no more than using light magic makes them _good._ _People_ can be good, _people_ can be evil. _Magic_ does not dictate that. It's both sides of the coin, the perfect balance.

"A wand, and a gun, are harmless until they are loaded, a gun with bullets, a wand with a spell, _light_or dark. _Both_ can be used for good both can be used to _kill_. At the end of the day it's still just a _gun _and it's still just a _wand._ The _person_ who wields the weapon is responsible for the outcome. If it's used for evil we have Auras and Police to arrest these people and laws and prison to punish _them_. We do not punish the _bullets_ loaded into the gun or the people who manufacture them! You will not punish _magic. Magic is a whole, _a balance of all things that cannot be tampered with indefinitely without serious consequence."

"You would condemn muggles Harry, your own flesh and blood?"

"_I have no flesh and blood_," he hissed with such venom, Dumbledore jumped. "As for _muggles_, they have been and always will be, the biggest threat Magic will ever face! Lord Voldemort is not the one risking our exposure to them and starting a war we could not possibly win!" There was a distinct warning in that statement that told all present not to pursue the matter.

"Professor Snape." Harry turned to the Potions Master, his green eyes piercing. "Has Lord Voldemort ever arbitrarily killed muggleborns, apart from those taking part in this war against him because they have been _brainwashed_ into believing he wants them all dead?"

Snape arched a brow. "No, not to my knowledge. They annoy him with their ignorance, compounded by those who should know better. He would more bring them into our world as soon as they are identified as magical children, and then prevent them from returning to their world once they become established in ours. He believes that muggleborns should be raised here and adhere to the old wizarding traditions and not instil the ways of muggles upon us. The Dark Lord is fully aware of our dwindling numbers along with the problems of Pureblood interbreeding. He wants properly educated muggleborn witches and wizards to stay and marry within the wizarding world to negate both problems.

"Their religion is one of the more controversial issues with him. Those in power insisting on celebrating muggle holidays and traditions, while ours are ignored and forgotten, enrages him. Most of our Sabbaths and Religious Rituals are now banned by the Ministry. It is an offence to celebrate them," Snape sneered at Dumbledore, "because they are considered Dark."

Harry nodded. "So you see Professor Dumbledore, when you break it down, your war, as far as _I'm_ concerned, is all about magic. You will not try to blind me with the politics of the thing. If you don't like Lord Voldemort's _politics_, that is not _my_ problem. I'm sure a lot of people don't like yours or Fudge's. Some would say you are deliberately destroying our culture as well as a branch of our magic.

"I have been in this world for over six years and would be completely ignorant of our old ways if I hadn't found out about them for myself. Half the _Purebloods_ here have no idea about our Religious Rites. And that is your fault, you don't teach them and you persuade idiots like Fudge, and those who were in power before him, to ban them. You know, that's a brave thing to do, Magic is jealous, She doesn't like being forgotten."

"What are you talking about my boy. We are here to talk about you fulfilling your destiny, not for a lecture on Religion!" But Dumbledore looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"_I am not your boy."_ Harry spat. "And I will fulfil _my_ destiny, Headmaster, and nothing in this world can stop me. You can be absolutely certain of _that!_"

"Then you_ will_ kill Voldemort!" Dumbledore was jubilant.

Without warning a feeling of utter rage hit Harry, along with a sharp pain in his chest so solid he thought he would choke. He wanted to raise his hand and crush the speaker of those words until his lifeforce dribbled out onto the floor. His magic stirred and filled him, dark and turbulent, begging to be unleashed.

_**'**_**Calm yourself my dear Child, you are in danger of revealing your true power.'**

Harry flinched as the forgotten presence in his mind seemed to caress his rage into submission. He took hold of the smothering emotions with both hands and buried them. He closed his eyes breathing deeply. When he opened them he was completely calm again.

"Why would I do that?" He said slowly. "The most magically powerful wizard in the world, who reveres _all_ magic, who wants to _protect_ all magic and her traditions, and would ensure their continuity, _is_ Lord Voldemort. I have stated time and again _I fight for_ _magic_. You once told me that Lord Voldemort was a genius. I would feel safer for the fate of Wizardkind and magic as a _Whole_ if it was in his hands rather than the current Government whose folly, along with yours, is likely to destroy us all."

There was a rumble in the room. It grew louder until all the voices were shouting and throwing insults. And all of them were aimed at Harry.

"_Albus Dumbledore,_ is the most magically powerful wizard in the world! _Not_ _'_you-know-who'!" Molly Weasley screeched.

Harry winced at the volume of her voice, it went straight through him, reminding him of the muggle woman he had had to endure for fifteen years. "_Really_," he said with a raised brow. "Well he doesn't need me then, does he. I'm mediocre at best."

"_YOU JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! He's the Light Lord!"_ She screamed.

Harry gritted his teeth. "_Is he now_," he growled. "I had no idea such a title existed. Regardless, I don't _have_ to do anything the Headmaster tells me to, _Mrs_. Weasley. I am of age, I will do as I please!"

"You've gone _dark,_ Potter," Ron shouted. "And you're a bloody snivelling little coward! That's the real reason you wont join us!"

Hermione flew up and flicked her wrist, her wand was in her hand sending a jet of dark red light tinged with orange in Ron's direction. Harry discreetly raised his hand and the curse dissipated before it could strike its target.

"_Imbecile_," Hermione hissed at Weasley. "Have you heard nothing! There is no light or dark, there is only _Magic_! And how dare you, _any_ of you people, call Harry a coward! _Begging_ him to join you because you can't win without him," she sneered. "Wanting him to do your dirty work! You're all so terrified of Lord Voldemort, if he walked into this room right now, you would crawl on your bellies to him!" She dropped into a duelling stance, raised her wand, and would have shot curses at them all, starting with Dumbledore, if Snape hadn't grabbed her wrist and forced her arm down.

_**'**_**I like the mudblood.'**

**'She is so out of control. But, I'm still not sure if its the potion or her. She hates the people in this room so much, it could just be her.' **Harry sighed.

**'Hmm, talking of control, those were some chaotic reactions you had when the old fool thought you were going to kill me, Harry. And who is the muggle woman who causes you such fear?'**

Harry didn't reply.

"Headmaster," Snape drawled. "Granger is still under the influence of a strong relaxant, that has affected her in ways that it would not affect others. While they would be pleasantly relaxed and free of inhibitions, Granger is wild, dangerous, and totally uncontrolled. She is not responsible for her words or actions at the present time."

"Oh yes I bloody am, Snape! I'm an adult too, and I don't have to listen to _drivel_ from this bunch of ignoramuses. A Blast-Ended Skrewt has more intelligence than they have! I've had six fucking years of it and I am _not_ going to endure a seventh! Enough is enough! Harry, kill them all and lets go home!"

"I rest my case Headmaster." Snape pulled out his wand and cast _Silencio_ at her then forced her to sit down. He wisely relieved her of her wand – after a small struggle. After all, she had cast that spell at Weasley non-verbally. A so called _dark_ spell. A spell that would have fused Weasley's lips together and turned them to flesh, _Ore Clauso_. A very painful process to endure. And even more painful to reverse, not many people actually could.

"Of course Severus, of course. I am aware of the unfortunate incident in your class yesterday and Miss Granger spending the night in the infirmary. She will be excused by us all for her outburst. I'm sure she meant no real harm, though that spell Severus..."

"Nothing to worry about, Headmaster. Completely harmless."

"You would turn your back on the _Lord of the Light_, Potter? You will not stand for the Greater Good?" Mad-Eye hissed.

Harry sighed deeply. "Due to over a century of ignorance about our true magical history, and religion, not many know that there is only ever one _true_ Lord, the title being 'Lord of _all_ Magic'_ – _Protector of the whole magical world. He is gifted that title by Mother Magic _herself_. And he has to _earn _it. Firstly, _She_ makes _her _chosen one a Lord of Magic, he faces terrible hardships... pain, trials, and when she deems him worthy, she grants him the ultimate authority over her world. The last wizard to hold it, of course, was Merlin.

"You're all so embroiled in spouting rubbish about the 'Greater Good', and the evil of the dark, not one of you consider that the man sitting at that desk, who calls _himself_ 'Lord of the Light', _Mrs_ _Weasley_, is no more a _Lord_ of magic than I am. So _what is_ the Greater Good, and _whose_ 'Greater Good' is it? Can anyone here tell me?"

Silence.

"No, I thought not. Well, it's certainly not for the Greater Good of magic, _is it?"_ Harry pointed out sharply.

"Harry my boy, what you speak of is pure myth. I am the Lord of the light, the one true magic, uncorrupted by the evil of the dark. And that's an end to it!"

Harry growled. "The very fact, _Dumbledore_, that you dare call The Mother herself _myth_, is proof that she certainly did not do you the honour of bestowing the title of 'Lord' upon you! You are so foolish to ignore the old ways and think that you, in your arrogance, have the right to dictate to Magic! I have no more to say, I am tired of having to repeat myself. Your war is against Magic! I do not involve myself in politics. To _me,_ Lord Voldemort's war is political. He does _not_ threaten _magic_ in any way. He will be left in peace by me. However, unless the 'Light' rethink their agenda against magic, you will not be!"

White shocked faces all around. Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at Remus Lupin.

"How _dare_ you, Harry," Remus suddenly spat. "Your _parents_ died to protect _you_ from that animal, _Sirius_ died protecting _you_. All of them my friends, friends that I _loved_, friends that I _miss_ every single day since they were murdered by that monster! They would be ashamed, as I am, to see and hear you now! Speaking as if you support _him_, turning your back on them and their cause. You would utterly _disgust_ them, as you do me!"

**_'DO NOT REACT HARRY!' _ **Voldemort's voice was like a whiplash.** 'As the wolf misses his friends so much I will ensure he is reunited with them shortly, I promise you that!'**

Harry hummed, lowering his head for a moment. When he lifted it again, his eyes shifted with an unnatural light as he looked Remus Lupin up and down. "You are a _dark_ _creature,_ Remus Lupin. If the so called 'light' win this war, how long do you think your head will remain upon your shoulders?" Harry ignored the loud gasps of denial from everyone in the room.

"There will be no place for you or your kind in their pure light society. You will not be allowed to work, or roam the streets, or procreate. You will be _executed_. It is the '_Lights_' intention to ultimately _wipe out_ whatever they perceive as _dark_. That means dark magic, dark wizards, witches, children - _innocent_ or not, _and_ dark _creatures_. _Wake up!_ Its lucky for you that so far, the man _you_ dare call monster, _wolf_, has not allowed that to happen. He has kept a modicum of balance. And while he was in spirit form, Lucius Malfoy managed to influence Fudge enough to spare the likes of you. Lord Voldemort may have many faults in your eyes, but one of them is not _eradicating_ any branch of _magic!_"

Harry turned towards Hermione and gestured with his hand. He started for the door, stopped, and turned back to Lupin. "Did you know that Sirius and Bellatrix used to mock duel during the first war with no intention of harming each other? It was a game to them, they had to keep up appearances. They were both of the Great and Noble House of Black. War or not, that meant something. Sirius Black died with a smile on his face playing 'battles' with his cousin whilst pretending I was _James_ _Potter_. I had never seen him so happy. He was still laughing when he _accidentally_ fell through the veil. As for my parents... They chose their path, people die in war. I am but one of many orphans because of it. Now I _choose_ my _own_ path. And it is not theirs. It _never_ will be.

"In future, Mr. Lupin, if you have one, you will address me as Lord Potter-Black and you will never mention Sirius Black or my parents to me again." Harry turned and left the office with Hermione hard at his heels.

As pandemonium broke out and the werewolf dropped his head into his hands, Snape sighed happily. This term was shaping up to be very interesting indeed.

"Well Albus, you've tried being Harry's grandfather, manipulating him until he became old enough to see through you. You've tried setting your pet Griffindors on him to bully and beat him and Hermione into submission. And you've tried prostituting the Weasley brats thinking they will influence them back to you with sex. I mean that is why Ginevra is here tonight isn't it, to 'offer' herself to Harry. And it goes without saying that Ronald Weasley tried and failed with Hermione. He _beat_ her into _unconsciousness_ last year.

"But you don't care about that do you. And last, but not least knowing you, you've just tried emotional blackmail. What's next. Torture? A week in the stocks in the centre of Diagon Alley? Kidnapping Hermione and holding her to ransom?" Minerva Mcgonagal strode towards the door. "I hereby give notice, I will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the school year next June. However, I am leaving the Order of the Phoenix as of now."

Harry strode as quickly as possible towards the Room of Requirement. His magic whipping furiously against his insides, burning to be released.

**'Well done Harry. Most impressive. And now comes the anger – you are quite fascinating to me child. You are always In such turmoil.' **

Harry growled.** 'I'm the calmest person in this school, ask anyone. I'm so calm I'm practically dead! And how would you know anyway, you were never around! And I am no CHILD! I never have been! Just how many times do I have to tell you this!'**

**'Harry,' **Voldemort said slowly. **'I was never around? Should I have been?'**

**'No, of course not. Why would you! I don't know what I'm saying! I don't know what's _wrong_ with me lately!'**

**'Don't you, Harry?'**

**'No... yes... _I don't know!_ I have to get away from Hogwarts. We'll leave at the weekend. My work here is done.'**

**'And you _will_ come to me. I will have Severus bring you and Granger to Slytherin Manor on Saturday.'**

**'I – I have a lot to tell you.'**

**'Yes, Harry, it has become more than obvious that you have been withholding information from me.'**

Harry reached his destination. **'You were too busy.** **Don't leave me... don't leave me on my own.'**

**'I wont, Harry.'**

Hermione, was trying to stay a safe distance from Harry, though her once sleek curls still managed to frizz and lift as static hit her. As the door appeared Harry turned to her. "Give me some time." He said between gritted teeth, and disappeared inside.

Hermione sank to the ground and leant back against the stone wall. She put her head on her knees and not for the first time thought it was a really bad idea that they had returned to Hogwarts. She groaned. _Dumbledore_, how she hated him. It was only the third week of term. If it continued like this she would most likely kill someone by Halloween. The idiot who had spiked her pumpkin juice would do. She hoped it was Ronald Weasley.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing now?"

She shot her head up and waited for the black spots behind her eyes to clear. She had been pressing them into her knees. She glared at Snape and stabbed a finger at her mouth. He flicked his wand and lifted his silencing spell.

"Give me my wand back," she snapped, blinking owlishly. "You had no right to take it!"

"Absolutely not, I am confiscating it until I deem you fit and safe to be in charge of such a weapon. You clearly are neither," he sneered. "What's happened to your hair, it has turned into that unfortunate bush you sported throughout your former years."

He knew fine well what had happened, Potter's magic had happened, which was why he was here to check on the boy. After that remark by the wolf, he had known Potter would run to his secret room to literally explode.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What a _silver_ tongue you have Professor. Charming as always. Perhaps my _Glamour_ slipped."

"Don't be facetious, Granger, Ten points from Griffindor! How enlightening to actually hear you speak fluidly for a change, instead of having to endure your verbal annihilation of the English language."

"You are _so_ lucky I haven't got my wand!" She snarled, narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm, yes. I possibly am. Tell me, my obnoxious little know-it-all, where did you learn the 'closed mouth' spell?"

"I don't know what you mean," she sniffed, "that was a harmless little stunner. Are you colour blind?"

"Granger, what I don't know about the Dark Arts can be written on the back of a muggle postage stamp! You. Will. Tell. Me." He hissed in his most deadliest voice.

"I will not. I. Don't. _Trust._ You." She hissed back in her most deadliest voice. "Dumbledore's got you right where he wants you. In his disgustingly multicoloured pocket!"

"Why you little..." Snape began, lunging forward.

"Ah, hello, Professor Snape," Harry said calmly, emerging from the Room of Requirement. "Thank you for your information during that uncalled for meeting. I found it quite fascinating. Hello Hermione. What's up with your hair?"

"Ten points from Griffindor, Potter, for trying to distract me from teaching my know-it-all a lesson she so _richly_ deserves!"

"Oh change the record can't you, Snape. Its so fucking boring. Harry, he refuses to give me my wand back. Could you force him to with your magic please." She narrowed her eyes at Snape.

"OK, that's _it_!" Harry looked at Snape. "This has gone on long enough. Is _this_," he jabbed a finger at Hermione's head, "still the potion or is it her?"

"I fear, Mr Potter, that it is... _all_ _her," _he spat, glaring daggers at Hermione.

"Professor Snape," Hermione cooed in a husky voice, with a sly glint in her eye beneath half lowered lashes and a wholly seductive smile on her lips. "Do you know who slipped me that potion, any idea at all?" She batted her lashes at him.

Snape's eyes widened and he blinked as he stared down at her upturned face.

"No, don't tell her!" Harry shouted, as Snape opened his mouth. "I know that _slinky_ look! She'll kill someone or, at the very least, maim them badly! I'm taking her to bed immediately! Well not my bed of course, hers. And I wont be staying," he added quickly. "I'll be leaving her there and going to my _own_ bed. Immediately!"

Hermione stood up gracefully. "Oh I think Professor Snape is very well aware of the type of relationship we have, Harry, there's no need to get all tongued tied. Your reputation remains unsullied. Unless he's incredibly thick of course." And with that parting shot she turned on her heel and walked off.

"I suppose I _could_ have her expelled," Snape drawled thoughtfully. "But I fear she would enjoy it. If you have to skip classes tomorrow because of Granger's big mouth, don't worry. I'll be informing all the staff of her condition first thing in the morning. She wont be able to do much without her wand anyway. Bring her to my rooms after dinner tomorrow even if she isn't still _unhinged_." He paused, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me that psychopath has not progressed to wandless magic, Potter."

Harry's eyes flew wide. "Good Gods no! I haven't taught her that yet – thank Merlin!" He calmed down, "It's very kind of you, sir, to help us, thank you. I feel as if everything is … getting away from me." He bit his bottom lip in a very rare display of vulnerability, and he quickly walked away.

Snape glided slowly down to the dungeons. Bloody Griffindors – what sort of trouble were they in exactly, more than just the Potion mess. Though he did have to admit that it had been years since they had acted like your typical clueless Griffindor. Sometimes they were almost Slytherin.

But something was going on with them. Why he cared one jot, he could not say. But oh, Potter had so impressed him in the meeting. No one, apart from the Dark Lord, had ever impressed him to that extent. And the way he had calmly waved down Granger's curse with barely a flick of his wrist! And, _Potter_ had been the one to teach her advanced, and non-verbal magic. That much was clear. Interesting. Whom, he wondered, had taught Potter?

He was relieved the teachings hadn't gone a step further and introduced his know-it-all to _wandless_ magic. He had no doubt that she would have mastered it. His lips twitched. Granger with a personality transplant was a challenge to be sure. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

Author's Note:

Huge thank you to all those who have Fav/Followed this story. It makes me feel great! Chapter Four will be up soon. Please review if you can, I'd like to know your thoughts. PM me if you prefer. To those who have pm'd me - Next Chapter reveals 'what' Harry is.


	5. Chapter Four: Servants of the Malleus

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

**Warning**: This Chapter contains Violence/Horror.

Chapter Four

Servants of the Malleus

The next day, Harry barely let Hermione out of the Room of Requirement. Pansy, Draco, Millicent and Theo, spent as much time with them as possible, taking it in turns to try to calm her down. It seemed the potion had turned virulent. Harry thought it was the meeting that had pushed her over the edge.

One minute she was dangerously angry, with an obsessive desire to hurt Weasley for insulting her Professor, then in the next breath she would curse Snape loudly for stealing her wand. Then the next minute she would whine and be fretting over her pink potion, and an imaginary marking from Snape of 'Troll'. Harry could just not risk her coming into contact with _anyone_, apart from the Snakes, and frankly, he was at his wits end. He was glad they were going to Snape tonight.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore is going to get away with this!" Pansy stormed. "He has _completely_ wrecked her brain!"

"Well actually..." Harry said.

"I have written to Father, he will tell the board of Governors! Dumbledore will _not_ get away with this!" Draco snapped, patting Hermione's Head fondly.

"Well if proof..." said Harry.

"Oh you poor dear," Millicent said sadly. "Of _course_ Professor Snape doesn't spit on the very ground you walk on, Hermione. And I'm almost certain he _isn't_ Gay."

"Well that's what..." Harry said.

"If it makes you feel better Hermione, _I_, Theodore Nott, will kill Weasley for you." Theo said gallantly, stroking her arm.

"Well actually..." said Harry.

At 4.00pm in the afternoon she finally fell into a deep sleep. Thank God. The Slytherins left and Harry relaxed. He hadn't realised how tense he was. He closed his eyes and let his magic swirl gently around him, needing to find his balance desperately. Lately it had felt as if his whole body was trying to rebel against his natural calm and equilibrium. He'd had strange unsettling feelings that he buried before they could fully form, but it was becoming harder. He emptied his mind, annoyed with himself that he was even thinking these thoughts.

A myriad of colour burst across his senses bathing him in soft hues of red, gold, blue, green, silver, so many colours, so many different shades. Time melted and he listened to the song of magic, so pure, it was heartbreaking. He tasted it, smelt it, felt it, and lived it.

Later faint images brushed gently against the lids of his eyes. Shades of grey and black within a white mist, coalescing into diaphanous figures. An ominous feeling slowly infiltrated into his peace. Harry stirred, his heart beating faster, feeling a sense of urgency... He could see pyres burning, several pyres. He heard screams and saw... He felt a sharp tug on his magic. He checked Hermione was still sleeping, stepped forward, and vanished.

* * *

"Was it bad," Hermione asked as soon as he emerged from the shower room the Room of Requirement had supplied him with.

He dried his long hair with with a wave of his hand. "Well you were a bit off you head, but not too bad I suppose." Harry replied, avoiding her eyes.

"You've been gone for three hours or so. You were in the shower for over half an hour. It must have been really bad Harry, or you would have taken me with you." She studied his clothes, they were the same he had been wearing all day. She sniffed delicately and frowned.

Harry shrugged ignoring his shaking hands, and the pain trembling throughout his body. The memories were already buried deeply somewhere in the hell's pit that was his mind, the mind that he would never willingly delve into. His calm surrounded him like a shield and he fed it with his magic, deliberately making it impenetrable.

Hermione's magic attached itself to his and was thrumming happily.

Harry quickly pulled his magic in, feeling it settle back within his core. "Sorry Sweetie, I didn't realise. I'd have pulled it back sooner. How are you feeling?"

Hermione's glazed eyes were slowly clearing. "Ah, Harry," she whispered, "it felt like you were stroking my soul. It's indescribable. The most wonderful feeling ever. I'll never be able to thank you enough – the privilege alone..."

Harry held up his hand. He hadn't thought to use his magic to calm her. Maybe it had cured the damage the potion had done? She seemed her normal self. They were going to see Snape anyway, and he had to explain their situation to him. It wouldn't hurt for him to test Hermione again just to sure.

"You seem calmer. Hermione, that potion, em... do you think you are still under its influence, or are you in full control of your mind."

But Hermione was still gazing at him adoringly, her face glowing.

Harry smiled gently. "Come on Hermione, time to visit Professor Snape." He caught hold of her hand and pulled. She sighed and lifted the back of his hand to her lips. "No, don't Hermione. You don't have to do that. I don't want you doing that, I've told you before."

She released him and slid from the sofa. "Whatever you say Harry," she murmured. "I'll just go and get changed and do something with my hair. I'll meet you in the common room."

As soon as the door closed Harry dropped the glamour he was wearing and ripped the blood stained, singed clothes off of his body. He sent them hurtling into a corner of the room. He lifted his hand and they incinerated, leaving nothing but ash. He stared down at his spotlessly clean naked body, he looked at the scrubbed clean palms of his hands. Then walked back into the shower to wash all the blood off. When he re-emerged he transfigured the towel into a robe and left the room.

Once back in the tower he got changed then went to his trunk and grabbed a long slim brightly wrapped box out of it.

The common room was milling with students. Neville was playing chess with Seamus. Dean was reading a book. Lavender and Parvati were whispering and giggling softly. Weasley was missing, he was still in detention every night with Filtch.

Harry sat on the couch and crossed his legs. He stared into the distance and wondered if Hermione _had_ lost her mind slightly. It seemed inconceivable to him that a Relaxant Potion could have wrought such changes in her personality. Well, he had to admit to himself, not changes as such, this _was_ Hermione. She could be extremely vicious when she was riled up enough, and she _was_ a loose cannon when it came to Dumbledore, and everyone else in the Order actually. It was more the outspokenness, saying whatever was on her mind instead of just thinking it. The _language_ was new though. He didn't know whether to be amused by it or horrified!

"Hello, Harry."

Harry startled and looked up. Ginevra Weasley was smiling at him. That same unnerving grin that made Harry shiver. She was looking him up and down her eyes lingering on his hair. Harry wasn't vain, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew that he attracted a lot of attention from women, and men. Tonight he wore tight black trousers, black knee high leather boots and an untucked black silk shirt. His hair was loose, a heavy curtain spilling down his back and over his shoulders. Black as a raven wing and just as soft.

His long hair was a bit of a mystery to him. At first he'd tried to cut it, but his magic was having none of it. Within an hour it was always back. Luckily when it had hit waist length – it had stopped growing. Harry had been worried it would just keep going and end up dragging along the floor behind him!

"What can I do for you Miss Weasley," he asked politely. He disliked the girl intensely, but then, since last year when he had made his views on the war public, he pretty much disliked everyone. Sheep, the lot of them. Not an original thought in their heads, only what Dumbledore put there.

"You used to call me Ginny, why are you so formal? I just want to talk. Some meeting last night wasn't it? I cant believe you wont join the Order, Harry, Professor Dumbledore is so upset about it. And what's up with Hermione? She was pretty out of it, and the way she spoke to Ron! They say she was excused classes all day today, you too. What on earth is going on?"

Harry raised his brows, by now he seemed to be the focus of most people's attention. "Well Miss Weasley, that's a lot of questions. I'll answer one of them. I haven't called you '_Ginny_', since last year, when you told me I was a selfish bastard and had let the entire world down. And here's the really funny part, you also told me that you would now never marry me because I was a traitor and you could not live with the shame. I'm still confused about that, because it was never my intention to have _any_ kind of relationship with you at all."

Lavender let out a loud burst of laughter. Ginevra whipped her head around and told her to shut up. "Everyone thinks we are perfect for each other and should be together, Harry. If you would just join the Order and fight 'You Know Who', fight for what's _right_, I would be more than willing to be with you." Her eyes roamed his body again taking in his long lean elegance, his pale patrician features, his sensuous lips, the high fine cheekbones and hollows of his cheeks. They came to rest on the long slender throat and delicate collar bones exposed by four buttons on Harry's shirt being undone. He shivered, feeling sick to his stomach, and had the urge to button up.

"Gods, You are so perfectly gorgeous, Harry," she breathed, as if seeing him for the first time. "We would be fantastic together."

"Over my dead body you vacuous cow! Back off or I'll slap you into next week!" Hermione came to stand in front of Harry, her hands on her hips. "You and your family, apart from the twins and Bill, are disgusting, and without an shred of loyalty between you. Stay away from Harry and keep your greedy little money grabbing paws off him! Come on Harry, I need to go _now_ or I wont be responsible for what I may do to her."

"You cant _speak_ to me like that," Ginevra stamped her foot, her face red. "Harry, are going to let her speak to me like that!"

"Absolutely. Please refrain from speaking to me again, Miss Weasley, I mean we haven't spoken for a year now, and I see absolutely no reason to change the status quo. I have a feeling that Dumbledore put you up to this. All its done is made you look ridiculous. Try not to be his puppet, have some self-respect and think for yourself."

Harry followed Hermione out of the common room with a sigh of relief.

As they neared Snape's quarters, stopping half a dozen times on way for Harry to 'shudder dance' in revulsion at the memory of Ginevra Weasley's hungry little eyes, Hermione, Harry noticed, had dressed to thrill in a short bright red shift dress, a black mohair shrug cardigan and long black suede boots. Her hair was a riotous mass of long shiny curls.

"You look _incredibly_ attractive, Hermione." Harry smirked.

"Shut-up. As if _he'll_ notice. He's gay. I did THIS for myself."

Harry pulled the long slim box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Hermione, I didn't forget, the time just hasn't seemed right today, until now."

She squealed and took the package, ripping off the paper and opening the box. "Oh my Gods! Harry!" She took the bracelet out and held it up. "Goblin made silver inlaid with moonstones and diamonds. It's... it's magnificent! The most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I'd hug you to death if it wouldn't completely freak you out for the rest of the year. Thank you so much! You shouldn't have, you're already giving me a Manor to pick! But I'm so glad you did! Help me put it on." She shoved the box into her bottomless bag and held out her wrist.

"Well the property you choose will hardly be from me will it. I inherited them from someone else. _This_ is from _me_. You know, for being my... for sticking by me and.., It's full of protection charms too." Harry grabbed the bracelet and put it on her. "Come on, lets go," he said uncomfortably.

Harry knocked on Snape's door. It opened almost immediately. He ushered them in and led them into his rooms. Harry had the impression of dark burgundy leather, polished mahogany surfaces and dark green walls, then Hermione pushed him out of the way and with a squeal of ecstasy bolted for the books that lined the whole of the back wall from floor to ceiling.

"And there was I thinking the first thing on her mind would be her wand." Snape sneered. But Harry didn't think his heart was in it. He was staring at Hermione while she reverently stroked his books.

"Good evening Sir, have you had a good day," Harry enquired politely.

"Yes, yes, fine Potter, we have too much to talk about for idiotic pleasantries – well you do anyway. Take a seat and I'll order tea. Granger, get over here this instant or you will never be allowed to borrow even one of my books. _Winky!"_ He bellowed.

Hermione sat next to Harry on the large beautiful chesterfield, her face flushed, eyes excited. "I can borrow _books,_" she breathed.

Winky appeared wearing a pink frilly apron over a bright orange pillowcase, and a maids band around her neck. "Yes MY MASTER," she shouted, glaring at Hermione.

"Tea and sandwiches. The Griffindors missed breakfast, lunch and dinner." Snape ordered curtly.

Winky bowed at least seven times while she shouted, "YES MY MASTER, ANYTHING FOR YOU MY MASTER. WINKY _LOVES_ TAKING MASTER POTIONS MASTER'S ORDERS!"

Snape groaned and sat down gracefully in his chesterfield armchair.

"You've made your point Winky," Hermione said pleasantly, eyeing Snape up as he crossed his long legs. "I don't care about SPEW anymore, and I stopped knitting two years ago. At least you've bound yourself to the only tolerable person within these castle walls."

"_I __**LOVE**__ him."_ Winky hissed.

Hermione shot forward in her seat. _"Don't push it elf,"_ she snarled venomously, grabbing hold of the maids band and dragging Winky towards her until their noses were almost touching, _"or your head will be hanging on his wall before this night is out!"_ She let Winky go with a slight shove.

Winky threw her hands up, screamed, and popped off.

"Granger, you psychotic bint! Did you just threaten to behead my house elf!"

"Why, no, Professor." Hermione sat back. "It was a promise, not a threat. Can I have my wand back now."

Harry held up his hand. "Hermione I think you should apologize to Winky. You scared her." Obviously _not_ cured by his magic then. He turned to Snape and raised his brows.

Snape stood and approached the two. He held his wand above Hermione and started to chant in Latin while making complicated movements with his hand. After a few minutes he finished and sat back down. There was no purple hue above Hermione's head.

Winky appeared with tea and... Dobby.

"Harry Potter! Oh, its so good to see you sir!" Dobby jumped up and down madly.

"Hello Dobby, what brings you here, are you in good health?"

"I am here with Winky because she is saying a mad lady is going to chop off her head!" Dobby, looked around for a mad lady, then looked at Hermione dubiously. "Does she mean _you,_ Hermy?"

Hermione ignored him and Winky. She stared at Snape and mouthed _wand?_

He shook his head. "You two can go, Granger is ill, she didn't mean it, she doesn't know what she's saying half the time." Snape waved a hand and his tea floated towards him.

Harry looked at Hermione meaningfully, nodding in Winky's direction.

"I wont chop your head off." Hermione said sulkily. Winky looked at her suspiciously. _"Tonight_." Hermione added with narrowed eyes.

"Bye then Dobby, Winky. Off you go! Thanks for this its great." Harry said quickly and picked up a beef sandwich. The elves bowed, and popped off.

Snape cleared his throat, black eyes pinning Hermione to the sofa. "Granger, do you feel you are in control of your person. Or do you feel as if you are being compelled to behave in an obnoxious, aggressive, fashion."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I feel fine and in control until... I don't know, all of a sudden something just pisses me off. While its happening I don't feel that I'm being _compelled_ to behave in a certain way. It just feels completely liberating to actually say what I want, when I want, for a change." She held her wrist up to admire her bracelet and rolled it, the light catching the diamonds was blinding. "Usually I would just think it. In my head."

"Hmm, Potter, your thoughts." Snape turned his piercing gaze to Harry, noting that he looked paler than usual and tired. There were light bruises under his eyes. He was looking at the sandwich he had picked up as if he deeply regretted it. Snape made a mental note to give the boy a sleeping potion before he went back to the Tower tonight.

Not surprising Potter was tired really with the mad bint to look after all day. His Snakes had told him she had been completely off her head, and most of it was over _him_. Bloody little wench thought he was gay, a total bastard who had marked her potion with 'Troll', and that he hated the ground she walked on! Well, he wouldn't disabuse her of any of it. He squinted as a shaft of diamond light hit him in the eye. He had three weeks of missed torment to make up for!

"How out of character would you say Granger is. _If_ she is at all," he added nastily, squinting again.

Harry hummed. "I was thinking about this earlier, and the only two things that are completely out of character is her _swearing_. I'd _never_ heard her swear until she realised her potion had turned pink. And as she says, she is suddenly speaking her mind in front of yourself and other... well, you saw her at the meeting, whereas usually she would _never_ do that. She would wait and talk to me when we are alone. I have to tell you though, Hermione has always had a highly aggressive nature and been _dangerous_. It now appears that her tolerance level has slipped to em... zero."

Hermione, nodding in agreement, folded her arms staring at Snape steadily. "What _you_ see in your classroom is in no way indicative of my true character. Did you really think it was?"

"No, or how excruciatingly _boring_ you would be." Snape flicked a non-existent piece of lint off his knee.

"I'm Eighteen today Snape, Nineteen, if you count the year I time-turned. Do you like my present from Harry!" She once again deliberately blinded him with diamond light and kept doing it, using her wrist like a weapon and chuckling as Snape squinted and ducked trying to get out of the line of fire.

Harry got rid of the sandwich that was making him want to throw up and closed his eyes, which seemed safer, and got more comfortable. He was so tired. Snape and Hermione bickered in the background, he thought they were enjoying it. As he relaxed his magic slightly, he could feel the happy thrumming as it felt Snape's. Stronger than ever before.

Well he had come here to tell Snape what was going on, this was obviously why Magic had made him come back to Hogwarts, She wanted Snape. Harry was glad. He trusted him. He wondered how Hermione would take it when she found out. Probably dance with joy.

Just as he was going to introduce the subject, he was swept into another vision. He could have wept. The figures, thirteen in all, were sitting around a table full of glasses, papers and books. Two of them were being slowly and unknowingly drained of their magic. _Treachery,_ whispered across his mind with icy fingers. _The Lord of all magic... _

"_NO!"_Harry bellowed jumping up.

Hermione and Snape flew up, Harry was stark white, his eyes wild. "Potter what..."

_**'Harry, what on earth...'**_

Harry completely panicked. His magic instantly boiled and started leaking from him in long undulating fingers of dark colour.

_**'Get away from the table! Get away from the table NOW! It's not safe! I'm coming... I'm coming now...'**_

"Servants, Hermione," he panted. _"Here!"_ She gave a moan of distress.

"Professor," Harry said urgently, "there is no time to explain but we are all in peril, of the direst kind, you _have_ to trust me. We have to get to Voldemort, I'm going to take Hermione there. To a room where he holds informal meetings, say a dozen or so people. Do you know it?"

Snape nodded, pale at the sight of Potter's leaking magic and unstable eyes. "I do, but the wards..."

"Don't worry about the wards here or there, I can get us through them. As soon as you get there go to your Lord's side. _Get him away from the table!"_ Harry held up his hand and closed his eyes, "Now Sir, think of the room you need to be in and apparate."

Snape shivered at the display of power, closed his eyes, and disappeared.

Harry opened his eyes and gave Hermione his wand. "Just in case," he snarled. He grabbed her hand and stepped forward.

* * *

They 'appeared' in the middle of the room. A dozen shocked faces looked at them from either side of a long oak table. The girl had a wand pointing at them. The imposing wizard, with visible magic leaking from him in waves raised his hands and magic, so strong the glasses on the table blew apart, swept over them and locked them down tight. One of their number made a low guttural sound and the wizard snarled, his right hand clenching into a tight fist.

The one who had made the noise gave a blood curdling scream as he levitated into the air. Blood began to seep from his nose and eyes. The others at the table tried to scramble away but found it impossible to move.

Voldemort stood with Snape a few feet away from the table._ Harry_? He hadn't _seen_ him since his resurrection, could this... _creature_, be his boy? But it was the sheer murderous rage mixed with fear that Voldemort picked up through the link that convinced him it was indeed, Harry.

Suddenly Harry turned his head towards him and barked "_Silentium!_" to the screaming man who fell silent instantly. It wasn't a spell, Voldemort noted, it was an order. Harry's hand returned to his side.

Voldemort returned the stare that he remembered so well from years ago. The way Harry had fixed his eyes on him, from the second he had emerged from the cauldron, with an _intensity_ that Voldemort had never experienced in his life, those eerie green eyes so piercing... He was looking at him like that again now, his eyes pure, crystal green, intense, but flickering with a frenzied unstable light. Harry was battling hard for control, Voldemort felt his desperation as he struggled not to... kill... everyone... except...

The noise in the room was chaotic, the women moaning, some of his men shouting to be released. Voldemort raised a hand. Silence fell.

"No one speak." Voldemort ordered quietly. He tried communicating through the link, but the boy's mind was too far gone.

"As you can see, Harry, I am whole, and unhurt. Calm yourself."

Harry's whole body shuddered. "Not hurt but... _not safe_..."

"No, Harry, not hurt. And I am _safe_ now that you are here. I am pleased to see you, Harry." Voldemort said carefully. "I was expecting you tomorrow."

Harry's head tilted with a jerk as if he had heard something else he didn't like. His hand raised again. The people at the table shrieked in fear.

"No, Harry! You must be calm. Harry, you are scaring my friends, the very people you helped save in battle. Remember Bella? You saved her life."

"Not... _not_ _safe!_" Before Voldemort could stop him he had raised his hand and three more wizards were hanging in mid air along with the first. They wailed. Harry clenched his fist and the cries escalated, their mouths open in grotesque shapes as they screamed. "_Ostendite vos!_" He commanded. The four normal faces began to stretch and change into dark elongated features, much wider mouths, and bulging white eyes, Harry silenced them.

"_**Filth**__,"_ Harry spat, "_Not_ safe... would have taken... Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." Harry made a circle with his finger and the four suspended in air contorted monstrously obviously in extreme agony. They were holding out their hands to Harry in a pleading gesture. "Later, as they were leaving here. They were draining their magic."

Voldemort frowned. He dove into one of the four's mind and nearly gagged. He withdrew instantly. He had never encountered anything like it. The psychic stench of it was unbearable, and he hadn't seen a thing. How Harry could have read them, he had no idea.

"They are not my friends, Harry. They are unranked Death Eaters, here to report on a spying mission in France. Will you release my eight favoured."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, The three Lestrange's, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan, the Carrow twins, Alecto and Amycus, and Antonin Dolohov, felt the oppressive weight of magic lift. They stood as one, moving together and standing near their Lord, their fear evident at the power of the strange magic growing all around them, and the terrifying wizard who still had his eyes fixed steadily on their Lord.

Voldemort took a step towards his creature, and Harry put his head to one side, his eyes wild. He took another step closer. He felt the magic from Harry surge – the weight of it making it hard to breathe. Harry's eyes glowed and the papers and books littered across table, broken glass, all of it, lifted and spun away leaving it empty. And still the magic grew. Stunning colour was leaking from Harry now, hues of gold and silver, spreading out in creeping tendrils, feeling its way through the room. The girl – Granger, holstered her wand.

"Thank you, Harry." Voldemort said, taking the last step to bring him close enough to carefully run the back of his fingers down Harry's cheek. He felt complete shock through the link, but some of the colour returned to the white face, the rage was still there now mixed with sorrow that Voldemort didn't understand. How complex this creature was...

The eight Death Eaters were still staring at Harry in shock. "_Potter_," Lucius breathed. "They are here to _take_ my wife and I, _why_..."

Harry held up his hand, halting the words. **'Will you trust me, my Lord?' **

**'Of course. I am your Lord now, Harry?' **Voldemort asked quizzically.

Harry face showed a moments annoyance, as if the question was redundant.** 'You always have been.' **

Harry gestured for them to follow him as he moved further down the room to stand tall and terrible as the swell of magic kept coming... He looked at Voldemort.

"_Foras venire Mater Magiam Vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve. Non estis timor maxime favebat.**" **_(Comes forth_. _Mother of Magick, Life, Sweetness, and our hope. Have no fear most favoured)

The link snapped closed. It happened so fast it was if someone had turned a switch off in his head. Voldemort hid his complete shock at the words in the old tongue. The Mother?_ 'Have no fear most favoured'_. He had last heard those words at his resurrection... He had wondered, oh yes, he had wondered, and not dared to believe... but to actually know...

Harry concentrated on Voldemort, Snape, and Hermione, closing his eyes. Then suddenly he dragged at their magic. Instantly all three's rushed towards his and clashed in an explosive joyful reunion, embracing, joining, dancing in ever changing colours, and then the magic started to sing in high, pure, flawless notes. Snape and Hermione went down on their knees, only Voldemort withstood the terrible pressure, closing his eyes as suddenly pure brilliant magic exploded into his core, filling every part of him. And then he felt a far larger power still, pressing in on him, searching, accepting, giving, until he _was_ magic, part of the _Whole,_ an unstoppable force of nature.

Then the magic was pulling back and Hermione, eyes glazed and adoring sighed '_Prophet'_, and kissed Harry's hand. Harry took her by the shoulders and made her stand up, then helped a shaken Snape to his feet. Snape just stared back at him in dazed bewilderment.

It had been three millennia since a Prophet of Magic existed in their world. But looking at the bewitching creature before him, Voldemort knew it to be true. The power was being channelled from Magic herself, there was no other explanation for it. Voldemort recalled his resurrection again. The strength of Harry's blood that had fully restored his soul making him whole, the magic Harry had poured into him leaving him so magically powerful it had taken days for him to contain and control it, and the renewed clarity of his mind, razor sharp and focused. The Mother had not deserted him. She had come to him through Harry then, and she was with him again tonight. Which meant... Voldemort's heart beat faster...

Harry took a step up to Voldemort and placed a hand over his heart.

"_Tu es benedictus in hoc titulo per Sancta Mater de Magicis. 'Dominus omnium Magicae', præceperam, ut conserva, sua omnia in magicae enim omne tempus et ad suscípiet eam orbis terrarum pro omni tempore."_

(You are blessed with this title By the Holy Mother Magic. _'Lord of all Magic'_. Charged to protect her world for all time and to keep safe all her magicks and teachings for all time)

A shaft of golden magic shot out of Harry's hand into Voldemort's heart, bathing him in a halo of light. Harry knelt on one knee, lifted Voldemort's hand and kissed the back of it saying; _"Mea Dominus omnium Magicae" _

Following Harry, Hermione went first, kneeling and kissing the back of Voldemort's hand, "My Lord of all Magic." Then at a gesture from Harry, Snape and the others did the same.

Harry looked at Voldemort, his eyes darker. Then he raised his arms slightly, palms up. His voice was high, clear, beautiful even, until words, Voldemort had never thought to hear throughout his immortal life, began spilling from his lips.

"_**Foeda proditores Domini Magia, proditores Nostri sanctissimae Genitricis Magia, veni foras! **_**" **

(Foul Traitors of the Lord of all Magic, traitors of Our Holy Mother Magic, come forth)

"_**Foedissima servi Malleus veni foras Magia Cogit vos !" **_

(Most foul servants of the Malleus come forth, Magic compels you)

"_**formidaverunt**_ _** spawn malleus, magicae scit nomen tuum, arcu ante illam scire desperatio!" **_

(Dread spawn of Malleus, Magic knows thy name, bow before her and know despair)

There was a low unnatural guttural moan growing louder as the four suspended figures fell to the floor. Lucius, standing next to Voldemort, hissed and drew his wand.

Voldemort placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hold your wife, Lucius. When you fully understand what nearly happened here tonight, you will both need the comfort." Lucius quickly complied, his fear evident.

The four crawled slowly toward Harry. When they reached him they lay on their bellies, writhing and keening they pawed at his legs and feet. Voldemort was shaken to the very core as he watched. Harry turned his palms down, his face white again and fierce, eyes glittering as hard and as cold as emeralds, long tendrils of hair lifted and swayed in the air as an aura of brilliant light colours surrounded him. Pure white burning magic blasted from his palms into the squirming figures on the floor.

They howled, fighting each other to kiss his feet. Voldemort's Death Eaters formed a tight cluster, most holding hands, all standing as close to him as they could like scared children around a trusted father. His most favoured. And they had been exposed to these abominations!

"_**In Vestri Genua!**_**"** Harry suddenly bellowed. _**"Supplicantibus ad Dominus omnium Magicae!"**_

(On Your Knees. Supplicate to the Lord of all Magic)

The four turned to Voldemort on their knees, and kissed the floor, then held their hands towards him pleadingly.

"_**Dimitte Dominus! Dimitte Dominus !"**_

(Forgive Lord)

"_**Remissionem non, nulla misericordia!" **_Voldemort snarled, disgusted.

(No forgiveness, No mercy)

He slashed his wand, and a deep bloody inverted crucifix carved itself into each forehead. They screamed as the wounds cauterized and the air filled with the smell of burning flesh. He turned his face from them. No pain, no slow death, was enough for these pestilent creatures.

The four turned back to Harry, noses touching the ground.

"**S**_**ervorum Malleus, servi dolorem, audes intrare**__**INPERIUM!"**_

(Servants of the Malleus, servants of pain, you dare to enter this Realm)

One of the four screamed and threw himself at Harry's knees wrapping his arms around them.

"_**Sancta Mater Magicae benedicat mihi!"**_ he wailed in a piteous voice, _**"Sancta Mater Magicae benedicat mihi!"**_

(Holy Mother of Magic bless me)

Harry's snarl was feral as he raised his hand and the Servant floated in the air before him. He slashed his hand down. Its body was cleaved clean through from throat to hips and shoulder to shoulder in a macabre cross. Harry flicked his wrist and the limp body blasted across the room, crashing into the wall with such force cracks appeared in the plaster and the sound of its neck snapping was sickening.

Snape, jolted out of numb shock, took Hermione's arm and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her.

"_**Quam multae aliae servus Malleus sunt in hoc regno magicae!"** _

(How many other servants of the Malleus are in this realm of magic)

The three left cried out, clawing at their robes, ripping the material.

"_**Nemo, Sanctus Magia, nullus Mater Lacrimarum!" **_

"_**Nemo, Sanctus Magia, nullus Mater Lacrimarum**__!" _

(None, Holy Magic, none, Mother of Tears)

"_**Usquequo habes hic"**_

(How long have you been here)

"_**Duo annis." **_

"_**Duo annis**." _

(Two Years)

"_**Quot magicae filios rapuisti?" **_

(How many of my children of magic did you take)

"_**Trecenta animas ténebris**__**!**_**"**

"_**Trecenta animas ténebris!**_"

(Three hundred souls of darkness)

Harry howled. He tore at his hair and every window exploded. Magic went wild, lashing out around the room, colours sparking and exploding with light, it was spectacular and it was terrifying. Harry ripped his shirt open in one violent downward tug of his hand, made a fist and smote his chest. When he spoke his voice was filled with pain, and it had been joined by another much higher voice.

"_**Filios meos de magicis in solitudine non cessare!" **_

(My children of magic in the wilderness never to rest)

He lifted a fist and squeezed, the three screamed in agony, hands covering their faces as blood poured from their white eyes.

"**_Pariunt blasphemantium tibi peribit, nominare unum!"_ **

(Spawn of blasphemers you shall perish, name the one)

"_**Dominus de Lumine!" ** _They chanted over and over again, clawing at their faces as Magic invaded their brains and burned. _"**Dominus de Lumine, Dominus de Lumine!**"_

Harry's voice abruptly separated, his own faint and the other, a second out of sync, in impossible decibels, was a high-pitched sound of screaming icy malevolence.

"_**DOMINUS DE LUMINE. **__**HAERETICUS!"**_

Voldemort stiffened as the dread sound of the voice of Magic reverberated throughout his entire body. He looked at his creature, his face was almost translucent, his eyes were huge and full of dark, age old wisdom and savagery that did not belong to him. Voldemort forced himself not to lower his eyes, though he could hardly bear the sight. His Death Eaters, huddled together, fell onto their knees at the terrible sound. None of them could look at Harry. Narcissa clung to Lucius, who was white and shaken. Bellatrix was hiding her face on Rodolphus' chest moaning, Rabastan rubbing her shoulder, and Amycus held his sister tightly as she clung to Dolohov's hand. Only Hermione and Snape remained standing out of the group, holding on to each other for dear life.

Harry pointed at Voldemort. Only one voice rang out, icy and piercing, unbearable.

"_**Dominus de Magicis animabus eorum vestra sunt!"**_

(Lord of all Magic, their souls are yours!)

Voldemort bowed his head and started to chant in perfect tenor as he worked.

"_**Mater Magiam Vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve.**_

_(_Mother of Magick Life, sweetness, and our hope, hail)

_**Ad te clamamus exsules filii magiam. **_

(To thee do we cry, poor banished children of Magic)

_**Ad te Suspiramus, gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle. **_

(To thee do we send up our sighs, mourning and weeping in this valley of tears)

_**Eia ergo, Advocata nostra, illos tuos misericordes oculos ad nos converte**."_

(Turn then most gracious Advocate, thine eyes of mercy toward us)

During his chant he had pointed his wand towards the oak table and made a forceful vertical slash, then a horizontal one. He'd repeated it three times. Three tall wooden crosses now stood where the table had been. He slashed his wand across the three figures at Harry's feet and they flew onto the crosses, large bolts forcefully punching their way through bones and muscle in their wrists and ankles. Their screams were silent. The crosses were levitated to the wall and just before they were hung, Voldemort flicked his wand and they swung upside down. Voldemort waved his wand again and above each cross a plaque appeared that read:

_**Servi Malleus Maleficarum**_ and underneath that, _**Servants of the Hammer of the Witches**_.

Back on their feet now, the others stared in horrified silence at the three being crucified. They were in shock at the interrogation, the transcendental and terrifying magic,and that terrible, terrible, screaming voice that did not belong to the world_. _

Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly wailed. Her husband tried to comfort her but she was inconsolable. Fighting to get away from him, understanding now, her near insanity couldn't take it.

Snape lurched slightly. A burning behind his eyes made him blink. Granger caught his hand and he looked down at her with all the sorrow, that had once again befallen their world, shining in his eyes. And realised she had already known.

Lucius held his wife as she cried quietly on his shoulder, hiding his own grief and fear at what could have happened to them tonight. Rabastan tried to help Rodolphus with Bella's hysteria. The Carrow's were whispering together, Amycus shouted NO!As understanding suddenly hit them. Dolohov just stood with his head bowed.

Bella finally broke free of the brothers and ran to the three being crucified, faces contorted, their mouths opened in silent screams. She spat at them, and pulling out her wand, threw every slicing curse she could think of at them. "WITCH HUNTERS! she screamed,_"YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE MY SISTER!_"Her mad tirade and slashing curses continued until suddenly she fell to her knees in exhaustion, keening and slamming her fists on the floor. "How many have you taken," she wailed, "how many..."

The fear throughout the room was palpable. Harry lifted a hand and levitated Bellatrix towards him. He brought her to her feet and laid a hand on her forehead. Bella stopped crying and gasped sharply as a bright glow of silver magic left the hand and punched into her. Harry let her go and she stepped back into Rodolphus' arms.

He stared at the people before him. All heads remained bowed, none of them daring to risk seeing that look in his eyes again. Only Voldemort stared back at him, bearing the green eyes steadily. When Harry spoke, they cringed at the sound, but this time, were filled with a terrible shivering rapture instead of abject terror.

"_**Dominus omnium Magicae, vos mos vertendumque."**_

(Lord of all Magic, you will translate)

"_**Vos mos, non deserantur."**_

"You will not be abandoned." Voldemort repeated distinctly.

"_**Non metus filiorum magicae." **_

"Have no fear children of magic."

"_**Ecce meum Propheta."**_

"Behold my Prophet."

"_**Servorum Malleus, incurvabimus coram eo et scire desperatio,"**_

"Servants of the Malleus will bow before him and know despair."

"_**Ecce Dominus omnium Magicam." **_

"Behold the Lord of all Magic."

"_**Est ipse meus et vindicem" **_

"He is my champion"

"_**Ille victor erit"**_

"He will be victorious**"**

"_**Mundum reget magicis" **_

"He will rule the world of Magic"

"_**Ueteribus, revertetur." **_

"The Old Ways will return"

"**Voces, quae iterum cantare ad Magica." **

"voices will once again sing to Magic."

"_**Magia non tantum lucis tenebris." **_

"Magic is the only light in darkness."

In the silence that followed no one dared breathe as they tried to take comfort from the words. Voldemort still stared at Harry. Suddenly Harry's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, fingers biting into his flesh. He jerked him close, their faces inches apart. Green eyes blinked and dark gold malevolent eyes stared into Voldemort's.

_She_ was in his mind and Voldemort found the cold pain of it unbearable. The Lord of all Magic stared back into the eyes that were not his creature's, willing himself not to show any sign of pain or weakness.

'_**You are brave, Favoured,**_' the hiss was icy, loving, hateful, sweet and cruel. _**'You do not lower your eyes.'**_ Harry's other hand rose and his fingers curled around the neckline of Voldemort's robe. He tore it down, exposing the left side of his chest. He bent his head and placed his mouth over Voldemort's heart. As Harry bit into his flesh, agony, such as Voldemort had never known, crippled his body. The hand around his throat tightened and held him upright until it was over.

The golden eyes bore into his again, and after moments, that seemed like hours, they softened and filled with a blinding love. _**'You please me so well my favoured.'**_ The hand at his throat loosened and caressed it lovingly, making Voldemort tremble in terrifying ecstasy. The pain in his throat and bruises the fingers had left disappeared.

Harry's fingers trailed down, soft as a whisper to rest on the bite. Heat seared into it, than numbed. **'**_**A gift for you my champion**_**.' **The hand ran back up to Voldemort's cheek and cupped it as the ripped material of his robe knitted itself together.** '**_**My Prophet must be a perfect balance as is Magic. He is missing but one thing. He is in pain for you, Favoured. End it.**__' _

Voldemort felt a subtle shift in the atmosphere, then the oppressive weight of magic dispelled completely. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them they were heavy with exhaustion, the bruises under them a darker purple, but they were his creature's again, clear, green, and completely innocent. They widened in shock and he snatched his hand away from Voldemort's cheek, taking a quick step backwards.

Harry looked around and his eyes came to rest on the wall where the Servants hung on the inverted crucifixes, then he looked at Voldemort and gave a sad little smile. Their mind link re-opened. '**Safe**_** now... **_**my Lord.'**

Hermione rushed forward and caught his arm as his whole body seemed to droop.

"What does he need." Voldemort asked.

"Bed, and someone to levitate him there. Snape's got my bloody wand! _She_ doesn't usually show up when we do this, and he was already exhausted from earlier..."

Voldemort swept his creature up into his arms as if he weighed nothing at all. Harry was already asleep.

Hermione frowned. "He doesn't like being... Oh never mind." She followed Voldemort and the others out of the charnel room, pulling Harry's wand, that she had completely forgotten about, from her sleeve.

"Fiendfyre this room, Antonin, Rabastan, then banish it." Voldemort ordered, "I will meet you all in the lounge presently."

* * *

The room was silent when he entered. As one they went down on one knee. "My Lord of all Magic," they intoned.

"Rise, my friends. I thank you, but you will give me your usual salutation in future. Sit, all of you please. Nelly! Firewhiskey for everyone."

The Elf bowed low and left.

Voldemort noted the pale faces, all still terrified. Narcissa was in shock. Her grey eyes, somewhat glazed, stared into the far distance. Lucius had his arm around her waist.

"Calming Potion?" Voldemort asked quietly. Lucius nodded. Voldemort leaned over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I am deeply sorry that this should have happened, Narcissa. I would never willingly let any harm come to you."

She looked up at him. "I do not want to go home, My Lord." She said with a slight slur. "I want to stay here with you."

"I would not have it any different." Voldemort said gently. "You will all stay the weekend." The sighs of relief were audible.

"Miss Granger." Voldemort said, straightening up.

Hermione jumped. Snape held her hand tighter. She sat with him on the sofa as pale as the others, but, for different reasons. Her head was killing her and she just wanted to go to bed, preferably Snape's.

"Yes sir, I mean, My Lord."

"The Servants are abroad in all of our world, not just in Britain?"

All faces turned to her, their dread plain to see, willing her to deny it.

"Yes, my Lord."

No one made a sound.

"You said earlier that Harry was already exhausted." Voldemort enquired.

Hermione sighed. "He has already done this earlier today. He was gone for hours. I don't know the details. But I know it must have been terrible, because he left me behind. He will never tell me about it when he doesn't allow me go with him. He doesn't want me to have to live with the knowledge, the horror, of what has been done. We've been doing this for a year now, mostly together. But... he insists on protecting me from the worst. And honestly? The things I've already seen... how could it possibly be _worse?_" But I know it was bad. You see, his eyes..." She drew a deep shuddering breath. "I could smell the blood and smoke on his clothes. My silly boy thinks he can fool me with a glamour. My silly, silly, boy." Then she started to cry softly, turning her face into Snape's shoulder.

"Severus," Voldemort said quietly. "A headache and sleeping potion for Miss Granger please."

He had wondered about that one blinding light surrounding Granger in Harry's barren mind at the resurrection. Now, pulling away gently from searching her mind, he understood it completely.

* * *

Voldemort sat and stared at the sleeping face of Harry Potter.

He'd watched him now for hours, mulling over all of the startling revelations that had come to pass. Harry was Magic's prophet, the Servants of the Malleus stalked their world, Mother Magic herself had, through Harry, been with them this terrible night and blessed him with the title Lord of all Magic, and before she had left she had promised her children victory, through Harry and himself, over their respective adversaries.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought of all the ramifications of the Servants being released. That they had worked for him, that the three hundred souls taken were so called dark wizards and witches, some of them may have been his marked followers, others his supporters, others still, just an innocent witch or wizard considered by the Servants to have a dark alignment. Three hundred souls taken from England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales. Never to rest. Left to wander lost and alone for all time.

And then there were his most trusted and favoured, those he considered _friends_, now asleep, here in his home, none of them wanting to leave him, all of them wanting to remain under his protection, somewhere they felt safe. All of them had been so badly shaken. And why not? If the Servants had succeeded tonight Lucius and Narcissa would have been taken, tortured, hung, strangled, or burnt on a stake!

And then there was Harry. Voldemort shook his head. It had been three years since he had actually _seen_ him. During those years Voldemort had travelled the world over to every Ministry of Magic, some allied to him, some neutral, and some hostile 'light' only. In each hostile country, he had talked to the leaders of balanced Political Parties that were committed to his cause, helped them with sufficient funds to raise an army of battle wizards and along with his Loyal, aided them in staging a coup, so they could rule their country in magical balance and religious freedom.

It was just a matter now of ridding himself of his own dross. And during that time, the boy who had haunted Voldemort ever since his resurrection, had grown into a man, more than a man, a Prophet.

He had 'officially' spoken to Harry countless times through the strange link they shared, and Harry had always been controlled and calm. His mind and emotions a blank canvas. That had not changed. But then there were all the other times... when Voldemort was helpless to resist the force of power dragging him through the link. No cool detached Harry on the other side then, no, always a wild, chaotic, myriad of desperate emotions crying out and hard to decipher and most times, Harry didn't even know he was there with him.

Voldemort knew he could have so easily become addicted to the boy early on, but he could not afford the distraction until matters of war were settled. And he wanted no child. He had had to force himself to ignore the pull between them that had grown to unbearable levels in the last year. Their connection was absolute, it had been since the resurrection. It was completely buried by Harry, but Voldemort had seen enough to know that he himself was a root cause of those tumultuous feelings that distressed Harry so. The Mother's instruction to him this evening had only confirmed it.

Had he left it too Long? The accusation of not being there, shouted at him in anger by Harry after the Order meeting, had given him pause. But after the events of tonight and the horror's he'd seen in Granger's mind earlier, it was a wonder Harry had not been more vocal in his condemnation of him not being around. And his creature hadn't told him because he had thought him too _busy_?

And seeing him now... he leaned forward and bushed a long piece of hair back from Harry's face. And carried on stroking the silken mass as he thought on.

Sometime later Harry stirred and caught his hand, holding it in both of his as he mumbled in his sleep.

Voldemort stayed as he was for long minutes before he carefully removed his hand and stood. He was tired, he needed to go. He got to the door before he heard Harry's sleepy voice.

"Some night." Harry turned over and laid on his side, looking at the wall, and away from the Lord of all Magic.

"How are you feeling," Voldemort asked, staring at he back of his creature's head.

"Tired. I'm sorry it happened like this. It wasn't supposed to. I was going to tell you all about it this weekend." His voice had started to slur. "Are you furious with me."

"No, Harry. Go back to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"Don't leave me on my own until I'm asleep. Don't.." Harry fell asleep mid sentence.

...

BIG Chapter!

*The prayer to the Mother as Voldemort performs the crucifixions is a play on words from the catholic hymn '**Salve Regina'** I thought it fitted perfectly.

A/N: Thank you all who have Fav/Followed this story. Huge thanks to Reviewers.

Please review if you can, I would love to know what you think.

**Note to Fanfiction Lover**, because I can't pm you as you have no account. Special thanks to you, you made me laugh! I can't promise to torture Molly to death, but there is some horrific torture in a later chapter! And yes, Voldemort _is_ the most magically powerful wizard in the world! Especially now that he is the 'Lord of all Magic'. As for you hoping this story is good... *shivers*** **I can but try.

Thanks

Belgaris.


	6. Chapter Five: The Morning After

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter Five

The Morning After

"I must say that our Lord is extraordinarily handsome in a _'look at me and die'_ kind of way. I've only ever seen his mysterious snaky face. You kept that very quiet, Harry!" Hermione shouted towards the open door of the bathroom.

She was sitting on his bed waiting as Harry had a shower and dressed in his clothes that had been fully laundered and repaired during the night. "I've added him to you and Snape on my Gay List of unobtainable, sex-on-legs of superior intelligence," she continued, glancing towards the open bedroom door.

"_Hermione!_" Harry shouted back, his voice totally peeved. "Is it _really_ conceivable to tell _that much_ about a man you've only known for the length of time it took to conduct a crucifixion? Somehow I don't think so! You can't just assume a man is gay because of his distinguished good looks! I do concede that Voldemort has a terrible beauty about him." Harry paused, frowning, "I have never forgotten it. I didn't tell you about him because... I... I … JUST DIDN'T! And I don't think Snape is gay, not that I know _anything_ about these things, but I'm not going bow to your dubious knowledge on the subject either!" Sometimes he wondered about his friend!

"And another thing," he shouted, combing his hair. "I've told you before, I have never felt the slightest inclination to have sex with _either_ of the species! I know _you_ think I'm gay. But does that make it true? The only thing I do allow is that I will never again kiss a woman! My one and only experience of it was truly _disgusting_. I'm still scarred! At least I managed not to touch her while it happened. Mistletoe should be _outlawed!_" He shuddered. "Was it fair, I have asked myself every time I have seen her since, that a gaggle of bullying bitches on heat, lived under a twig for the whole month of December just so they could accost some poor unsuspecting sod – namely me! I may ask Snape to obliviate me!

"I'm a very poor candidate for your research or whatever that bloody _list_ of yours is. I can't stand touching, It's not in me to trust_, _and as for affection? I don't even _know_ what the hell that is, _I_ _hate_ _emotion!_ I just don't _know_ what _any_ of it is." He threw the comb down. Although the mirror reflected an ethereal beauty some would kill for, Harry knew it mattered not one jot. He was an empty shell, nothing. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, wondering why Hermione's words had annoyed him so much.

Harry stalked out of the bathroom. "Good morning, My Lord, Professor Snape." He said smoothly, bowing his head to Voldemort. They sat either side of Hermione on the edge of the bed, Snape with his arms folded, scowling down at her bent head, Voldemort looking wickedly amused. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yes. Granger hasn't looked at me since I came in, I conclude she thinks her opinion of my, _'look at me and die',_ good looks, is reality." Voldemort stared at Harry for a long moment before he stood. "I came to escort you to breakfast. Severus was looking for Granger and surmised she would be here. Come Granger, up you get, I will not kill you today for looking at me, but, I cannot speak for Severus. You may want to remove his name from your list.

"Harry, everyone is gathered downstairs, they will be here for the weekend. I've explained the basics of the Servants to them, and what happened last night. There will be further explanations from you, but not now. I want them to relax, regain their confidence and a sense of normality."

"You care for them." Harry stated.

"Yes, Harry. More-so after the events of last night."

As they left the room and followed their escorts through corridors and down marble stairs, Harry allowed himself to feel the utter humiliation he had fiercely subdued in the bedroom. His heartbeat was a deafening drum in his ears, his face burned, and he thought he may want to kill Hermione.

The breakfast room was full. At the table sat the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, Carrow's and Dolohov. As they entered they all stood and bowed low to Voldemort, he carried on walking to the head of the table and sat down. Snape walked to the seat on Voldemort's left. Hermione, after a moments hesitation, took the seat next to Snape. The others were still standing and bowing. _Oh,_ They were bowing to _him_, not Voldemort. Harry shuffled his feet a bit, not too sure what to do, he moved and stood by the only empty seat left which was on Voldemort's right.

"Good Morning everyone," he said. There was a murmured reply from them all. Harry thought he heard the word '_Prophet'_ in it. When he sat down so did everyone else. Bella was sitting next to him, then Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Amycus. Opposite him was Snape, then Hermione, Antonin, Alecto and Lucius. Narcissa sat at the head of the table opposite Voldemort. All the faces looked at him in awed silence. Except for Hermione, she wasn't looking at anyone. Her head was down. Harry narrowed his eyes on her shoulders, if there was even a hint of movement...

Voldemort clapped his hands and tea appeared along with buttered toast and platters of bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, fried tomatoes. The list went on. It was a veritable banquet. Nobody made a move to serve themselves.

Harry looked at Voldemort. He was drinking tea, watching Harry with a smirk on his striking face. He had a strong bone structure, hard sculptured features that could have been carved from granite and thin sensuous lips that took on a cruel downturn when displeased. Black thick hair hung to his shoulder blades, and his eyes were a deep wine red. He looked to be the same age as Lucius, in his mid forties, though Harry knew he was older. Suddenly realising he was staring, Harry blinked and looked away. He took a piece of toast. Everyone started taking food.

Harry nibbled at the edge of his toast, and put it down. He really was not hungry. Voldemort had high cheek bones, and a square chin. A square chin with an Angels Kiss. _An Angels kiss... _Harry swallowed painfully and wondered if the toast had somehow got stuck in throat. He remembered the sharp wry smile on the Lord of all Magic's lips as he had emerged from the bathroom. Damn Hermione!

He poured tea, and wished someone would speak. He studied the large bright room. A fire roared in the huge fireplace, light coloured comfortable furniture dotted about. Low side tables, a bookcase in the corner. Huge floor to ceiling windows. He could see rolling lawns and a lake in the distance through one of them. Voldemort's body, accentuated by the tight dark green robe he wore, was obviously firmly muscled. He was a head taller than Harry, and he had broad shoulders, a hard firm chest tapering down to lean hips and long muscular legs. Harry closed his eyes willing the thoughts to go away. But when he opened them again they were drawn to Voldemort's arms, _strong_ arms, Harry felt like whimpering. And he had beautiful hands with long slim fingers. He dragged his eyes away and picked up his tea with an unsteady hand.

_What the hell was going on?_ He started to get agitated, he never got agitated! A feeling he didn't recognise was making itself known deep in his belly. His heart was beating too hard. _Was he ill?_ He closed his eyes again as the spicy scent of the man suddenly filled his senses. His agitation doubled. He glanced at his tormentor and his eyes widened at the knowingly wicked grin playing across his lips.

Harry found he couldn't take his eyes off them. Again, he fervently wished someone would break the silence.

"Not eating Harry? You know you have to rebuild your energy levels." Hermione said.

Trust it to be her. Harry scowled. "My _Energy,_ Hermione, is perfectly fine." He said pointedly, though he was glad of the distraction.

"Is the food not to your liking, Prophet." Narcissa asked with concern.

"_What!_... no... wait, I mean yes, its just... you can't say _that_... never... its..." Where had his smooth eloquence disappeared to? He never faltered, _never!_

Hermione howled with laughter. He _knew_ that she had been silently laughing at him earlier! "Shut up." Harry snapped, "this is all your _fault!_"

"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said, "please, _please_, do not call me that. _Ever_. My name is Harry, though I _am_ thinking of changing it." He added as an afterthought.

"And that goes for everyone. Please, call me Harry. And also, please never, _never,_ bow to _me! _ I'm really just normal.

Alecto choked on her tea.

"I _know_ last night must have been completely daunting for you all, a most unfortunate way for me to come out of the closet so to speak... _No! _ I didn't mean that! That would just give Hermione more ammunition for her blasted Gay list. No, I _meant_ introduce myself... which, thinking about it, would probably never have happened if things had gone to plan." He looked thoughtful. "But when do they ever? I mean Professor Snape would know because Magic wants him. I was going to tell him last night, in a _calm_ and controlled manner, but I didn't get the chance. So he found out in a most distressing way too. And I was going to reveal myself to your Lord this weekend because he _had_ to know – him being the _Lord of all Magic,_ and not _knowing_ he was, made it imperative really. But it was supposed to be a ceremony of sorts, with a _chosen_ few in attendance," He rolled his eyes, "so much for that! No harm done though because The Mother didn't smite you where you stood did she?" Harry smiled brightly, "and what a relief that was, I can tell you! Turns out you _were_ the chosen few! Most convenient. And I'm sure we will discuss it and I'll answer all your questions during this weekend, but... I'm just Harry," he finished lamely, completely horrified at himself.

There was complete silence as everyone gawked at him.

"Really Harry, all I said was you should eat" Hermione crunched loudly into her toast with raised eyebrows.

"You have _completely_ destroyed my equilibrium!" He banged his fist on the table. "_I am not sure what I shall do or say next!" _He hissed.

"Its not my fault they eavesdropped!" She glared at Snape. She didn't dare glare at Voldemort.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed.

"Calm yourself Harry, no harm has been done," Voldemort said in gentle voice underlined with steel. The Link was wide open and he could feel Harry's emotions were all over the place. From utter humiliation at being overheard this morning, to bewilderment at the attraction he felt for him. Not that the boy realised that that was what it was. But Harry didn't seem to realise he was connected to him. He looked around the table. No one was eating, they were staring at Harry and Hermione with bemused expressions. He snapped his fingers and the table cleared.

Bella cleared her throat. "Harry," she began, "You had a meeting with the Order, during which you intimated that you knew how Siri and I... how we 'played'..." she stopped. "And you _saved_ my life in France! I don't know how to thank you."

Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and when he opened them turned calm green orbs to her and smiled. She sucked in a sharp breath.

Harry studied her; Large eyes a dark navy blue, skin a soft peach, red bee stung lips, her hair a thick untidy mass of uncontrolled long black ringlets framing her heart shaped face. Half woman, half chaotic wild-child. Though she didn't have Narcissa's regal bearing and exquisite looks, in her own wild way she really was quite beautiful.

"You weren't supposed to know it was Hermione and I that day at the battle – Hermione's fault that you do." He added nastily giving her a glare. He turned back to Bella, "I don't want thanks, I wasn't going to let you get hurt. We are _sort_ of related after all. I know, Mrs Lestrange, how you felt about Sirius, I saw the look on your face when he fell. Please, don't think about it any more. I take it that your Lord told you about the meeting with the Order?"

Bella nodded. "Please, call me Bella. Everyone in this room has seen our Lord's memory of the meeting. We found Dumbledore highly stupid. He really doesn't get it does he? Granger amused us, until Severus unfairly silenced her. You were very impressive Harry, and we liked Severus' input. Succinct and to the point. We loathed the Wolf... Harry, what you did to me last night, I don't think I've ever felt so... I feel different... its so difficult to put into words."

Harry frowned, trying to remember. He looked at Voldemort helplessly and opened the link. **'What did I do?'** He asked, somewhat panicky.

Voldemort raised a brow. **'What is your last memory of the events?'**

_**'Dominus de Lumine. **__**Haereticus. **_**Then **_**She**_** took over completely.'**Harry shuddered.

Voldemort projected images of the rest of the evening, leaving out the Mother's personal 'chat' to him.

**'Thanks, I'll close the link again, sorry about jumping into your head uninvited.'**

Voldemort shook his head frowning. The link had been open ever since Harry awoke this morning disorientated, and as realisation sunk in, fearful that he was here in his Lord's home and would soon be seeing him again. He tried talking to Harry, but he wasn't answering. He really did not know that the link was open.

Harry placed his fingertips on Bella's temples. "Ah, I see. You must realise that it was a gift from Magic herself, it wasn't me personally. I don't have that kind of power. She saw how you suffered. She gave you back what the Dementor's stole from you."

"But, I... I'm unworthy. I've done terrible things, I'm not a _good_ person, Harry, I've killed and tortured..." she broke off putting her head down.

Harry threw his head back and laughed delightedly, it was an alluring musical sound that drew all at the table to look at him in wonder. He seemed to glow from within, his beauty almost fey at that moment. He looked at Voldemort with eyes glowing and dancing with amusement. The Lord of all Magic returned his smile with a real one of his own. It was as if they shared a secret.

Harry, in a rare gesture of courage, kissed the back of Bella's hand and stood up. He walked around the table and stood in front of the fireplace, hands behind his back. For a long minute he contemplated. When he turned back to them they were seated on the various loungers and armchairs positioned to face the fire. He glanced at Voldemort who stood leaning against the table opposite him, arms folded.

"Do you perceive Magic as _good,_ Bella, all of you?" Harry gestured with his hand. "Or perhaps you perceive her as _kind_, and _benevolent_. I don't think she came across as such last night." Harry closed his eyes and let a small part of his magic slip free. All the magic in the room flew to his, drawing gasps from his audience. His magic met and wrapped around the theirs.

"_She has wrought unfathomable death and destruction across the ages_," he hissed releasing a dark thread of magic. "_She is wild, untameable, she is chaos,_" he introduced brilliant hues of rainbow colours intermingled with gold and silver exploding stars. "_She is terror, cruelty, pain and hate._" He increased the darker thread of magic and a small amount of pain. "_She is peace, and love. She is joy. She is greatness."_ He let the magic swell until it began to sing in high joyful pure notes.

"_Can you feel a tiny bit of what she is now? She is a force that is raw unadulterated power that sweeps across our earth and lives within the core of us."_ He opened his eyes. They were writhing in their seats moaning and laughing at the same time. All were wrapped within the psychedelic rush of their magic, all joined to each other, part of the whole.

Harry smiled and looked at Voldemort, He stood as before, arms folded, only a slightly quickened breath any clue that he was living Harry's vision of magic too. Of course he was so much stronger and had immense power of his own, it would barely effect him.

Harry tugged harder at Voldemort's magic, and the man's eyes narrowed. Then he smiled thinly. And suddenly Harry could see Voldemort's magic all around him, like a thousand darkly coloured silk scarves it undulated in a myriad of awe inspiring force.

Harry's mouth fell open as he took a few steps towards him and felt his own magic sweep forward of its own accord to explore the taste and feel of his Lord's. And suddenly it sucked him in and devoured him. Harry was lost, he melted into the core of The Lord of all Magic and wanted to stay there forever, for this was surely where he belonged. It was two halves of a whole, it was a perfect symphony of colour and sound. It was home.

After an indeterminable amount of time, slowly, he felt it pulling back and Harry wanted to follow it. The sense of loss was absolute. He wanted to force the connection, but instead he took a deep shaken breath and slowly pulled his own magic back. He pulled his connection to the others back too, until everyone in the room was breathing deeply, and laughing shakily as they recovered from their own experience.

Harry looked into the red eyes of the Lord of all Magic, who so surely deserved that title, and was completely speechless. He had never had such an experience in his life. No joining of magic had ever affected him, he had never felt such power, or felt so _alive _and_... safe._ And still he stared into those unblinking eyes, so fathomless he felt he could drop a pebble in them and it would never reach the bottom. Suddenly a surge of painful emotion punched into his chest. His hands flew to the area and he took a step back, eyes wide with sudden fear. He blinked, quickly turned away, and walked back to the fireplace.

Completely shaken but hiding it well, he addressed his audience. "That was a tiny taste of Magic, of being part of the whole, no light no dark, no separation. You would not survive her true force. None of us would. So you have seen and felt her, and now you understand her better. She doesn't care if you are a Death Eater or the devil himself. Her love for you is beyond good and evil or right and wrong. She has no _morals_. You _are_ magic, her children, part of the _whole_. Part of _her_. She loves equally. Your own Lord is her chosen one, and some think him evil incarnate. She has made him _Lord of all Magic_ because he has fought relentlessly for her, to the extent of ripping his own soul apart to ensure his continued return from death to battle, to _save_ the wizarding world and its traditions, and magic, _all_ magic. She doesn't care how he achieves it, he could smite nations in the process and she will love him still. He is her Champion.

"You will kill again Bella because you are in her war, fighting for your right to use magic freely and your right to regain the old ways, to regain a connection to _her_, that has been ripped from you by the so called Light, and you will torture again and probably enjoy it. These things will _not_ make Magic love you less.

"So endeth the lessen." He intoned and smiled brightly.

They all started talking amongst themselves, comparing experiences. Harry rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. They were shaking badly. He dared not look at Voldemort. He thought it best not to look at him any-more today. He hadn't liked that terrible feeling in his chest. He badly needed to regain his equilibrium which Hermione, the bag, had ruined this morning. He struggled to find his cloak of calm indifference, and shroud himself in it. He managed, barely.

"Potter... er Harry," Lucius corrected. "You kept us out of Azkaban after the Ministry... and... I have yet to thank you for last night..."

Harry waved his hand inwardly groaning. "I'm just glad you all got away safely from the Ministry." That night he and Voldemort had planned to get hold of the prophecy for themselves so they could hear the exact wording of it. Harry was to get it and the hand it over to Lucius. Dumbledore had sent the order after them though, so it had all gone wrong. Harry had dropped the orb during the raging battle that had began, and hadn't heard a thing that was said.

He had alerted Voldemort through the link and the man himself had come in his snake like persona, and helped his inner circle escape, having a spectacular duel with Dumbledore in the Atrium that Harry had watched avidly from the shadows. Afterwards Harry had told Dumbledore and Fudge he hadn't recognised anyone. Primed by Voldemort during his interrogation, he told them the reason he had 'broken in to the Ministry' was because he had had a vision of a Prophecy about him and Voldemort. This had resulted in Dumbledore suggesting he take unneeded Occlumency lesson's with Snape. They had lasted a day as Harry had pissed the man off greatly by looking into his Pensieve.

"No need to thank me for last night." Harry glanced at Narcissa. "I wont let any harm come to you... ever." Narcissa stared at him with wide eyes. He smiled and as earlier, when he had laughed, he was like a beacon of light drawing them all in, making them want to be closer to him. Narcissa visibly relaxed.

"What about Dumbledore, Potter, he still schemes to ensnare you somehow. After you left the meeting with the Order, Minerva listed all his machinations and finished with the Order for good. She also gave in her notice, she will be leaving Hogwarts at the end of the school year. She mentioned him prostituting the Weasley brats to get you both back. We know Ronald Weasley tried and failed," Snape sneered in disgust. "But what of Ginevra, she was charged with entrapping you with er... sex."

"_I will have her killed."_ Voldemort hissed with narrowed eyes. "Today! She will be in Hogsmeade."

Bella shot her hand up. "I'll do it my Lord, Magic doesn't care if I kill, she loves me anyway. I would love to kill the whore for Harry, my Lord."

"No need, she already made her move just before we went to see Professor Snape yesterday, and failed. Trust me, there is nothing she could ever... tempt me with." Harry did an involuntary 'shudder dance'.

"What happened." Snape asked.

Harry laughed a trifle hysterically. "Well, she offered the em... you know... the em... the... _thing_, if I would fight for the Light. Then our lovable psycho came upon us and threatened to slap her into next week if she didn't get away from me."

"_IF_," Hermione hissed furiously, "I'd had _MY_ bloody wand, I would have done a lot more than threaten to slap the arrogant little gold-digger! All she is interested in is the fact that Harry is now Lord Potter-Black and one of the richest wizards in England! I may be a mudblood but there is no way I'm stooping to a bitch fight in a common-room full of Griffindors!" Hermione looked at Voldemort slyly. "Could you possibly ask your... minion to give me my wand back, my Lord."

"Give Granger her wand back, Severus." Voldemort ordered. "If she had had it yesterday she could have killed the impertinent hussy!"

"That is exactly why I _can't_ my Lord," Snape gritted between his teeth. "She was slipped a mind altering potion three days ago. She has been a _psychotic little nuisance_ ever since! So far she has had a complete breakdown in my classroom, attempted to duel a girl who doesn't know one end of a wand from the other whilst Granger is an excellent dueller. She tried to curse the Headmaster, but Potter stopped her. She _did_ curse Weasley with the _Ore Clauso, _which again Potter managed to negate just in time, and she was going to start throwing curses at the Headmaster _again_ and the whole bloody order but I stopped her. I now know that she threatened the Weasley girl, and just last night she _promised_ to behead my house elf! She cannot be trusted until I find out what is going on in that _**horror**_ she calls her brain!"

"You were so much fun in the Order meeting, Granger, hilarious." Bella commented. "You did us witches proud." Narcissa and Alecto nodded. "And you are marvellous in the battle, you killed the French Hit wizard who nearly killed me. Thanks for that."

Hermione nodded smiling, "call me Hermione, please, all of you". Then she turned to Snape, sitting forward in her seat. "You think I'm an excellent dueller?"

"You have a superior stance." Snape admitted grudgingly, then he hissed, "and that is all you pick out from your list of near crimes, any one of which, could have landed you in Azkaban! And what is this '_battle_' everyone keeps talking about where you _killed_ a French Hit Wizard! How can this be!"

"Truthfully Severus, I cannot see why she can't have her wand." Lucius remarked. "It sounds as if she could win this war for us single-handedly!"

The Lestrange brothers laughed while Amycus stared at Hermione with more interest. "Harry and Hermione helped us out of a spot of trouble just before summer. She was _very_ good Severus, I'd go as far to say she is in your caliber. We didn't tell you about it to ensure Dumbledore couldn't pick the information out of your mind. We know the likelihood of him getting through your defences are practically zero, but it wasn't worth the risk. And Granger em... Hermione, killed a lot more than just _one_ wizard."

"Professor," Hermione said, "my head feels fine, I think '_its_' worn off now. I haven't felt the urge to... commit violence since we left Hogwarts."

"That was Friday evening, it is now Saturday morning, less than twenty-four hours ago! The answer is NO!" He turned on her suddenly. "_I cannot believe that you have_ _killed!_ Though why I am surprised I can hardly say! Your penchant for violence is second nature to you!"

Hermione threw herself back in her chair, crossed her arms, and sulked. "Antonin Dolohov's here and I haven't wanted to kill him! The last time I saw him he _split_ my chest open. Not that he would get away with that now." She narrowed her eyes at Antonin as if daring him to deny it. He held his palms up. "If I was still _mental_ don't you think I would feel at least a smidgeon of aggression towards him?"

She had a point, Snape thought, but she wasn't getting her wand. He ignored her.

"It was a mistake, Hermione," Antonin defended himself, "I wasn't aiming for you at the Ministry. I was aiming for the werewolf and you got in the way."

"I know, don't worry about it. Bloody interfering Dumbledore sending the pathetic Order after us! Tracking charm on Harry we didn't know about. Gods how I hate him!" Hermione turned to Severus. "And stop banging on about me killing – I have had to kill! Get over it, Snape! Besides, Harry's killed _loads_ more than me! You should have seen _him_ in France, he was like the ruddy Grim Reaper!"

Harry, who had caved in on his earlier determination _not_ to look at Voldemort any more today, was studying said man's profile and thinking it rather regal. He jumped when suddenly Voldemort turned and caught him.

He turned to Snape. "We have to kill, Professor, it comes with the territory now. And we both have a grudge against the French 'light'. Personally I think we should go to war against them. Anyway, we were in a position to help, so we did. Only no one was supposed to _know_ it was us. Hermione opened her big mouth and gave us away – as usual. You were saying about Dumbledore."

"He wont stop, Potter, he's desperate now. And the closer to the end of this year we get, the worse he will get. He knows they wont win without you. Minerva even suggested his next plot would be kidnapping Granger and holding her to ransom. She has already been slipped a dark potion that one can only conclude was on the instruction of Dumbledore, the house elves would not have done it for anyone else. I suspect it was intended to make her more 'amenable' to Weasley overtures. But it backfired. _Badly_. As you pointed out it could just as easily have been poison. 'Them coming at you through her'. And we already know he will stoop to violence, he did orchestrate the beatings by Weasley and his mutts that put you both in the hospital wing last year, and, incidentally, pushed Minerva over the edge. The point is, you and the little psychopath are simply not safe there any-more."

"They will not be returning, Severus, they will be staying here indefinitely." Voldemort said, looking pointedly at Harry. "Once we have taken the Ministry they can sit their NEWTS if they so wish."

Hermione clapped excitedly. It had worried her slightly that she may never be able to take her final exams.

"_Dumbledore_ had you beaten?" Narcissa whispered.

"How was that possible Harry," Amycus asked, "your extraordinary power..."

Harry tore his gaze away from a pair of red eyes and wondered at the feeling of utter _relief?_ That ran through him. He frowned heavily then pushed the thought away. "The power you saw last night is channelled and only used for the purposes it was gifted for. I'm Magic's Prophet, a _weapon_, I'm the Bane of the Servants of the Malleus, an enforcer against any that would harm magic – ultimately, _Muggles_. I can't use it in _school_.

"My _own_ magic is powerful, but I don't seem able to... em.. control it, unless I'm completely calm, which I'm not when it comes to battle." He admitted uncomfortably.

At the mention of the Servants, the mood in the room became heavy.

"They stupefied us from behind, six of them. We were bound, and blindfolded when we came to." Hermione changed the subject quickly. "The thing is, Harry, as he says, can't control his own magic _because_ of its power. It's too dangerous. Not that he would have had a chance to that day. But he could so easily kill someone, well everyone actually, without meaning to. He needs someone to teach him how to control and separate it. Someone who has _extraordinary_ magical power themselves and knows how to use it, someone to make Harry feel _secure_ with this _huge_ burden he has to carry, someone..."

"Yes, yes, Granger, I get the message and have already told Harry I will train him!" Voldemort snapped. "Several times in fact. It is his own fault that he has not come to me sooner. Apparently _Cricket_ was more important!"

"Oh? _Harry_ didn't tell me that," she hissed at Harry. "Thank you my Lord, that would help Harry a lot, and while you're at it perhaps you could teach him how to duel properly, he's pretty much rubbish. That's why _I,"_ she emphasized to Snape, "do the duelling and need my wand _at all times_."

"Well thanks for that, Hermione. What with your _list_ this morning and your vote of confidence in my duelling, in front of _everyone_, you really are making my bloody day." Harry glared at her.

"Don't fuss Harry, its hardly your fault Dumbledore kept you deliberately weak so our Lord of all Magic could kill you."

"WHAT!" Snape shouted. And he wasn't the only one, all of them were looking at Hermione astounded. Except Voldemort who was standing by a window studying Harry intently.

"Oh, didn't you know," Hermione trilled over-brightly.

Which meant she was going in for the kill Harry thought wearily. He noted an unoccupied armchair and went over to it. Sitting on the floor he leant back against it and stretched out his legs crossing them at the ankles. He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and pretended he didn't exist. He was good at that.

"I felt _sure_ you did know." Hermione continued. "And that you were in on it with Dumbledore. After all, I would have thought a master dueller like yourself would realise that Harry was getting no training _whatsoever_, in duelling or decent offensive spells. I mean, you know _you_ weren't teaching him so who did you think was? Yet, he was supposed to duel and kill the most powerful wizard in the world! I suppose he could have tried harsh fucking language."

Harry let out a small burst of laughter. As did they all except Snape.

"I'm really warming to the mudblood," Rabastan told Rodolphus. "I wish they were all like her."

"You bloody obnoxious little know-it-all," Snape hissed, "I swear one day I will wring your neck! I did not know! And I have _never_ been _Dumbledore's_ man! I'm a double spy for my Lord, you bloody _idiot_!"

"And then," Hermione carried on as if he hadn't spoken, "Dumbledore told Harry he didn't need to bother with any training, because he already had a secret weapon and it was love!" Hermione cackled madly, so did Bella and Narcissa. After a while tears fell from her eyes. Snape begrudgingly passed her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped her eyes.

"Can you wonder why I want to _kill_ the man so badly?" She choked out between laughing and crying. "As if Harry even knows the meaning of the word. That bastard Dumbledore saw to that! Anyway," she managed, "he tells the Order that Harry is the only one who can kill our Lord, and I suppose he is – in a way, but he has to die by our Lord's hand first. Which is what Dumbledore wants."

Harry felt his insides plummet. Hermione was set on course to completely destroy him today. He was filled with a strange ache that seemed to consume him. Behind his closed eyes he felt a peculiar prickling, and his throat tightened and hurt. What the hell was _**this**_ now! Honestly, this morning was turning out to be impossible for him to cope with! He'd rather be out crucifying Servants than enduring this! He pulled his knees up to his chest, fighting a desire to flee the room, fighting the utter panic that was beginning to assault him as his throat got tighter and the prickling got worse. He knew he had been... losing it lately, as he had told Snape, things just seemed to be getting away from him... but _this, _this was bloody intolerable!

Suddenly he felt someone sit in the chair, and... A leg settled either side of him against his arms and a hand laid on his head. His body tensed so tightly he thought it may snap. His heart beat a heavy tattoo as the hand started to stroke. Slowly Harry began to relax, muscle by muscle, and he sighed, tilting his head to the side a bit. And in relaxing he settled more firmly against the legs. He felt snug and safe. His throat loosened and the weird prickling went away. Not once did he open his eyes. But the scent of the man, that intangible spicy scent... he could stay like this forever. The fingers tightened in his hair momentarily, then smoothed across his cheek. Harry gasped quietly.

"How can this be," Lucius wondered, "why would Dumbledore want that? He makes a big thing of trying to get Harry into the Order so that he can kill our Lord, but secretly he wants him to die?"

"I'm not sure I should tell that part. That's up to Harry. But that's my point about him being an average, at best, dueller. No one has taught him. And he wont let me because since he's inherited all this power he's scared he'll hurt me."

"How come you can duel so well, Granger, you attend the same lessons as Harry. If they didn't teach him I don't suppose they taught you either," Antonin questioned.

"Well it's Fencing lessons. Brilliant for posture, balance, and quick reflexes. I've been taking them since I was seven years old. My mother has been fencing since she was seven too. She took me along and I loved it. We fence together when I'm at home. She is _much_ better than me, she could be a Master if she wasn't wrapped up in her dentistry. I still do tournaments and go to the club during holidays, and I practice in the room of requirement when I'm at Hogwarts. I'm not brilliant, but its kept me fit and has given me a strong wand arm and the ability to dodge quickly. And that's my whole life really. I never did anything else. Except read and study."

"Interesting... what about the curses, how did you learn the _Ore Clauso_ for example_, _considered a very dark spell." Antonin continued. "It's not like you could practice it out of school with the trace on your wand, until this year."

"Um... well, Harry removed my trace when we were sixteen. And he taught me a lot, especially last year while we were in the Room of Requirement. Our second home really. When he got his full power, he also gained... I don't know, knowledge, spells, folklore, history... its amazing. And also I spent some time in 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family home, after Sirius returned... I haven't been back since... well you know Harry and I split away from Dumbledore and the Order. But the year I was going there, the Black family library was... inspirational."

She looked at Bella and Narcissa. "And when Molly, the silly cow, went screaming through the house chucking out everything 'dark', I sort of stole it all and took it home and hid it. But I'll give it all back just as soon as Harry gets the Order out of there for you two. I've saved loads of books and artefact's." She glanced towards Harry, because she wasn't sure how much she should say – 'gaped' - and quickly looked away again.

"Why, Hermione," Narcissa purred, "how positively Slytherin of you. You please me greatly. But what do you mean for Bella and I?"

"Harry, I don't know how much you want me say." It sounded a bit whiny, and Hermione didn't look over at Harry this time, she kept her eyes firmly averted.

Voldemort pulled at Harry's hair until he was looking up at him. He stared down into wide glassy green eyes. "Granger," he said lazily. "Repeat word for word what you have just said please."

Hermione did.

"Thank you." Voldemort sighed, a pleased smirk on his face as he raised his brows at Harry.

Suddenly Harry eyes widened even more and he laughed. "You have just told the 'The Lord of all Magic' AKA _'The Dark Lord Voldemort'_, the address of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione." Voldemort's hand smoothed across his cheek.

Snape, Lucius, Antonin, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Amycus, Alecto and Bella, had just caught on, they sat forward and stared at their Lord. Narcissa stayed put, keeping her cool.

"Oh, yes, that. I forgot," she said unconcernedly. "I broke the fidelius because Mum kept moaning about not knowing where I was... and I got fed up."

"You... _broke_ the charm...", Snape repeated.

"Well, does it really matter, Harry," Hermione said, ignoring Snape, "I want them all dead anyway. And I _know_ you do too, even if you wont admit it. Plus you were going to kick them out as soon as you left Hogwarts, and _Our Lord_ said we've left, so we have, haven't we? I never wanted to go back this year in the first place, it was you..."

"You... _broke_ the charm... because you got 'fed up' with your mother..." Snape was shaking his head.

"You don't know my Mum." Hermione said dryly. "And it was easy, I don't know what all the fuss is about, with a bit of Arithmancy and the property's map co-ordinates it's child's play." She said dismissively.

Harry sighed. "Says the brightest witch of our age. And yes, I was kicking them out to give Bella and Narcissa their family home back, along with the Black vaults."

Bella gasped. "Harry! That's, that's, just so..."

"Well, as I have found myself in the unlikely position of 'Head of the house of Black', I... I have to look after you." Harry said squirming uncomfortably. He half expected them to laugh at him or reject the notion that he should 'care' for their welfare. Who'd want him? But... when he had realised just what it meant to be Head of the House of Black, he couldn't help an odd almost warm feeling of... family. Of course he'd tried his best to kill the notion straight away, but it was another of one of those _things_, that just kept getting away from him recently. He scoffed inwardly in disgust at himself. He was getting more pathetic by the minute. He wished he could have a vision so he could get away from everyone. He was starting to feel suffocated. He winced as the hand stroking his head suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted it painfully. It broke his reverie.

"There are other properties for you to choose as well." Harry said not looking at them. "I was going to inform you both after I had left Hogwarts for good and _expelled_ the Order... but as Hermione is determined to spill _all_ my secrets today... I don't know why I'm surprised, she is so bloody useless at keeping them."

"I just wanted them to know the books and artefact's were safe." Hermione hissed.

"Anyway," Harry said, he bent his head back again and looked up at Voldemort, "after you and your Death Eaters go through the place there wont be much left _to_ _give,_ will there?"

Voldemort looked down at him and Harry thought there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "You must know how... _convenient_, it would be for us to attack during the next full meeting of the Order?"

"Yes, of course, but... I'm supposed to be neutral with regards to you, not helping you... actually, _I_ didn't help, Hermione did..." he said thoughtfully.

"I don't mind helping, I never said I _wouldn't_ help the dark. Nobody asked me if _I_ was ever going to help them, they just keep asking _you _if you were, so I've helped them!" Hermione babbled in defiance.

"I wonder if she's taken," Amycus said to Rabastan.

Snape snapped out of his daze and gave him a cold and deadly sneer. "Care to find out, Amycus?"

Rabastan snorted, "No, he would not, Severus, Amycus is not a master dueller."

Harry was staring at Hermione and shaking his head. "Perhaps you'd like to go with them, robed and masked, when they attack as well," he said dryly.

Hermione's eyes shone. "I would Harry, I really would!"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Harry shouted, as fear punched through him. A hand stroked soothingly down his hair.

"Well Bella gets to go, and Alecto, and Narcissa, and they're girls." Hermione pouted. "And I so want to kill Ronald Weasley."

"THEN THEY CAN BRING HIM BACK HERE FOR YOU! Snape are you _ever_ actually going to sort her head out or am I going to have to take her to ST. MUNGOS FOR BRAIN DAMAGE!"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with her," Bella said. "She's funny, she's bloody smart, I mean breaking a _Fidelius_ Charm... and she wants to kill her _enemy_. Didn't he bind her and beat her badly enough to put her into the infirmary and then the sick fuck comes on to her a year later?"

"_She can't go!_" Harry snarled. Put that way it did sound _sort_ of reasonable, so what excuse could he come up with? "She hasn't got a wand!" He looked at Snape. "I _said_, she hasn't got a wand, Snape. So she can't go, can she?"

Snape blinked and cleared his throat. "Well, Potter, it's not my decision to make. She is an adult, and it is our Lord who will run the operation and choose the best possible soldiers available, and she _is_ an excellent dueller. It's his decision."

What a turncoat Harry thought viciously.

"And also, It was my eighteenth Birthday yesterday and I s-spent the evening, not s-sipping champagne and celebrating, but being witness to a _treble_ crucifixion!" Hermione said piteously, with a evil glint in her eye.

"Oh, that's simply _terrible_ my dear, we will have a special dinner party tonight to make up for it. You poor child!" Narcissa was most distressed.

Everyone started wishing Hermione a belated Happy Birthday and kissing her cheek, except Amycus, who tried for a full frontal but Snape yanked her away from him.

"Granger does deserve a reward for the information given, and the breaking of a Fidelius charm," Voldemort conceded. 'She may come with us.' He said firmly.

Hermione clasped her hands in ecstasy. "Oh, My Lord! Thank you!"

Gods, thought Harry in disgust, the sly vixen had them all eating out of her hand! No matter, he would kidnap and body bind her on the day, _all day_, so she couldn't go! She'd beat the stuffing out of him when he released her _after_ it was all over. But better that than the alternative!

"Well," Harry said, "how are you going to know when the next full Order meeting is? Are you going back to Hogwarts, Snape? Hermione and I obviously wont be. The reason I had for going back has been fulfilled so there's nothing to keep us there now. The problem is it turned out _you_ were the reason Magic compelled me back there. Which makes you remaining as a Professor rather awkward."

Snape frowned. "I don't want to be there, I can't stand Dumbledore or the Order, but I'm in the perfect position to get information. I do not understand what you mean about myself and magic, but surely, it can wait a few weeks. They will definitely have a full meeting before Samhain, they always do. Add to that the fact that they will be plotting on how to get their hands on you..."

"Disinformation, Severus," Voldemort cut in sharply, "may hasten Dumbledore's decision to call a full meeting. It is Hogsmeade weekend, tell him that we captured Harry and Granger there today. That should get the old fool to call a full meeting almost immediately, don't you think?"

Severus bowed his head. "Yes, that should work. When do you want me to tell him?"

Voldemort waved a hand, "Monday, there is still a lot of ground we need to cover with Harry and Granger. I envisage we will need the rest of today and tomorrow for that. The conversation has been kept fairly light so far, which I think you all need after last night. But obviously there are more serious matters we need to discuss eventually."

"Very good my Lord."

"Professor Snape, I have to tell you that after you acquire this information, whatever the outcome, you cannot go back to Hogwarts." Harry tried again.

"What happened to just 'Snape', you and the 'mad bint' have been calling me that for the last half hour, Potter. And as of now I am no longer yours, or Granger's, Professor." He glanced at Voldemort, "As for what happens after, lets leave that until it's over and done with. We can discuss it with my Lord then, for you do know that I am bound to him, and he has my first loyalty."

"But you don't _understand_. Magic has chosen..."

Bella suddenly shot up and did a dance grabbing Hermione and Alecto and making them join in. She knew better than to grab Narcissa. "Oh we will have such fun! We are going to play with the Order at last! And Magic will still _love_ me afterwards!" She did a perfect pirouette.

Harry looked at her feet and saw that she wore black satin ballet slippers. He gave up.

"Just remember Weasley's mine!" Hermione crowed. "He'll be so sorry for daring to lay his filthy paws on me and Harry! The first thing I'm going to do is slice them off!" She punched the air and swung Bella and Alecto around in a circle.

Everyone was laughing, Harry glanced up, even Voldemort was looking at them indulgently. Hermione was as mad as a Hatter and they loved it. No-one _understood_! He smothered all thought of it. He just couldn't cope with it on top of everything else.

What was _wrong_ with him today! It had all started with that sodding _list_. Now his usually non-existent emotions were all over the place! And as for practically purring like a cat under that stroking hand, was that affection? Was Voldemort being _affectionate_, to _him_? He didn't know, how could HE know anything about affection? Yet... it felt... that hand... Or was it comfort? Were they the same thing? And why after all these years did he _care_ so much. He had never cared about anything other than magic. But... there were those fingers, massaging and firm and... What _was_ it? That empty horrible feeling in his chest. He looked at the laughing Death Eaters. Perhaps they all took it in turns to be… petted by their Lord. And why was that thought painful? He began to think that maybe this was turning into the worst day of his life. The feeling of utter suffocation returned ten fold.

He suddenly jumped to his feet and strode out of the room. Good, that was good. Now, where to go. Outside so he could _breathe_ again. How to get there? He started off down the corridor, hands in his pockets, head down.

.

**A/N: **The next chapter is a continuation of this one so I will post it in a couple of days.

As usual a huge thank you to all that have followed/Favoured this story and Reviewed. It's really important to me to know what you think.

**Fanfiction Lover** – What a splendid reviewer you are! :) You made my day. Thank you.


	7. Chapter Six: Worst After Dinner Story

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer:**Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter Six

The Worst After Dinner Story – Ever

"It's cold out here, you are shivering. Come back inside, Harry. Lunch will be served soon." Voldemort rounded the tree Harry leaned against and threw a warming charm on him. He had been watching him for some time before he made himself known. Just watching the perfect stillness of the man as he stood, face turned towards the sky. The only movement, his hair swaying gently around his waist in the breeze.

He reached out a hand and waited to see if Harry would flinch away. He didn't, he stared at him with wary eyes as if he was trying, and failing, to understand something elusive to him.

Voldemort ran a finger down the hollow of his creature's cheek. It was soft and smooth. "So confused, Harry," he said, "you will understand – soon."

Voldemort picked up a length of hair, rubbed it between his fingers and let it drop. Then he ran his fingers through the length of it. It felt like silk. "What a bewitching creature you are. So powerful and terrible on the one hand, so vulnerable and lost on the other. Celestially alluring, yet untouched and pure." Suddenly his hand fisted in Harry's hair and he yanked his head back. _"You will remain so."_ He hissed. _"You are not for others."_

Pulling his head back further, he ran his other hand down Harry's long exposed throat, caressing it as if it fascinated him. "You should have come to me sooner, Harry. Why did you not, I wonder." He leaned over him until his lips were a mere whisper away from Harry's, then breathed across them softly, watching a soft blush sweep his creature's cheeks.

"Granger will come to no harm, you have my word." He moved back and let go of Harry's hair, smoothing it down. "Come."

Harry followed Voldemort back to the Mansion, his heart lighter, the pain in his chest loser, and his body trembling with heat.

* * *

Voldemort had steered Harry to his study which Harry was thankful for. He hadn't been ready to rejoin the others. They were sipping tea after a lunch of soup and sandwiches. Again, Harry hadn't felt hungry, but a look at Voldemort's expression had convinced him to eat.

Harry pursed his lips. "I need to know how much I can say to the others."

"I have no secrets from them. They are my most trusted. My friends. The Servants were... spy's of a sort and invariably out of the country during the last year. They were never a part of my inner circle or trusted with anything apart from their own area of work. Friday evening they were reporting back from a spying mission in France."

"Hmm, that would explain why I didn't see them sooner perhaps. It's a good thing, they can't hunt out of their own Realm, they are territorial at the moment. They wouldn't hunt in their 'brothers' country, the increase in disappearances may cause suspicion. Them not being here saved lives. I know you know _'__****__Dominus de Lumine'_ is Dumbledore and he was their 'Master', do the others?"

Voldemort's face hardened and his eyes narrowed, _ "'Lord of the Light'. _I do not think they have a clue... no. None are proficient in the old language, and they were all in shock from the beginning. I told them that there are no more Servants in Britain, I did not tell them about Dumbledore."

Harry rubbed his face, "I knew the man was losing it but this? To release the _Servants?_ To hunt Dark souls, no Light have been touched! His _Greater Good!_ Have you heard of any disappearances."

"Not personally, I'll have Lucius look into it. Maybe he can dig something up at the Ministry. I need to know if they are aware. Though I would be surprised if they are. The _Servants_," Voldemort spat the word like poison, "must have had a base here somewhere, I'll have my men try to find it."

"They are always in the remotest of places when we find them. I think they wonder, I don't think they stay in any one place." Harry shivered. "When you attack the Order, you know Dumbledore can't be killed. He has to die a Heretics death. The Mother will do it herself. You heard her rage. Which means he has to be taken. That troubles me. He is still a danger, as old and as stupid as he appears to be. If I come with you Magic just might bring the whole place down on our heads! It's not like I can control my own power, let alone control _her_. At the very least, if _She_ decides to put in an appearance because of him, anyone not completely loyal, She will kill. It is the measure of their true loyalty to you, that your inner circle survived last night. You chose well."

Voldemort nodded his acknowledgement of the compliment. "We will mull this over with the others. They will have to know sometime that it was Dumbledore. They will ask who released the Servants."

"Hermione, will be a danger. She loathes him and has wanted to kill him ever since I turned sixteen... but I wouldn't let her. When she finds out and _then_ goes on the raid with you..." Harry shook his head. He had to trust that Voldemort would keep his word and keep her safe. "I don't think she has realised who the Master is, she would have said something by now if she had. It was quite a 'display' the Mother put on last night. She would have been as shocked as the others."

"Granger will have specific orders, I can't see her defying your wishes or mine in keeping him alive." Voldemort looked thoughtful. "Granger would really have killed Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry smiled thinly. "Never underestimate her. Yes, she would have killed him. He would never have expected it from her so she would have had the element of surprise. One killing curse, no duelling, no conversation about it, and he'd be gone. Problem solved." He shook his head. "Also she's been in love with Snape since she was fourteen, the fact that he worked for Dumbledore and the Order as their spy drove her insane. She could never reconcile the two. She put it down to blackmail, Dumbledore forcing Snape into the situation. Killing Dumbledore would have released Snape in her eyes. She wouldn't fully believe me when I told her Snape was playing a double game."

Voldemort laughed softly. "Severus was never Dumbledore's man. He lost his head over your mother because she was a close childhood friend. He asked me to spare her. Which I did try to do. But because he didn't trust that I would, he asked Dumbledore to hide you all from me. In return Dumbledore forced him to become his spy, but Dumbledore failed in his task. When I returned, Severus told me all. He was mine, but he would always protect you. I had no problem with that. After my return, things became... clearer, as you know."

Harry digested the information he had partly known anyway. He waved an annoyed arm. "Anyway, Hermione has become very unstable lately, and she _is_ powerful. It's true what she says, I'm a sitting target with a wand unless I destroy everything in sight, which I can't afford to do if I want _answer's_. On missions Hermione has my back while I concentrate on the Servants, often times they are accompanied by their Master and other light wizards. She has saved me from damage on more than one occasion when we have been 'surprised' by accomplices I hadn't locked down with my magic."

"How widespread have your visions taken you."

"Only Europe so far, and we hunt down and kill their Master if they are not with them. We had a lot of trouble with the French Master and his bodyguard of Hit Wizards. That's why we were more than happy to help you out at the battle." Harry rubbed his head, avoiding Voldemort's eyes, not wanting to admit the real reason he had 'helped' even to himself. He frowned, pushing the thought away and burying it.

"The souls they have taken are mostly witches, all dark. A lot of... of children and babies... again mostly girls. Hermione doesn't realise the latter, I keep her away from the worst..."

Harry stared off into space. Yesterday it had been Bulgaria, and it had been children. Eight girls between the ages of two and ten taken from different parts of the country. They had been burned alive on the pyres he had seen in his vision. He hadn't been able to save even one. But then, when had he ever? Six Servants, their Master and four accomplices had stood and watched. And he... he had torn them apart. He hadn't bothered with the symbolisation of crucifixion. He had flattened them all with magic, got the answer's to his questions and then... begun. When it was over he had Fiendfyred the whole area to ash.

He looked at his palms curiously and wiped them methodically up and down his thighs. He looked at them again and rubbed harder.

He had spared a thought for their families, whoever they were, but there was nothing he could do about them. They were probably all dead anyway. And no one could know. If it got out that Servants were abroad it would hurtle the wizarding world into mass hysteria. Neighbours would turn against each other in fear, vigilante groups would hunt and kill the wrong victims. Because any one of them could be a Servant, there was no way of knowing until it was too late, the only person who could _tell_ was him.

"Harry." That cool distinct voice snapped him out of it. He blinked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"The Servants are small in number in each country so as not to draw attention to themselves. As far as I can tell they were all summoned two years ago by ritual and given to their 'Masters'. I haven't come across any _yet_ that were summoned before or after that.

"And now Dumbledore..." Harry looked at Voldemort, his eyes pained. "Most of the Masters that we have dealt with were members of the International Confederation of Wizards, all '_light_', and now.. we have the ex Supreme Mugwump to add to the list."

Voldemort slammed his fist on his desk, making Harry jump. His eyes flared and a heavy wave of magic forced Harry back in his chair, then was pulled in. "Apologies, Harry," Voldemort said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "my anger overcame me for a moment. I would suppose that he is the instigator of this 'conspiracy' and performed the ritual. No matter, if need be I will kill every member of the ICW myself – just to be sure!"

Harry closed his eyes. He had thought of doing just that after a third Master killed by Hermione had been a member of the ICW. He was suddenly tired. "Their Masters' dead or not, the Servants will continue on until I have hunted them all down. What I need is the one who holds the original _written_ treatise of the Malleus Maleficarum, and some Papal bull owning that we exist. If I can destroy them – the Servants can never be summoned again. If any Witch Hunting is done in the future, it will only ever be done by the muggles with their bloody 'Witch Hunters Handbook', not by our own. I should have _known_ Dumbledore was behind it, who else would have the knowledge to invoke such old black magic apart from myself, and you! And how many now, has he passed that information onto!"

"Why did you not tell me of your destiny, Harry." Voldemort asked.

Harry abruptly turned away, staring at a window. "Only found out about it myself when I turned sixteen. I was going to tell you... but it never seemed... you were still away and... it was a busy year." Even to himself the excuses sounded lame. "I had a lot to take in and eight visions in the space of ten months left me reeling. Half the time I couldn't even have explained it to myself. We were shell shocked the first time I had a vision, Magic just took over, linked Hermione to me, and led me through the process as if I was a puppet and poor Hermione was terrified."

He laughed bitterly. "She wasn't the only one, so was I. Hermione wanted me to tell you everything, all year she was trying to get me to... and I _should_ have, but I... Anyway, trust me, if I miss anything out this weekend Hermione will rectify it in her own devious way." Harry shrugged. "She made sure that the right questions would be asked of me when the time comes with her 'Dumbledore keeping me weak' story. Just in case I don't 'volunteer' the information. She knows me far too well," he mused. "And she didn't _forget_ that she had broken the Fidelius Charm, and she didn't break it for her mother! She broke it for you. She made sure you knew _exactly_ where the Order was based without outright telling you. The only thing I don't know is how long she's been planning it for."

Harry suddenly turned back to Voldemort, his face hard. "The things she has seen and done on behalf of the wizarding world is above and beyond anything that should ever have been asked of her. She never thinks of her own welfare only mine, as if I'm some blasted god or something. I will hold you to your promise of keeping her safe. Merlin knows I haven't, letting her get beaten and now her brain messed up by a bloody potion. She is determined to settle a score with the Order and Dumbledore for my sake, not hers. If any one of them harms her..."

Voldemort held up his hand. "She will come to no harm, Harry. I looked into her mind last night and I know her devotion to you and this world is absolute. I will keep her safe."

Harry rubbed his face. Calming down somewhat. "I'm sorry, I'm tired. Last night was the first time the Mother... It was not a... pleasant experience for me." Harry looked at Voldemort fearfully for a second. "She swallowed me whole and her _fury_ was such that... I was sure I would not survive it." He shook his head, annoyed at himself. "Which is ridiculous, I'm her weapon against this plague, she would not harm me.

"The repercussions of this are endless. And there is nothing I can do about it until I actually destroy that piece of written filth the Malleus Maleficarum!" Harry looked at his hands and rubbed them on his shirt.

"Harry," Voldemort said calmly. "Harry..."

Voldemort stood and held out his hand. Harry took it after a moment and was pulled him to his feet. Voldemort lifted Harry's chin and looked into his eyes. "You will sleep. I have some work to do." He snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared bowing low. "Take Harry to his rooms, Nelly." He pressed a thumb pad into Harry's bottom lip and pulled down slightly. "Put your shields up and rest my creature. I will see you later."

When he was alone, Voldemort stuck his head into his fireplace. His rage at the images and thoughts he had seen in Harry's mind needed a violent outlet - badly. "FENRIR!" he roared, "bring Lupin through!"

* * *

Taking Voldemort's advice Harry lay on his bed, shielded his mind completely, and refused to think. Too much had happened in too short a space of time. He needed sleep. He wanted to sleep. He wondered what Hermione was doing. He knew that after he had left the room so abruptly she had told her concerned new friends that Harry was wont to do that. Especially if his magic was roused. It had deflected their attention away from him, but of course Voldemort had known differently.

He yawned and wondered where Voldemort's rooms were. His last thought was of soft warm breath caressing his lips, the sweetest feeling he had ever experienced, making him ache with...

When he woke he jerked upright and nearly screamed. Hermione was staring down at him. He looked for a crazed glint in her eye, couldn't see one, and sighed in relief.

"Hermione! Never do that, you scared me witless!" She opened her mouth, "No! Don't you dare speak unless the door is closed and warded and there's a silencing charm up!"

"Sorry, Harry, couldn't resist, you looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, all soft and..."

"Hermione, you are giving me the creeps again," he growled.

"Well I wasn't the only one looking at you, he did as well!"

"He? Who he? I mean, what are you on about, really I wish this day would just _END_," he hissed.

"Voldemort. He's been sitting with you. When I came in he left. He's very protective of you isn't he." She sat on his bed. "I've been in his library all afternoon. I must say it's one's wet dream! Apart from Snape of course. Not that you'd know what a wet dream is. You've never had one have you? Did you notice Our Lord told me I may want to take Snape's name off my list... but he didn't mention his own?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He refused to get involved in a conservation about the sodding list! Or sex. Not that there was anything to say on that matter. Hermione knew all there was to know about him in that respect. They were completely open with each other and she found it it fascinating that he was dead in that department. It didn't bother him in the slightest that he had never had or felt a sexual urge, it was just another part of his life that he had come to terms with. He wondered if his Lord had stroked his hair. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower, don't speak at all until I come out again."

"There's tons of new clothes for you in the wardrobe, I've got a new wardrobe too, and cosmetics, curtsey of our host and Narcissa. That woman is incredible, she disappeared for three hours with one of her house elves and just like magic, my wardrobe was full! Beautiful gowns, yours are fantastic too, not that you have any gowns of course, I mean you're gay, not a cross dresser..."

"Stop speaking." Harry said.

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "we can't be seen in public because we're supposedly captives, so, you really must thank her. Snape has been to get our things from Hogwarts for us. I gave him the Marauders Map and showed him how to use it. Hope that's okay with you. I'm off to get ready for my dinner party, I'll meet you downstairs." She made her way to the door.

"Hermione," Harry stopped her just as she was about to turn the handle. "I will tell him everything. You don't have to worry."

Hermione looked at him for a long minute. Then nodded. "We're not so alone now, are we, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "No. We're not. Go and make yourself look even more beautiful for Snape."

It was then, as Hermione closed the door behind her, that Harry realised how unforgivably selfish he'd been to her because of his own failings. For a second the pain of it was unbearable before he strangled it and hid it away deep in the recesses of his mind.

* * *

Whether out of defiance of the horrific events the night before, or because tonight was in honour of Hermione's Birthday, they were all dressed impeccably. The women especially beautiful, the colours and styles of the gowns they wore somehow complimenting each other. And the men weren't far behind. That, along with the crystal laid table, the candlelight, and Harry had to admit, the whole thing was visually stunning. And the best of it all... the wine!

Harry couldn't get enough. He felt like he was drinking his Lord's eyes! Maybe he'd had _one_ too many he thought. He wasn't a big drinker after all. In fact apart from a few beers at the Cricket Club, he'd never had a drink. He thought that was pretty sad.

He stared into his crystal goblet admiring the colour of his third top up, the way the light played with the tints of red. He held it up and twirled it, mesmerised by the ruby red at the bottom of the glass, the exact shade of the Lord of all Magic's eyes.

He was, in fact, wearing a ruby red silk shirt, not dissimilar to the deeper colour found at the bottom of his goblet he thought. What good taste both he and the wine had! His hair was tied at the back with a ruby silk ribbon. Very dashing Narcissa had said. And he wore black velvet trousers with a matching long coat that he had discarded as soon as the food had been cleared away. He had also pulled his shirt out of his trousers and opened the buttons down to his chest, and actually he had somehow managed to pull some of his hair out of his 'dashing' silk bow, as a chunk of it was hanging down the side of his face. He began to wonder if he was quite as impeccably dressed as the others after all.

He glanced around. None of the other men seemed to be in a state of semi undress. Apart from top coats being removed, they all looked as groomed as when they had sat down.

He was sitting on Voldemort's right again, every now and then watching him as he spoke to Severus on his left. He was a remarkably good host for an 'Evil Dark Lord,' he carried the conversation effortlessly and included everyone. Harry drank his wine and looked around for the bottle.

"Is there any more ruby eyes," he asked the table in general.

Hermione stared him for a minute. "Do you mean _Wine,_ Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yees, that's what I said. They are rather delicious you know."

"Yes, Harry, **IT** is delicious. Do you want a black coffee."

"Nooo," he frowned, "I'm fine. You look very beautiful tonight, Birthday Girl. Like a _goddess_ in fact. And I should know. I've seen one!" He started to laugh. The others at the table laughed softly too.

He turned to Voldemort who was watching him with a burning intensity. "I haven't _really, _at least I'm pretty sure I haven't, there was this one time though when..." Harry forgot what he was saying and fell into his Lord's ruby wine eyes for long moments drinking them in. He shook his head sharply, getting a bit muddled. Was he drinking wine of eyes now? Plus, his stupid _dashing_ bow fell off when he shook his head, because all of a sudden the rest of his hair fell around his face.

Harry sat back and huffed. He turned his face up looking at the ceiling. "That's what I mean about plans," he said to the world sadly. "When do they _ever_ work. I'm supposed to be impeccable."

Bella laughed loudly. "Never mind, Harry you still look gorgeous."

Harry looked at her and squinted. "You too, Bella! You are satin and lace. Your magic is fantastic shades of purple with an intricate pattern of black over-lining it. It is most unusual. Have you got some wine I can have?"

Bella clapped her hands, delighted. Most of her clothes were black satin and lace after all. She made a note to add some purple.

And they were off. All wanting to know the colour of their magic. "I don't see _all_ magic, just the people I have a connection with. I can see Bella's because she was blessed through me. I see Hermione's because she's one of mine. Her magic is the colour of Autumn, russet, amber, gold and honey, beautiful, just like she is.

"And I can see Snape's, because he is _mine_ too, though he doesn't know it yet!" He smirked at Hermione's sudden feline expression. "Do you want some cream to go with that face, Hermione?" Harry purred. They both started to laugh, finding it hard to stop.

"Don't look so worried, Snape!" Harry said when he was under control again. "I DID TRY to tell you earlier, now you'll have to wait. I'll explain later." Harry laughed a bit madly. "Snape's magic is very complicated, like the man himself. It changes all the time, but it is primarily shades of dark red with black edges, _very_ powerful.

"I have seen _one_ other's magic here and only because he allowed me to, I can't see it unless I'm invited in..." Harry frowned, "which is very strange because I'm sure I _should_ be able to see it on my own. Anyway, it is... too extraordinary for me to put into words. Poetry may work though. Can I have some wine now."

Voldemort laughed softly. "One more, Harry."

Where it appeared from Harry didn't know but he picked it up and went back to studying it and sipping every now and then. In the background he could hear snippets of conversation. Childhood stories of accidental magic, experiences at Hogwarts, Summer and Yule Holidays. He began to brood a bit. He looked at Voldemort who was staring at his throat. Harry's heart picked up a beat. His eyes lowered to his Lord's chin and he wanted to lean across and stick his tongue into that Angels kiss that seemed to sing out to him. He shook his head trying to clear it.

To Harry, Voldemort looked exquisite in a pristine shirt, its sleeves slightly ballooned and tight black trousers worn with boots. His loose black hair was a stark contrast against the snowy whiteness of his shirt, not for him any stupid dashing bows. He looked, Harry thought in his semi drunken haze, like he'd stepped out of a period romance novel. He was the hero with harsh, dark, stony, features, a girl flung across one arm, her long hair hanging down her back, as he leaned over her with passionate fiery intent. His Lord had _strong_ arms with well defined muscles. _Glorious_ arms. Harry scowled. No stupid _girl_ belonged anywhere near them! The girl morphed into_ him_ with _his_ hair hanging down his back. Harry choked on his wine, and looked up into red eyes that had started to smoulder.

"What about you, Harry," Amycus said, "what were your golden childhood years like? Spoilt, famous and adored as Severus has told us, pampered and treated like royalty?"

"_Bastard!"_ Hermione screeched at Amycus, springing to her feet, her chair upending. _"I'll make you eat your fucking tongue!" _ Her arm automatically lifted and her hand twitched, expecting her wand to appear. She shrieked with rage and grabbed her cheese knife, pointing it at Snape. _"Give me my damn wand, Snape!"_ she spat viciously. _"I swear I grow tired of this game!" _

"Put that knife _down,_ Granger!" Voldemort snapped in a voice so cold and commanding that Harry shivered. "Do not _dare_ to disobey me!"

Hermione froze. She seemed to struggle with herself, then she dropped the knife back onto the table. She turned stiffly to Voldemort and bowed. "I apologise, my Lord."

The sudden transformation in her had left the others staring at her in disbelief. Snape rose and lifted the fallen chair. "It's not her fault, my Lord," he said somewhat shakily, "I fear the potion Dumbledore fed her with has permanently unhinged her." He took her gently by the arm but she shrugged him off.

"_Don't touch me!_ This is all your fault! You and your hatred of James Potter blinding you to his son! Spewing your poison about Harry for years and making his life at school a misery when you have no fucking idea of who he is or what he has gone through!" She was visibly shaking with rage.

"Hermione, Snape hasn't been like that since our fourth year. And whatever else has gone on he has always protected me. Please, sit down." Harry released a thread of magic, there were gasps as all the magic in the room rushed towards his, but Harry blocked it. Only Hermione's met his and entwined joyously. She sat down abruptly with a dreamy expression, her eyes glazed over and her raging magic calmed as Harry's caressed it soothingly. Harry raised his hand and the others recognised the _Muffliato_ Charm being cast.

Funny how one could go from being happily tipsy to stone cold sober he thought. Or was he just cold? He shivered and stood up addressing everyone in the room, his smiling good nature completely absent as they caught a glimpse of the wizard they had witnessed the previous evening.

"Hermione has been adversely affected by the potion Snape has told you about. She can turn in an instant as you have just seen, but... she hasn't got a wand, and while at some point one of you may have to subdue her, _please_, do not... harm her in any way. I do not believe I would... take it very well." He walked over to Hermione and laid a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turning her head kissed it. "From what I have seen, she is at her most aggressive when she feels she needs to defend me, or..." he looked at a pale Snape and raised a brow, "her former Professor."

Harry pulled his magic back in and lifted the Charm. "How are you feeling, Hermione?" He asked.

"Lovely, Harry." Hermione smiled radiantly, and Harry was struck, once again, by her beauty. He smiled back at her gently.

Harry returned to his seat and looked at the Lord of all Magic. He knew Thomas Marvolo Riddle had gone through hell as a child. Did the people here know? He'd told Harry earlier he had no secrets from them. They were his most trusted.

Trust – what a word Harry thought bitterly. But, he admitted to himself, part of his story was relevant to questions they were bound to ask him at some point over the weekend. Voldemort didn't know that Harry had seen his young life through a pensieve, albeit unwittingly. Seeing him beg Dumbledore to allow him to remain at Hogwarts during summer holidays, and being refused by the bastard, had broken Harry, literally. He had excused himself and fallen apart in the room of requirement as his magic had screamed out of him in the worst blistering destructive force that he had ever encountered and had no hope of controlling.

Harry drew a deep breath and rubbed his face. It struck him that it had been a long day. Too many... feelings, that he didn't understand... To trust ... was foolish. For a moment he felt so desolate he couldn't breathe.

"Harry."

He shivered at the sound of that cool distinct voice that seemed to caress his skin like silk, then turned to Amycus. "What specifically do you want to know, Amycus." And out of nowhere, to his eternal relief, his calm indifference returned like an old friend. "I'll have that coffee now, Hermione."

Hermione, slowly coming out of her euphoric state, looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't, Harry..."

Amycus glanced at Hermione, at a loss as to why she had reacted so violently to his question. "Well everything, you are the Boy-Who-Lived after all. No disrespect, my Lord." He added quickly.

Voldemort waved a hand. He had felt the stillness that had just settled over his creature cloaking the pain and confusion. There was no more pleasant alcoholic blush visible on his cheeks. He was too pale. His curiosity about their shared link grew. Harry's mind had been an open book all day, every thought, every feeling, laid bare to him. And Harry still didn't realise, or was he subconsciously blocking the knowledge?

Voldemort mused on the fact that Harry had watched his earlier life with the old fool. For what purpose? He remembered that worst incident of raging, mourning magic, that had dragged him painfully through the link all the way from Spain, where he had been preparing for a meeting with the Minister. He hadn't known what had caused Harry's meltdown at the time. And, as on so many occasions, the boy hadn't known he was there with him. Now, he could literally see one of those dark pockets in Harry's mind that he'd never been able to break into, come to the fore. Harry was delving into the memories stored within it, but Voldemort couldn't follow.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'll be as brief as I can. The night I was orphaned Dumbledore left me on the doorstep of my mother's muggle sister, with a note."

"The boy-who-lived, left on a muggle doorstep," Lucius repeated slowly, "with a note."

"Hmm, I rather wish the muggles had left me there too. Anyway, I have no further memories until the age of five. I know I was housed in the cupboard under the stairs during that time, and that continued to be my home until I left for Hogwarts. Then I was given a box room with locks on the outside of the door, a cat flap for passing scraps through, and metal bars on the window."

He ignored the shocked gasps and carried on. "At the age of five I was taught to cook, standing on a box stool to reach the hob. If I didn't get it right I would either have my wrist pressed against the burner or the muggle woman would hit me across my head with a metal frying pan. I think that was when she taught me not to cry, and I never have. I don't know what it is..." Harry frowned, "I must have cried when I was a baby... But... I can't remember it. Anyway, needless to say if any of you ever want me to cook dinner for you, I'm excellent.

"Apart from the cooking I had to do all the housework and the gardening. If I didn't get the jobs finished I didn't eat. And when I did eat, it was scraps. When I wasn't working I had to sit in the cupboard, and they would lock the door from the outside. I was allowed two bathroom breaks a day and one cold shower. I was never given any books or toys. I didn't have Birthdays, or Christmas."

Harry picked up the coffee that had appeared in front of him and had a drink. "That was my life until I started Junior School. They told me my name. To this day the muggles have _never_ used it. It was when I started school that my cousin, who is the same age as me, started the sport of 'Harry Hunting'. Him and his gang of four friends would hunt me down and if they caught me they would beat me. Badly. My first case accidental magic was whilst running from away from them. I ended up on the school roof. The 'Harry Hunting' didn't stop until I was sixteen.

"The muggle filth whom Dumbledore calls my uncle, first beat me when I said the word Magic. I never knew what hit me. Or why. I was six or seven, I can't remember. The next time he beat me was because I asked who my Parents were. I was told they were out of work drunks who had been killed in a car accident they caused, and that is where I got this scar from." Harry ran his finger along his forehead gently. "After that the beatings became a regular thing especially after they were forced to take me to the zoo with them. My one and only outing. I spoke to a snake and set it free, I put my cousin in its house by accident.

"Then there were the times the muggle filth's sister would visit and set her bulldog on me for fun. 'Ripper' was its name, if it caught me it bit me through to the bone. I would have to spend hours, sometimes all night, up in a tree. I blew her up like a balloon once when I lost control, the Squad sorted it out."

Harry leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "The beatings got worse as I got older from the filth, and the 'Hunters'. I was starved for days, and no one helped. Not the school, because they didn't believe me, the muggles told them I refused to eat, I was accident prone, and as my magic used to heal me, overnight sometimes, what could I do. I didn't _know_ it was magic. But the muggles did. I learned quickly not to ask for help, it only got me belted more. I never understood. Until the letter came."

Harry picked up his coffee. "The whole thing was a farce, it was addressed to '_the cupboard under the stairs_.'

"To cut a long story short, Hagrid had to be sent to deliver it in the end, Filth had kidnapped me to some rock in the middle of the sea so I couldn't find out I was a _wizard_. Well I did. Hagrid told me, and he told me what Dumbledore thought I should know, which was basically how brilliant and great Albus Dumbledore was blah blah and about my parents death, and how Griffindor was noble, and Slytherin was evil. And me being a bloody little fool, and forgetting never to _trust_ _anyone_ or _anything,_ listened. My first huge mistake was refusing to be sorted into Slytherin and convincing the hat to put me into Griffindor.

"And through my own unforgivable stupidity," Harry smiled, "I let Dumbledore take me in. He read me like a book, made me think he was my hope, my saviour, my escape from ten years of constant pain. I even _trusted_ him. He set me up again and again, and I fell for it every time... and he made me go back every year to _them_ to get my bones broken.. telling me it was the only _safe_ place for me to be... not listening to me, because he knew what they were doing to me all along.

"And, of course, he knew that Sirius Black was innocent. He knew The Rat was the secret keeper. He had Sirius sentenced to Azkaban without a trial to keep him away from me, because if Sirius had been free, he would have had full custody of me. Dumbledore couldn't have that. I had to be beaten repeatedly, near to death repeatedly, so every September I'd fall on my knees in gratitude and do anything, and _think_ anything, he told me to. He put me through years of torment so I'd willingly die when the time was right, and let's face it," Harry said with a dry little smile, "who wouldn't prefer death to that?"

Harry looked at his hands. Studying his palms. "I will never forgive myself for being so stupid and blind at the beginning. Forgetting that in my life, nothing is as it seems and to never trust in anything or anyone. If I had done what Dumbledore wanted and he'd succeeded in his plans, Magic would die. And I would have been responsible for it."

The silence was deafening. Harry stood up. "If you will all excuse me, I must just go and wash my hands." Someone put a hand on his arm but he jerked it away, "_Don't_... please..." He walked slowly to the door, but it wouldn't open. He kept pulling at it but it wouldn't budge.

Someone was coming towards him. "Harry," the distinct voice said.

"_Dominus meus, Quit anathema interficiat nos." _

"No Harry, he will not kill us. I can promise you that." Voldemort laid a hand on his head. He stroked Harry's hair and the terrors in Harry's mind began to recede. Voldemort continued to soothe his creature, while keeping his own rage at Harry's story clamped down tight so Harry would remain unaware that he was in there with him.

Harry gave a small laugh. "I'm such a _mess_ today!"

The bleak look in his eyes made Voldemort wince.

"Is that someone _crying?_ Who's doing it?"

Voldemort gave him a wry smile. "I think all the witches are to some extent. There is no such thing as child abuse in this world, it is a _muggle trait_." He spat the words and his hand tightened in Harry's hair. "My witches care for you."

"_Do they_?" Harry tilted his head and looked over at the women quizzically. Then he looked up at Voldemort. "I don't really know what that means," he started getting distressed again and in a moment of madness he grabbed Voldemort's free hand and clung on to it as if it were an anchor.

Voldemort shook his head and squeezed his hand. "Don't get upset again, Harry, I promise, your mind will be at rest soon – very soon."

"Is Hermione... Is that _Snape_ holding her?"

Voldemort laughed. "Yes, he has been since the beginning."

Harry rolled his eyes. "At least she's not wanting to kill him anymore. My Lord... you wont... harm her..."

Voldemort frowned heavily. "You think that I would? After hearing your story I think everyone will forgive her outburst at Amycus. His words to you were unfortunate given the truth of your upbringing. And the service she performs for the wizarding world alongside you, for no reward, no thanks, no thought of the danger involved, has ensured my lasting protection of her. Dumbledore is responsible for making her unstable, because of that she needs a firm hand. I will never harm her, Harry, but I will protect her from herself when needed."

Harry nodded, satisfied. "Dumbledore. Hermione will not take it well, you might need to do just that when she finds out."

"I will tell them, I think its best to get that news over and done with tonight."

Voldemort led him back to the table. Bella was wiping her eyes and muttering to herself, Narcissa was staring fixedly at a spot on the table, her face marble white. Alecto was composed, but it was clear she had been upset, as was Amycus. Hermione was still leaning on Snape. He couldn't see her face but he could see Snape's and it was pale and tortured, he could feel his anguish screaming at him.

"I'm sorry, Ladies," Harry said, "I didn't mean to upset you, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'm all right, you know."

"We shall all retire to the lounge for comfort." Voldemort ordered and led Harry away. As they got to the door, Harry pulled back.

"Can you give me a minute, I'll meet you in there, I'd just like a quick word with Severus."

"Very well, but do not be long Harry, or I shall come and get you." Voldemort left, and as Hermione and Snape came towards him Harry gave them a smile.

"Harry, oh Harry, you _stupid_ boy! Going through that horrid story, and I couldn't even put my arms around you!"

"It needed telling, Sweetie, now do me a favour and give me a minute with Severus, there's more to come so make sure you save him a seat next to you." Hermione touched his hand and left.

"Severus," Harry began, "I want to call you that from now on, If you don't mind." He looked his former Professor in the eye. "I can _feel_ what you are doing to yourself and you must stop it right now.

"I have no feelings for dead parents I never met and followed _blindly_ the likes of _Dumbledore! _ I have no feelings for Sirius Black, though he would have been an escape for me. I found him shallow and childish. But, he _had_ spent years with the Dementors so... and I certainly have no feelings for the wolf, who let his innocent friend rot in jail, never once looked me up as a child, and disappeared out of my life at the same time Sirius did!

"When I saw your memories, the Marauders sickened me. They were worse than the 'Harry Hunters', because they had magic, and I know your own home life was no picnic. Please don't let this come between us because I _need_ you. That sounds wrong... but I do need you."

"Potter... Harry, I swear to you on my magic, I didn't know, if I had.."

"I know, you would have saved me _again_. Right, lets go or we will be in trouble."

"I will kill Dumbledore for what he has done..." Snape was regaining some of his colour. But it was far from over for him. He had sworn to protect a boy that the evil bastard had systematically destroyed over the years - until a final blow was to be landed.

"I'm afraid you can't, there is more to come about him, Severus. Just keep your eye on Hermione. I'm sorry for what she said to you earlier."

"Don't be," Snape growled. "She was right. And for what it is worth, I am sorry I let my feelings for your father blind me to all else."

When they walked into the lounge, the girls were gathered around Voldemort, voices raised. Except for Narcissa who sat rigidly on the sofa her face still white, her eyes a dark stormy grey. Lucius was patting the back of her hand, trying to get a response from her.

Harry raised his brows, "Hermione, are you raising your voice to The Lord of all Magic? I don't think that's very wise after you behaviour earlier."

They turned and scattered. Harry, without even thinking about it, walked to the armchair where Voldemort sat and dropped to the floor, settling between his legs and putting his head back. The hand descended immediately as if it had been waiting for him. Harry sighed. He found he didn't care what anyone thought about it. For as long as he stayed here, this was his place. Under _his_ Lord's hand, that seemed to soothe and reassure him, even as it made him yearn... he frowned.

After all, until this time he had never been touched like this, not that he would ever had allowed it anyway, and when he had to leave... instinctively, he knew, he would never be touched like this again. The fingers tightened in his hair for a moment, then resumed their lazy exploration.

"Hermione," Amycus rose to his feet, took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it. "Will you forgive me."

"Of course, you didn't know... I'm so sorry I reacted like I did. These days it just seems to happen. I don't think I really _would_ have made you eat your tongue if I'd had my wand." She frowned hoping it was true. Amycus kissed her hand again staring into her eyes.

"But I will, Amycus, if you do not put my know-it-all's hand down!" Snape snarled.

Amycus smirked, and turned to Harry. "Harry, I would just like to say... that was _the_ worst after dinner story – ever. Fucking terrible."

Harry laughed. "Hmm, but I did survive because Magic saved me."

"When did you become a Prophet?" Voldemort asked.

"The summer I turned sixteen. As soon as the Filth got me home he started worse than ever. Dumbledore had told him Sirius was dead. They knew no one now cared and no one would check. The Order, the _friends_ I'm now supposed to fight for, were just outside after all." Harry drawled sarcastically. "The whole summer, day, and night, I spent locked back in the cupboard, beaten, starved. He wanted me to turn my back on Magic, and I wouldn't." Harry sighed deeply. "And he killed my beautiful Hedwig, my owl." He winced as Voldemort's hand tightened painfully in his hair.

"_MY LORD!_" Bella screeched flying up from her seat. She was looking every bit as wild as she had been before she was blessed. Alecto and Hermione looked at Voldemort. Only Narcissa didn't, wiping her lips on a lace handkerchief as if she had tasted something bitter.

"Yes, Bella, Ladies, _all right_." Voldemort hissed in a cold voice.

She bowed her head and sat back down again.

"_Anyway_," Harry continued, a bit confused at their behaviour. "That's when The Mother herself came to me, and healed me every night." Harry looked dreamy. "And during those weeks of hell, she told me a story, and... she showed me her world."

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief that the hideous story was finally over. Voldemort snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with a tray of firewhiskey and a full decanter. They all took one. The elf left the tray on a table.

"Harry, you didn't go back this summer did you?" Antonin asked, his face disgusted.

Fear, so strong through the link, Voldemort could taste it. That the creature they had witnessed last night could be so afraid of mere _muggles_ enraged Voldemort further.

Harry laughed. "No I didn't, I stayed in London sorting out the Potter/Black inheritance and played... Cricket. I was good at it. But no, I will never go back there."

"Harry," Bella began. "You said you were sorry for upsetting us and that you would make it up to us. There is only one thing that will make us witches feel better... and even if you don't let us," she added quickly, "Our Lord has said we _can_, so we are going to..."

"_I am going to rip out your Aunt's heart and show it to her before she dies!"_ Narcissa interrupted, in a cold and deadly voice that chilled the room. "She will discover that for _muggles_ to lay hands upon a wizarding child, in any manner other than _complete reverence,_ is a most unwise thing to do_."_

Bella's mouth dropped as her sister stood up and with her hand wrapped around the centre of her wand, held it out in front of her with a straight arm.

"_She will die fifteen excruciating deaths under my wand and will be revived each time before her soul flees from her body, in payment of fifteen years endured. On the sixteenth turn she will see her cold and empty heart in my hand and know the penalty for her sins against a child of Magic. This do I swear." _

White strands of magic swirled around her wand arm, raced to her hand and crossed, then disappeared. Narcissa walked over to a completely stunned Harry, patted his cheek, bowed low to a silent Voldemort, and returned to her seat next to her husband. She picked up her firewhiskey, crossed her legs and continued to drink as if nothing had happened.

For long moments there was complete silence as everyone just stared at the coolly composed woman.

"Narcissa," Voldemort purred, "I find that you, and the content of your vow, have pleased me immeasurably. Pure Poetry. You shall be vastly rewarded."

"Cissa is very maternal, my Lord," Lucius said proudly, kissing the back of her hand.

"Indeed," Voldemort replied smugly, and pulled on Harry's hair until he was looking up at him. "Does this please you my creature," he asked.

"Um..." Harry said.

"And the rest of us," Bella continued, pouting a bit. "Hermione, Alecto, and myself, will each take one of the others and kill them. The filth uncle, the brat cousin, and the dog woman."

"I don't know," Harry said worriedly, still looking up at Voldemort, knowing this was going to happen whatever he thought about it. Not that he cared, he would have done it himself this summer if he wasn't such a coward, he thought in disgust. "The filth uncle is huge and dangerous, so is his son, they could really hurt one of them! They _hate_ Hermione because she used to try to phone me, and she turned up at the door once. Filth threatened to _strangle_ her if he ever got his hands on her... and he would do it!"

Voldemort laughed a high cold sound. "Oh Harry," he stroked a hand across his cheek. "I will not allow _my_ Witches to be harmed. From the moment you said _'you had no further memories until the age of five, but knew you were housed in the cupboard under the stairs during that time'_, the muggles were always going to be brought before _me_ for execution. No, the argument was if I would favour my Witches to be the executioners. Have no fear, Antonin, Amycus, Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus and Severus will have the honour of subduing and bringing the filth to me. My Witches will be perfectly safe. As will you. Lord Voldemort protects those he holds dear, scratch them and you draw your own blood."

The men bowed their heads to Voldemort. "I will be collecting the Uncle," Severus spat. "He is mine!"

The others rolled their eyes and looked at Hermione as she blushed faintly.

Voldemort stared into Harry eyes, "They will be the first to pay for crimes against Magical Children raised in the muggle world. Others will follow when we have taken the Government. Once we have all known magical children under our wing, every one of them that has suffered under the hands of muggles shall be avenged."

Harry nodded.

"What of Dumbledore, my Lord," Lucius asked. "He cannot get away with what he put Harry through! He should be publicly tried and humiliated so the _Light_ can see their so called Lord for what he really is!"

"Hmm, _Dumbledore_. Harry and I wanted to get this out of way tonight. I'm afraid we must discuss even darker matters now. It was Dumbledore who summoned the Servants of the Malleus to this Realm."

For a second there was complete silence, everyone staring at Voldemort with slack faces, then Hermione rose to her feet, her magic, Harry saw, turned nearly black and spat out in every direction rippling throughout the room.

"_I knew it!"_ She screamed, "_I fucking knew it!_ Dominus de Lumine! _HERETIC!"_ The glass she was holding blew apart. Voldemort raised a hand and froze the sparkling shards letting them drop harmlessly to the floor, then vanished them.

"DESECRATER! she screeched, "SCURGE of the wizarding world! I will rip out his spleen! I will make him eat his eyeballs! I will flay him alive! I will boil his organs and watch while he screams! Three hundred souls lost and alone in the wilderness! All because of him! Harry, so hurt all of his life and _broken_, because of _him!_" She turned and pointed at Severus. "And _you_ stopped me from killing him at the meeting!"

Severus jumped up and gathered her into his arms. He sat her back down with him and tucked her into his side. She rammed her arms around his waist and shoved her face into his chest.

"_Dumbledore_," Narcissa said in disbelief, "is there no _end_ to that man's crimes?"

"I can't believe it," Antonin said shakily, "_he_ would do that to his own? Knowing the last time was nearly the end for all of us, when it was only _muggles_ hunting us?."

"Three hundred," Bella whispered, her face stark white. "Harry, is that..."

Harry held up his hand. "Yes. Since being summoned by Dumbledore, two years ago."

"Remember, Bella, there are no more Servants in this Realm. Dumbledore will be dealt with along with the Order. I envisage him calling a meeting almost immediately once he knows I have Harry and Hermione." Voldemort said.

"You called me Hermione," she croaked, coming out from under Severus' armpit. "Not Granger."

Voldemort hummed. "The edifying tortures you would visit upon Dumbledore pleased me greatly."

Hermione gave a cracked laugh. "Supreme _Mugwump_!" She spat, and looked at Harry meaningfully. "I can't kill him, can I, my Lord," she stated.

"No, none of you can. It has to be done by Magic herself. He has committed the most heinous crime possible within our world. Bad enough our persecution by _muggles_ for three centuries," Voldemort spat, "but for a prominent Wizard, respected by more than half our world to set the dogs amongst us is beyond abhorrent. The Mother will not tolerate any other than herself to do what must be done. He will answer to her personally and suffer a magical Heretics fate."

"When will it be done, my Lord," Alecto asked. "At the raid on Grimmauld Place?"

Voldemort glanced down at Harry, "No. He will be taken from there. We need to work on a plan, we cannot risk him being killed in crossfire from battle. I need him separated early on so I can deal with him."

"Use me." Hermione said. "As bait. _Severus!_ You're hurting me!"

"Really? My apologies, did you say something." Severus sneered.

"I thought it was a good idea." Hermione looked at Harry for backup.

Severus got hold of her chin and made her look at him. "Yes, but as you currently have _no_ brain and are completely _reckless_, I think your good ideas are bad. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore will probably just kill you. Do you think he has any finer feelings left? We are talking about a man who had you beaten, slipped you a potion that unhinged you, and has unleashed hell on his own kind!"

"Not his own kind, Severus, not in his eyes, only _Dark_ souls are being hunted and killed in the worst possible way." Harry said. And suddenly he knew the right thing to do. "What Dumbledore has done changes everything," he told them. "I never was to take sides in this war. I am Magic's weapon, now your weapon too. My war is now against Dumbledore and all those who stand by his side whether in ignorance or full knowledge of what he has done. That includes the Ministry."

The hand stroking his head stilled.

Harry looked up to Voldemort whose eyes were on fire. As he stared at Harry, he seemed to be searching his soul. Harry's heartbeat doubled, and the breathless pain in his chest was back, along with a burning heat that seemed to be spreading throughout his body. And he could _feel_, feel every nerve ending in his skin prickling uncomfortably, and he _wanted_... Again there was that agitated annoyance. He _wanted_.., his belly flipped, he felt his cheeks heating and _Ohhhh goodness, Ohhhh!_ He shifted pulling his knees up, relieved his shirt hung to mid thigh. Not quite as dead as he had thought then. _This must be a side effect of wine! _He dragged his eyes away from curiously softened red orbs and rested his elbows on his knees, face buried in his palms as he took deep breaths. The hand was back in his hair_. _Slowly he _'calmed down'_.

Bella started crying. "Witches," she hiccuped, "in the old days it was always mostly witches they hung or burned or strangled or drowned! So we couldn't breed. Hundreds of thousands all over the world. And now its starting _again_!"

Harry stood up. He walked over to the crying witch, watching the tears for a moment quizzically. "No, Bella. Not starting, _finishing, _I'm finishing them. The Mother foresaw this and will not allow her numbers to be decimated for a second time, so she created her weapon."

"I'm scared of Dumbledore now," she wailed. "I've never been scared of anything or anyone in my entire life, I feel _so_ ashamed. I'm _scared_ of him, Harry!"

Over her shoulder he saw Voldemort stand, a momentary expression of what Harry thought was pain on his face. And then, Bella threw herself at him. His eyes widened and stared straight ahead blindly.

He stood, as if petrified, stiff arms out by his sides as she clung to his neck, her body pressed firmly against his. The heat and proximity felt suffocating. He had _never_ been touched like this, _ever_. Touch was pain to him, what was _this?_ She was taking what – comfort from him? Wanting _him_ to comfort her? He didn't know _how_. And he felt wretched because of it. Images flashed before his eyes, Bella's devastated expression as Sirius slipped through the veil, her inconsolable grief at the crucifixions, her sense of wonder this morning, feeling hope for the first time in decades. Her jumping up and dancing because they were going to attack their greatest enemy, the Order, and the happy grin on her face. He had... feelings for her and Narcissa that he had tried to stamp on. But...

Then Bella was gone. The warmth of her body being gently pulled away from him. Harry shivered as ice replaced that warmth. Still he stood frozen to the spot, his unblinking eyes blind, not _understanding_. Not understanding what was _happening_ to him. There was nothing in him to give, he was _empty_, didn't these people see it? All of his life he had had it drummed into him that he was _nothing_. And hadn't he learned his lesson when he had been _weak_ and had trusted others? Because like a shy flame wavering on a candle they had snuffed him out, betrayed him and buried him deeper in his own despair.

Why then all these _feelings_ today, why the emotion? Why the _craving_ for a hand to stroke him and touch his cheek. And that warm breath across his lips... the way he felt just looking into red eyes, and that _terrible_ _pain_ in his chest. He frowned heavily, he was so cold, he hadn't realised until Bella had been moved away from him.

"Harry."

That cool distinct voice that made his insides curl. That striking dark face carved and chiselled to such perfection that it had haunted his dreams ever since the resurrection, _never_ forgotten, just buried deep and pushed away in fear. The mind link between them he _had_ to keep closed because if he didn't... if he didn't he would drown in the man. Putting off coming to him for training because he knew that once he was with him he would _never_ want to leave again. Putting of telling him the full truth of his destiny because if he had, he feared he would break down and beg him to... to...

And there it was – with the force of an express train, every thought, every feeling he had ever rejected or denied about Voldemort hit him. Like a dam bursting its banks they washed over him in a relentless waves, mocking him for thinking that he had ever really escaped them. Because it had always been Voldemort hadn't it? _Always_. And it always would be. There could be nothing and no one in his life other than him. And without _him_, he _was_ nothing... Harry felt the blood drain from his face.

"Harry."

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll see you all in the morning."

He left as quickly as he could, bounded upstairs and ran to his room. Once there, he only just made it to the bathroom in time before being sick, sicker than he had ever been in his life.

.

**Authors Note:**

THANK YOU so much to all the people out there reading this story, if the stats are correct there is... well, thousands of you. I could be wrong though and maybe it's just one or two re-reading it lots of times :)

And many thanks to all who have Favoured/Followed/Taken the time to Review this story. It means such a lot to me.

.

**Fanfiction Lover:** What can I say. Again, your review took my breath clean away! Makes me feel I should review your review! It also absolutely terrified me. You have made me re-read chapter eight's slash more than a dozen times. I _hope_ it is good enough, but... *laughs a bit hysterically* I don't _know!_ Will drink lots of wine and re-read it some more to throbbing dark musical beat! Hmm, next chapter has 'very soft' slash. I'll see what you think of that, it will give me a clue. Thank you, thank you, for your outstanding review. Was such a pleasure to read!

PS. Keep crossing yourself – don't want you going all catatonic on me, God won't mind. :D


	8. Chapter Seven: Don't let go

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

**Warning** – Mild Slash

Chapter Seven

Don't Let Go

"Good Morning everyone." Harry said in a cold stilted voice, as he strode into the large study. "Sorry if I kept you waiting. Lets get straight down to business. Any questions please feel free to ask and I will answer them, if I can." Harry turned his back on them, rubbed his hands and held them out to the fire.

He had not had breakfast, he had sent Nelly with his apologies, and had gone for a run instead. Before the crisp, late September dawn, he was out and had ran for hours, clearing his mind completely, until it was as empty as he was. Now, as he entered the room, he was determined not to allow himself to be so disastrously distracted again. He had a job to do. There was no time for... _sentiment_ in his life. No one had ever cared for him, apart from Hermione, and no one ever would. The... fondness he felt, not just for Bella, but for all the people here was... not real.

He'd allowed pathetic emotions to overrule him yesterday. He'd been ambushed, he'd been stupid! And he'd be... hurt. No! He would get this over with and then he was going to the Mansion that he'd had prepared, where he could be alone. He would leave Hermione here, she needed these people that much was clear. He would ensure Dumbledore's destruction and then he would go to Rome. He would destroy everyone who stood in his way until he found the Malleus Maleficarum! His life was mapped, his life was pain, and he welcomed it. He was weapon, he was _nothing_ else! He allowed the darkness to fill him as his magic stirred. The light rainbow colours, now dark and malevolent.

He heard a hiss of anger from Voldemort, but when he turned back towards his audience he didn't look any of them in the eye, especially his Lord. He ignored the deep yearning ache this instilled in him and resolved to get this over with as quickly as possible and leave. Just leave and lick his wounds in peace.

Lucius cleared his throat, looking at his Lord's impassive face but seeing the rage burning in his eyes. "I'd like to ask a question, if I may, my Lord? I do not understand why Dumbledore wants Harry to die."

Harry raised dark eyes to Hermione for a second and gave her a wry smile. Then he spoke.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"This is the full Prophecy, as told to me by Dumbledore at the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts. It was an appeasement for Sirius' needless death because he interfered at the Ministry. I had lost control in his office and trashed the place. When I turned sixteen, as you know, Magic came to me, and she told me the _true_ Prophecy. Now, consider the same Prophecy with one word changed: _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can__** die **__while the other survives. _Which makes us immortal, unless we fight each other to the death, however, _I'm_ the one who '_must die at the hand of the other_'." Harry said dryly. "I can be killed by My Lord's own hand. I cannot kill him."

For a moment they all sat thinking about it. "My Lord, you were aware of this?" Lucius breathed.

"Harry made me aware of the full Prophecy and the correct wording last year, through the mind link we share." Voldemort answered shortly. "However, I was not aware that _he_ cannot kill me."

"Dumbledore _again_," Severus sneered. "But... Why can't you kill our Lord, the Prophecy says, '_Either must die at the hand of the other'."_

For long moments Harry stared at the wall opposite, his eyes unblinking, shifting with a dark unnatural light. Again he was the wizard they had witnessed Friday night, and his power seeped from him in waves. Finally, when the others thought he wasn't going to answer, they jumped as he spoke.

"I'll explain the rest of the Prophecy, which will answer most of your questions," he said in a voice that chilled the company. "My Lord did mark me," Harry pointed to his scar. "As an equal? Not so much. I can speak Parseltongue. That hardly makes me his equal. The power I have that he still _'knows not'_ is that... I am his last Horcrux."

Not by voice or expression did he reveal the bitterness he felt at having to reveal that. The _one_ thing in his life that _meant_ something to him, that he had guarded so _jealously_, and now... There were gasps and loud whispers about him housing their Lord's soul, but Harry ignored them, studying his nails as he fought down the urge to scream at them all to just _shut up!_

"And that's the reason it is impossible for me to... kill him," he interrupted in a cold voice. "And neither can anyone else, not while I live. I'm his immortality..." Harry trailed off and, for the first time since he had entered the room, his composure slipped slightly. He was Magic's weapon, he was The Lord of all Magic's immortality. But who was _he?_ Did he even exist? He shook his head and pushed the useless thought away.

"Dumbledore knows all this of course, but kept it to himself for obvious reasons. Over the years he did everything he could to implant the seed in a 'poor abused whipping boy' like me, that I was the Saviour of the wizarding world, and that It was my destiny to... to kill The Dark Lord.

"His plan at the beginning of my sixth year was for him and I to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes. By magically switching that one word in the Prophecy, Dumbledore ensured Voldemort would want to kill me when he finally heard it, leaked at Dumbledore's own convenience of course. Voldemort is the only one who can to kill his own Horcrux in a living human, and in killing me, he would unwittingly become mortal thus making it possible for Dumbledore and the Order to then kill him for good."

Harry thought for a horrible second he was going to throw up again. He breathed deeply.

"But if you two were destined to be what you are now... why the vanquishing part of the Prophecy..." Narcissa asked frowning.

"It was all _meant_ to happen, It's _Magic's_ prophecy after all. Severus was always only meant to hear the first part of the Prophecy. Voldemort had to hit me with a killing curse for me to become his Horcrux. _She_ wanted to make sure her future Lord of all Magic's soul was safe from _any_ threat. That his _immortality_ was safe. Where better to house it then, than in her future weapon, thus ensuring that I could _only ever be killed_ by the Lord himself?

"As I've told you Magic isn't '_kind_'... we had to..." Harry looked at his feet so his hair fell and shrouded his face. "Go through trials, _suffering_. That killing curse set into motion my suffering at the hands of Muggles for fifteen years, and Voldemort's suffering by being 'vanquished' to wonder the earth as a spirit for thirteen years. It's all part of being _balanced_" He said bitterly. "We had to experience the very depths of despair before _She_ pulled us out.

_Why then Mother am I still there, WHY? _Harry swayed and turned his back on them.

"I was fully gifted during the worst and most painful time in my life. Voldemort was gifted at his resurrection, the process of which, would have been beyond excruciating because She _fully_ restored his soul through my blood that was taken for the ritual. That's why Nagini died."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Dumbledore must have been searching for the Horcruxes over the last year. He will find them all empty. When he gets to the end of his search he will know I'm 'the last one standing'. That will be when he makes sure Our Lord hears _his_ version of the full prophecy with the aim of making Voldemort force a confrontation between us – to the death, my death, if Dumbledore had his way."

"So... you carry my _soul_." Voldemort's voice was reflective, as if he now understood something that had previously evaded him, but it was so cold Harry shivered.

He could feel those eyes on his back, but refused to turn around. He couldn't speak. This was too personal for him. Harry had nothing in his life, he _was_ nothing, _but_, he had _his_ Lord's soul and that was _everything_ to him. It had kept him going forward when he wanted to sink, it had kept him sane knowing that though his Lord could be _hurt_ during his last long year abroad, he could never die... Harry wondered if he was, in fact, sane. Some of the thoughts that had ran through his mind since coming here seemed to dispute that notion.

"And I cannot die while you live." Voldemort went on.

Harry shook his head. "You can still get _hurt_, though - badly," he blurted out suddenly, just in case his Lord got it into his head to do something stupid. "But you wont die."

"And you cannot die unless I kill you."

"No, I can be mortally wounded, but your soul would... keep me alive until I am healed." Harry knew what was coming next. He had no real excuse for not telling him sooner. But if he had, would his Lord have become reckless in battle? Would he have gotten himself badly injured, suffered immense pain... Harry couldn't bear the thought.

"When did you know you were keeper of my soul?"

Harry sighed. "When Magic told me the true Prophecy last year... she told me about it, your soul I mean. When I went back to Hogwarts and Dumbledore started talking about Horcruxes... and... and my k-killing you... I realised his plan was to kill you through me..." Harry tried to swallow the terrible distress the words brought him. His earlier detachment crumbled. He looked at the door and wondered if he could get to it before anyone stopped him.

"Do not even _think_ it, Harry! I will make you bitterly regret it if you do!" Voldemort rapped out in a voice of ice. "You will all give us time alone." Voldemort ordered the others.

There was a tense silence once the room emptied. Harry kept his back turned, not wanting to see Voldemort's eyes. But suddenly his head was being jerked back by Voldemort's fist twisted in his hair, and he was being swung around to face him and the _rage_ in those red eyes made him shudder.

"_Where did you go this morning,_" he hissed.

"W– what?" Expecting this confrontation to be about Voldemort's soul, Harry was lost.

"You were not in your rooms when I came for you, you did not appear for breakfast, you arrive an hour after we had finished and you have clearly not slept. You look ill! Where did you go!"

"Running, around the estate. I went for an early morning run. I couldn't sleep, I needed to clear my head." Voldemort's rage was palpable, Harry started to shake.

"_Clear your head!"_ He sneered in contempt. "But it is already empty isn't it, Harry? That is what you convince yourself of every time you feel something! You are _nothing!_ You are _empty!_ The ridiculous charade when you entered here this morning, another example of how untouchable you _think_ you are!

"Is it _**conceivable**_ you think _**me**_ fooled, boy! That I do not see through you as clearly as a piece of glass! That I am not there with you in every thought, every feeling! THAT I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!" Voldemort roared. "That sometimes you called out to me when I was on the other side of the world! That I have watched while you have smothered and suffocated every single emotional response you have so that you can be fooled into believing_ your own lies to yourself_ _are the truth!_ You have more emotion and feeling and passion in you than everyone in this house put together! But like a coward you would rather _vomit_ them away than taste them!"

Harry was completely horrified, _how did he know all this, how did he KNOW?_ He could only stare up at that rage with wide frightened eyes.

"Tell me, what do think your obsessive worry and need to protect me _is_, Harry," Voldemort sneered. "Why do you ask me to stay with you when you are afraid of your magic. Why did you appear at the battle in France _terrified_ I might get injured. Why did you arrive here on Friday night completely unhinged, ready to kill _everyone_ in the room _APART FROM YOUR LORD! _

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He shook his head in denial, but the fist in his hair forced it still.

"Such a tormented soul you have, Harry. One that you are determined to continually feed with yet _MORE_ torments of your _own_ making!" Voldemort spat. "It screams from your eyes. Let's put that torment to rest shall we!"

And with that his lips crashed into Harry's, bruising in their intensity as they crushed the soft flesh. Hard lips, dry, and so, so, sensuous even in the grinding violence of the onslaught. Harry gasped, and Voldemort took the opportunity to stab his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, searching every part of it forcefully until he met and wrapped his tongue around Harry's and slowly stroked the full length of it.

Harry moaned, his stunned shock turning into a kind of mad desperation. His head was spinning, his heart pounding so hard it would surely burst from his chest, and he became completely lost to that tongue as he started to return stroke for stroke, surrendering to the wild invasion and incredible sensation, the taste of _his_ Lord. His magic stirred and pulsed, reaching out and entwining with Voldemort's in frisson of bright passion that made Harry whimper.

Voldemort's hand tightened in Harry's hair and he was dragged up against the hard lines of his body, his free arm wrapped around Harry's waist moulding him into him until they fused together. The kiss deepened until with a groan Harry suddenly shot his arms up and clung to the Lord of all Magic as if his very life depended on it, revelling in the heat of the only human he had ever wanted contact with, the smell and feel of the man pressed so tightly against him. All that unknown _want_, rushed to the fore making him throb painfully, that empty pain in his chest now full and burning.

Harry moved his hands up into Voldemort's hair, crushing the heavy silken weight of it between his fingers, he ran them back down to his shoulders, across the hard muscles, then around to his back. With a soft cry he was clinging and pushing against his Lord in a frenzy to get even closer, almost climbing up his body, wanting to climb into his very skin.

Voldemort gave a low growling laugh deep in his throat and let go of Harry's hair to grab him with both hands by the buttocks pressing him fully against his hard erection, dragging him down against it then dragging him up again. Harry caught on fast, as his own turgid flesh craved the tight strong friction with a fierce passion he would never have believed existed within him. And all the while the devouring kiss went on, teeth biting now, a copper taste of blood on his tongue, hard lips crushing his own, tongues duelling relentlessly, groins moving together in a hard grinding rhythm that was driving Harry insane.

Harry started to moan, he broke the kiss and his head dropped back as his body hurtled towards unknown territory. He lifted huge dilated eyes to Voldemort, his fingers biting into his Lord's shoulders as his mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise, then he was coming in a bursting explosion of white light behind his eyes, every drop of blood draining from his brain, shaking and jerking uncontrollably as the exquisite mind blowing sensations overcame him.

That complete surprise on his creature's face pushed Voldemort over the edge in the knowledge that Harry had never known pleasure, even by his own hand, that he was as pure as the driven snow, that he was entirely _his_ to seduce and pleasure and debauch, and that his wild stunning creature would _never_ know another's touch. With a long loud growl of triumph he bit hard into the side of Harry's neck as he met his own release.

Harry held onto Voldemort, trembling violently, his face pressed tightly into his neck breathing in his scent, open lips pressed against the skin. His legs could barely hold him up, only those strong, hard, arms, moving up and clamping around him like bands of steel kept him from sinking to the ground. He felt the effects of a cleansing charm being cast.

Harry took a deep breath then another, and another, and then... Silently, a river of tears were running down his Lord's neck and soaking the shoulder of his robe. Harry's whole body tensed. He blinked rapidly trying to stem the flow. But it didn't stop.

"Oh, I – I don't know what's happening." He said fearfully, not moving an inch and pressing his face harder into Voldemort's neck as if that would stop the liquid pouring from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It - it won't seem to stop."

A hand was stroking his hair with long soothing stokes. "It is nothing to worry about, Harry, just let it come. I've got you." Voldemort said harshly, pressing his lips against the side of his head.

"Don't let go," Harry said forlornly.

"_Never_." Voldemort hissed. "I promise you that I will _never_ let you go, Harry. Did I not tell you that you were not for others? You have _always_ been _mine_, and you have _known_ that, my bewitching creature, ever since you first laid eyes on me."

Harry tightened his arms around Voldemort even more. "Always," he confirmed.

How long they stood there, Harry didn't know, but finally the liquid stopped and he closed his eyes, relieved. "I've - I've dreamt of you forever, wanted this forever." He suddenly blurted out.

Voldemort took Harry's head between his hands and brought him out from his hiding place to look at him. He kissed the lightning scar and wiped away the last of the tears from his cheeks with his thumbs pads. "And this proves you were made for _me_ from the very beginning, Harry." He stroked a finger across the scar. "You _are_ my equal – and jealous guardian of my soul," he added wryly.

Harry looked pained. "Sorry, I should have told you sooner. But..."

"You didn't want me to act recklessly on the battle field?" Voldemort said raising his brows. He relented as Harry blushed slightly. "It is yours. As it always will be, Harry, other people knowing, will not take it away from you. Nothing ever can." Voldemort's eyes turned hard. "You are not leaving this place, Harry. Get all your earlier _impertinent_ thoughts of escaping me out of your mind. Your place is now wherever _I_ happen to be, and I will not tolerate any different."

"How did you..."

"I see _everything,_ Harry, I told you, you cannot hide from me, all others, yes. Do not attempt to close the link between us again. It is a waste of your energy. It does not work." Voldemort tapped Harry's head. "I am in here regardless. I thought it was you dragging me through subconsciously. But now I know differently. My soul resides in you, it calls out to me despite your wishes."

Harry sighed, and leaning in, kissed the precious lips that were so close to his. Tentatively at first, then harder, as need overcame his wariness at his own inexperience. "I'm scared," Harry finally admitted. "I just can't let go of you." He wanted to stay in his Lord's strong arms forever, _home_, safe.

Voldemort swept him up in his arms. "Who said anything about letting go?" He turned and the next thing Harry knew they were in a large bedroom and he was being lowered onto a huge four poster bed, followed down by Voldemort as he laid by his side and pulled Harry across his chest. Voldemort vanished their boots, then wrapped Harry tightly in his arms, one hand tangled in his hair.

"Now sleep, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed his forehead and began to stroke his back.

And Harry did, clinging to _his_ Lord and listening to the heavy throb of his heartbeat under his ear.

* * *

When Harry woke with strong arms still holding him, he felt a burst of what must have been real joy for the first time in his life. "Not a dream," he sighed, "You are real."

Voldemort tightened his arms for a moment. "Real," he confirmed, rolling over and trapping Harry beneath him. He studied his face before lowering his head and kissing him until Harry was breathless and whimpering. Voldemort licked Harry lips. "You are addictive, so delightfully responsive and passionate. _My_ creature." He bit into the spot on Harry's neck that he had marked earlier, then licked and sucked at the bruise.

Harry groaned and with his hands buried in Voldemort's hair guided him back to his lips bringing them down to meet his own so he could explore the Lord of all Magic's mouth with his tongue, needing to know every inch of it. He couldn't get enough of these long drugging kisses!

After some time Voldemort pulled back and stared at Harry with a wild fire burning in his eyes, taking in the swollen red lips, the passion darkened eyes and the way Harry's hair was spread across his pillows.

"We have to stop this now," Voldemort said tightly. "Or you will not be leaving this bed until tomorrow and we have very concerned people waiting for us."

Harry smiled, Kissing Voldemort's jawbone, and running his lips around the sculptured edge of it. He dipped his tongue into the Angels Kiss on his chin, something he had been longing to do ever since he had first seen it.

"When this happens between us I want no distractions, no _time_ limits." Voldemort said pointedly.

"Did I apologise for acting like an idiot this morning," Harry said kissing Voldemort's throat and licking his Adams Apple. "Though I can't in all honesty feel _that_ sorry about it, I mean – look what came of it!" He smiled like an Angel.

"Harry," Voldemort gritted warningly, as Harry's fingers danced across his chest, before stroking up his sides.

"I was protecting myself, I never thought you could... would ever... I never _considered_ that you would ever... want _me_." Harry explained. His hands stilled. "I always felt the... connection, but I didn't allow myself to trust..." He broke off.

"I know Harry. I have always known. I was perhaps too harsh with you earlier, but as you say, I cannot feel sorry for it. It sped up a process I envisaged taking until tonight." He grinned rakishly as Harry laughed in delight. Voldemort leaned down, gave Harry a hard kiss, then gracefully got off the bed bringing Harry with him.

"I'll go to my rooms and have a quick shower and change before Lunch." Harry said, not wanting to leave his Lord's side for a second. He hoped he didn't come across as needy as he felt. But looking into those all knowing red eyes, he knew he did.

"_Your_ rooms, Harry?" Voldemort drawled, "you have no rooms, only these. Your clothes are in the dressing room and just off that room you'll find a door to a shower room. Next to that there is also a large bathroom."

W-when did you that? Harry asked confused.

"Well, I would have had Nelly do it last night if you hadn't had a meltdown and ran off, so she did it an hour ago."

"Last night!"

The Lord of all Magic raised an arrogant eye brow, as if there was no question about it. "Of course. What in your brain makes you imagine I am a patient man, Harry? I _take_ what I want, and I have wanted you for a very long time."

"You _have?_"

"Go and take your shower." Voldemort pushed the stunned Prophet through the connecting door.

* * *

"Harry, you look... _radiant_." Hermione said in surprise as they entered the dining room.

Harry raised his brows. "Em... thanks, I think,.. you too, Hermione."

They all took their places at the table and lunch appeared on silver platters along the middle of it. Harry got stuck in straight away, serving himself generous portions of new potatoes, green salad, and a large steak. He waited until they all had their food and started eating. It was the most delicious meal he'd eaten in... forever, he thought. Every now and then he would glance at Voldemort, just to make sure he was still there.

The conversation was general and Harry joined in here and there until he could ignore Hermione's eyes boring into him no longer. He looked over to her.

"I've never seen you eat so much, you have the appetite of a bird." she said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed.

That was Hermione's research voice, and those were Hermione's research eyes. "This steak is truly delicious don't you think. Hogwarts food is mediocre at best. And you certainly can't trust their Pumpkin Juice. How's the brain? Any psychotic episodes today?"

"You were _completely_ withdrawn this morning," Hermione ignored him and carried on, "with that cold look in your eyes that meant you wouldn't be coming back to the real world for _weeks_."

"I've been thinking," Harry said turning to Voldemort and ignoring Hermione. "Dumbledore wants me dead by your hand. _If_ he has found all the Horcruxes, wont the news of my 'capture' rather excite him in the hopes it will lead to my demise? If so, he will hardly call a meeting because he won't want the Order to know and push him into rescuing their 'great white hope'. They can't know of his deception and ultimate plan for me surely."

"Hmm, you could be right, he may order Severus to keep quiet about it so no one knows. On the other hand, he has to explain yours and Hermione's absence from Hogwarts."

Voldemort rested his chin on his hand, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry stared back and wondered _loudly_ how soon they could go back to bed. He watched fascinated as Voldemort's eyes darkened at his thought. Oh how he yearned to lean forward and stick the tip of his tongue into that Angel's Kiss! How he yearned to touch and kiss his Lord's body all over! Voldemort blinked.

**'Ten minutes.'**

Harry smiled beatifically.

"He could always say we just upped and left," Hermione interrupted Harry's wicked euphoria. "Everyone knows the bad relationship we have with the Headmaster now."

"We'll play it by ear once Severus has reported his reaction to the news. Tomorrow Harry, we start your training on controlling the power of your magic and duelling." Voldemort looked at Hermione. "And you can start drafting a paper for Lucius and I to look at, on how you envisage a department devoted to bringing magical children, as soon as they are identified, from the muggle world into ours. I want to see processes, ideas, adoption options, monitoring, pre-school education."

Hermione started jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. "Can I work in your Library? I've got loads of ideas on the subject. It will be fantastic." She turned to Narcissa. "Would you work with me Narcissa? I'd really appreciate your input, especially on pre-school education."

Narcissa looked momentarily surprised, and then after a moment, inordinately pleased. "Yes. I do believe I would like to be part of it. Thank you Hermione."

"Our Lord taught me to duel, Harry," Bella said proudly. "If you want to practise at any time I'd be happy to partner you."

Harry dragged his eyes away from Voldemort. "That would be really great Bella, but only after I can control the power behind the spells." Harry laughed, "even then, I won't be up to your standard, I am pretty useless at..." he paused for a long moment, his eyes unfocused, then coughed blood across the table, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His whole body jerked so violently he was propelled from his chair to the floor.

"It's the Servants." Hermione said calmly, to the silent frozen tableau at the table. "My wand, please." Hermione held out her hand and Severus slid it down from his sleeve and slapped it into her palm without question. She ran to Harry's twitching body and knelt by his side.

Voldemort was already there, his face pale. He held Harry's head as his whole body went into spasms. The others were on their feet now, gathered around the three, watching helplessly.

Hermione took one of Harry's hands in hers. "It won't last much longer, my Lord," she reassured Voldemort. He nodded sharply, watching blood slowly leak from the side of his creature's mouth. Alecto handed him a napkin and he wiped it away.

"They aren't always violent like this, it only happens when he _is_ the witch or wizard being tor..." she stopped, noticing Bella's wretched face.

A few more agonising minutes passed and suddenly Harry's eyes shot wide open.

"_Fuck!_" Rabastan jumped back a foot, slapping a hand over his heart.

Harry sat up and got to his feet with Voldemort's help. He looked around frowning, as if didn't know where he was. Suddenly he bolted away from everyone, until he was backed up against a wall.

Voldemort motioned them to stay back. "It is not Harry," he snapped. Voldemort was in his mind and the presence occupying Harry's body was full of panicked confusion, remembered pain and great terror.

"Prophet," Harry said confusedly. "I have to take one called Hermione, one called Snape, and a Lord. Prepare for battle."

"Where is Harry? Who are you?" Bella asked aggressively, not liking the dull look in those eyes.

"Tanis. I was... am... on a Rack. Prophet took my place," Harry shook his head. "Have to go... with one called Hermione, one called Snape, and a Lord."

"_Harry's on a Rack?"_ Bella screamed. Narcissa tried to calm her sister, taking her by the arm.

Hermione grabbed Snape and Voldemort and took Harry's hand. Harry stepped forward and they were gone.

Voldemort stepped into a dungeon and with one sweeping glance, blasted three cloaked figures away from the Rack in the corner. Hermione and Snape were already duelling with five other wizards. Hermione dodged a green light from one of three wizards standing closely together.

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_ with one roaring killing curse, Voldemort felled all three of them. Keeping Harry with him he strode over to the Rack and slashed his wand at the thick ropes, releasing the young witch bound there.

In the meantime four more wizards appeared at the door. Hermione sent a killing curse at the first one and as he fell, slashed her wand at the second, diving to the left to avoid a shaft of purple light from the third as her curse sliced the second wizard's belly wide open and his innards slid to the floor. She pivoted and sent a shield up to absorb another curse from the third, just as a green light shot across her periphery vision and engulfed the wizard. She nodded to Snape gratefully and started on the fourth.

Snape had killed one of the two wizards left by Voldemort and now he finished the second. He slashed his wand violently, his sectumsempra decapitating his foe just as a sharp cry from Hermione had him spinning and exploding the last wizard into flames with a furious confringo.

The whole battle was over in minutes. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, casting his eyes over her. "Where are you injured!"

"_Belly_," she gasped, her face a sickly shade of green. He ripped her robe apart and lifted her jumper. There was a deep slice slanting from her right hip up to her left breast. Blood was just starting to squeeze its way past the edges of the wound. He laid her down quickly and knelt by her side. He began to sing an incantation moving his wand along the wound, knitting the split flesh together again. He then searched his robes and shoved a potion down her throat. He pulled her jumper back down, watching closely as her colour returned to normal.

Hermione opened her eyes and raised a brow at the white strained face and the fear in the black eyes staring down at her. "Oh _Gods_, Snape, your singing voice is even _more seductive_ than you speaking one! Are you trying to kill me? _Breathe_, Severus. I'd hate to lose you just when things are starting to get interesting." She gave him a sly smile. "Did you like the colour of my bra?"

Severus expelled air that he hadn't realised he'd been holding and took a deep breath. "Completely lost on me, Granger. Dark red with black edges?" He tried to drawl. He closed his eyes for a second. "Daft, brave, Know-It-All," he said thickly, and pulled her roughly onto his knees, holding her tightly against him for a minute, before picking her up and putting her on her feet.

Voldemort had bound the three Servants he had blasted from around the rack, they had raised their hands to him, but their powers of rendering his magic useless, had failed. It took him all of his strength to not give in to the urge to rip them apart. He transfigured a wooden chair into a cot and levitated the witch, Tanis, off the instrument of torture and on to it. He pulled Harry over to her and stood holding him around his waist. Harry leaned over the deathly pale unconscious witch. Some kind of silent communication was taking place but the link was now closed to him. Voldemort waited, trying to steady his breathing. Suddenly Harry held the witch's hand, and placed his other hand on her forehead. His eyes rolled and he sagged against Voldemort.

The link opened and sinking into his mind, Voldemort recognised his creature. He tightened his arms around him.

Snape levitated all the dead bodies into a corner, nine in all, and warded the door so they wouldn't have any more unannounced visitors. He walked over to Harry and Voldemort and ran his wand over the witch. He started to heal torn muscles and ligaments. "All her joints are dislocated." He said in quiet disgust as he attended to them.

Harry, still shivering from the memory of the pain he had suffered for Tanis, reluctantly moved away from Voldemort. "Keep her unconscious Severus, she had been in excruciating pain for a long time before I 'swapped' bodies with her." He walked over to the three bound Servants and without warning white magic was blasting furiously from his palms into them. They howled and squirmed. He started asking them questions.

Voldemort looked around taking in his surroundings properly for the first time. Hermione was standing, her hand over her mouth, staring up at the high ceiling. His eyes rose and alighted on three witches hanging from a beam. He cut the ropes and floated the bodies gently to the ground.

Harry finished his interrogation and with a few strokes of his hand the wooden rack of torture disappeared and three Servants were nailed to inverted crosses, screaming silently. He turned his back on them and walked a few paces to Severus and Tanis. He sat down heavily on the stone floor, crossed legged, forearms resting on his knees, slender hands hanging limply. He spared a mourning thought for his earlier mindless joy and anticipation, compared to... _this,_ and silently cursed the Mother for her relentless detail to balance. For a few short hours he had forgotten...

"It's all a bit of a mess." He said flatly. "She wouldn't have survived another minute if I hadn't released her spirit. Her heart was about to give up. Too much terror and pain. It was reckless of me but... I couldn't leave her there, I _had_ to save her... _I had to_. To just save _one_, for _once_ to be able to _save_ a soul..." He looked at Hermione beseechingly.

"I know, Harry, it's all right." Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder for a moment. "No one was injured." She looked meaningfully at Snape as he raised his eyes.

"Those are her poor sisters. Tanis had to watch as they were each broken on the rack before being hung. She is completely heartbroken."

Harry looked at a silent Voldemort. "I couldn't bring Hermione on her own, she would have been killed, I had to use the connection I have with you and Severus. I could have brought Bella too, but, she wouldn't cope with this. All witches. All 'dark'. I couldn't do _anything_, be of any help at all from where I was. I'm so sorry, if the Servants had raised their hands..." He shuddered and refused to think of what could have been the consequences of his impetuous action.

"Now everyone involved is dead, nine conspirators, all wizards, the Master of the three scum Servants is among them. BURN IT, Hermione, Fiendfyre this place to the ground. We are in Norway. There are no more Servants in this country."

He yawned. "I'm so tired. Spirit swap, sending her back to you, so much energy needed." His head fell towards his chest, his hair sliding around him like a protective silken shroud. As his eyes started to close, Tanis, died. Harry felt it the second her mourning soul left her body for its journey into the wilderness – For a second he did nothing, then he lifted his head and began to laugh.

The agonisingly painful sound of it had Hermione crying and Voldemort staring at him in dismay, while Snape, unable to understand why his patient had just passed, closed his eyes.

.

**Author's Note:**

Ahhh poor Harry. So, thanks again all you readers and the ones who have Fav/Followed. Special BIG THANKS to those who have _reviewed_. At this stage of the story it's nice to know what people actually think of it.

**Fanfiction Lover:** Pressure pressure pressure lol. YES, torture in chapters 10 pt 1 & 2. Is a _bit_ gruesome, but also funny in places, at least I think it is. Hope the mild slash above made you _bite your knuckles_. *narrowed eyes that have turned red* Great last review as always – totally awed by it. When I wanted to smash my laptop up with a large hammer yesterday I read it again and decided not to. No this story _will not_ be abandoned, I'm in love with it too, though I am struggling with chapter fifteen. It's proving to be a right bitch. (Hence the hammer). Anyway, Thanks, massive thanks.

**Noelnoel2:** Thanks for that shout out from one of the thousands. I _may_ have exaggerated a _bit_ lol – it's about 2300 with 4500 hits. Sometimes I confused. Actually sometimes I'm thick and don't understand the stats. So glad you are enjoying my story. :)


	9. Chapter Eight: Passion

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

**Warning:** Sex/Slash/Lemon

Chapter Eight

Passion

It was Voldemort who saw to the 'clean up'. The Norwegian Ministry of Magic was an ally and Argent Zeno, the minister, was well known to both Voldemort and Lucius.

Lucius was sent for and told to go to the ministry and fetch him, but to warn him first of the dire situation and need for complete secrecy. Voldemort called nine of his Thirty Loyal to their location, if the Minister couldn't give him all the information he needed they would find it. He wanted to know where the dead scum had worked, what family they had, who they socialised with, if they were politically active. Or if any were members of ICW.

If needed, he would order every single person associated with the nine, killed. He was tempted to just do it anyway. But, first he wanted to know just who these wizards were. The mansion they were in was on the Fjords, isolated, and rich. The wizard who had owned this place was someone.

And Harry, who had immediately fallen to sleep as soon as Voldemort had picked him up into his arms, had been apparated home and left under the watchful eyes of Bella and Narcissa.

* * *

When Harry woke, both Bella and Narcissa were sitting by the bed, talking quietly. Harry sat up and looked around. He was in Voldemort's rooms. His rooms now as well. He looked at the women.

"Harry, my dear, how are you feeling?" Narcissa asked. "Do you want a cup of tea." She reached out slowly, in case he wanted to move away from her, when he didn't, she carefully brushed his hair back from his face.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you. How long was I out for? You okay, Bella, you look pale," and her eyes had a wild hunted look in them he thought.

"Oh, I'm fine," she trilled in a high voice. "It's _you_ I'm worried about. You were brought back here about two hours ago at. The others aren't back yet." She cast tempus. It was 4.00pm. "I don't expect they will be much longer. Lucius is with them."

Harry pursed his lips. Bella did not look or sound fine. He was wearing black pyjamas, so he got out of bed and sat on the edge, taking Bella's hands in his.

"Bella," he began. "I know this is scaring you, I know it's the most horrifying thing to have happened to the wizarding world since the muggle witch hunts ended in the 1700's. But, you have to trust me when I tell you that no harm will come to you or yours. I will _finish_ them. They have no power over me whatsoever, they cannot hurt me, they cannot lie to me, they cannot resist showing themselves to me. Even if they were in a crowd of thousands, they would have to come forward and kneel before me. And once I _see_ them, nothing can stop me from getting to them, no matter where in the world they are or who they are with.

"And through me, Magic _herself_ will send Albus Dumbledore to an afterlife where his soul will burn in torment forever. You should not feel _ashamed_ of being scared of him, you _should_ be scared, _we all should_. Only a fool wouldn't be. He is the most dangerous wizard this world has ever known, his single-mindedness has brought about countless deaths and misery. Left to his own devices he would eventually destroy Magic and with it our world.

"But I _know_ how you feel... the muggles I lived with, just the thought of them, makes me paralysed with fear. And I am _ashamed_ of that, because... it makes me a coward, they're just muggles! You, Hermione, Narcissa and Alecto will do something I am _incapable_ of doing, because I'm just... terrified of them.

"And remember you are under the wing of _The Lord of All Magic. _Have you any idea just how _powerful_ and influential Voldemort is now? He is unstoppable, and he will never allow one of his witches to come to harm. You heard him last night."

Bella was listening with tears running silently down her cheeks. Harry caught one on his finger. "Strange," he said, "that happened to me this morning, it just _wouldn't_ stop. I had no idea of what was going on. Is it normal then?"

Bella gave a choked laugh, and this time, Harry pulled her into _his_ arms, and rocked her gently, stroking her wild curls, just like his Lord had done to him.

Voldemort, who was returning from the shower he had taken as soon as he had got back, stood by the connecting door to the rest of his rooms listening to all Harry said. Searching his mind, he frowned at the gnawing guilt he picked up on. Already his creature had buried the afternoons tragedy deep into one the dark vaults Voldemort couldn't break into, but his guilt at what could have happened was crippling. Now he walked fully into the room and accepted a cup of tea from Narcissa.

They sat together while Voldemort told them all that had happened in Norway after Harry had been returned, and assured him that the mansion, and all its grizzly inhabitants, no longer existed.

Harry left them to it to take a long hot bath, scrubbing away the afternoon. When he had finished he looked at his hands and started all over again.

Eventually Harry returned to their chamber, the women had gone. Voldemort was standing by the fire in the darkened room. He turned as he heard Harry approach and held out his arms.

Harry walked into them.

* * *

Voldemort held him tightly for long minutes before slanting his lips across his creature's and kissing him deeply until Harry pulled back, and stared into his eyes, frowning slightly at the depth of intense emotion he could see in them, but couldn't read. His Lord's face was strained, his muscles tense as if he was holding himself in check.

Harry put his hands up to Voldemort's face and traced, with long slim fingers, his eyebrows, down his cheeks, across his mouth, out to his jawbone, back up to his temples, finally through his hair, watching the harsh features soften somewhat. He was hypnotised with wonder that he was here, and _his_ Lord stood before him, allowing him to touch, to explore the hard plains of his face, the heavy silk of his hair...

His eyes turned dark as memories of the anguish he had lived through, plagued him. Because he could never be wanted by his Lord. He was a pariah, he had never known anything other than cruelty and rejection and betrayal. How could he ever want _him_? Why on earth would he? Taught from an early age that he was nothing, he fully believed it. And in the end, the confusion and fear of those tragic feelings, that had threatened to swallow him whole, had had to be buried, buried so deep, he had became a dessert, empty and dry.

"Harry, come back to me." Voldemort put his hands on Harry's cheeks. "You _must_ stop tormenting yourself. You were _always_ mine. You always will be mine."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, afraid that somehow this wasn't real. He had wanted him for so long, and... He abruptly turned his back afraid that he was going to...

"Don't be afraid." Voldemort said.

The voice caressed across the skin of his ear and neck. A distinct, cool voice, that Harry felt he had known all of his life. The tears, that he had been afraid of, sprang to his eyes. He gasped as his robe vanished and he felt himself being drawn back until just his shoulder blades rested lightly against a hard warm muscular chest. The contact of bare skin made heat flare instantaneously throughout his body and he closed his eyes as a feeling of complete unreality swept over him. How long had he wanted this? _From the moment you first saw him._ Harry sighed softly.

A light caress of fingertips ran from his wrist and followed the contour of his arm. So slowly they travelled, past his elbow up to his shoulder then across his collarbone to the side of his neck where they probed and stroked before gently pushing his head back to lay in the crook of his Lord's shoulder. His hand lingered on his throat for long moments, the fingers caressing, the thumb pressing against a pulse beating furiously at its base. Lips pressed to his ear and blew gently.

Harry stifled a moan. A shudder ran through his body as the fingers moved and traced across his chest oh so lightly. Nipples, pebble hard, ached for his Lord's touch. Suddenly in a single motion that was so erotic to Harry, thumbs rasped across the hardened peaks. The moan he had tried to subdue escaped from his lips, and his eyes glazed. The movement was repeated as Harry's head spun dizzily. While one hand teased and rubbed at his nipples, Voldemort's other hand moved, fingers stroking across his rib cage as they made a slow descent to his hip where they grasped and pressed, his thumb making circular movements. When teeth suddenly sank into his shoulder Harry growled. He felt the skin of his Lord's face touch his cheek, smelt his scent and a heavy painful throbbing began deep in his belly, keeping time with the rhythmic movement of the hand at his hip. He was painfully hard and a desperate need swamped him.

Harry groaned loudly, the fingers at his nipples making him suck in air. Teeth bit softly at his shoulder, then moved across to the base of his neck nipping and sucking the tender flesh there.

"Please," Harry whispered raggedly thinking he might go mad. Though he wasn't quite sure what he was asking for. He lifted a hand up and grasped his Lord's neck feeling the skin beneath his fingertips, feeling the straining muscles. The contact sent wild signals to nerve endings making him shake uncontrollably. he tried to turn and face him but a harsh command stopped him.

"Don't move," Voldemort rasped into Harry ear, biting the lobe and sucking it. He placed both hands on Harry's hips, then pulled him hard up against him. Harry gasped as the full length of his Lord's body pressed firmly against his back, he felt his rock hard arousal against the top of his buttocks. Harry began to writhe mindlessly while both hands lifted and buried themselves in his crisp thick hair, gripping it tightly, and pulling Voldemort's head around as he pressed his further back into his shoulder.

Their lips met with a hard primal intensity that overwhelmed Harry. Tongues stroked and searched, sliding in snakelike movements recognising the others taste. Every ounce of Harry's newly discovered passionate nature was in that one kiss, and he was staking his claim. Like an animal he devoured his Lord's mouth then with a vicious nip he bit down hard on his lower lip and tasted blood. Voldemort growled low in his throat. The sound of it caused an uncontrollable urgency in Harry, frightening in its intensity.

The hands that roved his body now were hard and demanding. Harry started to make mewing sounds in his throat. Desperate to face his Lord he twisted and contorted, uselessly, because Voldemort kept him firmly in place. Harry fought in protest, needing his throbbing flesh to be pushed against his Lord's bare skin. Voldemort's lips left his, his arms crushed Harry around his waist and upper body, mastering his angry struggles easily until he became still and compliant again. Harry's heart thumped crazily in his chest, too much emotion welled in him, making his breath ragged and painful. His head fell forward, bowed as if in defeat.

He felt his hair being brushed to one side, lips touched the exposed skin, then fingers at the nape of his neck ran all the way down his spine to the small of his back and stroked across the line of his buttocks. Harry closed his eyes weakly half sobbing as waves of excitement began to build within him, causing him to pant shallowly. The hand moved around to the base of his belly pressing, making his stomach plummet as at the same time a tongue licked a line of fire along his jawbone.

"Oh god, oh god." Harry moaned when fingers wrapped tightly around his aching straining arousal and started working the flesh expertly. He gasped at the feel of it, the new incredible sensations.

"Stop," Harry choked fearfully, afraid of the strength of feeling overtaking him, "stop, I can't..."

"Harry," Voldemort's voice was like velvet. "Don't be afraid, it's all right." Then his Lords other hand was at his chest teasing a nipple, pinching and rolling it before moving across to the other, taking them in turns.

Harry felt faint, his legs hardly held him up anymore. He breathed shallowly and moaned as the steady rhythm of his Lord's hands echoed throughout his entire body, taking over his senses and making him shake and quiver.

Tiny electrical currents ran through him as Voldemort's mouth pressed against his ear, "You are perfect," he rasped, before biting his neck, the side of his jaw, finally latching on to his lips.

The orgasm hit him with such force that Harry's legs gave way and he would have fallen if not for the strong arm sliding down around his waist and holding him up. Wave after wave of exquisite pleasure shook his frame as Voldemort's hand kept moving, making Harry cry out. It blinded him.

He was turned around at last to face his Lord, pressing his face into his neck, as Voldemort held his shuddering body so tightly, he could scarcely breathe.

Harry wrapped his arms around him as his Lord stroked his hair kissing his temple, his neck his cheek. Only when Harry had calmed did Voldemort lift his face to his and kiss his lips gently, before staring into his eyes.

Pulling back slightly from his embrace Harry put his palms to either side of his Lord's face and began an intense exploration of his features, looking deeply into stormy red eyes, through the passionate desire he saw there, to that strange emotion he could not place.

He stroked his face tenderly, easing the harshness out of the chiselled features. Running his fingers across his lips, he traced the sensual curve of them, pulling the lower one down gently and licking the blood formed there from when he had bit him. He pulled his head down further, kissing each eye, his cheeks, licking that Angels Kiss and then kissing his lips, in a gentle exploration. His fingers ran across his shoulders feeling the strength, down the front of his chest where he felt the pounding of his heart under his palm. His hands spanned his waist probing hard muscle. Suddenly again, he was overtaken by a wild urgency that had him hardening the kiss for minute to then fall upon the exposed skin of his Lord.

It was darker than his and smooth, so warm, as he kissed and tasted it, licking and nibbling at his nipples. The scent of him filled his nostrils and drove him crazy, fervently he began running his hands over his arms and sides, muttering incoherent words until Voldemort captured his wrists and held him, calming him down again, stroking his hair until he stopped trembling within in his arms.

Harry opened his eyes and froze. Over Voldemort's heart was a Golden circle. Within it a golden Pentagram, its points not touching the circle line, was spinning slowly.

"When..." he breathed, stroking his fingers across it. Magic and heat pulsed from it into his finger tips.

"After her speech on Friday night." Voldemort's raised his hand and stroked the exact same symbol on Harry's chest, following the spinning pentagram with his finger. "It was the worst pain I have ever experienced." He said dryly. "And afterwards, the most exquisite ecstasy."

Harry looked at him and smiled sadly. "She never gives one without the other. Perfect balance. It's incredibly strong magical protection. You are immune to the Servants now."

"Yes, they tried to take my magic today, it didn't work."

Harry flinched as fear and guilt kicked into him. He tried frantically to push it aside. Suddenly he clasped his Lord to him with a steely strength that surprised Voldemort. His hands started moving firmly across his back, moulding him to him, hips grinding against him as he captured his lips in a quick fiery kiss. Harry then let his gaze fall. Voldemort, still fully aroused, was big, strong, and powerful. He should have been afraid but he wasn't.

He dropped down on one knee and lifted his hands to his Lord's hips and mimicked his movements on him, kneading and rubbing and pressing. He moved his palms over tight hard stomach muscles, defining each one with his fingers and felt them tighten further. He ran his hands up and down taut thigh muscles leaning forward to nuzzle at the belly button, dipping his tongue in to probe deep into the indentation.

Voldemort groaned, his breathing harsh and ragged as he gripped Harry's head with his hands. He could feel him pressing against his member, a heady mixture of soft skin and silky hair. He fought for control when lips stroked along the straining muscle, then pressed kisses along the length of him, following the blazing path with light fingers, caressing the skin, sliding it over rock hard muscle. He looked down and watched as his creature's tongue slipped out from between white teeth, to lap around the swollen head and taste him. _Too much. _ Voldemort moved and in one strong motion he reached down and gripped Harry around the waist lifting him without effort onto the cradle of his hips.

Harry's legs wrapped around him instinctively gripping him tightly between his thighs. He looped his arms around his neck and let his head fall back as Voldemort kissed his throat. He moaned, bringing his head forward again and latching onto his mouth, probing his tongue with his, until their lips ground together as if they could not get close enough.

Voldemort walked them to the bed, laying Harry down and rearing over Harry from between thighs still gripping him tightly. "I have to take you now, Harry, I can't wait any longer." His voice was a hoarse whisper, his red eyes burning with that deep unfathomable emotion Harry couldn't understand.

Harry nodded unafraid. Voldemort whispered a spell and warm lubricant dripped from Harry and covered Voldemort. His hand slid between them, one finger slipping into Harry easily, then two, stretching him, massaging, delving deep and not once did he take his eyes from his creature's rapt face. Positioning himself, he pushed forward entering him slowly, feeling his way, gritting his teeth in an effort to stay in control.

Shocked almost black eyes stared dazedly back into red at his Lord's exquisite, burning, torturously slow entrance. Then as he suddenly brushed against something Harry's head snapped back.

"I'm hurting you," Voldemort rasped.

Harry shook his head feverishly. "No, no, no, it's... it's..."

Voldemort stayed absolutely still letting Harry get used to the feel of him. Waiting as muscles unaccustomed to stretching gripped around him so tightly it was almost painful.

"Don't stop," Harry husked and stroked his Lord's tight jawline easing the tension from it. He licked lips now pulled into a grim line at the thought of causing his creature pain. Harry tightened his arms around his neck and pushed his hips against him. "Don't stop," he pleaded.

Voldemort withdrew slightly and pushed back into him, deeper this time. Harry gasped biting his neck as his body went up in flames. His Lord filled him completely and began a rhythmic driving of his hips that quickly built up the unbearable tension within Harry's body again. Gasping and grinding himself against Voldemort every time he stabbed forward, Harry lost himself. His breath caught against his Lord's mouth as their tongues met and clashed. He pulled back after long minutes, dragging air deep into his lungs. The piercing red intensity of Voldemort's eyes seared his soul and sent Harry crashing into ecstasy.

Voldemort felt the muscles sheathing him undulate, caressing the length of him in tight contacting motions, and felt triumphant. "_Such endless passion you have, Harry,_ _such_ _need_." He purred into his ear.

Harry grasped his shoulders, his nails dug into the muscles in time with the waves of sensation, so much stronger than before. He clung to his Lord whimpering at the sensitivity of his body.

Voldemort showed no mercy. He continued to thrust into the hot slick heat of Harry harder, and faster. Harry could not catch his breath and as the onslaught went on, he twisted his head from side to side, his eyelids drooping.

Voldemort lowered his head flicking his tongue over a nipple before drawing it into his mouth and scraping it with his teeth. They were so highly sensitive now Harry found it unbearable. He grasped his Lord's hair and pulled his head up.

Voldemort saw the pain that was ecstasy in his pleading eyes, pulled from his grasp and recaptured a nipple, repeating the sweet torture with his teeth as still he drove into him, his hands clasping his hips tightly. Then one hand moved and grasped Harry's cock.

Harry groaned in disbelief as he felt himself hardening again. His head lifted and his teeth bit into his Lord's shoulder hard enough to stifle his scream as every thrust of those hips was hitting that spot which made him see stars. His nails raked Voldemort's back, suddenly he wailed, the sound carnal, as the expert fingers working him in time to those driving hips drove him beyond the edge of endurance, making him buck and shudder and come completely undone.

Voldemort felt the tight muscles spasm and pulsate along the length of him a second time and was lost. No longer able to hold back, with a long deep growl, he joined Harry. Blood drained from his brain and he was helpless amidst the force of a raging storm that had his entire body convulsing as he came in long powerful spasms. Their magic filled the air around them and encased them in a throbbing heavy beat, knitting together in a perfect myriad of stunning colours, before with a muted 'boom', it exploded into white light. Then they were floating slowly back down to earth, clinging to each other as they lay limply in the aftermath.

When Voldemort could move he pulled Harry up into the cradle of his lap, keeping his legs wrapped around his waist, keeping them firmly joined, while his arms crushed Harry against him. When the creature in his arms had stopped trembling he lifted his chin with a finger. His beauty was perfect in the firelight. His pale face was flushed, his green eyes dark and lazy, his lips red and swollen.

Harry drew a deep ragged breath and raised a hand to his Lord's cheek stroking his face reverently while he kept one arm looped tightly around his neck. "I've waited for you," he whispered brokenly. "For so long."

Voldemort was filled with such intense emotion that it was painful. He cupped the back of Harry's head with his hand and dragged his lips across his. "I've got you now."

"_My..._ Lord," Harry half laughed, half choked. He sat joined in his lap, hips fused, his thighs gripping Voldemort's flanks tightly. Their faces so close he could taste his breath. He lifted his fingers and ran them through the heavy hair crushing it in his fingers. "Don't ever let me go," he pleaded, as if, like in his dreams, his Lord would vanish into thin air if he took his eyes off him.

Voldemort caught his creature's hand, and turned the palm to his lips kissing it then running his tongue across its centre.

"I love you," Harry said staring into red eyes. "I have _always_ loved you."

Voldemort froze as words no one had ever spoken to him in his entire life punched into his suddenly fearful heart. Every muscle in his body tensed unbearably as he returned Harry's stare with raging eyes.

"You are _mine!_ Do you _understand_?" He bit out harshly. The pain in his voice at the body blow Harry had just dealt him was raw.

"Yes".

"I will never let you go. _Never!_ Do you _understand_?" He gripped Harry's shoulders, shaking him, his fingers biting into his flesh.

"Yes" Harry groaned. "Yes. I understand, I understand." He caught Voldemort's arms and held him against him tightly with that surprising steely strength. "_I do understand_." He whispered against his ear feeling the tumultuous storm within his Lord begin to calm and slowly settle. "_I do_." He ran his thumb pads over Voldemort's brows easing the heavy frown. He started to plant kisses all over his Lord's still face.

Voldemort took a deep shuddering breath. He felt himself harden inside Harry, filling the tight slick warmth of him. He ran his hands into Harry's hair, pulling his head back sharply and laving his throat with his tongue. "I want you again… now," he rasped.

Harry started to rock his hips.

* * *

They went down to take a late supper with the others who were gathered in the lounge. As soon as Harry entered the room the others turned and looked at him in wonder. He was glowing, his very presence encompassing them all in a soft protective love. They had been drawn to him before – now it was impossible to escape the overwhelming force of wanting to be close to him, to bathe shamelessly in his aura of beauty. He was their Prophet, he was magic, and he loved them.

Harry strode straight over to Hermione who was standing by the fire next to Severus, and swept her up into his arms in a tight, fierce, embrace, swinging her around as he did so. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips before setting her back on her feet and letting go.

She sat down heavily on the floor as her legs gave way.

"All right down there, Hermione?" Harry drawled, looking down at the stunned expression on his friend's face as she stared up at him open mouthed.

"You – you – you..."

Harry hummed as the others in the room laughed shakily. "Hmm, yes, it _is_ me. Tell me, is this the effect I would have on _all_ females if I touched them, or just you?"

"That is something you will _never_ find out!" Voldemort growled, grabbing his arm and leading him to their chair. Harry laughed as he sat on the floor with Voldemort tugging his hair in punishment.

For long moments everyone just stared at Harry drinking him in.

"_Right!"_ Lucius clapped and rubbed his hands together gleefully, breaking the hypnotising effect the Prophet was having on them. "I do believe you owe me two hundred Galleons a piece, Amycus, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Severus, Antonin... _And_," his eyes dropped to the girl still sitting on the floor in a stupor. "MISS GRANGER." He laughed evilly.

"Honestly, Hermione," Alecto complained, "how could you have got it so wrong! You've known him for years!" She rummaged in her bag and handed Hermione fifty Galleons. Bella and Narcissa did the same, their expressions peeved. Hermione shook her head, got up, and retrieved fifty galleons from her bottomless pit. She handed the whole two hundred over to a crowing Lucius.

"How was I to know Harry was such a dark horse," Hermione hissed. "I was sure it would take _weeks!"_

"You may know Harry," Lucius drawled, looking at his fingernails, "but _I know_ my Lord. _Weeks_ indeed. I am only surprised it was not sooner." He finished with a raised brow.

Voldemort looked down at Harry's laughing face and rolled his eyes. "Champagne, sandwiches, and strawberries. He said to Nelly as she hovered. She bowed low and disappeared.

Voldemort pulled Harry's head back. "Harry, as a gift for you I killed the wolf yesterday."

Harry sighed dreamily. "First the rat and now the wolf. Just for me. My Lord, you are so romantic."

Voldemort leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's. "Yes I am, aren't I. I will continue to kill anyone who causes you upset." He grinned that rakish wicked slant of lips, that Harry was in lust with. Harry laughed, and kissed him again.

"Potter, you are such a lightweight," Severus sneered as he handed his Galleons over to Lucius, "and the know-it-all obviously does _not_ know-it-all."

"My _list_ was right!" Hermione hissed, "I _knew_ that!"

"You got _me_ wrong," Severus hissed back.

"I've no proof of that." Hermione answered nonchalantly, helping herself to the food that had arrived, and taking a glass of champagne.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Be careful what you ask for you little firebrand, you may not be able to handle it."

Hermione raised a brow. "Only one way to find out isn't there?" She left him standing as she went and sat between Bella and Alecto on the couch.

"Perhaps we should have a wager on them," Harry said under his breath to Voldemort. "It's only fair."

Voldemort shook his head. "I would not wager on Severus. He likes to play with his prey too much, he gets as much pleasure out of the hunt as he does the kill. There is no telling for how long he wants to torment your friend."

Harry laughed, "Poor Hermione, and she's waited so long for him already."

"She will get him. Now that she has left Hogwarts and is no longer his student, it will be a matter of 'when', not 'if'," Voldemort said sipping his champagne. "I know my spy, he is hooked, but he won't make it easy for her." He pushed a strawberry into Harry's mouth as he looked up at him.

"Harry," Alecto said nervously, "Can I ask you something about the – about the Servants?"

Harry tore his eyes away from Voldemort's dark turbulent gaze to look at her and smile reassuringly. "Yes, of course, you all can ask anything you want to know. I know its a hard subject but knowing more rather than less will negate the fear of the unknown."

"Well, I wondered.. How do you get to where they are? To em... hunt them? How do you go about it. And why, why crucify them?"

Harry hummed. "I get two types of visions, one type is where I _am_ the witch or wizard being tortured, like today. The second is like the two I had on Friday. It hits me and I know within moments where I need to be. I 'spirit walk' to the destination just by thinking about it. No wards can stop me, no Fidelius Charm, there is nothing that can prevent me from getting to where they are.

"Hermione watches out for me while I clamp everyone down with magic. Then it goes pretty much as it did Friday night. When I've finished questioning them I mostly crucify them." Harry paused, glanced up at Voldemort and asked a silent question. His Lord nodded.

"Crucifying them is symbolic of what was done to our _first_ Lord of all Magic, who was betrayed by one of his own, persecuted, and hung on a cross." Harry looked at the faces as they mulled this over. Lucius and Severus were the only ones to start forward in utter shock.

"One man's _miracle_ is another man's _magic,_ Lucius, Severus, the debate could go on to the end of times, but there you have it." Harry said wryly. "Why do you think the Church were so intent on wiping us out for three hundred. Someone realised the truth and convinced the Vatican to act. It would not do for us to threaten their entire dogma – would it. It is not widely believed in this modern age, but in Rome at least one _priest," _Harry spat the word._ "_Is aware of the truth. And he is the one who holds the Malleus Maleficarum and has worked with our own to set this plague amongst us."

Harry looked back to Alecto. "Our first Lord of all Magic was crucified, one of his disciples, Simon Peter, was later also crucified, but he deemed himself too unworthy to die in the same manner his Lord had. He requested to be crucified upside down. It became known as The Cross of St Peter and is used as a symbol of humility and unworthiness in the catholic church. The Servants are the summoned souls of the _persecutors_, symbolically they are crucified as they did to our Mother's first Chosen one, but upside down because they are unworthy to die in the same manner."

Harry took a sip of his drink. "Once I have questioned the Servants we then we pay the person who summoned them a visit, their 'Master', if he is not there with them, and we eliminate him and any co-conspirators I dig out of their minds. Questioning them about other Masters or Servants, or who holds the Malleus Maleficarum, which Hermione will tell you more about, is useless. They have no memories of them."

"Is – is the Mother always in you. And... and _speaking?_" Alecto asked shivering at the memory.

"No, not at all. I channel her power and speak in her name at the crucifixions. Friday was the first time. _She_ was there because the Servants, the summoned souls of the persecutors, were once again a threat to her Lord of all Magic, whom she had yet to name. Hence the quick ceremony. She then became enraged enough to become sentient during the proceedings, and took over completely because it was _Dumbledore_ who had summoned the Servants. She was already seriously 'displeased' with him for his manipulation of her prophecy and vilification of her Lord of the Dark, apart from him practically turning the whole of magical Britain against part of her magic and her herself, exposing her world, burying the real history of magic, and naming himself a Lord of Magic without her blessing.

"Voldemort had her blessing, through ritual, while he was still a Hogwarts student, to call himself a Lord of Magic, it was an apprenticeship if you will. He could have called himself the white, black or pink Lord if he wished, they are just labels. He called himself the Lord of the _Dark_ because that was the name given to our strongest magics and rites that were being outlawed.

"The 'Dark Lords' that have risen and been defeated in the past such as Grindelwald, were _not_ Lords of Magic. Since Merlin there has only been our Lord. I have long suspected that Dumbledore is fully aware that Magic herself had sanctioned Voldemort, and that's why he has tried to do everything he can to discredit and destroy him ever since he left Hogwarts, so he would never ascend to becoming the Lord of all Magic. I suspect Dumbledore craved that title for himself.

"I _now_ know that he is part of a conspiracy with wizards of his ilk. They called the Servants to hunt and destroy all dark wizards and witches. So far, we have only dealt with handfuls of Servants in European Countries. They have been slowly picking off witches and wizards in various countries for two years. Greater numbers of Servants and disappearances would call attention to the fact that something sinister is afoot. Still, the amount of souls they have taken so far are..." Harry stopped and shivered. He closed his eyes. "Hermione, explain to them about the Malleus."

"I was in Rome, at the Vatican City during the summer break," Hermione said to Voldemort. "I have a file of research. As you know, persecution of witches became more brutal following the publication of the _Malleus Maleficarum_, in 1487, with witchcraft being accepted as real. Translated it means 'The Hammer of the Witches.' It was used by muggles as a witch hunters handbook on how to interrogate, torture and murder us.

"However, the _original_ treatise of the Malleus is the only script, along with a Papal bull - '_Summis desiderantes affectibus' _issued in 1484 by Pope Innocent VIII, recognising the existence of witches - that has the power to summon the souls of the Servants. If these are destroyed, the souls of the persecutors of our first Lord of all Magic, can never be summoned again.

"I started off looking in the Vatican Library, and got nowhere, so concluded that the treatise and bull could only be in the Vatican Secret Archives. I found an extraordinarily helpful archivist, Cardinal Cosenza, and he gave me a guided tour. They were not there. But a Cardinal _Triscoti_ is the only one who has had access to them in over three years, according to my helper. It doesn't mean he holds them, but it's a start. It has to be a catholic priest – a muggle, the ritual cannot be done without one.

"Well done Hermione. Lucius and I will read your file tomorrow," Voldemort said. "Lucius will make discreet enquiries within our Allied Ministry in Italy. We will see if this Triscoti is known to them."

"And _why_ would this Cardinal Cosenza give _you_ a guided tour of the Vatican Secret Archives when they are notoriously difficult to gain access to by even the most eminent of scholars?" Severus asked beadily.

"I charmed him with my beauty, Severus." Hermione said.

"_Granger_," Severus growled.

Hermione tutted. "I Imperiused him!"

"I _knew_ it! Is there an unforgivable you _haven't_ used, Granger?" Severus snapped.

"No... Yes... I mean, I haven't used the Cruciatus Curse... _Yet_." Hermione huffed. "I rather think, Severus, that finding the fucking _Malleus_ is slightly more important than your sensibilities on whether or not I have used unforgivables to do so!"

Bella, sipping champagne, spat it out and cackled. Narcissa thumped her on the back smiling widely.

"Isn't it unwise for only the two of you being 'spirited' away to face uncertain danger through a vision?" Antonin asked, quickly changing the subject as Severus opened his mouth to roar at Hermione.

Harry, who was still laughing at the image of Hermione Imperiusing a Cardinal, sobered immediately. "Hermione and I have been doing this on our own for a year, she really is _very_ good. But..." Harry paused, "Sometimes I go alone if I think it too..." He stopped again. "If the situation is too dangerous, I just kill... everyone." Which is what he _should_ have done this afternoon, instead he had endangered Hermione, Severus, his _Lord_. The guilt he had been trying to ignore since Tanis' death returned tenfold. He hadn't known that the Mother had gifted Voldemort with immunity to the Servants on Friday night, if she hadn't..._ they had raised their hands to him..._

A sharp pull on his hair made him look up into red eyes.

**'You will stop this line of thought immediately, Harry.'**

Harry tried to calm his panicked breathing and feeling of nausea and nodded, hooking an arm around one of his Lord's legs and hugging it tight against his side. He looked back at Antonin. "Magic chooses my 'followers' and up until this year she had only chosen Hermione. She has now chosen another, but he didn't give me a chance to tell him yesterday." Harry looked at Severus.

Everyone looked at Severus.

Severus was staring at Hermione and hadn't noticed the attention he was getting. He was trying to reconcile his know-it-all with a Cardinal Imperiusing wench, a psychotic killer, and the battle witch he had witnessed in Norway! He hadn't liked the gut wrenching terror he had felt when he had heard her cry out. He didn't like the danger she was facing in being alone. She looked at him and raised her brows pointedly.

"I believe, Severus, that Harry means you. Looks like you wont be getting shot of me after all. If you thought you had that is - you'll be working _with me_." Hermione smirked.

"What!" Severus turned to Harry, "_ME, Magic wants me!"_

"Afraid so Severus, I have no say in this matter. She likes you - _a lot_." Harry laughed at the stunned face of his former Potions Master. "When we joined magic at the beginning of the ceremony on Friday night, you were 'initiated', she connected you to me, that's why you could 'spirit walk' with Hermione and our Lord to get to me today. I did tell you that you wouldn't be able to continue at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future after this Order business has been sorted out."

Severus looked at his Lord. "But I'm bound to my Lord, I have duties, a war to fight, I have to make Potions..."

"Gods, Snape, it's not like you're moving to the other side of world and living in a mud hut!" Hermione snapped. "You can still do all of that, you just have to accept that at any time Harry will appear wherever you are and spirit you away to perform a few crucifixions and a couple of murders. Put your teddy back in your pram."

Severus was mouthing like a fish.

"And that is exactly how it works I'm afraid Severus, so you can see why teaching at Hogwarts could be awkward." Harry confirmed. "That's the reason Hermione and I couldn't stay there this year. Last year was bad enough, this year it has escalated. I only went back there for _you_."

Severus began to calm down as he saw the advantages of keeping his bloody little witch, who was a _tree_ in his side – safe.

"We will see what comes of the information Severus is taking to Dumbledore tomorrow, as soon as this meeting is called and we take out the Order and Dumbledore... I see no reason for him to remain at Hogwarts." Voldemort said.

Harry was sensuously rubbing his cheek against the knee of the leg he was hugging possessively. Suddenly he realised what he was doing and shot his head up. He turned to apologise, but the smouldering red eyes stopped him. Voldemort manoeuvred Harry's head back into position, stroking his hair around his ear.

"Wizards,working with _muggles, to kill_ wizards _by_ wizards!" Alecto spat. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never believe it could happen! Harry, how could it happen!"

"The Servants are the summoned souls of the persecutors. They _possess_ an unfortunate wizard and... you know the rest. When the Servants, their Masters, and the one who holds the 'Malleus Maleficarum', are no more, I shall turn my eyes to the _muggles_.

"This Triscoti, _if_ it is him, has solid proof that we _exist_. He would have been at the ritual to summon the Servants. He is a Cardinal of the _Roman Catholic Church_, based at the _Vatican. _ There's no telling how many others he may have informed about us. Maybe even the Pope himself! Even with the Malleus destroyed, it may not stop the Church from conducting its own secret witch hunts again. They still perform exorcisms, most of them on children who are unaware they are magical. They are not to be taken lightly. If it is him, when I have him I will try to force him to name all that he has spoken to about us. Then I will kill them. But, if he has the same memory wipe as the Masters, he may not be able to give me the information I want.

"But _any_ muggle in a position to harm us will be dealt with." Harry promised Alecto. "It is not just the Church we have to worry about. The Mother has shown me what will happen to the Wizarding World if Dumbledore and _others_ like him around the world continue the path they are on. That's why I'm her weapon, to make sure it _doesn't_ happen."

"Hmm, we deal with Dumbledore and the Order, then we will take the Ministry. I, as Lord of all Magic, will re-form the International Confederation of Wizards and look at the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, confront the muggle problems head on." Voldemort said.

Harry froze, thinking furiously until he was so beside himself, he had to stand up and pace the floor.

"I'm such a bloody little fool! Lucius, I do believe there will be a Magical Decree at the Ministry tomorrow morning, announcing one, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, as the Lord of all Magic! If that _is_ the case, every Magical Ministry in the world will receive the same. By Lunch time everyone will know!"

Harry gave a shout of laughter and turned to Snape. "Oh Severus! You have to be with Dumbledore when he receives the news! I want to look at Pensieve memories of his face! That news alone will make him call a meeting! No one in the Order will know what the hell it means, because he's been denying it all his life! Ha ha, won't the 'Light _Lord_' look a complete and utter prat! And Fudge will have a heart attack!" Harry fell about laughing. "You will have to explain it to him, Lucius! He's the thickest of them all. Please tell him he has to bow and kiss the hand of Lord Voldemort the next time he sees him!" Harry shrieked,_ "I want pensieve memories of that too!" _

Harry pointed to Voldemort, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "And you – you c-could w-walk into the Ministry tomorrow and demand Fudge make you a cup of tea! And he'd have to do it! _Oh_ and as for that _fat_ screaming _bitch_ Molly Weasley..." But Harry couldn't carry on speaking, he was quite hysterical.

Everyone was laughing with him now, his joy at the horror the 'Light' would be facing tomorrow infectious.

"Ahhh, Hermione," Harry finally choked out, "we – we _have_ to go back to Hogwarts _right now_ and join the Order..." he held his belly, it hurt so much. "Just so we can see their faces to-tomorrow!"

Voldemort stood up as Harry's laughter took on a tone he didn't like. He held Harry as he staggered. "The only place you are going is bed, now, before you bust a gut." He looked at his guests, "I'd like you all to stay here for the foreseeable future. There is so much going on, I want you all to hand." He pretended not see or hear the relaxing postures and audible sighs of relief. "Goodnight, I will see you all in the morning. I'll say goodnight for laughing boy here, as he cannot seem to speak. Severus, I know you have to go tonight, please get in contact as soon as you can tomorrow. Harry is right about the news of my new title, making the 'capture' story redundant. Dumbledore will just have to puzzle as to where his two Griffindors are."

Hermione wiped her own tears of laughter away after Harry and Voldemort had left the room. "In six years I have never seen Harry laugh like that, in fact the amount of times I've seen him genuinely laugh can be counted on one hand."

"It was really good to see," Rodolphus said, "especially after what you all went through today." He looked at Hermione appraisingly. "You don't let it get to you, do you."

Hermione looked at Severus, both remembering Harry's awful laughter when Tanis had died. She said carefully; "We can't afford to, down that road lies madness. And Harry... he shields me from the... worst of it. But for my part I have no trouble with my conscience killing the scum that have any involvement with the Servants, whether it be one, or one hundred! Today was terrible, because of... Tanis and her three sisters." She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Well I think you are incredibly brave," Alecto said, "I couldn't face those foul creatures," she shivered.

"Well, You have to remember that as soon as Harry is with the Servants they are no threat to me or anyone else. They are completely subservient to him. It's only the Master, if he is with them, and his minions that I have to worry about and usually they are clamped down with magic as you all were on Friday night." Hermione smiled, her clear honey eyes glowing dreamily. "I'm a muggleborn, but _this_ is _my_ world, and it's such a magical place to be... and to muggles, a magical place is somewhere that's beyond mere beauty. I'd do _anything_ to save it."

"If all muggleborns were like you, Hermione, we would rule the world," Rabastan said gallantly.

"If all muggleborns were like her we'd be in serious trouble," Snape said sardonically. "I will say goodnight, I have to go back to Hogwarts and get Harry some memories." He rolled his eyes.

Hermione stood up too. "I'll walk with you to... wherever it is you're going." She followed him to the door, saying goodnight to the others.

They walked to a small antechamber where the wards allowed one to apparate. Hermione cleared her throat as Snape stared a her with intense black eyes and a quizzical look on his face.

"Two things," Hermione began, not quite meeting those eyes. "Firstly, thank you.. for today. You got me out of serious trouble twice during the battle, you were quite brilliant, and you healed me as good as new. I'm really... relieved that you will be coming with us in the near future, sometimes it hasn't been... easy. And secondly, _please_ be careful of Dumbledore – I think the news tomorrow will make him even _more_ dangerous and..."

Snape grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to his. He hovered over her, watching the pupils in her gorgeous honey eyes dilate suddenly in a burst of dark expanding colour, and his lips tilted in a ghost of a smile.

"Keep out of trouble while I'm away, know-it-all, if that is at all _possible_ for you, or when I come back, I'll be confiscating that wand of yours again. And stay away from Amycus." He added wryly.

He let her go and made to turn.

"Wait, when – when are you coming back," Hermione asked a little forlornly.

"Soon."

"Keep away from the... fan club," Hermione finished, to thin air. She turned and left the room, making her way to her rooms. As a tightness made itself known in her throat, she determined not to give in to it.

* * *

Upstairs in their room, the Prophet's hysterical laughter had abruptly changed to silent bitter tears of guilt, and he was now laying in bed pressed firmly against the Lord of all Magic, the adored strong arms wrapped around him so tightly, he could barely breathe.

He pulled Voldemort over him. Red eyes stared into his so hard and deep Harry knew they saw _everything_... and understood. His Lord's eyes narrowed. Then he nodded. "I will give you what you need on the condition that today is put behind you. What could have happened, did not. It never would have. I am immune to them and even if I wasn't, I would not have let them lift their hands to Hermione or Severus, I would have torn them off first. It is over."

He slanted his lips across Harry's and took him into a world where nothing existed except this time, this place, and as Harry felt the roar of liquid fire exploding through his veins, he ran his hands urgently over Voldemort's chest feeling the immediate violent shudder of response.

"Too many clothes." Harry complained, twisting quickly so he lay on top of Voldemort.

Voldemort disposed of their pyjama bottoms with a flick of his hand and they were both naked as Harry, moving down like a sensuous sylph, nuzzled a trail from his Lord's throat, down to his belly button.

Voldemort groaned. He swept Harry's hair up from the base of his neck flicking it fall over his chest in a silken cascade, only to then gather it back up again and fold it into his fists.

When Harry felt the full rock hard length of his Lord's, in his opinion beautiful, erection jerk erratically, he rubbed his cheek across it. He kissed the shaft before running his tongue up to the velvet tip, into the eye, relishing the sound of another deep groan from his Lord and hearing his quickened breath. It made him feel... powerful. He explored it curiously with his fingers, wrapping them around the smooth length of it, feeling its thickness, sliding the silky skin over rigid muscle, fascinated by the texture of it.

Harry parted his lips and taking it into his mouth sank down as deep as he could. He worked purely on instinct as he tasted it. One hand moved with a growing greedy compulsion as it slid over his Lord's hard flat stomach, It moved across Voldemort's ribs down to his hip and back to his groin, to the soft vulnerable flesh, stroking, and kneading, trying to pacify his own hungry need that was growing like a monster inside him, burning his skin. His hand moved again, nails digging deeply and desperately into his Lord's inner thigh.

Suddenly Voldemort twisted the hair in his fists steadily until the growing pain at his temples made Harry's eyes sting and water. Finally, the pressure stilled his frantic scrabbling movements. Harry's heart pounded, thick, deafening. His whole body quivered as it waited.

"You want this." Cool calm tones, promising.

Harry shuddered violently; he opened trusting unafraid eyes to stare into Voldemort's piercing knowing gaze. "Yes, please, my Lord, _please_…." An all consuming need to be taken and devoured, to be free of the prison his mind had trapped him in. To be free of the stifling calm control he exerted over himself in order to live his life. To be free of the crippling guilt he felt for endangering the soul's of the people he loved today, in a selfish effort to appease his own sense of failure.

The knowledge that Voldemort already knew what he wanted better than he did himself, made him tremble in anticipation. When he thought he would go mad, his Lord dragged his head down to meet the firm thrusts of his hips.

Harry opened his mouth wide and after several moments, accommodated almost the full length of his Lord's flesh within his mouth and throat, a sharp lesson in how to open it for him. Voldemort did not ease the pressure on his hair but further tightened it. Blood roared through Harry's veins with a speed that made his ears ring. His whole body started to sing in a frisson of exultation. As Harry felt the surging quickening of flesh in his mouth, tasted his seed, Voldemort grunted and dragged Harry's head up. He unwound his hands from his hair to roughly grab him around his waist and flip him onto his back.

Voldemort yanked Harry's thighs apart, rearing over him, his eyes deep red and intense as they roved his face with an understanding that made Harry's breath hitch. He muttered a spell and Harry was fully prepared and open. In a savage movement, Voldemort's forearms whipped up under Harry's knees lifting them high, his hips stabbed forward and blunt tip of him was pressed hard against Harry before sliding home, buried deep inside tight heat.

Harry wailed, thrashing his head back, his eyes wild as they stared up at his Lord's carved features, the firelight in the dark room dancing shadows across the harsh plains of his face, his red eyes literally _burning,_ the corded muscles in his arms and neck pulled taut as he held himself perfectly still.

"My god", Harry whispered hoarsely, mesmerised by the terrible beauty above him. "You are magnificent." Then his hands moved, frantic nails scratching at his Lord's chest, his bucking hips urging him on.

Within minutes the driving force of the stinging thrusts, so bright, so pure, made Harry come with an impact that had his entire body shuddering reflexively.

Voldemort gave a harsh rasping laugh deep in his throat as he lowered Harry's legs and hooked them around his waist. Leaning over him, he tugged first one then the other of his pebble hard nipples into his mouth, his teeth biting into the still tender peaks, then sucking away the sting. His fingers bruised the flesh of Harry's hips as they dug into him convulsively. Voldemort slanted his mouth across Harry's and drove into a pounding rhythm.

Harry dragged his lips away and shrieked as with each thrust, his Lord hit that spot, his fingers were gripping and digging into the skin of his Lords shoulders, nails drawing blood. In a mad frenzy of want his hands clamped Voldemort's head, dragging it down to grind his mouth against his lips, biting them hard.

Suddenly Voldemort stilled. "Who has control," he asked, pulling away from Harry's mouth slightly and catching his lower lip between his teeth.

"You." Harry breathed. Voldemort bit down hard and withdrew from him, casting a cleansing spell. He rolled onto his side. One hand lazily caught Harry's wrist as it moved down to touch his Lord's hard proud member. His grip was like a vice as it collected Harry's other wrist and pinned them above his head.

"_Please,_" Harry pleaded.

With his free hand Voldemort gripped Harry's hard cock and squeezed, his long fingers running over the flesh. Harry moaned, trying to free his hands, which Voldemort only gripped tighter. "You have to trust me to do what you asked of me, Harry. It is no good saying _please_ to me now."

Harry looked into those red eyes and his aching bruised body cried out for his Lord to be back deep inside him.

Voldemort laughed and released Harry's cock, holding three fingers to his mouth. Harry opened up and sucked and licked at them.

"You should have trusted me, Harry, now you will have to earn it. Spread your legs," Voldemort ordered with a wholly wicked grin as his hand moved down and one slick long digit slipped inside Harry. He found the spot straight away and massaged it gently, adding another finger as Harry writhed and shouted, desperately trying to pull his hands free from his Lord's grip on his wrists.

"Exquisite torture, Harry." Voldemort purred, watching his creature's face, the maddened expression in his eyes as he added a third finger. "Shall I make you beg?"

Harry opened his mouth and tried to speak through painful ragged breaths, but couldn't.

Voldemort smiled as disjointed babbling words roared across his mind from Harry as he continued his administrations with his fingers, never letting up from gently massaging the spot of untold pleasure as he watched his creature fall apart. Tears slid from the corners of his eyes as he writhed and bucked. His arms pulling uselessly against the grip on his wrists.

"So much pleasure is unbearable, painful, is it not. But that is what you asked for, _yearn_ for." Voldemort observed as he dipped his head and raked his teeth over a nipple. Harry's skin visibly shivered over his muscles in reaction so Voldemort did it again, and again, keeping his wrists firmly anchored. "When you stop fighting it, we will continue."

Then Harry's struggles to free his wrists stopped and his body stilled. He softly moaned, rolling his head in abandon, his eyes drunk with pleasure.

"That's better, Harry," Voldemort purred. He watched his creature lose himself in ecstasy, fascinated by the beauty of the wanton expressions chasing across his face. He licked the head of Harry's cock smiling as the half lidded green eyes snapped open wide in shock at yet another new sensation. "Your taste is sweet, Harry." Voldemort licked again and Harry made a strangled noise. "Now say... _please_," Voldemort said silkily, and licked him again.

As the word screamed through his mind Voldemort bent his head and swallowed Harry's glistening twitching cock to the hilt.

Harry thought he was going to pass out. The swallowing muscles encasing him and fingers massaging him were too intense an overload on his raging senses. Voldemort's hand left his wrists and raked down his body to clutch his hip bruisingly, keeping him in place. His body went into a paroxysm of violent bucking spasms and he erupted down his Lord's throat as his mind splintered.

Voldemort's wisdom and mastery of Harry's mind and body was infinite as he continued to take it on a long hedonistic journey. Harry didn't know where he ended and Voldemort began. His mind was cocooned in a blanket of burning stinging warmth. He was free from the prison of his life, free from the responsibility, the decisions, the control and stark fear. He was in another dimension where nothing existed for him outside of his Lord and the searing control and power he focused solely on him.

Voldemort voice penetrated his euphoria. "_Now_," he ordered harshly, driving into him with a force that completely enthralled Harry. The shattering waves came in long repeating rhythmic shocks until Harry's whole body was shivering in a kind of ceaseless rapture and he finally, finally felt his Lord's own release inside him.

Weak with gratitude, Harry felt strong arms encircle him, his hair was being brushed back from his shoulders and cheeks where it stuck in long damp tendrils to his skin and a cleansing charm was cast. Lips caressed and licked his then moved tenderly against his ear. "_Never_ have I seen such passion, my beautiful, bewitching creature." Then Voldemort began whispering, telling him that he had nothing to fear now, he was safe, he was with him where he belonged, and he was home.

.

**Author's Note:**

Thank you Followers/Fav, Reviewers and Reader's. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter of 'Passion'. Review if you did.

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:** You are _the_ reviewer – who's the reviewer - YOU are. Lol. I think you should review professionally. YES, I am very, very, sly, Ha ha ha. I have always thought so. When I was a child my nick name was 'cunning guts' lol. Fantastic review as always, chapter fifteen is in the bag! (I think), thanks to you. You made me drink a pot of black coffee, hide the wine and get to it! Yes, your reviews are constructive and brilliant and uplifting. They make me want to do better. I really hope you approved of 'His Darkness' as a lover in this chapter. Hope you bit your knuckles, crossed yourself and squealed until your mum told you off. If you did, it was a success.

**Noelnoel2: ** Thank you for your review. I'm really touched that my writing made you cry. That is quite an achievement for any writer. The 'weird kissing the chin' that you mention; Harry doesn't kiss Voldemort's chin, he dips his tongue into his Angels Kiss. (Dimple on the chin). He is fascinated with it. The enemy pays eventually, but not quite yet. Harry's 'family' pay first. Again thanks for your review. I love it when readers let me know what they are thinking, good or bad.


	10. Chapter Nine: Who is Thomas Marvolo Ridd

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter Nine

Who is Thomas Marvolo Riddle

It was at breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning when the doors suddenly slammed open and Fudge, Lucius, and several other officials marched up to the top table. Lucius gave a small nod to his son as he passed.

Silence fell as Fudge slapped a large ornate scroll, tied in black ribbon, down on the table in front of Dumbledore. _"What is the meaning of this!"_ Fudge spat, as Dumbledore raised his brows at the furious Minister of Magic.

Lucius smirked at Severus. His eyes were alight with the amusement the early hours of this morning had afforded him. He had been called to the ministry early, very early, and had arrived to chaos.

Percy Weasley, who had gone into work hours before dawn, had been the first to see the Magical Decree sitting on his boss's desk, an ominous aura of dark magic surrounded it. He had floo called Fudge immediately.

By the time Lucius had arrived, Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of the Aurors, Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Fintan Bradan, Head of the Unspeakables, were in Fudge's office, all speaking loudly as the scroll hovered, flapping in mid air, reading itself in a ringing tone of voice, for the sixth time.

Rita Skeeter, who had been tipped off to come to the ministry by an excited Yaxley, heard, as did all employees within every corner of the ministry, the words of the Proclamation – _again_.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN! WHO IS MYRDDIN EMRYS, **WHO** IS THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE!" Fudge screamed. DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME **HE** WAS LORD! AND WHO IS THIS MOTHER OF MAGIC LIFE!"

Nobody knew. And nobody had an answer as to why it was being screeched to the mountain tops by the flapping scroll to:

_**Rejoice Children of Magick! **_

_Not since our dear Protector, Lord Myrddin Emrys, returned to the Lake has our Mother of Magick Life, Sweetness and our Hope, looked upon her children of Magick. _

_Too long forgotten by many, our gracious Advocate has this day Blessed her Most Favoured & Loyal Champion, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Heir to Salazar Slytherin and The Most Noble House of Slytherin: _

_In Title of: 'Lord of all Magick'.Charged to keep her World, all her Teachings, all her Magicks, safe for all time._

_Usurper Lords, and those who would deny her and her Magicks, Tremble. Her Champion shall rule her world, and all will bow before him. Through him, once again, voices shall be raised in song to Magick. Never again shall she be forgotten! _

_One Magic, The Whole, One Lord to preside over all._

_**Magick is the only light in darkness.**_

The same words were now ringing throughout Hogwarts. Deep in her bowels Filtch and Weasley, who had egg yolk dripping down his chin, were having breakfast. They looked at each other in terror for a moment, then ran out of the dungeon towards the Great Hall.

As the words came to an end, Dumbledore's face took on the expression of a stopped clock. No amount of cajoling, or Minerva repeatedly punching him sharply on the arm could rouse him.

As Fudge caught the once more flapping scroll and snapped it shut, whispers among the students could be heard. Then, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open again and Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, and Arthur Weasley along with Molly, came running through the hall. Only to stop dead as Fudge turned his furious eyes to them.

"Have you an explanation for this!"

"No – we have no idea!" Molly shouted. "It's in the Prophet already, and..." She stopped as hundreds of owls swept into the Great Hall and delivered the Daily Prophet to every student and Professor in Hogwarts. The students started reading.

Severus, who had come to stand with Lucius, pointed his wand at Dumbledore and blasted him with water. The Headmaster came out of his stupor and pointed _his_ wand at the scroll, casting 'Incendio' at it. The scroll turned into a set of maniacally grinning, jagged teeth. It jumped out of the flames and bit Dumbledore's wand arm through to the bone. It fluttered back onto the table, a scroll once more.

Poppy Pomfrey screeched and rushed to his side, tearing back his sleeve and casting a healing spell on his mangled arm. It didn't work. She looked at Severus helplessly. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward, healing the arm with 'dark magic', wishing with all his heart that he was casting the killing curse instead.

"Well," Fudge said, backing away from the table a bit. "Since _when_, Dumbledore, have you thought it _possible_ to destroy a Magical Decree! Who is Myrddin Emrys, who is _Thomas Marvolo Riddle_, What or who is Mother Magic! _I've_ never heard of such a thing, _I've_ never heard of a Lord of all Magic! _I've_ never heard of Myrddin Emrys!"

"Thank you Severus, my dear boy, I don't know what came over me. Foolish indeed. Myrddin Emrys is _Merlin_, Cornelius, surely you realise that much at least!" Dumbledore snapped, rubbing his arm.

Fudge turned purple and turned to the students, "Which one of you can tell me who Myrddin Emrys is!" He shouted. A handful of Ravenclaws put their hands up. "And who here was aware of the title Lord of all Magic?" No one put their hand up. "Who was aware of Mother Magic?" No response.

Fudge turned back to Dumbledore. Brows raised.

"It is all in our old history, long considered _myth_. The Mother is Old Religion, _superstition, myth!_. You yourself, Cornelius, have kept the rituals that worship her banned, deeming them 'Dark and Dangerous'."

"_On your say so! And others before me!_ And _She_ so obviously is _not myth!_ Is she a goddess, that we should have been worshipping? Why do we not _know_ any of this. DOES THIS MEAN WE HAVE TURNED OUR BACKS ON MAGIC! Fudge bellowed.

The force of his rage suddenly silenced the Great Hall. Fudge seemed to grow in stature as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Dumbledore. Then he leaned forward hissing venomously. "If this is so, I swear on my magic I will _end_ you, _Dumbledore_. Do not think I am unaware that I am just your bloody patsy and have been for years. But _this!_ This goes too far, _Usurper_ _Lord!_"

Lucius stared at Cornelius Fudge appraisingly.

"Magic is a force of nature. Not some goddess!" Dumbledore stood up, he was pale and visibly shaken. "We shall continue this in my office." He looked at the Order members, "I shall speak to you separately, please leave and go about your duties."

"_Who is Thomas Marvolo Riddle_, Dumbledore?" Moody growled. "This is what Potter was talking about at the meeting isn't it? _One_ true Lord, Magic being ignored, all of us not knowing our true history and religion? _Him_ fighting _for_ Magic!"

Dumbledore tried to speak and couldn't. He frowned. "Tom Riddle is...," but he couldn't say the words. He tried again. "He was a pupil here at Hogwarts, a brilliant scholar, pure genius actually. He later became..." Again, his throat closed and he couldn't say the words. He looked at Minerva. She ignored him. "Severus, can you... tell us more about him?" Dumbledore asked meaningfully.

"No, I've never met the man. I know nothing of him." Severus smirked. He found it interesting that though he knew Thomas Marvolo Riddle was Lord Voldemort, he couldn't form the words, even if he wanted to. Lucius was looking smug too. Obviously Magic had made sure that the few people who knew the real identity of their Lord, would not be able to tell of it.

"Where is Harry Potter! He can give me the answers I need!" Fudge looked at the Griffindor table.

"Harry hasn't been seen in the Tower since Friday evening," Minerva said worriedly. "Both him and Hermione Granger are missing."

"Search the Castle and grounds, Minerva, I want them _found_." Dumbledore growled. "This is getting us no where. Severus, please see to the students. I think classes will be cancelled for today. I want a full staff meeting in an hour. Cornelius, if you will accompany me? Arthur, Molly, I will be in touch."

Fudge carefully picked up the Scroll and followed Dumbledore along with his small contingent out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Voldemort sat opposite Harry crossed legged on a mat in a large empty room. "The first stage of meditation is to stop distractions and make our mind clearer and more lucid. We sit with our eyes partially closed and turn our attention to our breathing. We breathe naturally, preferably through the nostrils, without attempting to control our breath, and we try to become aware of the sensation of the breath as it enters and leaves the nostrils. This sensation is our object of meditation. We should try to concentrate on it to the exclusion of everything else."

Sometime later Voldemort said, "Now concentrate on your magic, separate it into strands if you will, each strand holds a certain amount of power. Concentrate on one strand of magic single-pointedly for as long as possible to become deeply acquainted with it."

Harry disappeared into his magic while the Lord of all Magic looked into his own magical core and marvelled at the extent of the power he had been gifted with on Friday night. He became absorbed in familiarising himself with very inch of it.

"Harry," Voldemort said shaking him. "Harry. That's enough for today."

Harry came back to himself with a start. "How long was I..."

"Two hours. I want you to practice what you have just learned everyday, until it is natural for you to be able to just think of your magic, separate it, and know the amount of power behind each strand."

He pulled Harry to his feet. "You did well. Practice offensive spells on animated dummies. Start by using one strand of magic in your mind. As you do stronger spells, you may need to use two strands, and so on. You are the one who controls the power behind your spells, you are the one who is in control of the amount of force needed. Keep this in mind at all times. You control the magic, magic does not control you."

Voldemort waved his hand and six practice dummies appeared.

Harry looked at them dubiously. He pointed his wand at one as it tried to dodge, and blasted all six of them to smithereens. "OH... sorry." He turned to the Lord of all Magic.

"No distractions Harry." Voldemort said dryly, vanishing the mess and replacing it with new dummies. "Concentrate. I will leave you alone until lunchtime.

"You're not a distraction," Harry said quickly, trying to wipe his mind clear of wishing his Lord would kiss him senseless.

Voldemort laughed softly. "I will not be once I have left this room. Master the strength of your spells, and you will get your wish."

"You do realise I have only just discovered what sex _is_ – don't you." Harry said staring into red eyes. "With the man of my dreams, a man I always considered far beyond my reach, a man I _yearned_ for for years and want so _badly_ now that I can't _see_ straight, a man..."

"_Harry_," Voldemort growled, dragging him down onto the mat and plundering his lips.

* * *

That evening as the others sat around the table watching Lucius' memories in the Pensieve, for the second time, Harry noticed his friend's worried face. She'd been getting more and more uptight since she'd finished her work for the day in Voldemort's library.

"Severus will be here soon I should imagine. He'll have to have dinner in the Great Hall first won't he." Harry said trying to reassure her.

"We underestimate Dumbledore. He's already convinced Fudge he has nothing to worry about. He can't tell him who our Lord of all Magic really is but he's brainwashed him into believing the only real threat the world has is _still_ Voldemort and the _Dark_. We don't know what's going on now!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Dinner was over an hour ago! What if Dumbledore has... found out where Snape's true loyalties lie! What if he managed to read his mind! What if... "

"You calm down and trust that I can handle Dumbledore, as I have done since before you were born." Said an amused voice from the door.

"Severus!" Harry said in relief, while Hermione blushed and put her head down.

"My Lord," Severus bowed his head to Voldemort. "There is a full meeting of the Order two weeks from today. Dumbledore is stalling for time. However," he said, as he sat down next to Hermione and forced her head up with a hand under her chin. A quick look into her eyes and he let her go. "As his two Griffindors were still missing at dinner, the Order _and_ the Aurors have been ordered to find Harry and this know-it-all and 'bring them in for questioning' by the Headmaster." He looked at Voldemort and let his shields drop.

Voldemort frowned after a long moment. "Very good, Severus. We will plan our attack for two weeks time. I will call a meeting soon, the Thirty Loyal initially, and inform them of what is happening." He stood up. "Now, if you gentlemen will accompany me to my study, I have other business I wish to discuss." Voldemort squeezed Harry's shoulder as he passed him.

**'There is some trouble I have to attend to, Harry. I will not be long.'**

**'Do you need any help,'** Harry asked worriedly.

**'Not in this instance. I will explain when I get back.'**

Harry turned to Hermione as the men left the room. "You okay now?" he asked.

Hermione frowned at him. "No. Not really. But then I won't be will I?" She huffed. "Not until he _does_ something about me!"

* * *

Voldemort blasted Mad-eye across the room knocking him unconscious and pointed his wand at Kingsley Shacklebolt. With a flick, Kingsley was disarmed and stunned leaving Antonin free to help Lucius and Amycus who were tamely duelling Tonks and Molly because they were under orders not to kill them.

Voldemort watched curiously as a woman with wild hair ran across the room, screamed _"Bastard!"_ and smashed Mundungus Fletcher across the head with a bottle of whiskey. He went down instantly and grunted as she began kicking him in the ribs.

Severus contained Arthur Weasley and revived a man from the stunner Mundungus had just hit him with. Then he grabbed the mad woman, still kicking said wizard, and as she struggled against him furiously intent on continuing her attack, he bodily picked her up and strode from the room, her husband followed groggily with the help of Rodolphus.

Rabastan spent the whole time staring fixedly at the television screen which was still on.

When the Order members were all contained and bound in the lounge and the room restored to its original condition, six robed and masked wizards dissaparated leaving Severus to cast an anti-apparition charm over the house so the Order could not go anywhere soon, and reveal himself to the house owners.

"I know you!" The woman said as soon as he vanished his mask. "You're my Hermione's Severus! Oh it's so good to see you at last. She's been raving on about you for years! I must say," she primped her mad hair. "She is quite right! Though she didn't do justice to your eyes. And you are _very_ strong aren't you? The way you just swept me up into your arms! Could you possibly say _'bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses'_ for me, Severus?"

"_Katharina_," Frank Granger said warningly, rolling his eyes and pulling her into his side.

"Sorry Frank", Katharina said kissing his cheek. "You know you're the love of my life." She gave Severus a sly wink.

After quick explanations, and promises to 'look after' Hermione, Severus convinced them to pack warm clothes and boots if they had them.

"Absolutely, we love hiking, I couldn't wish for anywhere better than the Lakes, Severus," Katharina said. "And I've been telling Frank for ages that we need a holiday. I'm so sick to death of _teeth_!"

He walked outside with them, pointed his wand to the sky, and shouted "_Morsmordre!"_ A glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, that struck sheer terror into the hearts of thousands, appeared above the house.

"HOW FASCINATING!" Katharina Granger shrieked, staring up at the skull. "Oh _Severus_, It is quite beautiful!"

Severus made a note to reassess his opinion about his know-it-all's brain being under the influence of any Potion. Obviously mental illness ran in the family. Nevertheless, he did find Katharina Granger rather charming.

He apparated them to a safe house in the Lake District. Once they were as happily installed as they could be on their impromptu holiday, complete with a two bowing house elves, he said his goodbyes. He shook Frank Granger's hand and, horror of horrors, had to endure a kiss of thanks on the cheek from the mad know-it-all's, even madder mother!

Severus left them to appear outside number 4, Privet Drive.

Lucius, Antonin, and Rodolphus were waiting for him. "Rab and Amycus have gone to get the Dog Woman. Our Lord has had to go home." Rodolphus said. "He went off his head and Lucius only just restrained him from blowing up the entire street. Right, lets get to it then! Last one in is a Pygmy Puff!"

Rodolphus was the last one in.

"_What the bloody hell!"_ Roared a purple faced Vernon Dursley as his head emerged from the doorway to the lounge. Severus, looked at the fat lump of a man and levitated him violently until his head smashed into the ceiling. He dropped him and blasted him with a spell that had him slamming up against the far wall of the lounge to slump in a heap on the floor. _"Crucio!"_ He listened to the screams as the others split up to search the house. After a long minute he lifted the spell.

"I have been told, you piece of muggle filth, that you wish to strangle my know-it-all." Severus said calmly to the white faced man as he cast the slow strangulation spell on him. When his eyes were bulging and he choked and clawed at his throat, Snape hissed "_Crucio!"_ He watched with cold black eyes as the two spells working simultaneously forced his prey into fits and red spittle to drool from the side of its mouth. He would have liked to play with it longer, experiment, but... this _thing's_ death was not his to take... unfortunately.

He walked away to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. He stepped back in disgust when he saw the area Harry had spent years in. He blasted it. He went back to Dursley and ended his spells just as the man was drawing his last breath.

"That is what it feels like to be strangled... and then some," he told him sneeringly before stunning him.

Antonin had Dudley Dursley. He silenced the squealing boy, and cast a spell that punched him in the face knocking him unconscious.

"What are you going to do to me?" Petunia Dursley asked Lucius fearfully.

Lucius raised shocked brows and then sneered coldly. "Well, I'm going to introduce _you_ to my beautiful wife." He silenced the woman in disgust in case she _dared_ to speak to him again! Then deciding that wasn't enough, stunned her.

Suddenly there was a booming explosion from upstairs and Rodolphus appeared. "Just had to blow up that room with the locks and a cat flap in the door." He vaulted down the stairs. "Last one out is a..."

Once outside, Lucius, Antonin, Rodolphus and Severus pointed their wands at the house. The resulting explosion left not even a brick standing. Lucius cast _Morsmordre_ and the party disapparated.

* * *

Hermione stared at Voldemort in shock. Then her face warped into a savage snarl and she shot up from her seat. _"I will kill them all!"_ she hissed. "At the meeting when we attack, I will kill them all!"

"I can't believe the Order would kidnap your parents on Dumbledore's say so. Have they no brains of their own! They are supposed to be the Light, they are darker than us!" Alecto put her arm around Hermione.

Harry frowned. She would be uncontrollable during the attack now. Not only would it take a great deal of willpower for her not to attack Dumbledore on sight, now she wanted to kill half the Order! Mad-eye was an _animal_, and Tonks and Molly were no pushovers, though he knew Hermione was far more skilled than either of them. But all of them together? Harry's stomach plummeted.

Voldemort stroked his hand across Harry's cheek. They sat in their usual position, Harry snug between his legs.

"_Hermione_," Voldemort snapped coldly, his tone not one to disobey. "This is the very reason you were not informed of this earlier or asked to accompany us. I wanted the Order left _alive_ tonight. You will not attempt to take on half the Order when we go into battle. You will stick with the Weasley boy, and stay calm at all times. If I have any indication that you cannot follow my orders, you will remain here and not come at all. If you disobey my orders during the battle, you will not fight by my side again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Lord." Hermione said shamefaced, bowing her head to him. "I'm sorry, of course I will obey your orders."

Harry thought that Voldemort was the only person now who could control Hermione. Snape would not have gotten that reaction from her. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione sat back down. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, my Lord, it's just, if I hadn't told Mum about Harry and I not trusting Dumbledore and the Order anymore, they might have gone with them _willingly_ and... they would be... be _his_ hostages!" Who knew what Dumbledore may have done to them in order to get his hands on her and Harry.

Voldemort nodded. "I see where you get your fighting spirit from, Hermione," he said in his normal voice, all former coldness completely absent. "your mother felled Mundungus Fletcher with a bottle of whiskey after he had stunned your father. It was... impressive."

Hermione snorted, and a small smile crossed her lips. "Yes, she is much stronger than Dad. I can't thank you enough for helping them, to go _yourself_ and..."

Voldemort held up a hand. "If the Order had succeeded, Harry and you would have gone back to Hogwarts. That is not acceptable. Thank my Spy, he is the one who legilimised Nymphadora Tonks and found out about the kidnap. The Marauders map proved invaluable. If he hadn't 'bumped' into her as she left Dumbledore's office, the plan would have succeeded. He obliviated her afterwards so he cannot be suspected by Dumbledore as having had anything to do with tonight's events as he was not privy to the information. They will find the Dark Mark above your home, Privet Drive, and that other... muggle woman with the dog. Dumbledore will assume I am 'cleaning up'."

Bella perked up as he mentioned Harry's relatives. "When are we going to get to play with them. Can I visit them down in the dungeons when they get back tonight? Just to say hello?"

Voldemort stroked Harry's hair. He hadn't wanted the muggle scum in his home until the meeting of his Thirty Loyal. He knew Harry wouldn't cope well with them being here, even if they were incarcerated in the dungeons. He had felt his creatures turbulent fear and worry ever since he had informed him that they would be taken tonight as cover for them 'taking' the Grangers.

"They will not be brought here, Bella, Malfoy Manor's dungeons will be their home until the execution."

Bella pouted. "Oh, well I expect the boys are making them feel welcome as we speak. They got all the fun tonight."

"His plan has failed," Harry said, "Dumbledore will try something else to blackmail us into going back to Hogwarts. Two weeks is too long before the meeting. I really think I should go back just until you attack – on my own. I don't trust Hermione to be there and not get into trouble. But if I'm there, he won't do anything else stupid."

"I have just stated that you going back to Hogwarts is unacceptable, Harry." Voldemort commented. "And that is an end to it."

"I don't _want_ to go," Harry said. In fact the thought of being parted from Voldemort made his stomach turn. "I don't want others to get hurt because I'm not there."

"As if I'd let you go alone," Hermione huffed. "And if I go back, you are right, I will do as much damage as I possibly can starting with the Weasley's and working my way through everyone until I get to Dumbledore. So you will just have to stay here, Harry."

"Like mother like daughter," Severus said walking into the room, bowing his head to Voldemort with the other men following him. "She just brained Mundungus. Your parents are safe and happy, installed in a cottage in the Lake District. They have two house elves with them to not only serve, but to protect them if needed."

As the men settled and were served with drinks, Hermione moved and sat next to Snape, squeezing herself in between him and the arm of his oversized armchair. She didn't have words to thank him, she just rested her head on his shoulder and hoped he wouldn't kick her off.

"The mission was successful, Severus? I take it all is well at Malfoy Manor?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, all is well. The muggles are safe and sound." Severus said wryly putting an arm around his know-it-all. "Number 4 Privet Drive no longer exists, Harry. I hope that helps with the bad memories I'm sure you live with."

Harry just nodded. "Dumbledore may try something else, Severus, do you think I should go back and..." he stopped as Voldemort pulled his hair painfully.

"No need, Harry. I will watch him, and if he comes up with any more insane plans, you will be the first to know." Severus stroked Hermione's hair. She was still trembling with fear for her parents or rage, he couldn't tell. He liked the way she seemed to fit against him.

Harry held his hands up. "Fine, okay. I'm going to bed, I've got another day of meditation and duelling tomorrow." He got to his feet and eyed Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled, "I will say goodnight too." He joined Harry as they made for the door.

Slowly, everyone made their way to bed leaving Severus and Hermione alone. She walked him to the apparition room. "Again I – I... have to thank you," she said awkwardly. "You s-saved... "

"Oh give it a rest, Granger, I'd dock points if I could for you reverting back to a stuttering little mouse."

"You are bloody _impossible!_" Hermione raged. "I cannot _believe_ I bother with you at all! Bugger off back to Hogwarts and all the little girls you _so_ impressed at the beginning of term!"

She spun on her heel and got halfway across the room before she heard him say, "Ten points to Griffindor." When she turned back – he had gone.

* * *

Harry was waiting for her. She sat next to him on the sofa in the small sitting room that led into her bedroom, watching his still face, knowing how hard this was for him.

"Hermione," he eventually said. "Yesterday, what I did... I'm so sorry, I will never do anything as _stupid_ as that again. I could have lost you all and..."

"Severus is wonderful in battle." Hermione deliberately interrupted dreamily, "you should have seen him, Harry, such a _turn on!_ They didn't stand a chance, it was over in _minutes_. I only managed to take two out, he took out four, Harry, four!"

Harry took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry Dumbledore went after your parents. This is all my fault – if you weren't with me they would never have been in danger and..."

"Do you think one can actually _die_ from sexual frustration, Harry? Because when I see Severus I want him so much I can't breathe. I bet my bloody mum was all over him like a rash. She is _such_ a flirt!"

Harry started to laugh and Hermione joined in. She leaned against him as he put his arm around her. "I'm so glad you are finally with your Lord, Harry. You shine now. Did you know? Your aura has changed. It's full of love for us."

Harry held her tighter. "I don't see what he sees in me. I can't help thinking it's all a bit of a dream and I'll wake up in a cupboard confused and alone."

"_You don't see what he sees in you?_" Hermione sighed. "I love you, Harry, but you have always been slightly thick."

"I suppose you knew all along." Harry said. "That I... that he... that there was no one else for me."

"Yes, I knew almost straight away. You were in complete denial though. You have wanted him for a long time Harry, as long as I've wanted Snape. Do you think it's strange that we were so young yet both fell irrevocably in love at the same time? With men that we wouldn't normally stand a chance with? Do you think Magic had something to do with it? Of course, lucky you, you got your man. "

"He, he is... magnificent, Hermione." Harry breathed. "And his _body_... god, I had better shut up. I think I've had all my missing years of hardon's in one bloody day! I get one every time I think about him! And I think about him all the time! It's very distressing!"

They laughed again and Harry kissed her cheek before standing up, glad he was wearing a robe. "I'd better go, I said I wouldn't be long. "Hang in there, Hermione, Snape is yours, our Lord says so. And if he says it's so – then it is isn't it?"

In her mind's eye Hermione saw again that look of fear and strain on Severus' face as he had gazed down at her after she had been injured. It had made her desperate to alleviate it somehow. "Perhaps," she mused. "But like you Harry, I cannot see what a man like Severus would see in _me_."

Harry shook his head. "I wonder why we can't see ourselves as we see each other?"

Hermione shrugged. "Lack of confidence, lack of ego, I don't know. I love being here, Harry," she suddenly blurted out, "I love the people here, they look at me differently and never put me down. They don't see me as a bucked tooth know-it-all mouse! And I don't feel as if I have to prove anything to anyone! I feel like they are real friends."

Harry smiled sadly, reminded again of how he had denied her this for a year because of his own fear and insecurity. "They love you too, Hermione. And they are real friends. Our lives have changed. In three day's they have changed dramatically. I should have brought you here a year ago. I'm sorry."

"We weren't ready a year ago, Harry. But now we are. I'm going to bed to hopefully have a wet dream about a moody insulting Potions Master. I hope it's the one where I'm chained spreadeagle across his desk."

Harry laughed hysterically as Voldemort walked through the door to see what was taking his creature so long.

* * *

It was 5.00 am on Tuesday morning when Hermione awoke, instantly alert, to the light touch of a hand on her shoulder. She transfigured her nightwear into a robe and clasped Harry's Hand.

It took barely an hour – an hour in which Hermione killed three wizards and Harry crucified five Servants.

They were in Poland and the meeting had been taking place in a wooden cabin in a forest. As soon as Harry materialised, five of the eight men fell to their knees, arms stretched out towards him pleadingly, he clamped the other three down with magic. When the questioning was over, Hermione killed them. Three killing curses in quick succession and a rictus of utter hatred on her face.

She left Harry to finish the Servants and went outside and stood staring into the semi oval clearing around the front of the cabin. Thirteen corpses, all witches, all dark, had been tied to stakes and burned alive. It had been over before they had even arrived. Nothing she had seen so far had come close to this. When Harry joined her she wiped her eyes on her sleeves and looked at his hard white face and expressionless eyes.

"Four Visions in as many days, Harry," she croaked. "That's never happened before."

"Five." Harry said flatly, not looking at her but staring at the witches. Their blackened corpses broke his heart. He tried to smother his voracious rage that was growing with every breath he took. The effort made him nauseous.

"What?"

"Five days. It's Tuesday."

"So it is," Hermione said faintly. "Harry, when we get back do you fancy getting drunk with me, and I mean _drunk_, falling down drunk. We have never been drunk. I think this is a good day to find out what it feels like."

"Anything for you, Hermione," he said absently as he lifted his hand and Fiendfyred the horror before him.

Hermione Fiendfyred the cabin. When the flames had died down he took her shaking hand in his. "There is whiskey in the lounge, we will go straight there." He looked at her and suddenly pulled her into his arms. He stared at a point over her shoulder and concentrated. Without having to 'step' he was where he wanted to be. They were standing next to the drinks table in the corner of the lounge at Slytherin Manor.

Tightening his arms around her he wondered how he could have denied her any kind of comfort at all for so long. "Don't cry Hermione, I should have done this after every mission. Instead I just let you suffer.

"Thirteen witches, staked and burned, Harry!" Hermione choked from his shoulder. "Those poor, poor witches, how _terrified_ they must have been. The _agony_ they must have gone through! I should have tortured those three bastard wizards. I should have made them scream and beg! I should have burnt them alive! Why didn't I, Harry, _why didn't I!"_ She wailed. I hate them, _I hate them_, and I just want to kill them all in the worst possible way I can think of! But there's nothing bad enough, I can't think of _anything_ bad enough! I want to kill them all, I want to kill them all..."

Harry stroked her hair as she continued, letting her get it all out of her system until she was finally calm. Somewhere deep inside him where a monster lived, it raged that he had not gone alone on this mission so it could have been allowed its full freedom. Keeping himself rigidly calm he suppressed the chronic need to rampage and burn the world with his fury. It left him twitching.

Hermione pulled her head out of his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. It was the shock. I feel a bit better now." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands then realised where they were. "How clever of you, I didn't even know we were here!" She studied her silent friend's calm expressionless face, the slightly mad light dancing in his eyes. "Right, Potter, we _so_ need this, lets get started."

She picked up two crystal whiskey glasses and with a flick of her wand doubled their size then filled each one to the brim with whiskey. "We have to drink half of this in _one go_." She gave one to Harry and held hers up, clashing it against his. "Bottoms up, Harry." She said and couldn't stifle a small hysterical giggle as she took her first gulps, managing to drink nearly half of it.

"Oh very droll, Granger." Harry said, as he too swallowed mouthfuls of the burning liquid. Straight away he felt the effects of the alcohol. They compared their glasses. Harry wiped his lips on the back of his hand. "Not bad for a first attempt. It's starting to numb my insides. A very good thing." He said quietly. His hand shook badly as he lifted his glass. They clashed glasses again and raised them to their lips.

The glasses vanished.

"I think that's enough to help ease your minds." A silky voice said.

They slowly turned to face the room. Nine faces stared back at them. Seated were Narcissa, Alecto, and Bella. Their faces pale and worried. Amycus, Rabastan, Antonin and Rodolphus stood by the fireplace. Lucius stood behind the sofa, his hands on Narcissa's shoulders.

One face in particular stole their attention as he stood opposite them slapping his wand into the palm of his hand.

"My two missing _Griffindors. _Let us talk about house rules, shall we? Specifically those appertaining to disappearing without trace for over an hour and then returning in front of our very eyes with the intention of getting 'falling down drunk' before 7.00am in the morning."

Hermione staggered slightly as she bowed her head and it spun. "My Lord, we..."

"He knows." Harry said quietly, staring into red all seeing eyes.

"I allowed you enough whiskey to soften the shock. But now, Hermione, you must eat." Voldemort said gently.

"I don't feel right."Hermione said, swaying.

Bella, Narcissa and Alecto rushed to Hermione, fussing over her. Narcissa cast a cleansing charm on her tear stained face. They ushered her out of the room, the men following them.

"That's good. She needs comfort."Harry said blankly not taking his eyes from his Lord's.

Voldemort held out his hand. Harry stared at it for a full minute. He finally shook his head. "That would not be wise my Lord."

The hand stayed where it was. Harry finally walked towards it and raised his own shaking hand. He watched mesmerised and his Lord's fingers wrapped around his and gripped them tightly.

"Do you want me to let go, Harry?"

In a sudden violent movement Harry jerked his Lord hard up against his body, the mad light in his eyes flickered as he stared into red. "Too late for that." He growled.

Voldemort waved his hand at the door, locked it, and put up a silencing charm. He pulled Harry's head back by his hair and ravaged his lips. His hands finally subdued his creature's maddened savage response as Harry tore through the front of his Lord's robe as if it were paper, bit into his chest, scratched his shoulders and back drawing blood and fought for the upper hand until he was exhausted.

"I am aware," Voldemort said to the panting writhing Prophet as he swung him around and dragged him over to their armchair where he bent him across the arm. "That your rage is a living thing." He held him down with one hand pressed firmly against the back of his neck as he disposed of his clothes and kicked his legs apart. He twisted the hand in his hair and pulled his head back as he entered him. "One day soon you will have to address it." He began driving his hips as he leaned across Harry pulling his head back further. He pressed his lips to his ear. "It is eating you away inside." He bit into the back of his neck as his creature roared at him to go harder and harder, faster and faster, until his words were suddenly cut off and he screamed his rage, and his ecstasy, shuddering and bucking beneath him.

When Harry came back to himself he was laying across his Lord on their chair. The monster in him had slunk back into its cage and was sleeping. He raised a hand and it was steady. The calm he felt was real. He lifted his head and looked at the man who knew every part of him.

"I don't I know myself anymore."

Voldemort stared into his eyes. "You never did, child."

Harry smiled and stroked his hand gently down Voldemort's face. "I'm not a chil..."

His words were swallowed by his Lord's lips.

.

**Authors Note:** Thank you readers for reading. Thank you Fav/Followers for Fav and following and thank you reviewers for reviewing.

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:** *Huge sigh of relief* Soooo glad you liked it! Lol. Skip, skip. I don't think I've stressed about a piece of writing so much in all the time I've _been_ writing. And I've written a lot. That is the first slash I've ever written apart from a little bit in 'Yesterday's news'. But, as you like it I'm happy with it. I can relax about it now. Thank you. You made me laugh so much with your reaction to the first Lord of all Magic. I'm giggling now remembering it! And YES lol the Vatican is involved. Loved your review as always. Thank you for your compliments, you made me 'slightly blush' too and that is not an easy thing to do.

**Noelnoel2:** I'm glad you thought it all went together nicely. Hmm yes, Voldemort's reaction was fear really to Harry's declaration of love. His manic response was telling Harry, without saying the word's, that he loved him too. Hence all the _'do you understands'_ he threw at him. Again, thank you for your review.


	11. Chapter Ten Pt1: The Wrath of Voldemort

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

***Warning**:** Torture**

**POSTED EARLY FOR FANFICTION LOVER – I SAW YOUR MSG LOL...**

Chapter Ten Pt 1

The Wrath of Voldemort

It was two days later that Harry's world reverted back to the terror of his childhood. He tried to bury it as the morning wore on, but as his insides twisted and knotted at the thought of the Death Eater meeting this evening and subsequently the execution of the muggles. He again rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

He stared at his face in the mirror above the sink unit, seeing a coward staring back at him, pupils dilated in fear, stark white features, a fevered sweat upon his brow. He quickly undressed and stepped into the shower opening his mouth and letting the scalding water clean it out, wishing it would clean out his brain that was intent on replaying his own personal horror films that, usually buried deep, were being dug up relentlessly. When he could stand it no more he stepped out and wrapped himself in a bathrobe. He brushed his teeth until his gums bled and rinsed the blood away with cold water, staring at it as it swirled and disappeared down the plug hole.

Disgusted with himself he dropped the bathrobe to the floor, and for the first time in years, dropped the glamour from his body that was so much a part of him now, he rarely remembered that it existed at all. The map of pain that told the story of his life appeared and Harry caught his breath as he turned to the free standing full length mirror and stared. He wasn't vain, the glamour he wore was to shield and protect his own mind from the reality of his life, not for cosmetic purposes.

He traced uneven ribs that had been broken countless times. He ran a finger across his throat, tracing the scar that was caused by his Uncle nearly garotting him with a length of wire. He ran his hand over the scars left by a metal buckle across his chest, shoulders and back, and welts left by the edge of a leather belt. The jagged scar that ran down the length of his right arm, made by a carving knife when he had burnt a roast. Cigarette burns on his left arm, a present from Dudley and his gang, along with numerous broken wrists and fingers and ribs. A gruesome dog bite on his upper right thigh, another on his left shin. Burns on the inside of his right wrist where it had been pressed into the gas burner on the cooker. And scars behind his ear and across his scalp where the edge of the frying pan, his Aunt liked to hit him with, had nearly brained him when he was five years old.

_'It's the only place you will be safe from the Dark Lord my dear boy.' _

Harry started to laugh and as he did the mirrors, windows and shower stall exploded, the glass reflecting the colours of magic that filled the room. It didn't reach him. Harry held up his hand and the glass froze, suspended in air. He waved and the glass reversed into its original form. He pulled his magic back into his core. His meditation had paid off, he was beginning to have excellent control over his magic. Harry turned to the mirror again and ran his fingers through his hair. He would face the muggles tonight with dignity. It was all he had left.

He dressed in a silver and green robe leaving his hair loose. When he left his room it was to search out Bella to practice duelling. Besides, he found he craved her company.

* * *

Voldemort finished his meeting with the Norwegian Minister, a tight smile on his lips as he and Lucius rose from their seats. All of the nine wizards had been identified and their political 'light allies' executed, the 'Master' being a very rich influential member of the ICW. The Norwegian Minister had ordered the clean up himself, and had offered The Lord of All Magic full access to the ministry's resources and battle wizards anytime he should need them.

Voldemort stalked out of the door "We go to your home, Lucius." He announced in a cold, furious, voice, "to the dungeons." He turned on his heel and disapparated.

Lucius followed him with a worried frown. Half way through the meeting his Lord had seemed to lose himself. He had paled considerably and his eyes had taken on a glassy sheen. Now, as they came upon his dungeon's 'guests', Voldemort stopped abruptly at the cell housing Vernon Dursley.

"_YOU LAID YOUR __REPELLENT__ HANDS ON WHAT IS MINE!"_ He roared, slashing his wand. Dursley looked uncomprehendingly at hands. Or rather, his wrists. He screamed suddenly as blood started to pump from the wounds and he saw his hands laying on the floor of his cell. Voldemort cauterised the wounds purely to keep him alive for his execution. Dursley fell to his knees. As he would have passed out Voldemort slashed his wand again, reviving him and baring his torso. All the man's ribs and every bone he had ever broken in Harry's body started snapping one by one. Dursley bellowed, staring at the red eyed man in total shock and abject terror.

"_YOU CAUSED UNTOLD TERROR TO WHAT IS MINE!__**"**_ Voldemort waved his wand and Dursley went to grab at his throat, his eyes bulging grotesquely, the blood vessels bursting staining the whites red. When he moved his arms there was a deep bloodied scar around his throat.

"_YOU CAUSED PAIN AND TORMENT TO WHAT IS MINE!"_ Welts and deep bloody buckle bruises appeared all over Dursley's chest, shoulders and back, he screamed in pain, his arms crossing over his front in an effort to protect himself from the invisible lashing assault.

"_YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF MUGGLE FILTH, YOU CUT THE FLESH OF WHAT IS MINE!"_ A long jagged slash swept down Dursley's right arm splitting the skin to the bone.

"_If you were mine to kill I would keep you alive for days, I would make you piss black fire and shred your brain. I would slice a pound of flesh from your repulsive body for every insult that ever passed your filthy lips to what is mine. And still it would not be enough! CRUCIO!_" Voldemort roared. He held the spell until a hand on his shoulder brought him back to himself.

"This is what was done to... to _Harry_?" Lucius asked shakily.

Voldemort nodded stiffly and moved on to the next cell. Dudley Dursley had wet himself at the screams of agony coming from his father. Voldemort sneered, and again bared the torso of the muggle.

"_Spawn of Filth, feel every pain you visited upon what is mine!" _Voldemort waved his wand and the smell of burning flesh and the sound of bones snapping filled the air as Dudley fell to the ground writhing in agony as his fingers and wrists broke, healed, and broke again. Ribs cracked and invisible fists punched his face and broke his nose, feet kicked him in the ribs and groin. He started crying like a baby, so terrified he wet himself again.

"_He did not blubber or whine as you and your friends beat and tortured him at every opportunity, year after year! He took it in silence and buried the pain! HE DID NOT SOIL HIMSELF LIKE AN INFANT AND TREMBLE IN FEAR!_" Voldemort roared. "SILENCE YOU SCUM!" Dudley stopped mid sob and swallowed his tears. "_Make one more sound and I will rip you apart boy,"_ he hissed.

"Lucius, I want this filth's four accomplices dead! Do you hear me! I WANT THEM _DEAD_ BEFORE THIS DAY IS OUT!"

"It is as good as done, my Lord." Lucius bowed. "I will send Fenrir, he will have orders to ensure they die screaming, my Lord."

Slightly appeased, Voldemort moved on. At the next cell, he turned to Lucius. "Is this the Aunt or the dog woman."

"Dog woman, my Lord." Lucius sneered.

Voldemort conjured a pit bull terrier. They watched as the dog attacked. Margery Dursley ran around the cell trying to escape it. Her plaid skirt was no protection as the dog scrambled up her leg and ripped a chunk of flesh from her meaty right thigh and as she fell, bit her through to the bone on her left shin. The dog vanished.

"_Who are you_?" Margery Dursley wailed as she sat on the stone floor, trying to stem the blood from the wound in her thigh. "Why are you doing this, I haven't touched _anything_ that is yours!"

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort spat. Margery screamed, her body twisting monstrously. He lifted the curse. "Your hound did, on your orders! It afforded you great _amusement _to watch the chase. _I do not see you laughing now, filth!_"

Voldemort moved on to the last cell. The Aunt, the one person out of all of them who should have felt _something_ for her sister's only child. He silenced the moans and groans coming from Margery Dursley, Dudley was still silent, hardly daring to breathe, Vernon Dursley had passed out.

Petunia Dursley looked at him with dead eyes. "I know who you are!" She snapped. "You should be happy that we made him _suffer_! _You_, of all people, want the little freak _dead_!"

The next second there was a resounding clanging sound of metal hitting bone as an invisible force struck her across the head knocking her clean off her feet. As she lay for a moment regaining her senses, she screamed, clasping her right wrist as it burned and blistered as if on fire.

For a moment Voldemort couldn't speak. The pain he felt was unendurable. "Never presume to know what Lord Voldemort _wants!_ Know this woman. You and your family will suffer tonight beyond your wildest nightmares. You will be introduced to the magic you so despise and he who is _mine_ and is... _beloved_ by me will be avenged a thousand fold."

Petunia Dursley tried to get to her feet but her ears were still ringing. She managed to drag herself up on all fours and looked at Voldemort in disbelief. "_Beloved!_" she spat vindictively. "As if anyone could love that abomination! Especially you! And if you are _fool_ enough to - it will _never_ be returned! HE IS _NOTHING! _It's not _in_ him to love, there's not a single emotion to be had in his whole despicable body, except hate, for YOU! We made sure of that with Dumbledore's blessing. He's been bred to loathe and despise the very thought of you and to _kill_ you because his _travesty_ of a life is _your_ fault! _You_ are the reason he was ours to break! _You_ are the very reason he has _never_ _known love! _He will never want _you_, he will never be _yours!_ He will never _love_ _you_." She laughed suddenly, "You know nothing about the freak if you think he would allow this to happen. I'm his blood! The last link to his worthless mother – the mother _you_ murdered!"

Voldemort's pain crystallised into an all consuming need to kill the woman, to rip her body apart piece by piece. His magic flared around him and for the first time in many years, he knew he was in danger of losing control. He raised his wand.

Lucius moaned. The weight of his Lords magic pressing in on him was unbearable. "_Please,_ my Lord," he rasped, "do not kill her. Remember Narcissa's vow, she will lose her magic if she cannot complete it."

Voldemort gritted his teeth. His hand was shaking badly, his wand, with an ominous black light coalescing at its tip, was pointed at the hated woman whose words had caused him such... _anguish_. He growled deep in his throat as his magic crashed through him like a black insidious wave, burning his insides. He struggled against it as it urged him to tear, to rip, to kill... knowing that this may be one battle he could not win...

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Bella appeared. She spun on her heel and hit Petunia Dursley with a Crucio strong enough to catapult the woman onto her back. At the same time, Voldemort felt a gentle whispering presence in his mind. Like a caress it stroked his rage and his magic, turning the malevolent blackness within his core into bright rainbow colours. His magic grounded and settled as he listened to the words of his bewitching creature. He heard Lucius' sigh of relief as he slowly lowered his arm and holstered his wand.

"That was a message from Harry," Bella spat at the woman, as she lifted the curse. "He is extremely upset by the disrespect you have shown his Lord. He told me to tell you that you are nothing but a deluded fool. You are lucky, _muggle_, that you are needed this evening, otherwise you and I would be having the kind of fun that I would ensure lasted for weeks! However, Harry has asked me to teach you some _manners_." She finished gleefully.

Petunia Dursley lifted shocked eyes to Voldemort. "The freak is _here_? _He knows about this?!_" She screeched.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK UPON THE LORD OF ALL MAGIC! LOWER YOUR EYES FILTH!" Bella screamed, and waved her wand. Petunia found herself on her knees and her forehead slammed into the stone floor hard enough to see stars. OPEN YOUR FILTHY MUGGLE MOUTH TO MY LORD AGAIN, AND I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS ALONG WITH YOUR SON'S TONGUE! **IT,** IS NOT NEEDED TONIGHT! _CRUCIO!" _Petunia's forehead drummed against the stone floor as the pain roared through her.

Voldemort silenced Petunia's hoarse screams and Bella stopped in mid pirouette. "Ensure you leave the woman sane enough to later fully appreciate your sister's work, Bella."

"Oh I will my Lord," Bella lifted the curse and cackled happily. "Harry wants her fully compos mentis for tonight. These are very 'light' Crucio's. I will fully heal any damage I may do."

"Indeed." Voldemort said. "Please make sure that all the filth are healed and presentable for this evening. I want them fully alert. And..." Voldemort took Bella's hand and brought it to his lips. "Thank you, Bella."

For a moment Bella looked as if she would burst into tears, then she smiled radiantly. "My pleasure, my Lord. I live to serve you."

Voldemort laid a hand on Lucius' arm. "My sincere apologies, Lucius, for causing you... concern earlier."

Lucius shook his head. "If Narcissa had not made that vow, my Lord, I would have killed the piece of filth myself when she first addressed you. The things she said about Harry were not to be borne." He sneered down at Harry's Aunt. "_Look at me_," he hissed. She raised her head slowly. "You are wrong about Harry. His capacity to love is _limitless_. All you and your repulsive family have achieved in your endeavour to break him, is to ensure your own executions at the hands of those he inspired love and loyalty in, within _mere hours_ of knowing him. I look forward to you meeting my wife tonight. Until then, we leave you to your lesson in manners from my esteemed sister-in-law. She is a most excellent teacher."

He bowed to Bella and with a nod at Voldemort they disapparated.

* * *

Voldemort barely made it through the door to their rooms when a solid weight flew into his arms. "_Harry_..." Voldemort caught him and slanted his mouth across his lips, kissing him with an urgency and passion that had them both across the room and falling onto the bed, pulling at each others robes until they were naked and straining against each other with need.

Voldemort groaned and quickly prepared Harry before burying himself deeply within him, only then did he pause for breath. He shuddered and laid his forehead against his creature's. "_Harry_..."

Holding his face, Harry looked into his eyes with such intensity that, as it had at his resurrection, it took his breath clean away. "It's not true, I _can_ love,_ I love you_. I _always_ have. I loved you the first time I saw you, rising from the cauldron, so strong and splendid and beautiful. My heart, my soul and my mind were yours from that moment on, cold and empty to all else, waiting for you, _yearning for you_... _My love and passion for you is infinite. _You _know_ this to be true."

"_Harry I_..." Voldemort said again, closing his eyes as the words Harry had whispered into his mind down in the dungeons were repeated out loud. "_Harry I..." _He opened his eyes and looked down at his creature, that same unfathomable emotion, Harry hadn't understood when he first saw it, shining in his eyes.

"_I_ _do_ _understand"_. Harry whispered, wanting to ease the pain on his lover's features.

Voldemort slowly started moving and lost himself in his creature. In his sweet lips, his arms, his caressing fingers, and his undulating hips. "My bewitching creature," Voldemort whispered between kisses. _"My Harry, mine." _He breathed.

"Yours, _My_ Lord, always," Harry sighed, running is fingers through Voldemort's hair. "Without _you_ I am nothing."

Voldemort started to thrust in long measured strokes, angling himself just right to give his creature maximum pleasure, watching his glorious emerald eyes darken, his cheeks flush, and his mouth open in that never ending wonder as his orgasm hit him. Voldemort closed his eyes and let his own completion sweep him away, burying his face in Harry neck.

Later they sat in a hot scented bath. Harry was leaning back against Voldemort's chest, stroking the arms that were wrapped tightly around him. "I love your arms," Harry said. "They make me feel... _home_. I'm sorry you saw through my eyes when I looked at myself in the mirror. It didn't cross my mind that you would."

"It was – unexpected, and I let my anger get the better of me. But how I wish I had not promised my witches the privilege of executing the muggles. Your Aunt especially." Voldemort sighed, "If you hadn't stopped me, Harry... I had lost control and would have killed her, and Narcissa would have lost her..."

"No." Harry interrupted. "Even if I hadn't intervened, I am certain you would have stopped yourself. You were so torn, I could feel it. Lucius' words were pulling at you and winning. I _know_ your affection for Narcissa would have stayed your hand."

"You have more faith in me than I have." Voldemort said wryly, kissing his neck. "It was a master stroke to send Bella."

Harry closed his eyes. "I did consider coming myself for a second, but after what she said to you I would have been in more danger of killing her than you were. I'll be glad when tonight is over and they are gone from my life forever."

"Harry, you do not have to attend the meeting. You can stay here, no one will think less of you for not wanting to see them." Voldemort spun Harry around so he was sitting on his thighs, facing him. He shifted forward and Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. Voldemort looked him in the eye for a long moment. "Ah, I see. My creature wants to _see_ the muggles, who caused _me_ an hour of upset, dead. But for _himself, _after years of suffering_, _he could not care less. You no longer fear them."

"_No, the bastards hurt you!" _Harry hissed. "I would _gladly_ kill them myself if not for the girls."

"Incredible." Voldemort laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry tightly. "What they did to _you,_ hurt me. Yes. Harry, will you drop the glamour you wear, I know you wear it purely for your sanity's sake. I will never ask it of you again."

The glamour dissolved before he had finished speaking and Voldemort spent the next few minutes tracing every scar and mark on Harry's body before staring into his eyes. Through the link Voldemort let Harry see himself through his eyes.

Harry drew a sharp breath and leaned in to capture his Lord's Lips.

* * *

Later, Harry left his love sleeping and went downstairs to find Lucius, sitting alone in the lounge, drinking firewhiskey. He had a look of deep anguish on his face, but when he saw Harry, his face lightened and he smiled.

Harry poured himself a drink and sat opposite Lucius, swirling the liquid around, admiring the amber colours in the firelight. It reminded him of Hermione's magic. "Your thoughts are loud, Lucius." Harry said gently. "I felt them from my rooms."

"I do not know how you survived, Harry, I do not know how you bore it for all those years. The _hate_ and the _violence_..." Lucius said quietly. "I have never seen the like. It just does not happen in our world. Our children are sacrosanct, shielded from pain, loved above all else. And yet, despite what I witnessed today, I look at you and your very presence brings peace and serenity into this room, and fills me with... joy. You are like a light, a beautiful beacon of shining light that draws those around you like moths to a flame."

Harry leaned forward and laid hand on Lucius'. "It's past, Lucius, a bad memory, that since this morning, has faded to mist. It was necessary to enable me to be what I am today. To be able to switch off and embrace pain and fear. To be able to do anything I have to, to bring about the Servants end, without conscience, without regret. I have never been happier than I am now Lucius, and it is not just because of my Lord. It is because for the first time I have friends, real friends that I can love and trust without fear. I don't have to hide within myself anymore and pretend this huge glut of love I have in me does not exist. You were right, I do have a limitless capacity for love and I have not even been here for a week, but I love you all as if I have been here and known you for all of my life."

Lucius grasped his hand and drew a shaking breath.

"The other side of the coin, is that I also have a limitless capacity for hate. That is why, I had to live as I did I think. To gain balance, as Magic is a balance. To be her Prophet I have to be all things, as she is. I cannot have morals, I can be good, but I am evil, I can forgive, but I am unforgiving, I can bring hope but I am despair. I am balanced in all things in all ways, and now I finally accept what I am and the path that has been set for me."

Lucius looked deeply into Harry's eyes. "How old are you Harry," he whispered.

Harry smiled. "I have seen it all, Lucius, in nine weeks, I travelled millennia with _her_. The Prophet Moses performing 'miracles', John the Baptist beheaded, the first Lord of all Magic crucified, his betrayer, hanging in Potters Field, His followers, crucified, killed by a spear, stoned and clubbed to death, stoned and beheaded. The slaughter of our Druids by the Roman's, the fall of the Roman Empire, the rise of our second Lord of all Magic, the Bard, Myrddin Emrys in Vortigern's court on Dinas Emrys, to his final journey to Avalon, back into Nimueh's arms as they sank into the lake. The burning of Joan of Arc. Nostradamus and his Prophecies, the ages of the muggle witch-hunts, the murder of Rasputin... I have travelled through the ages with _her_, I have not lived here at all. In _her_ years and knowledge I am ancient. In these years I am young, and naïve, and... completely and utterly in love." Harry blushed slightly.

"Harry," Lucius said solemnly. "You were made for each other, you know that don't you? It is inconceivable to us all that there could ever be another for either of you. I... I believe, my Lord's heart was breaking for you today."

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his Lord's face. "I know you are awake."

Voldemort smiled. "I am thinking," he said.

"Does it hurt?" Harry teased.

Voldemort laughed and pulled him down, tucking his head into his shoulder. "Lucius is 'better' now?"

"Yes, you heard?"

"Of course. So, you didn't just 'gain' knowledge as Hermione thinks. How old are you then, Harry."

Harry looked into his lover's eyes. A mischievous smile on his face. "Time is relative, but, it could be said that out of the two of us – It is certainly not I who is the '_child_' you are so fond of calling me."

Voldemort groaned. "In this time, you are. And you will remain so. I refuse to allow you to think of your Lord as such."

Harry laughed and kissed his Lord. "I have a lot to learn," he conceded, shrugging out of his robe. "Lesson's only you can teach."

"Exactly." Voldemort growled, arranging his creature beneath him like a work of art. "Lesson number one. No one else will ever touch you, no one else will ever look upon you. Your exquisite beauty is for _my_ hands and _my_ eyes alone."

Harry grinned and raised an eyebrow. "How many Lovers have you had, my Lord, and who were they?"

"Lesson number two. You will never ask me that question again."

Harry laughed. "It displeases me greatly to think of them. It is perhaps for the best that I don't know. Fenrir is back from your latest romantic gesture to me. I would hate to have to send him out again."

Harry looked up at Voldemort, and frowned suddenly. "It really does you know. I've only just this moment realised, but I can't bear the thought of them."

Voldemort stroked his face gently. "Then do not think of it, Harry, it is history, unimportant. There is no one but you, there never will be anyone but you."

"Your romantic gesture of removing those who have upset me amount to six now – have you ever done that for anyone else?" Harry asked sharply.

Voldemort's lips twitched. "Not a one, Harry, not even one. And tonight, the count will go up to ten. Just for you."

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"_Harry_," Voldemort purred, "we just have time for lesson number three before the meeting. And he swooped down to claim his creatures lips."

.

**Authors Note.** There – Just in case you all thought Voldemort had gone soft. Chap 10 Pt 2 is the executions, which includes more torture – just a heads up.

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:** TUT. I hope there is no mistakes in this chapter I saw your plea, lol and just had to post it.

Glad you noticed Fudge growing a pair. It's important. Don't worry, the magical world will know _Voldemort_ is the 'Lord of all magic' before the story ends. You will see why in Chapter 15. (It's really... sweet). Lol. A chapter devoted to Harry and Voldemort... Hmm maybe, if I can find the right time and place to fit it in. Or a oneshot... You certainly deserve one or the other for the amount of time you must spend on your fab detailed reviews for this story. Let me have a think about it. At the moment I'm in the middle of Chapter 16.

*sly smile* I Hope you liked His wrathful Darkness. I _really_ wanted him to kill Petunia when she mouthed off at him – but was shafted by my own plot!


	12. Chapter Ten Pt 2: The Executions

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

****WARNING** – TORTURE.

Chapter Ten part II

The Executions

Harry followed Voldemort through the doors and into the meeting room of the Death Eaters. Thirty bodies, seated in a semicircle facing the dais, rose and went down on one knee. The Lord of all Magic's Inner Circle stood from their ornate seats upon the dais and bowed their heads.

"Rise and be seated." Voldemort commanded the Thirty Loyal. He motioned for Harry to sit in one of two ornately carved wooden thrones that were flanked either side by his most favoured, and sat down himself.

"I have called you here today, my Loyal, for three reasons. Firstly, on my left, sits Lord Potter-Black. You are all aware that last year he publicly announced his views on Magic and the 'Light'. He is now, of his own free will, allied to us and our cause." There was a ripple of excitement at this announcement. "He is in every way my equal and I would appreciate it if he was accepted as such by you all. It goes without saying that his presence here is not to be discussed outside of this room. What say you on this."

There was whispered conversation amongst the Loyal before a wizard stood and bowed to Harry. "We, the Loyal, welcome Lord Potter-Black wholeheartedly and are honoured by his patronage. We will accept and serve him as our own Lord."

Harry stood and bowed formally to them. "I thank you all and pledge myself to your cause and to the safety and freedom of our world." He bowed to Voldemort and sat down.

Voldemort nodded. "Thank you my Loyal. Secondly, in eleven days time there will be a full meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We are now in a position to attack them at their _headquarters_ thanks to information given to me by Hermione Granger."

Shouts of glee spread among the Loyal. Voldemort held up his hand. "Hermione step forward if you will." Hermione rose and took a step forward. "Miss Granger is part of my inner circle and shall be treated by you all with the respect that position commands. Again, this is not for discussion outside of this room. You may sit Hermione. Any questions before I continue?"

A Death Eater of about twenty-five stood and cleared his throat. "My Lord, if I may... while I appreciate the information obtained as regards to the Order of the Phoenix is invaluable and most welcome, on that merit alone, is it wise to have, as a member of your _inner_ circle, a Mud..."

A shaft of light hit the man and he rose in the air. "That gal helped save my life, Graveston. Finish that sentence and I will finish you."

"I'll second that."

Two wizards walked forward keeping their wands trained on the hanging man. They bowed to Voldemort. Then nodded at Hermione and Harry. "Alex Parkinson, at your service," the first speaker said, "and this is Nott Senior."

"Oh! Pansy and Theo's father's! Oh I'm so glad you are both well!" Hermione stood and with a nod from Voldemort walked forward and shook their hands.

"Thanks to you, Miss Granger, and Lord Potter-Black."

Harry smiled and nodded acknowledgement. He looked at Voldemort quizzically. "Is this Graveston... a good Death Eater?" He asked under his breath.

"He is an annoying one at the moment." Voldemort scowled. "He has long wanted to be a member of my inner circle, as his father was before he was killed in the first war. That was a bit of jealously speaking. My Death Eaters are fully aware that 'mudbloods' are welcome within our ranks as long as they are committed to the wizarding world and our cause. But he is a respected leader of a squad of twenty battle wizards as young as he is, and has earned his place among the Loyal."

Voldemort sighed and turned to Parkinson. "Let him down, Alex, let's see what he has to say for himself."

Hermione returned to her seat and Parkinson ended his spell.

"Well, Graveston, have you valid cause for concern. I tire already of this... drama." Voldemort sneered.

"I wonder, my Lord, if Miss Granger is proven in bat ..."

"My Lord," Severus interrupted. "It is clear that Graveston does not think Granger's battle skills 'up to par' for the inner circle, due to her being muggleborn. Perhaps a duel with her would convince him."

Hermione smiled like a cat.

"I swear, Graveston, if it were not for the fact that I greatly respected your father and am in an _exceptionally_ good mood this evening, I would have lost all patience by now and punished you severely for your impertinence. I haven't forgotten that you questioned my _wisdom_." Voldemort looked at Hermione. "Proceed," he ordered.

As the two took up the duelling stance, Harry leaned into Voldemort. "You do know that if he hurts her I will kill him."

"I surmise you will have to stand in queue behind Severus, Parkinson and Nott." Voldemort drawled.

Unfortunately for Graveston, Hermione played with him, dodging his curses lithely. She knew she had to prove herself beyond question, or she would let her Lord down and forever be considered by the Loyal as Harry Potter's 'hanger on', only a member of the inner circle because he demanded it. But, she didn't want to hurt Graveston. She didn't return curses, she hexed him. She put up a defensive shield when needed, which wasn't very often, she tripped him up a few times, made him dance and laugh manically. After all, she wanted to make sure that everyone knew that at any time she could have killed him if she so chose to. Not one of his attacks came close to hitting her. Every hex she threw at him hit its mark. When she got fed up she pointed her wand at him and said "_Expelliarmus" _in a bored voice.

By now everyone in the room was laughing.

"Sit down, Graveston!" Voldemort snapped. "You have just made yourself look a fool. Be thankful that Miss Granger did not take offence at your slight. Believe me, you would not be alive if she had. Unlike _you_, I have seen her skill in battle."

Graveston bowed to Voldemort and then to Hermione. "I sincerely apologise, Miss Granger." He said gravely. "I can see clearly that you deserve your place among the elite. I hope there is no bad feeling between us."

Hermione smiled brilliantly at him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr Graveston. I hold no bad feeling towards you at all. Your concern was valid and would have been shared by others. I actually thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove that I am here on my own merits."

Graveston blinked and flushed slightly, staring into Hermione's eyes and keeping hold of her hand. "How utterly charming."

"Go and sit down, Graveston, you idiot!" Severus snarled, stepping forward and dragging Hermione none too gently back to her seat.

Voldemort snapped his fingers. Four house elves appeared along with four prisoners, who stood blinking, taking in their surroundings. All four were alert and healthy. Bella had made sure of that, and none could go into shock during the proceedings, Severus had given her a potion to ensure they would be fully aware at all times.

"Now. The third reason you are all here. Tonight we are to hold the first public execution of four _muggles_ who have most _savagely_ abused a _wizarding_ child from the age of fifteen months to age sixteen. There is no death terrible enough to pay for the amount of pain and terror they subjected their ward to for fifteen years."

There were cries of outrage coming from the Death Eaters. "_Muggles_ abused one of our own?!" Someone yelled. "Getting away with it for that long! _Unacceptable_. How is it that nobody knew of this!"

Voldemort raised his hand and the room fell silent. "Albus Dumbledore knew of it, and condoned it. That is why it never came to light." He raised his hand again at the hisses and venomous shouts. "Soon, we will take the Ministry and all magical children will reside in our world. There will be investigations into their home lives. _Muggles_ who have raised their hand in violence and terrorised any one of them, will suffer our unforgiving laws against this outrage."

Petunia Dursley was the first to stare at Harry in disbelief. She hadn't seen him since he had returned to Hogwarts the summer he turned sixteen, and she could hardly believe the man sitting staring back at her was her freak nephew. His hair fell around his shoulders to his waist, his imposing figure was dressed in a fine black robe buttoned to the waist where it flared out around his long legs, exposing skin tight black trousers and knee high black leather boots. His eyes, that had always been dead and dull when they had looked at her, were a clear bright emerald green, glowing with an expression she had never seen in them. As they stared, his features suddenly hardened but it did not diminish his exquisite beauty that shone like a beacon from within.

"_You_." She spat. "What do you think you are playing at being here, with that monster_,_ are you _that_ stupid you little freak! You are supposed to kill him!"

The Loyal stood and drew their wands at her words, realising in shocked silence that the victim of the muggles had been none other than Harry Potter. Voldemort stayed their hands and urged them to sit as Harry's magic surged and swept across the room. He stood and raised his hand and all four Dursley's were slammed onto their knees foreheads smacking loudly to the marble floor.

The Death Eaters groaned as the power exuding from Harry made their hair stand on end and their eyes water. His magic was everywhere, they could taste its rage, feel its pulsating hatred. A thread of terror crept along the members of the Loyal, each knowing they were witnessing no ordinary magic, and Potter was no ordinary wizard as every one of them noticed he was not using a wand or had even whispered the spell that had slammed into the muggles.

Harry walked slowly around his 'family', and with each step more magic poured from him, until he was bathed in a halo of dark undulating colour. He walked a full circuit, never taking his eyes off the four. When he was in front of them again, he raised his hand and his Aunt was levitated a foot in mid air. Again their eyes met. This time hers were filled with terror as, for the first time, she looked upon the Wizard, and not the boy. There was a darkness all around him, and his eyes, huge in an almost white face, were a hard dark green. She stared at him transfixed, until something shifted behind those eyes that filled her with dread.

"I find your continued disrespect to The Lord of all Magic unfortunate." Harry said in a voice that froze the blood of the now cowering audience. He twitched his wrist and Petunia started to rotate slowly.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"_Choose,_ Petunia Dursley." Harry hissed.

"Choose? What.. what do you mean..."

"For your disrespect to My _beloved_ Lord, you will choose who dies first."

"_Dies?_ No, Harry no..."

There was a crack and Petunia howled, her right wrist broken. _"Do not use that name."_ Harry spat. "For fifteen years it never once passed your lips. Speak it again and I will make you bitterly regret it! Now _Choose_."

"I- I can't...!" Another crack, her right arm broke. Her scream echoed around the hall.

"MARGERY," she screamed, sobbing. "I choose Margery."

Harry nodded to Alecto as she came forward. He flicked a finger, Petunia stopped rotating and Vernon and Dudley came upright on their knees. They stared at him knowing it was the freak, but bewildered by the wizard. The freak was weak, scared. This man was terrifying.

"You won't want to miss this." Harry told them, staring at Vernon Dursley's bandaged wrists. "I see you have lost your hands, _filth!_" He spat. "And you so liked to use your fists. No matter, you won't be needing them again anyway." He stepped back.

Alecto brought Margery Dursley to her feet with her wand. "Harry tells me you are fond of dog's _muggle_," Alecto spat. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Margery squawked. "I... I am."

"Well, you will simply love mine then." Alecto waved her wand in twisting complex movements that were impossible to follow while singing a Latin incantation in a high sweet voice. A swirling black mist appeared and slowly began to take shape, growing in size until a fully formed Hound of Hell stood snarling and growling, saliva dripping from its immense meaty jaws, its teeth huge and razor sharp, its eyes burning red coals of flame. The muggles screamed while there were shouts of approval from the Loyal.

Alecto bowed to it and it nodded its head. She pointed at Margery. _**"Fetch!"**_ She shouted.

With a blood curdling howl the Hound pounced and within seconds had smothered the bulky body of the screaming Margery Dursley. His jaws opened and saliva dripped onto her face before they snapped shut and he shook her like a rag doll, ripping her throat out. He trotted back to Alecto wagging his tail madly and dropped it at her feet.

"_Good boy!_ _Who's my good boy then!_" She cooed, stroking and rubbing the Hound behind his ears, cooing nonsense as he whimpered in ecstasy, his back end wiggling madly from side to side, his tail spinning like a windmill. Then he sat down on his hind legs and offered her a huge paw.

"Oh go _on_ then, take your treat." She shook his paw and kissed his nose. The hound barked and bounded back to the still twitching body of Margery Dursley. He clasped an arm in his huge jaws and in a swirl of black mist they disappeared.

Dudley tried to faint but couldn't.

"Marge.. Marge... Boy, what have you done, what have you done!" Vernon Dursley whimpered.

Harry raised Alecto's hand to his lips. "That was exceptional, Alecto. Thank you." She nodded happily, bowed to Voldemort, and took her seat.

Harry looked up at Petunia and started rotating her again. "Choose," he said coldly.

"No, Har... boy, no... STOP THIS! We are your _family_!"

There was a resounding crack and Petunia's left leg was broken. She wailed.

"That is a word that means absolutely nothing to me as far as you are concerned. Choose, Petunia Dursley."

"Dumbledore will not let you get away with this, Potter! That monster has corrupted you!" Petunia sobbed.

Harry stopped Petunia from rotating. He walked and stood directly in front of her, held up his hand and put his thumb and middle finger together and snapped his fingers. A random bone broke in Dudley Dursley body. Harry snapped his fingers again, another 'crack' resounded from the screaming boy now writhing on the floor. Harry silenced the screams and snapped his fingers again, another 'crack'. "You never learn, _you sorry piece of filth_, do you." He spat at Petunia. "What have I told you about disrespect to _My_ Lord?"

Petunia looked at Voldemort. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, L-Lord. I'm _sorry!_"

"_Choose_." Voldemort hissed in an icy voice.

"_Vernon_." She cried. "Leave my son alone, take Vernon!"

Harry turned as Bella skipped forward. On her head an absolutely enormous purple satin bow nestled amongst a huge mass of piled up curls and escaping long ringlets. She wore a beautiful black tutu with a black satin bodice overlaid with purple lace, black fishnet tights and purple silk ballet shoes. Her eyes looked huge, heavily outlined in Kohl and seeming to slant into her temples, her heavily mascaraed eye lashes were ridiculously long. Her lips were a dark blood red.

Harry's eyes widened for a second. He glanced at Voldemort and his lips twitched. The Lord of all Magic minutely rolled his eyes. Harry kissed Bella's hand. "You look _stunning,_ Bella."

Bella smirked. "I know." Then turned her attention to Vernon Dursley. "I've been working on my little hobby just for you," she sang, "it's my _best_ ever!"

The audience visibly shuddered. They knew full well what her 'hobby' was.

She lifted her wand and whispered, "Crucio." Vernon Dursley screamed and fell to the floor, he rolled and kicked, then tried to dig into the marble with his stumps, tearing the bandages off in his effort to escape the pain. He wailed as his body contorted and his ribs audibly snapped. His nose started bleeding.

Meanwhile Bella did three pirouettes en pointe and four fouette's then lifted the curse. "Ooh, such music!" She giggled. "But I know you can sing for me much better than that, fat muggle!"

The thirty Loyal groaned, one witch stuck her fingers in her ears.

"Crucio," Bella said in a normal voice. The man's whole body convulsed, he tried ripping open his own skin in an effort to crawl out of it, with the useless stumps. His screams were deafening. His legs drummed the floor and his head slammed against it erratically. There were sounds of bones snapping and blood began to seep from his ears. Bella again did her dance then lifted the curse.

"Much better, but lets take it higher._ Crucio!_" Bella shouted. This time his body left the floor, his muscles seized and twisted, pops were heard as ligaments snapped and joints dislocated. He bit his tongue in half, and blood spewed from his mouth. Her dance ended and she lifted the curse. She twirled her wand and cauterised his tongue. "I can't have you choking to death."

She stared down into his frantic little eyes. "Harry saved my life, and my sister's," she told him, seeming to lose herself. "He is Head of our House, the Great and Noble House of Black. Do you what that means in our world? Have you any idea what an _honour_ it is to have _Harry_ as our protector? My sister and I are his _family_. _You hurt him _again and again, because he was born with magic. You tried to _beat_ it out of him... _didn't you?_

"What's the matter," She sneered, picking up the bitten off piece of tongue from the floor and chucking it at his face. "Lost your _tongue_? Blink once for yes." Vernon blinked.

"_CRUCIO_ YOU PIECE OF MUGGLE FILTH!" Bella suddenly screamed, her eyes bulging and the veins in her neck sticking out grotesquely. She didn't dance. Vernon Dursley's body bucked violently at an impossible angle and his spine snapped.

Bella's breathing was the only noise heard in the complete silence of the room. Everyone there knew why she was their Lord's most terrifying Witch and used to discipline any stupid enough to anger Voldemort. She had long ago honed the Cruciatus curse to whole new levels. Now her whispered _Crucio_ was stronger than their best efforts! And no one had ever succeeded in instantly snapping a spine. No one had _ever_ snapped a spine with the Cruciatus curse, period!

Bella lifted her wand and vanished Dursley's clothes and shoes. "Ugh! How disgusting," she sneered.

Vernon's eyes followed her as she moved around his body. She elevated him so he hung a foot off the ground next to Petunia. "Say bye bye," she trilled.

She lifted her wand. "C_utis Viveret _" she hissed. The skin across the top of Vernon's skull split, and slowly began to peel down his face and the back of his head. In one long, tearing sweep, Vernon Dursley was skinned alive from head to toe leaving a bloody body of muscle, fat, and sinew, and a huge all-in-one bodysuit of skin laying at his feet.

Bella clapped delightedly and did a little dance ending in a pirouette to Petunias horrified screams. "That is so _pretty_!" She skipped over to Harry. "He'll be dead in a minute or two... maybe three, four, five..."

Lucius rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at one of the house elves. The body and the mess disappeared along with the elf.

"Thank you, Bella," Harry said gently. "That was truly the most gruesome and the most incredibly skilled work I have ever seen." He embraced her and led her back to her chair. She executed a révérence to Voldemort and sat down with a huge smug grin on her face.

Harry turned to Petunia who was on the verge of passing out if she could. He revived her and healed her broken bones. "I cannot have you missing your son's exit from our world Petunia Dursley."

"Take me next... _Please_, take me so I don't have to watch." Petunia sobbed.

Harry shook his head. "No. the disrespect you have shown to My Lord_,_ has ensured that I will see you suffer till the bitter end. You should have guarded your unwary tongue, woman. Until you opened your filthy mouth it was our four beautiful executioners who would have decided the order of death."

Hermione stepped forward and smiled at Harry as he passed her to sit on the throne next to his Lord. She looked at Dudley Dursley and waving her wand healed his broken bones. She lifted Harry's silencing spell. "Stand up please," she said politely.

Dudley lumbered to his feet, his eyes wide with fear. She waved her wand again. The fear disappeared. "Are you fully aware of what is happening?" she asked. "I have just removed any fear from your system due to the proceedings here tonight. So if I give you a _fighting_ chance, with no magic involved, are you competent enough to take it, or do you need a potion as well to 'pep' you up?"

Dudley moved about a bit testing his limbs. "I'm fine," he said narrowing his eyes. He knew what had happened to his aunt and father, but didn't care anymore. He felt clear headed and strong. He towered over the skinny little bitch in front of him. He flexed his chest muscles.

"Be sure now, I don't want you to start whining half way through that you are not alert enough," she admonished playfully.

Dudley frowned. "What are we going to do."

Hermione held out her hand. "_Accio_ _Swords_." She passed one to Dudley. "You beat me, you can go home. Well, back to your pile of rubble. Your home has been blown to smithereens." She laughed at he look on his face. "Your aunt's house still exists though. You can go there.

"Absolutely Beautiful isn't it." Hermione sighed, stroking her sword lovingly. "It's a Spanish tempered steel Rapier with a complex hilt made of bone to protect your hand. The blade is 39 inches long. How do like it? Test it out a bit, feel how light it is." Hermione walked a few paces away and turned to face him.

Dudley swished it through the air a few times. "It's _girlie_," he sneered.

Hermione's blade moved so fast Dudley wasn't aware of what had happened until Petunia shrieked and he felt warm liquid running down his neck.

"You can't even feel it can you? That's how sharp they are. I had them magically sharpened because the Rapier is more for 'thrusting' rather than cutting. You now have a large deep slice in your right cheek from the bone down to your jaw bone. What do think, still girlie? I could transfigure them into something more '_manly_' for you. I want you to be completely comfortable." She smiled at him.

"No, these will do. So when I kill you with this, I can go."

Hermione nodded, her lips curling. "You have my word. _En Garde_, Dudley Dursley."

Dudley immediately swung his Sword at Hermione in a wide arc. But Hermione wasn't there. He frowned and then the swish of a blade caught his attention. The sleeve of his white shirt on his left arm was turning red. He pulled at the material and it fell apart exposing the sliced skin from shoulder to elbow. He couldn't feel it – but it bleed profusely. He swung his sword at the girl again, bellowing his rage, and kept swinging wildly. But she was always somewhere else, her graceful lithe movements so fast he couldn't follow them. But he heard the swish of her blade every time he swung for her, and knew he was getting cut.

Suddenly she was right there in front of him and he swung, only to stop short as her blade met his and and stopped it dead. Then she seemed to twist her sword around his, launching it out of his hand. The tip of her blade was pressing into his throat. He froze and stopped breathing.

The pleasant girl had vanished, and he was looking at a sneering cold eyed fury. _"Pick it up."_ She hissed.

He did. And they started again. Every time he moved, she was there blocking his mighty swings dead with her sword, a strength to her arm he would never have believed was possible, her blade darting around his body cutting into flesh in-between blocks.

His mother was sobbing and suddenly he stood still. He swayed a bit and looked down at himself. He was just one bloody mess. He ripped off the remnants of his shredded shirt and all he could see was blood oozing out of numerous deep slices across his chest and stomach. He knew they were all over his back too.

He turned towards his cousin who was sitting on the dais next to the man who had tortured them earlier. "I'll kill you instead you sick fucking freak!" He snarled raising his sword.

He felt a sharp thump on his back. Twenty four inches of blade shot out through his ribcage. He stared down at it in surprise, heard a snarled, "_**In your fucking dreams, dead boy,**__"_ and then his breath left his body. He dropped his sword and dropped to his knees exposing Hermione, standing behind him, her eyes crazed in a white face. She pulled her sword, that was buried to the hilt in his back, out from his body with a strong smooth backward step and arm movement. Dudley keeled over sideways.

There was a shout of "_Bravo_! Well _done_ that gal!" from Alex Parkinson, and the Thirty Loyal broke into a round of spontaneous applause, Graveston standing up and clapping maniacally. They had never seen a anything like it, and no magic had been involved!

Hermione wiped her sword on Dudley's trouser leg, gave them a small bow, then looked at Harry. "Sorry, I lost it when he said he was going to kill you."

Harry rose from his seat and hugged her fiercely. "You know what, Hermione, you truly are magnificent."

"Tell that to Snape, Harry." She said wryly, looking at her former Professor who was staring at her with an expression in his eyes that brought hot colour to her white cheeks. She kissed Harry, bowed to Voldemort, and took her seat, not even out of breath.

Lucius rose to his feet and offered his wife his hand. He led her to Petunia. An elf had already cleared the remains of Dudley Dursley away. "This is my beautiful wife, Narcissa Malfoy. This, my dearest, is Petunia Dursley, Harry's... Maternal Aunt."

Narcissa inclined her head and lifted ice grey sparkling eyes, in a perfectly beautiful face, to Petunia. Those eyes scared Petunia more than anything she had witnessed so far. She whimpered in fear. "Harry , I _beg_ of you, I'm your _blood_, I'm the only link you have to your _mother_, A mother who was murdered by..."

Harry hit her with a blast of magic that jerked her into a face down horizontal position, then propelled her up to slam into the high ceiling before rushing her down towards the floor. Mere Inches before she would have smashed into the marble, Harry froze her.

"I told you not to use my name." he said calmly.

Petunia started to say the Lords Prayer.

"Do not waste your breath," Harry sneered. "Trust me, your God is not there."

Narcissa flicked her wand and the woman turned upright and hung a foot from the floor again. "Petunia Dursley." She said in an icy condemning voice. "You, who should have protected and nurtured and loved. You, who is the real monster with an empty heart. You, who _dared_ to spit in the face of wizardkind and our laws. It is time to pay for your sins against that which we hold most dear and precious above _all_ else in our world - _A Child of Magic_."

Narcissa smiled showing perfect white teeth. "Let us begin."

* * *

The Lord of all Magic was holding an informal 'after meeting get together' for his Thirty Loyal, in celebration of his new title.

Harry had followed Voldemort for an hour being introduced to them though he noted that most were extremely wary of him at first. He succeeded in putting them at ease and conducted himself with quiet dignity and intelligent discussion about magic, politics and the war, all the while feeling Voldemort's fierce burning approval through the link.

The Loyal were now relaxed, sitting at tables, milling around, and talking easily amongst themselves. A dozen House Elves were running around serving canapés and drinks.

The inner circle were seated at a round table drinking firewhiskey. "I am so _proud_ of you my witches," Voldemort said smugly. "How inventive you all were. Pure art my dears. You shall all be vastly rewarded. And Harry - genius handling of the muggle woman, psychological torture at its best.

"Narcissa, what can I say about your art. You made death beautiful today, the skill and imagery was poetic. You were truly inspirational and appeased the rage the filth induced me to earlier. I thank you for that.

"Bella, you will teach _your Lord_ the fourth level of your brilliant Cruciatus Curse, though without the screaming, eye bulging, neck wrenching, special effects." He smiled as Bella preened proudly. "And I shall forgo the tutu," he added dryly. The men laughed and Rodolphus kissed his wife's hand.

"Alecto, _superb_ conjuring, that is a very difficult complex spell." Voldemort laughed. "Your Hound was magnificent. When he brought you that muggle's throat and was so obviously happy about it, I found myself wanting to keep him.

"Hermione, I wish to talk to you regarding your most excellent skill with the Sword. I see clearly now how your fencing lessons have been invaluable as..."

"_Severus! _ Why have you not owled me! I sent you enough missive's. I did not rearrange a busy schedule in July at your convenience, only to then be left without you! We are so _good_ together, Severus." A beautiful sultry witch of about thirty, with long blond hair, eyes like sapphires, and pouting lips, was leaning over Snape. Her hand curled around his shoulder in a proprietorial grip, her long red nails predatory.

The twelve at the table had stilled in various expressions of distaste, anger, and in Bella's case, delight. Her wand was in her hand with a flick and she watched her Lord's face for the tiniest signal.

Harry stood up abruptly. He strode over to Hermione, who was sitting as still as a statue, her face stark white, huge honey eyes reflecting a frozen devastated expression. Harry gently took one of her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. "Come, Hermione, let's go and talk to Parkinson and Nott. They asked for you earlier." Her head turned to him slowly, and she blinked. Harry bowed his head to Voldemort. "We will not be long, my Lord."

Hermione rose like an automaton. She bowed her head to Voldemort. "My Lord, please excuse me, perhaps we could continue our conversation some other time?" At his curt nod, Harry led her away.

"How long has Hermione been with us, Severus," Voldemort drawled with deceptive calm. "Less than a week isn't it?"

"Yes my Lord, just." Severus frowned heavily, watching his know-it-all disappear into the crowd. The look on her face had been... He roughly knocked the hand, still gripping his shoulder, away. He felt a soft probing in his mind and dropped his shields.

Voldemort hummed. "Hmm, less than a week and she shows far better etiquette than _you_, Lenora. Tell me, what gives you leave to interrupt Lord Voldemort's conversation with one of his most favoured witches without deferring to him first in an appropriate manner?"

"I meant no disrespect my Lord," the woman said, "It's just that Severus and I..."

"And yet you showed me great disrespect!" Voldemort's cold distinct voice silenced the room. "Your lack of discretion alone is distasteful in the extreme! And, there is no 'you and Severus'. He ended your _weekend_ liaison ten weeks ago, in no uncertain terms. You will _stop_ bothering him with missive's and you will leave him alone! I am, for the _second_ time this evening, finding my good mood sorely tested! _Crucio!_"

The woman went down on her knees, her screams sharp and long. Voldemort lifted the curse. "After witnessing her extraordinary work tonight, be thankful that your Lord was merciful enough to punish you himself instead of turning you over to Bella. However, If I have need to speak to you _again_, Lenora, I will entrust your _education_ to Bella and you will be cast from the Loyal. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes, my Lord. I am very sorry." She looked in horror at the mad ballerina, who was stroking her wand lovingly with a look of disappointment on her face.

"Now leave!" Voldemort snapped.

She bowed low and left the room as quickly as she could.

"Thank you, my Lord." Severus sighed. "I apologise for any embarrassment caused."

Voldemort waved a hand and wondered when it had become his lot in life to care about other people's love affairs. But the look on his witch's face had... touched him. Must be Harry's fault. "Lucius, what did you make of Hermione's skill with the Sword?"

"Very impressive, my Lord. I can see where her strength of arm and fast reflexes have evolved from. It has clearly been a large contributor to her excellent skill in battle."

"My thoughts exactly. I was contemplating incorporating Fencing as part of our training regime for our battle wizards. It will teach balance, reflex and strength, and stamina. What are your thoughts?"

"It could be invaluable, my Lord. My only worry is if there is anyone skilled enough in our world to teach it."

"Hmm, I was going to speak to Hermione about that, when that..." Voldemort sneered, "_woman_ interrupted me. Hermione herself may be skilled enough to teach it, but I want her in the Ministry. While I abhor the idea of employing a muggle Fencing instructor it may be our only option. I will have to think on it."

"Granger maintains that her mother is good enough at the art to be a Master." Severus said. "She has thirteen years more experience of it than her daughter. While the woman may be slightly mad – she claimed the dark mark above her home was fascinating and _quite_ _beautiful_ – she told me she is fed up with em... teeth. If you have to go the muggle route perhaps she would be less of a bitter potion to swallow, my Lord."

Voldemort frowned. "My mark _is_ fascinating and _very_ beautiful, Severus. I have always thought so. It irks me that I am the _only_ one who can see it! Apart from Hermione's _muggle_ mother_, _of course." He finished sarcastically.

As the others laughed softly, he joined in at the absurdity of it.

.

.

**Author's note:** I'm very grateful to all you readers who have Fav/followed and reviewed. This is my first Fanfic story and I had no idea it would do well or be read by so many. Thanks.

.

.

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:**

Now, don't get all rowdy on me because I didn't describe Petunia's death. That is the only way that section could end well without going into complete overkill. You can use your brilliant imagination. Narcissa is a perfectionist. So it would have been perfect! Another very emotional review from you. Nearly knocked me off my feet, (if I hadn't been sitting down). You are too kind and scream a lot. _Loved_ it all as always. Hope you don't really get depressed, if you do I'm really glad my story helps. Thanks and Cheers!


	13. Chapter Eleven: Plans & Walk in Circles

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter Eleven

Plans and Walking in Circles

"Severus, I'm afraid I have grave news. Lemon drop? Four days ago, it appears that Voldemort attacked, and has probably killed, the Granger's, the Dursley's, and Margery Dursley, Vernon Dursley's sister. We have managed to keep it quiet so far, the last thing we need at the moment is public and Ministry speculation about the fact that Harry Potter and Miss Granger are still missing and are now to be presumed dead along with their relatives! I admit losing the Granger's is a blow, one of fate's little jokes no doubt. I assume you are not privy to any information regarding these attacks?"

Severus shook his head. "No, there was a meeting with the Loyal last night, as you know, but nothing was mentioned. Any news on the whereabouts of Potter and Granger yet, any sightings?"

"No, there is no sign of them. It is a week now since they were last seen in the Tower. Ginevra Weasley was the last person to speak to them. I can only assume it was during the Hogsmeade Saturday that they disappeared. It has crossed my mind that they may have been taken by Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "But we must assume that they meant to leave of their own accord as their personal effects are not in the Tower." Dumbledore tutted. "I should have taken the girl while I had the chance."

"_Taken the girl_..." Severus hissed, his face white. He clenched his jaw so tightly he thought it would snap, and he wanted to kill Dumbledore so badly that he had to clench his fists.

"No matter my dear boy, just thinking aloud. Any chance Voldemort does have them?" Dumbledore twinkled.

"I have no doubt, Headmaster, that if the Dark Lord had the brats I would know about it. If you give me leave, I have been asked to restock the Potion supplies for the Death Eaters this weekend. I could go tomorrow and stay at Malfoy Manor. Lucius may be more forthcoming with information in his own home." He had to get away, for he would surely kill the old bastard if he didn't.

"Splendid! Very good Severus. Hmm that brings something else to mind. How close do you think Harry and Miss Granger were with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The last three days they were here at Hogwarts I have been told that the four were 'inseparable'. They may know something, they could even be in touch with them."

Severus stared into Dumbledore's eyes. "Three days is hardly long enough to form a bonding friendship. I will speak to Draco, but I doubt he knows anything."

"Hmm, I wonder. Tell me, Severus, in your opinion, if Voldemort did have Harry, would he kill him himself or would he have others do it for him?"

Severus, again, had to exert iron control over his emotions. "I'm not sure, I would suspect that he would do the deed himself. But as he has shown no interest in Potter since his resurrection I really cannot say. His war, as you know, is mostly fought politically, there have been very few battles. He has been out of the country for much of time. I'm not sure he even feels it necessary to kill Potter now."

"Yes, that has come as a great surprise to me. I expected him to be much more... violent than he has been these last three years. But there is the Prophecy to take into account. Voldemort _will_ find it necessary to kill Harry at some point and it is imperative that I know when that happens..."

Snape turned his face away. "You gave me to believe that it was Potter who was destined to kill the Dark Lord."

"Well, he will – in a roundabout way. But Voldemort will have to initiate the confrontation between them. You heard Harry in the meeting, he has no desire to kill the Dark Lord. Severus, I wish for you to now hear and _repeat_ the _full_ Prophecy to Voldemort. He has only ever heard the snippet you gave him. You see, in the Prophecy it says that _'either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives'._ I want Voldemort aware of this now."

"Is that not... dangerous, Headmaster?"

"No my boy, It is the only thing left to do."

* * *

"Are you going to stay in here all night?" Harry asked Hermione as he walked into the Library.

"Yes, I think so." She smiled vaguely at him and put her book down.

Harry sat down next to her. "This time last week we had just arrived here. Seems a lot longer than that, don't you think? Snape..."

"I'm all right, Harry. I never did think Severus was a monk, you know. I'm just... I cannot believe how stupid I was to ever think he would _look_ at silly little schoolgirls! All that jealousy for nothing. How _could_ I have been so naive. Obviously being in love makes one seriously thick!"

"I think," Harry said carefully, "that Severus looked at _you_ all the time. I think that his intention was to approach you when you finished Hogwarts. It has all happened a bit sooner than he expected. Only a week ago you was still his student."

"She was very beautiful, don't you think?" Hermione said wistfully. "If that is his 'type' I'm far from it."

"She was also very stupid." Harry said dryly. "She is lucky my Lord didn't turn her over to Bella. You are far more beautiful than Lenora, Hermione, you just can't see it. Lenora had been chasing Snape for years apparently. Severus chose her _because_ she was the complete opposite to you, not his type at all. It was just... sex, with no strings attached, on his part anyway."

Hermione laughed. "You are very wise all of a sudden, Harry. I don't suppose that could be because a certain Lord of all Magic has given you inside information."

"Well..." Harry blushed slightly. "I may have asked him _something_ about it last night after everyone had gone. I was... a bit annoyed. I found out yesterday, completely by accident, that I have feelings... of... jealously. I really didn't like it. And... I was imagining how I would feel if someone had done that to _my_ Lord in front of me... and... I got upset..."

"Why, because they had a life before us?" Hermione shook her head. "Harry, do you think they have only just started living since we moved in?" She shoved his arm. "Two little Griffindor virgins half their age, and in your case even more!"

"No! I know that's not the case but..."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think there can be a 'but', Harry. We are talking about _Voldemort_ who is now The Lord of all Magic, and Severus Snape, double spy, elite Death Eater and Potions Master! Of _course_ they had 'lovers' and we'd better get used to it. It isn't nice to have one of them shoved in your face but who are we to judge when it does happen? It's what they do in the future that matters, not what they did in the past."

"Now who's gone all wise." Harry muttered.

"I had to find _perspective_. He isn't coming tonight is he? I'm glad. I don't think I could face him so soon. I may sound wise and have put it into context in my head, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Well it isn't something I look forward to – if it ever happens. I can't bear the thought of anyone having touched _my_ Lord! The last thing I want is to come face to face with someone who has. I can get very angry sometimes you know!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the bristling Prophet. "Can you? I've never seen you angry in the normal sense of the word. Your _unnatural_ _calm_ wouldn't allow it, would it? Surely, Harry, you would take it in dignified silence, bury any feelings it aroused in you and pretend they didn't exist."

"_Is there anything you don't know about me_?" Harry hissed. Then he sighed. "This... _jealously_ is such an insidious, awful feeling, I'm not sure I _can_ 'bury' it. I know it is nonsensical, especially for me; I would never have thought myself capable of such a... _petty_ emotion." He frowned heavily. "I hate it. Anyway, Severus is lucky you haven't got any skeletons in your cupboard that are going to jump out at him! You waited years for him! Why did you. I _know_ you found Victor Krum attractive."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I can remember Snape at the Triwizard ball. He caught Victor kissing me. I let him because he looked a bit like Severus, and I needed some practice. Snape dragged him off me and threw him into the rose bushes. I swear, Harry, his _face_, if he could have, he would have killed him! He never said a word to me, just stared at me for a minute. His eyes said it all! That's when I knew for sure that there could never be anyone but him for me. The thought of anyone else touching me..." She shivered. "No. It's him or no one."

"You never told me that! So he's wanted you all that time? What's he waiting for now then?"

Hermione pursed her lips. She picked up her book. "Like you said. It's only been a week. Go back to your Lord, Harry, I'm going to read. I'm really not tired."

* * *

"If he is so keen all of a sudden for me to hear the Prophecy it must mean that he is aware that all the Horcruxes are empty." Voldemort plunged his head into the Pensieve and watched the meeting. He emerged and shook his head. "Lamb to the slaughter indeed, Severus. He would now have me kill Harry."

It was Saturday Morning and Severus was eating a very early breakfast with The Lord of all Magic. "I'm worried about Draco and Pansy. They do not know much, I have only assured them that Harry and Granger are safe, but... I cannot shake a bad feeling I have."

"Bad feeling? Why, what's the matter." Harry sauntered in with Hermione.

She paused on seeing Snape. She hadn't seen him since Thursday night as she had gone straight to her room after hearing Voldemort's sharp words to Lenora, and the scream of her punishment. She had laid awake all night assaulted by jealousy and feeling ashamed for it, relief that the 'fling' was over, rage that it had ever began in the first place, and agonies comparing her own inexperience with the sophisticated beauty. Then on Friday, she had, as she had told Harry, put it all into perspective.

Voldemort frowned, "I suppose you should see this, Harry, Hermione, you too."

They dove in.

Hermione came out first. "The complete Bastard," she sneered. "I will be so happy when he is dead!" She waited till Harry emerged, slightly pale but smiling wryly at Voldemort.

"He's completed his Horcrux hunt." Harry said. "I'm the last one standing."

Hermione looked at Severus and put her head to one side studying him for a long moments. He looked so tired. She had seen the awful strain on his face during the meeting. It really was time for Dumbledore to be out of his life and for the Order to just _end!_ "It's Draco and Pansy, isn't it? The bad feeling. It's the look on Dumbledore's face as he asks you about them."

Severus raised his brows and nodded. "Yes. You... saw something too?"

Hermione hummed, and started pacing, head down. "And I'm sorry to say that If Dumbledore legilimised them or used veritaserum on them, they can tell him that Harry and I were at the battle in France and that Harry saved Bella's life. Also they saw him blast Weasley, Seamus and Dean across the classroom with a flick of his finger."

Voldemort rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And just how do they know about France?"

"Pansy's mother apparently." Harry said. "We could go and get them. I can spirit us to your quarters, Severus, and drop the wards to allow them to apparate straight out of Hogwarts."

"It isn't that simple unfortunately, Harry. Dumbledore will know it was Severus who got them out of there because they had something to hide." Hermione looked up, frowned, and paced in a large circle.

"Ah, it's the circles. She does this," Harry explained, "when she's plotting. Sometimes it works, sometimes it's a complete disaster. Also, she can't hear anything we say at the moment. Watch this.

"Hermione, Severus _is_ Gay, your list is perfectly correct. He has meaningless sex with vacuous blondes, like _Lenora_, to hide it. He's too scared to 'come out'. So, I'm going to get in touch with Victor Krum and ask him to join our cause here. He still adores you and I know you _loved_ kissing him. He taught you how to use _tongue, _didn't he."

"_Potter!"_ Snape spluttered.

Harry gave him a nasty smirk.

Voldemort laughed. "Behave yourself, Harry. Or there will be a dead Bulgarian Seeker in the not too distant future. Severus is planning his murder as we speak."

"_I will cut out his tongue first_." Severus hissed.

"He will realise that his spy is not his spy at all. That will endanger the date of the Order's meeting because he may cancel it, hold it sooner, or even hold it somewhere else!" Hermione hummed, "that will just _not_ do... I broke that Fidelius charm so my Lord could get them at Grimmauld Place! All in one hit! We can't risk dragging the whole process out even longer. Besides, if we take Draco and Pansy, we would have to take Theo, Blaise and Millicent as well. They know about us being at the battle too."

"See," Harry said, "Deaf as a post, thankfully. She would have cursed me into next week if she had heard what I said about Victor." He looked at Snape's white face and enraged eyes and relented. "She only ever kissed him once because he reminded her of someone else, and I believe he ended up in the rose bushes because of it." Snape's face relaxed and he scowled at Harry.

Harry knocked Voldemort's arm. "Told you she didn't break the Fidelius charm for her _mum_. She is such a sneaky little know-it-all. How she didn't end up in Slytherin is beyond me."

"The other option is to Obliviate them of all the relevant knowledge, which can get messy, and I don't think it would be fair to them... _or..._" Hermione reversed and did an anticlockwise circuit. After she had walked in circles for a few minutes mumbling to herself, her head shot up.

"We show Minerva Mcgonagal Pensieve memories of the crucifixions, tell her that Dumbledore is responsible for three hundred souls, show her _everything_ including this last meeting with Dumbledore, and get her _completely_ on our side. She will then go along with a cover story for his sudden absence, and we _take_ Dumbledore _today_.

"Minerva can have a cosy chat with him and drug him with dreamless sleep so there would be no duelling involved, not that he'd stand a chance against our Lord or Harry, but we don't want to risk accidentally killing him.

"Then on Dumbledore's written instruction, courtesy of our Lord's Imperius spell, he appoints _Severus_ as acting leader of the Order of the Phoenix, while he is '_away on matters of the utmost concern_'.

"At our Lord's convenience, Severus will call for a full meeting of the Order, because he has '_vital information about the war.'_ We can be in Grimmauld Place before them and wait quietly in the library. When they are all in and nicely settled..." her eyes narrowed, her expression vicious. "We kill the whole fucking lot."

She looked at the three men staring at her and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Severus and Voldemort sat at the table with the Marauders map in the middle, watching breakfast in the Great Hall. It was only 9.30 am. As Minerva's footsteps finally made their way back to her quarters, Harry stood up.

"Ready Severus?" He took his arm and stepped forward.

Minerva gave a shriek and held a hand to her breast as the two appeared in front of her. She walked backwards a few steps and sat down heavily in her armchair.

"How... what... _Harry!_" she bolted up again and and gripped him by the shoulders. "_Harry_," she pulled him into a tight embrace then roughly shoved him away. "What is the meaning of this! Giving me a near heart attack! And where have you been, Mr Potter! Half the world is looking for you! And where is Miss Granger!"

Harry smiled gently and took her hand. "Please sit down, Professor Mcgonagal, we have something to show you."

* * *

Voldemort and Hermione had just finished a two hour in-depth conversation about Fencing when there was a loud crack and Professor Mcgonagal appeared, looking very pale, holding on to Severus' arm. Harry stepped into the room a moment later.

Hermione jumped up and rushed to her, giving her a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you have come, I _knew_ you would."

"Hush child, how could I not! The danger you face for our world... and Harry, a _Prophet!_ That I should see such times..." Her breath hitched. She stepped away from Hermione and looked at Lord Voldemort with watery eyes.

"My Lord of all Magic." She went down on one knee, kissed the back of his hand, and bowed her head. "In free will, I pledge my full undying loyalty to you, My Lord, if you will have it from a woman who has been unforgivably blind to so many truths over so many years."

"Rise, Professor, you will not go down on your knee to me." Voldemort said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Your loyalty is accepted."

Minerva stood and bowed her head, "Thank you, my Lord, I will not pretend to not be relieved, my knees feel my age!"

"Here, come and sit down and have some tea." Hermione led her to a seat at the table. "Have you seen everything, have they told you all of it?"

"All of it Hermione," Harry said sipping his tea. "Minerva even saw memories of my after dinner story that went down so well. We had to revive her with a shot of Whiskey when she saw you verbally attack Amycus and threaten Severus with a knife."

"Oh! There was no need for the Professor to see that! It's Dumbledore's fault, Professor, he _poisoned_ me!"

"I am fully aware of that, Miss Granger, however, you could make a concentrated attempt to curb your more colourful language!"

Minerva turned to Voldemort, "I shall take tea with the... the... with _Dumbledore_," she spat the name, "at 4.00pm, My Lord, in my rooms. When all is well I shall walk out of the door and stand for one minute, then walk back in. I believe you have a map here that will alert you to my movements. That will be the signal for Harry and Severus to come and pick up the... the... pick _him_ up."

Voldemort inclined his head. "Tell me, Professor, are you determined to leave Hogwarts regardless of the fact that Dumbledore will no longer be there?"

"Please, call me Minerva, you too, Hermione, I am no longer your Professor." She sighed. "I truly love my profession, my Lord, but this last year... I am uncertain if I am... _'sound'_ enough to work there anymore."

"Nonsense, Minerva, it was the old fool, and in part the Weasley boy, who pushed you over the edge. The old fool will no longer be there and..." Severus didn't think it wise to tell her that Weasley wouldn't be there either, on account of his know-it-all's determination to kill him in the not too distant future. "You do not have to be Head of _Griffindor_." He improvised sneeringly.

"Indeed not, I need a Headmistress, not a Head of House. A Headmistress I can trust to be balanced when it comes to the teachings of Magic, History, and Religion." Voldemort said. "A Headmistress who will not favour any one house over the other."

Minerva frowned. "Well, I will be acting Headmistress from this afternoon until next June. May I give you my decision at Yule, My Lord? I should know by then if I think myself entirely capable."

"By all means. Thank you, Minerva, it is important to me that Hogwarts runs smoothly and safely during this time of... unrest. Now, if you will all excuse us, I have some business to attend to with Lucius. I believe the Italian Ministry has been in touch with him this morning." Voldemort stood up. "Harry, join us after you have taken Minerva back to Hogwarts."

"My Lord, may I make one request?" Minerva asked in a hard voice.

"Yes, of course, what is it?"

"I want to be there when _She_ takes the Heretic's soul."

* * *

"I must say Minerva, this is an unexpected treat. It reminds me of the old days. Are you feeling more yourself now? Will you not reconsider your resignation from Hogwarts?" Dumbledore happily drank his tea and ate a third piece of cake. "Are you sure you will not have some cake? It is very delicious."

Minerva smiled and hummed. "My figure, Albus, cannot stand it, I am happy with my biscuits. I must admit that I am more my old self. I have missed our teas. I may consider staying... if you will take a wee dram with an old fool such as I?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Certainly my dear, I am not adverse to your excellent Malt. In these trying times, it is good to know I haven't lost my old friend. I don't envisage this war lasting much longer, Minerva, then we can settle down and live out our lives in peace."

"Oh, has there been some new development?" Minerva passed him a whiskey.

"Lets just say that unfortunately Voldemort has become privy to some information I have long tried to keep from him. I fear it will bring matters to a head. No matter, it is best for all. Excellent whiskey my dear, shall we have another drop?"

"You twist my arm, Albus," she smiled, going to her drinks cabinet and pouring another glass.

They sat back staring into the fire. Dumbledore drank his whiskey happily. He was so pleased to get his old friend back. He yawned and stretched out his legs. "Yes," he said, closing his eyes, "soon my dearest friend, it will all be over for..."

"_YOU!"_ Minerva hissed. "You deceitful murdering bastard!" She stood up and snatched the glass from his hand, staring down at a face she would never have believed herself capable of despising so much.

She left the room and stood for one full minute. Then she went back in. Harry and Severus were already there.

"That was quick," Severus said, looking at the sleeping figure with disdain.

"Yes, and don't expect him to wake up any time soon," Minerva huffed. "I drugged his tea, his cake, and his whiskey! I didn't want to be in his company for a second longer than was necessary. I may have killed him!"

"How did he get that hand-print on his face," Harry asked innocently. Severus snorted.

"I am sure I do not know what you are talking about, Mr. Potter. I see no mark. Take him away please. I cannot stand the sight of him!"

* * *

Hermione watched fascinated as Voldemort sang an incantation and weaved his wand around in such a complicated pattern she couldn't follow it with her eyes. For minutes it went on, his voice a beautiful tenor that had her sighing and her cheeks flushing slightly.

Harry hit her on the arm. "Get a grip Hermione." he laughed softly. "He is _My_ Lord."

Hermione giggled, then whispered, "_I cant help it! _ Sorry Harry but he really is the most gorgeous... Let's just say the female population will go into mourning when you two go public," she teased.

"I believe they will get over it." Voldemort said dryly as he sheathed his wand.

"OH!" Hermione blushed profusely, "I'm so sorry, I meant no disrespect, my Lord, I... oh dear... I – I... didn't think you could hear, I... oh...,"

"Shut up, Granger, while you are still ahead!" Severus growled, yanking her away from Voldemort in a wholly possessive manner. She only ever got tongue tied and flustered with _him!_

Voldemort Laughed softly and draped an arm around Harry. "And there is your prize, Severus."

They all stared in at the former headmaster of Hogwarts as he slept soundly in his magical prison that ensured no wandless magic could be utilised, and escape was impossible. The cell, in the bowels of Voldemort's mansion sported a bed and a small bathroom. Luxury compared to the others.

"_My_ prize, my Lord?" Severus questioned in confusion. They moved towards the stairs as one, none of them wanting to linger with their prisoner.

"Yes, _your_ prize," Voldemort confirmed. "Your... 'know-it-all' was concerned that you looked tired and strained this morning and so determined it was time for Dumbledore to be out of your life and for the Order to just... end."

Hermione shuffled her feet and fidgeted. "How..."

"Come now, Hermione," Voldemort drawled, "I _am_ the Lord of all Magic, after all."

Severus snarled at her. "_Strained, tired! _I'm a bloody _Death Eater_, Granger, not a boy scout!_ Those words do not exist in my vocabulary!"_

Hermione startled. "_Really._ Methinks the lady doth protest too much!"

"_LADY!" _He roared.

"Well, I have some em... things to do." And she bolted up the stairs.

As she disappeared, Severus shook his head. "I don't think I would have been able to stand another second in Dumbledore's company without completely losing it. The strain was unbearable, and I could sleep for a week."

"Indeed." Voldemort smiled.

* * *

"_Where_ do you think you are going." He growled.

Hermione gave a shriek and swung around. Severus was leaning against the wall beside the door to her rooms with his arms folded.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing _loitering_ about here. I thought you would be celebrating with the others. That's where I'm going now."

"That's what you think, you little witch." He strode over to her and hoisted her up with one arm so their faces were level, then he opened her door and marched through, kicking it shut with the back of his heel. He carried on walking through the small sitting room and into the bedroom.

"You look so _tired_," she whispered on a choked breath, smoothing his eyebrows with her thumb pads.

He put her down, spelled off his robe and boots and laid on her bed in white shirt and black trousers. She had already kicked off her shoes and was crawling towards him. He pulled her down and laid his head across her breasts as her arms came around him and held him close. He closed his eyes for long moments, listening to her erratic heartbeat.

"When he said he should have taken you while he had the chance, I..."

"Shush, I know, _I saw._ It's over now. He is out of your life for good. Go to sleep, Severus." She kissed the top of his head.

"Tired," he mumbled. "No sleep since you walked away from me on Thursday night, little fool. You smell like peaches." He nuzzled into her neck, getting more comfortable and wrapped his arms round her. One heavy leg dropped over her lower body. "Gods, Granger, you fit me so well. I may never leave this bed again." He tangled a hand in her long curls. His last thought was how soft she was.

* * *

Harry bellowed in rage, fighting the confines that surrounded him, His magic flared in sympathy, hurtling random objects about the room as if searching for the danger and finding none. The pressure on him was smothering. He fought and punched and kicked. Dumbledore was there, kneeling in front of an altar, his lips moving silently, as a man in a bright red robe and skullcap, a heavy cross hanging to his waist, stood behind the alter praying. On the altar lay an aged manuscript and scroll.

The scene panned out showing others kneeling along the pews behind Dumbledore. A black mist began to coalesce from the altar's centre, shifting and growing, travelling slowly towards a large crowd of black robed wizards herded together off to the side. They were cowering, their mouths open in silent cries. Suddenly the mist split into tendrils that dove into each one of them. They fell to their knees for long minutes, while Dumbledore and the others stood up and waited. After a long tense silence the kneeling men rose as one and bowed low.

"Behold. Our loyal Servants of the Malleus Maleficarum, gentlemen." Dumbledore said smiling. "You have done both our worlds a service beyond measure, Cardinal Triscoti. Because of you, we can rid our world's of the Dark, a great evil that corrupts and threatens our very survival."

The cardinal bowed.

Harry bucked and swore, he struggled madly. He had to stop this – he had to kill them all!

"You are here in my dream, Harry?" Dumbledore said in surprise. He frowned. "That is unfortunate, but no matter, there is nothing you can do. This happened long ago and will ensure that the Light _will_ prevail. Our Servants will hunt the dark until they are no more. I am so very disappointed in you, Harry. Failing our world, dooming us to the darkness. How could you, Harry, I did not raise you to be so selfish."

"I will kill you old man, and end them!" Harry hissed. "I will damn your soul to the eternal fires. You will be in torment for all time!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "And who are _you_ to claim such power. You may kill me - though I hardly think you capable and it is unlikely as you are now being hunted by Voldemort - but alas, others will take my place, Harry. The Servants will keep coming until our world is purged. You cannot stop them. What makes you think you could? You – who are _nothing!_" His eyes narrowed suddenly and he shook his head.

Harry felt an unfamiliar buzzing in his mind and quickly shielded it.

"_Impossible_," Dumbledore muttered. "But no, I could _feel_ it. So _that_ is why you refused to kill him, Harry? You fancy yourself in _love?_ What utter nonsense is this. _YOU THINK HE COULD EVER LOVE YOU!"_ Dumbledore suddenly roared. He shook his head in mock sadness. "Foolish child. None can ever love the unlovable. They can only hate and betray and feel disgust for such as you. You are but an empty shell, nothing, a failure! When he finds you, Harry, and he will, he _will_ kill you, and then I shall kill your _Voldemort!_"

Harry's scream reverberated throughout the mansion's rooms. The sound chased along the corridors and down the stairs, across hallways and down into the dungeons where a sleeping Dumbledore, eyes flickering violently behind his closed lids, was catapulted high from his bed to crash to the floor.

Everything went black and silent. Harry whimpered and tried to find his way out of the suffocating darkness. He struggled feebly against the pull of the abyss that he was certain was waiting for him. _No one can love the unlovable. They can only hate and betray and feel disgust... _he had known this all of his life hadn't he? He had _feared_ _this_ all of his life. He struggled harder, but there was no way out. It was just black, empty black. He had a terrifying feeling that it was him. That this was what he truly was. One day, his Lord would see the real Harry Potter, the one who couldn't wash the blood off his hands, the one who failed to save the souls of the dark, and he would realise that he was indeed, nothing, a failure. Just as Dumbledore had said. Harry stopped fighting and let the darkness swallow him. Without his Lord there wasn't anything to fight for.

Voldemort lay straddled across his creature, holding him down while the others in the room had counteracted the wild magic, keeping the flying furniture and objects from hitting the occupants on the bed. They had been taking breakfast when Harry's first roar of rage had filled every corner of the mansion. They had all ran, their Lord standing abruptly from the table and apparating straight into his rooms.

Now, as the foul words Dumbledore had spewed ended, he was plunged into silent inky darkness with Harry and couldn't feel him anymore. Voldemort felt faint stirrings of fear, something he hadn't felt since he was five years old. He did not like it. He thrust his mind forward.

_**'How dare you presume to know my mind, Harry! How dare you predict my future actions! You would give up on your Lord because of the words of an insane old man! You will desist this foolishness at once!'**_

A sudden alertness and sigh of relief breathed across his mind.

_**'Did your words of love to me mean nothing, Harry? To give up so easily, am I to take it that I mean nothing to you!'**_

Distress, a stirring of pain and a struggle.

_**'I have told you that you are mine! That you will never leave my side. You will come back to me immediately... or I will be most displeased!'**_

A small laugh, then a real struggle through the darkness.

_**'We have work to do. Do you not realise the importance of the information the old fool has unwittingly given to you, child!'**_

**'I am not a child. I never have been, Thomas, Marvolo, Voldemort... Lord of all Magic! You have far too many names.' **

**'Impertinence! What would you to call me then.'**

**'Which is your favourite?'**

**'None. But you have leave to choose.'**

**'I've always thought of you as MY Lord. No one else's, just mine.'**

**'Acceptable. Your Lord is demanding that you wake up.'**

Harry opened wary eyes, slowly blinking at the deep red orbs inches above his. "Morning, _My_ Lord." he said, stroking away the heavy frown with his fingers.

Voldemort closed his eyes for a second, then shifted his body from Harry's to stand by the side of the bed. Looking at the wreckage of the room he lifted a hand and waved it. The room was restored to order.

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows, only to see ten worried faces looking at him. "Hello, how er... nice to see you all... in here."

"Yes, well Harry, you were rather vocal during your... nightmare?" Hermione raised a brow. "And a tad... destructive."

"Not the best Sunday sleep-in I've ever had, Hermione." Harry complained. "But an informative one." He cast tempus. It was 10.00am.

"We will meet you downstairs in the large study in an hour." Voldemort ordered. "Lucius, please have a Pensieve ready."

"Hermione," Harry called her back as they all filed out of the room. "You look radiant," he smirked.

"Nothing _happened_, Harry. He _slept_. I'm a good sleeping potion. When I woke up this morning he was already down at breakfast." She gave him a wave and shut the door.

Harry grabbed Voldemort's hand and pulled him down to the bed, he vanished his Lords robes and his own pyjama bottoms. He then crawled onto his warm body and laid on him thigh to thigh, chest to chest. He buried his face in his neck, breathing in his scent.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around him tightly and closed his eyes. He gave a deep sigh of relief, then, "You will not give your Lord cause for... _concern,_ like that again, Harry! _Ever!_" He snapped sharply, as Harry moved and attacked his chest licking and nibbling at his pebble hard nipples. Voldemort shivered "There is no telling how many times that old fool may get into your head before he meets his end! You did not even _attempt_ to shield your mind until he was already in it!"

Harry cast a preparation spell on himself and Voldemort felt warm oil cover his aching groin. "To think that you could take _anything_ that vile old goat said about you, let alone _me_, _Lord Voldemort_, to heart, beggars my belief! I am... _Harry!"_ Slowly hot tight warmth was engulfing him and his creature started to ride, his silky hair brushing his stomach as leaned forward, green eyes darkened with passion, lips slightly parted. The sight made Voldemort catch his breath at the wild beauty before him.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's hips, his fingers biting into the flesh, and guided his movements. "I _forbid_ you to ever _test_ me like that again!"

"I love you, _my_ Lord," Harry breathed, smiling angelically, moving in a maddening way that drove Voldemort to distraction. "I apologise. I lost my way in the dark, a _momentary lapse_, but you found me."

Voldemort frowned. "Well of _course_ I found you! You are mine! Have I not promised you that I will never let you go! I will _always_ find you! I accept your apology – though I am _still_ highly _vexed!_" He grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of his creature's neck and dragged him down to plunder his lips.

* * *

Harry kept his eyes firmly fixed on Voldemort as the others watched the Pensieve memory of his 'dream'. They sat around the table as one by one they went in and emerged, pale and shaken.

Lucius pursed his lips. "I shall start trying to find out the identities of all those with Dumbledore. I counted thirty of them. Hopefully they are all members of the ICW, so that is where I shall begin."

"Six of them are dead, Lucius. I killed them." Hermione said quietly. "Here, I'll show you." They went back into the memory together. When they had finished she sat back down next to Severus.

"Triscoti is my immediate target," Harry said not taking his eyes from his Lord. "Dumbledore says that others will take his place, but without the Malleus Maleficarum that will be _impossible_. At least with the Malleus and the bull destroyed, all we have worry about is finishing off the existing Servants. Once they are all destroyed these conspirators may continue to Witch Hunt the Dark, but it will not be with the Servants. Wizards will have a fighting chance, their magic will not be drained."

"I'll be coming with you," Hermione said.

Severus frowned. "I don't want you two going on your own, I will be coming too. I will speak to Minerva."

"It may take a while, Severus. We have to make sure we have the treatise and the bull _before_ we deal with Triscoti. I can't risk legilimency or veritaserum or the Imperius curse in case he has a spell woven into his brain that wipes his memory completely if it's tampered with. Dumbledore must have fully protected him considering how vitally sensitive the information is. All of his plans rely solely on Triscoti and the Malleus. Triscoti must not be alerted to the fact that we are on to him and he isn't going to be carrying the treatise around in his pocket. Hopefully he will lead us to it. But it could take weeks of shadowing him and searching for it." Harry pointed out.

"Dumbledore has no idea of what you truly are, has he, Harry." Narcissa said.

"No," Harry replied. "He hasn't got a clue. He thinks I'm... nothing. I hope when _She_ takes him, she leaves me aware enough to appreciate it. But if it goes like it did at the crucifixions here, I will hardly know what's happening."

Voldemort was deep in thought. He drummed his finger tips on the table staring back at Harry. "I have an idea," he said. "But the outcome depends on you, Harry, because it will mean keeping Dumbledore around for longer than I would have liked."

Harry rubbed his face. "I will be okay now. I know I didn't handle it well this morning, but it won't happen again. I promise," he added at Voldemort's worried frown. He knew he had... _concerned_ his Lord, and he vowed to himself that he would never let Dumbledore get to him again.

Voldemort stood up and paced. "I do not like all these disjointed plans. I do not want to be distracted by half of us working on the Servants and half of us working on the Order. And on top of that, there is the Ministry. Let us surmise for now that the Masters in the Pensieve memory _are_ all members of the ICW and we bring them _here_. I will send some of the Loyal to the Vatican to shadow Triscoti. The Italian Ministry got back to Lucius yesterday with information on him and we now know where his Church is and where he resides. When we have what we need, Harry, we will take him and bring him _here_ too.

"I am the Lord of All Magic, I will issue an Edict stating that every Magical Minister in our world has to come to Britain - for a summit on Magic. They cannot refuse, they will be _compelled_ to come because of who I am. At the Summit we _publicly_ try and execute, Dumbledore, the Masters, their Servants that they will be forced to summon, and Triscoti. We destroy the Treatise and Papal bull in full view of everyone, so there is no cause for mass panic that the Servants will ever return. The Mother herself will come to take Dumbledore's soul. They will _hear_ her, more or less _see_ her. And I imagine the prize of Triscoti and the Malleus Maleficarum will fuel her wrath. They will feel her _rage_ at what has been happening, how her magic is being slowly destroyed, how she has been forgotten, how she has been betrayed. And _anyone_ there who is against her, or complacent in the knowledge that the Servants were released, she will _smite_. Only those completely innocent, and loyal will survive. There will not be a magical country in our world that will not return to Balance and the Old Ways after that.

"On that premise, we can _expand_. I will not just demand the Ministers attend, but also the Judges, the Wizengamot's, _and_ the rest of the ICW. _Anyone_ we think could be a danger to the Dark. The Mother will take care of them all. Any left standing will _only_ be those worthy of it. And it will all be _witnessed_ by the most influential wizards in our world, those who survive that is.

"This coming Friday I will demand a Reception to be held, to 'introduce myself' to Britain. I want Fudge, the Wizengamot and all the Heads of Departments to attend, Lucius. By Saturday morning the ministry will be ours, and we can proceed with our plans unhindered."

He looked around at the slack faces, only Harry had a triumphant glow in his eyes.

Harry started to laugh. _"Oh my gods!_ It's all just so deliciously simple." He leapt up from his seat, looking at everyone. "Well?" He ran to his Lord. _ "It's pure genius!"_

Suddenly there was pandemonium in the room. Everyone jumped up shouting excitedly and then Voldemort was being grabbed, and soft lips were crushing his.

Hermione stopped dancing about with the girls and frowned. "But we are still going to take Grimmauld place aren't we?"

Voldemort put Harry down. He looked at his inner circle as they looked back at him expectantly. He arched a brow. "Well, we could just invite them all to the summit," the faces dropped. "But, rounding up the Masters and Triscoti, finding a suitable venue, compiling a list of people we want there... that will all take some considerable time." He smiled evilly. "Also it would make my efforts in the early hours of this morning rather pointless. Minerva has her letter from Dumbledore calling him away on urgent business, and appointing Severus as acting Leader of the Order in his stead, 'due to his inside knowledge of my activities'. And Severus is going to call a full meeting of the Order of the Phoenix on Wednesday. Is that soon enough for you Hermione?"

The laughing and chatting started again, the girls now dancing because they were still going to attack the Order.

"How did you manage?" Harry asked as they all took their seats again.

"Easily," Voldemort sneered. "The old fool doesn't even know it happened. I enervated him into an immediate Imperius. He has no knowledge of the whereabouts of the Malleus or other Masters in his conscious mind, he has wiped it out as all the other Masters have. When he had done as he was told, I put him back to sleep. The house elves have orders to see to all his needs magically. I don't want any of you," Voldemort warned, "visiting him. He will continue to sleep until it is time for his execution."

They all nodded. Nobody wanted to go anywhere near him anyway.

"And, you Harry, will be careful when you _dream_. There is nothing I can do about his wandering subconscious, unless... Severus, how dangerous would Draught of the Living Death be to Dumbledore?"

"There is no way to tell, my Lord. It could put him into a permanent sleep, or, it may well kill him."

"We can't risk it," Harry said. "I will be all right. I know what to expect now if it happens again. Anyway, the letter to Minerva? Did you Owl it?"

"Come now, Harry. I _apparated_ directly into Dumbledore's office, or rather, the Headmistress' office, at 6.30 this morning and took tea with Minerva. I _am_ The Lord of All Magic, after all."

.

.

**Authors Note:** Ah Ha! Hello new reviewers – who obviously like _torture_. :D Thank you very much for all your kind comments about my story. And thank you all you readers, Fav/Followers and regular reviewers. Hope you continue to enjoy this.

.

.

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:**

And that's how easy it is to get Dumbledore! Yuk. Incidentally – in **my** story he is not all powerful and he doesn't EVER _miraculously_ gain the upper hand again and hurt Harry or Voldemort, who could squish him just by raising his fist! EVER. EVER. In fact in this story I WILL make him the _helpless!_ (Rant over – Sorry, got carried away). Me – A best seller? Em... don't think so. But thanks for the dream lol. Glad you found the torture... satisfying. Thanks, as always, for your brilliant review, it's a good job I'm not the type to get a large inflated head. Cheers!


	14. Chapter Twelve: Lost

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour, Swearing and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

**Warning**: Lemon

.

**FANFICTION LOVER: **This Chapter Posted _early_ and most of it written for you. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. It actually turned out better than the original. I said you deserved a piece, (third section) and I've managed to do one for you. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews that amuse me greatly and keep me writing all night long.

*This whole chapter has been adapted to fit the amended second section, and entirely new third and fourth sections, into it. Due to a request from **Fanfiction Lover, **who wanted more Harry and Voldemort**.**

Chapter Twelve

Lost

On Monday morning Lucius Malfoy walked into Fudge's office and sat, legs crossed, serenely waiting for the man to speak.

"A Ball... Lucius, or a Reception, and where to hold it? And what are the formalities?" Fudge passed the elegantly penned missive over with a slightly shaking hand. He looked flustered and pale. "Of course, _bloody Dumbledore_ has disappeared, so he'll be no help. Not that I want any from him! This is all his fault – keeping vital information about our world from us! He denies it, but he didn't bloody teach any of it did he? I have no idea how to deal with this. A Lord of all Magic, chosen by the Mother _herself_... and Dumbledore _still_ tells me it's _myth!" _Fudge rubbed his face tiredly._ "_It is not myth. We turned our backs on _Magic_ – and didn't even know it!"

Lucius pretended to read the letter in his hand. "Hmm, yes, I see the problem. I have the ideal solution minister. We will hold a formal Reception at Malfoy Manor, invite all the Ministry Heads of Department, the Wizengamot, Judges, and of course, Minerva Mcgonagal, must attend along with Lord Potter-Black and Hermione Granger. It will be a well rounded welcome, not too ostentatious. As for the formalities, one initially goes down on one knee, kisses the back of the Lord of All Magic's hand and pledges their loyalty. Thereafter he is addressed as my Lord."

Fudge blanched. "Even _I_, Lucius?"

"Especially you minister. You will of course go first. The others will follow your example. You must bear in mind that this man is the most powerful wizard in the whole of our world. Supreme _ruler_ of our world. If it is hard for you to grasp imagine he is Merlin."

Fudge snorted and shook his head. "Will he like us? Or will he more likely think us all fools."

Lucius smirked. "I am unsure. I cannot imagine he will be impressed by our overall ignorance of our own history, religion and rites because they have been 'banned' by successive governments. However, we can can blame Dumbledore for that and assure him that our future schooling will include _all_ the relevant information about our world, and not just certain a individual's preference. That is one of reason's Lord Potter-Black should attend. From what I gather from Minerva and Severus Snape, he is completely knowledgeable in these subjects and has been trying to get Dumbledore to put them on the school curriculum since his sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Bloody Dumbledore!" Fudge swore again. "I _knew_ I should never have listened to him! But Potter is missing, the Auras and the Order have been hunting for him for days."

Lucius hummed. "You realise that is the biggest mistake in a long line of mistakes. Why are you listening to a man who has jeopardised this country's integrity with his false information? Potter has been fighting _for_ Magic and telling anyone who would listen about the danger of suppressing our true history. Why do you think Dumbledore wants to get him back into his clutches. Potter is of age, he has broken no laws. He left Hogwarts, that is all. And that is not a crime. How do you think the Lord of all Magic will react if he finds out that we are hunting the Boy-Who-Lived because he was the only one of us who saw what was happening to our world and we want to keep him quiet about it?"

"_Do we?"_ Fudge frowned. "Is that why Dumbledore wants him? To shut him up?"

"Of Course. Potter was bold enough to point out to the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore was no 'Lord of Magic'. A title only the _Mother_ herself can bestow. Dumbledore denied the Mother existed not five days before that Magical Decree arrived on your desk, and insisted he was the Lord of the Light. He has made us all look like ignorant fools." Lucius finished gravely.

"BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" Fudge exploded. "No wonder he's fled on important business! Call the Auras off Lucius – immediately! And tell Snape to tell the Order to stop searching as well!" Fudge rubbed his forehead. "Doesn't help us find Potter though does it?"

"I can find him minister. He is a friend of my son. Draco has not come forward with information of his whereabouts because he feared what Dumbledore would do to Potter."

"_Do to him?_ What do mean? _Do to him._" Fudge hissed, feeling as if he was living a nightmare.

"Well it is common knowledge among the pupils at Hogwarts that it was on Dumbledore's orders that Potter and Granger were badly beaten last year by Ronald Weasley and five Griffindors. Dumbledore wanted to bully them into rejoining his 'cause'. As you know, Potter made his feelings about the 'light' and Magic as a _Whole_, public last year. Hmm yes. I believe they were in the infirmary for some considerable time. Granger, especially, had extensive injuries."

Fudge turned from bright red to stark white. "FUCKING BLOODY DUMBLEDORE!" He screamed. "And they call me an idiot! If this gets out... if the Lord of all Magic finds out..." Fudge sank down in his chair. "I may as well resign now. An idiot headmaster with delusions of grandeur, forcing his own magical agenda into the minds of thousands of our children over the years, and a sadistic bastard to boot – Is in charge of one of the best magical schools in our world. And I backed him and listened to every word he said!"

For a moment he looked like a sad lost child, wondering how he had got to this point. "But, I always knew, Lucius. I _knew_ there was something 'off' about Dumbledore." He shook his head. "I had such aspirations when I took office and he..., he slowly killed every one of them. There was nothing I could do. He always had the backing of the Wizengamot and Judges. Him being the _Hero_ of our world. Well, far too late now to whine about it now."

Lucius pursed his lips. Fudge was a misguided fool, but the world was full of them. "Cornelius," he said, leaning towards him with a grave seriousness in his eyes that Fudge had never seen before. "If you have never trusted me, or really listened to my advice... _Listen_ and _trust_ me now. Forget everything Dumbledore has ever told you about _magic_. Forget the war between the dark and light. Forget the Order of the Phoenix. Go home _now_ and sit in your garden and _think_. Think about your principles and how _you_ would like to see Britain's wizarding world. Think about the article Potter wrote last year about Magic, about the _Whole_, and how damaging it is to upset the _balance_.

"Think about other countries with _balanced_ governments that have never suppressed magical information from its people. When you have done all this, look into your heart and see where _you_ stand. No outside influences, no worrying about if it is popular or not with the voters. Be the man you thought you could be when you first took this office. A great storm is coming, Cornelius, and not all will survive it."

Lucius stood up. "Harry Potter was vilified because he spoke out for_ Magic_ in that article last year, he spoke for the _Mother_ herself. He was called a traitor and by some a coward. There could be nothing further from the truth. Try to put that right." He made his way to the door.

Fudge emerged from his stupor and called his name. "Lucius." The elegant man turned and arched a brow. "Why give me this... this warning. I'm not a complete fool. I know at best you hold me in contempt."

Lucius smiled thinly. "Not so much you, Cornelius, just the crowd you run with. You were not the first to be taken in by Dumbledore and used as his puppet. But you will be the last."

* * *

"You shower too much," Bella said as she waited for Harry to emerge from his dressing room. "That's the second one this morning. You didn't work up _that_ much of a sweat duelling. You are getting so much better at it, Harry."

Harry appeared smiling dryly. "I am no where near your standard, but I agree, I am much better than I was. I don't really understand why I have to use my wand, I'm much more comfortable with my hands. Do you want Lunch here or downstairs."

"Here. Our Lord is at the Fort, Hermione won't come out of the Library and Narcissa is with her. The men and Alecto are training the new recruits. It's just us. You have to use your wand when you are in public, Harry. Or everyone will know of your power. You don't want that do you?"

They walked into the sitting room, sitting side by side on the sofa, and Harry ordered two salads as Nelly appeared. He looked at Bella curiously. Her eyes were clear and bright, there was a healthy flush to her skin, her hair was lustrous. "You are getting more beautiful everyday, Bella." He commented.

"I _know!_ Ever since the Mother gave me my mind back its been amazing! And I think so clearly now – well most of the time, I still slip sometimes. I'll never be completely sane, Harry, I never was you know. But I'm not _completely_ off my rocker now."

Harry laughed softly. "Who wants to be sane anyway. It's over-rated. Bella, why did you and Rodolphus never have children?"

Bella paled slightly. "I didn't want to pass on the madness. It runs in the Black female line you know. Knowing my luck I would have had a girl and... I didn't want to risk putting her through what I had to go through. That's why Sissy didn't have a second child. It was a risk for her too. She got Draco, and left it at that. Andromeda, Dumbledore's _pet_," Bella spat, "had Nymphadora, she isn't quiet _right_, from what I have heard, but she isn't mad.

"Rodolphus understood. Though... I'm sure he always wanted children. Then came Azkaban and the Dementors and by the time I got out... well, I was too far gone to even contemplate it." She finished dryly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said sadly. "I think you would have been a wonderful mother. You would have loved and protected a child fiercely and that is all that matters." He smiled somewhat bitterly. "My so called family were supposedly 'sane'. They were monsters, Bella, and their true insanity was that they believed they were _normal_."

Bella pulled Harry into her side stroking his hair as he put his head on her shoulder. "I really enjoyed killing your fat uncle. I wish I could do it all over again. I'd make it even more horrible."

Harry laughed. "You did fine the first time around. It was gruesome."

"Not enough, Harry, not nearly enough."

Their salads appeared on the low table in front of them. Harry sat up and shook his head. "I'm meditating this afternoon. What are you doing?"

Bella bit into a crisp celery stick. "Well first, I'm going to frighten the new recruits." She smiled evilly. "It's such fun to see the look on their faces when I arrive. My reputation always precedes me." She laughed along with Harry. "See, told you I wasn't quite right in the head! Then at 2.00 my Lord is holding a meeting with the Senior Death Eaters. I have to be there. Why don't you come with me. You haven't left this place in over a week, you must be getting fed up with it."

Harry frowned. "Am I allowed to? I'm a secret from everyone but the Loyal aren't I?"

"Do you have to be a secret now that we have Dumbledore? I can't see that it matters any more. By the end of the week our Lord will be in complete charge of the Country. Come with me. It will be fun!"

"Okay, you're on!" Harry felt a frisson of excitement. It would be good to get out and see his Lord's operations. He had been curious but hadn't liked to intrude. And the thought of seeing his Lord in a different environment! Harry's heart started pumping. "Let me have a shower and get changed." Harry said standing up and walking to the door.

Bella frowned. "Harry, you only just had a shower! Are you joking?"

Harry paused and turned back to her. "No, I wont be long."

Bella frowned and finished her salad. She called Nelly to clear the plates away and poured herself a cup of tea. When Harry returned she nearly choked on it. He was wearing skin tight black trousers, knee high black leather boots, and a deep red knitted silk roll necked sweater that clung to him like a second skin and enhanced the length of his neck. The outfit as a whole showed off every muscle and line of his lean elegant body. His shinning ebony hair was tied back in a black ribbon, the long silk ponytail hanging over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled with excitement, the clear emerald green of them a bright splash of colour enhanced by his ivory pale skin.

Bella put her cup down. "Em... Harry, do you think you should wear a robe?" She questioned nervously. His outfit looked as if it had been sprayed on!

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, completely oblivious to his stunning beauty. "Narcissa has really good taste, don't you think. This looks all right doesn't it?"

"Hmm. To put it mildly, yes. Do you shave Harry?" Bella asked, her eyes glued to his perfect face structure and the smooth flawless skin.

Harry blushed. "No. I find it really embarrassing! I haven't got _any_ hair... anywhere, at _all_, Bella! Except on my head! I'm sure my Lord _must_ have noticed, but he hasn't said anything. I think he is being very tactful about it and doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I hope it doesn't bother him, I'm too ashamed to ask him if it does."

Bella pursed her lips. "Oh, I don't think you need worry about that, Harry. I'm certain your Lord is delighted by it. _Ecstatic_ in fact." She giggled a bit hysterically.

Harry frowned at her. "Really? It's not very 'manly' is it? I'm not a _girl_ you know."

Bella took a deep breath. "No, you are not a girl, you are... the Mother's Prophet. A being that is separate from us mere mortals, Harry." She took his hand gently. "You need a large injection of self confidence, Harry, you have absolutely no idea how... _alluring_ you are."

"Bella, what were my Lord's other lovers like? Did he have a... type?"

Bella laughed. "_Oh no_, Harry. You are not getting me to talk about that! That is between you and my Lord. I want to live, thank you very much! I will tell you this. It is _ludicrous_," she said dryly, "to even think of comparing yourself with any of them." She shook her head. "Right let's be off. I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope for the best."

"What... why?"

"Never mind, Harry. Just thinking aloud. Let's go down to the apparating room."

* * *

Bella was right. The look on the new recruits faces as she walked into the enormous training room was amusing. Harry strolled languorously towards Rodolphus and Rabastan, as Bella walked alongside him, showing off by twirling her wand like baton.

Alecto startled as she caught sight of the Prophet from the other side of the room. She poked Antonin. _"Where is our Lord?"_ She hissed.

"In a meeting with some of the Loyal, why?"

She nodded in Harry's direction. "Great Merlin!" Antonin muttered.

Alecto laughed. "_Tempted_, Antonin?"

Antonin smiled at her shaking his head. "Never."

Harry looked around as hordes of Death Eaters began to enter the room. These were obviously the Senior ranks. They all seemed to be making their way over to a huge double door in the far wall.

They were in some kind of castle. Well, more like a fortress, Harry thought. He smiled brilliantly at Alecto as he spotted her, giving her a wave. He wondered where his Lord was, now that he was here, he felt desperate to see him. He shivered, he could feel his presence, so he must be in the vast building somewhere.

"Hello, Rodolphus," Harry said, as he and Bella reached him. "How is the training going?"

"Finished, thank the gods! Off you go you lot." He said to the terrified youths who were torn between staring at Bella's grinning face in horror, and the being who stood next to her in wonder. "_Now_, before my wife gets bored!" They scrambled towards the exit.

"Good to see you here, Harry." Rodolphus glanced at his wife with wide eyes, as Harry walked over to say hello to Rabastan.

"I thought he should get out a bit." Bella defended herself as she became aware that everyone in the room was staring at Harry. "I forgot! We are so used to it!" She hissed.

Harry started to wander across the room towards Antonin and Alecto. En-route he was hi-jacked by a crowd of Death Eaters, and others began to draw towards him like sleep walkers. Soon he had disappeared amongst a mass of bodies. At first he was fine. Smiling and shaking hands, saying hello, and no – he wasn't a new recruit. But as more wizards and witches tried to get at him he began to worry.

When they started _touching_ him Harry froze. He allowed the inner circle to touch him because he loved them and trusted them. But this was awful. He still feared being touched by anyone else. Someone grasped his arm, he pulled it away sharply. Others touched his shoulder, his back, his other arm. He tried to move but couldn't escape the press of bodies. He didn't understand what was happening! Hands kept pressing in on him, the expressions on the sea of faces glazed. The touches were not harmful, more... reverent. But... something was seriously wrong here!

Harry started to panic as he began to feel suffocated. Hands were on his hair, they started to touch his face. Then Someone stroked the curve of his buttocks.

Harry went from confusion to terror. And as the hand touched him there again, the air disappeared from his lungs completely and he thought he was going to faint.

Suddenly he could breath again, as the circle of bodies, in places six deep, flattened to the ground on their backs and swept outwards for several feet. Harry turned towards the power he could feel radiating from across the immense room. He stood as still as a statue shaking uncontrollably as his Lord strolled towards him sheathing his wand. His face was expressionless, his red eyes staring at him intently with a look Harry had never seen before. Harry clung to the image, trying to calm himself.

"I'm sorry!" Harry blurted out to him, as Death Eaters shook themselves off and got to their feet. Only to immediately drop to their knees as the Lord of all Magic entered the circle. "I don't _understand_ what happened! One minute I was just walking to Alecto... and... and... then they all came to me and..."

His words were stopped short by his Lord's lips capturing his, and strong arms crushing him against his body. Breathlessly he returned the kiss until Voldemort drew back.

Voldemort inspected his face, and pulled the ribbon out of his hair. He stroked the silken mass until his creature stopped shaking. Pressing his face firmly into his neck.

"Hello Harry." He said calmly above his head. "How nice to see you here. Do not upset yourself, it is not your fault." As he spoke his eyes slowly scanned his Death Eaters. Two kneeling witches, as his eyes touched on them, fainted, slumping over to the side. He waved his hand and enervated them carrying on his search.

"Rise." He ordered. They all rose unsteadily to their feet, disorientated from their Lord ripping through their minds. Voldemort lifted Harry's face and smiled oddly at him. He left him to stroll towards his Death Eaters.

"It is your aura, Harry, it drew them to you. I should have explained this to you earlier, but I...," he put his hands on either side of a wizard's head twisted it sharply and broke his neck, "...didn't realise you would be coming out in public just yet."

He walked back to a wide eyed Harry holding out his hand. "It has grown daily since your time with me. My inner circle live with it everyday, and so have become somewhat acclimatised to the force of its pull."

Harry stared at him hypnotised by the red eyes. He took his hand.

"Allow me to introduce you to some of my Senior Death Eaters," Voldemort said. "This is Lord Potter-Black, my Consort. I am aware that he has an overwhelming aura that calls out to you. In future please employ your best efforts and show some decorum. Now that you know who he is... it should make it much easier for you to _resist _temptation. Some of you attempted restraint, others didn't. Make your way to the meeting hall, now."

The Death Eaters, who had been as confused as Harry was about the whole incident, had turned pale at seeing the kiss, now they whitened at the word 'Consort'. They un-froze from their positions. Studiously they ignored the dead body of their former colleague, and made their way hurriedly towards the end of the room.

"C-consort?" Harry stuttered. "What does that mean... exactly."

"Why, merely that you are irrevocably mine, Harry." Voldemort smiled strangely. "Are you feeling better now?" He questioned, drawing him into his arms again. "I am so sorry that some of my army scared you." He ran his hands over the lines of Harry's body, feeling every muscle and curve through his clothes. "You are more exquisite today than ever, my creature. Dangerously so."

Harry smiled up at him. "Romantic gesture number eleven?" He asked with a raised brow and a nod at the dead Death Eater.

"More of an extremely necessary present to _myself_, Harry." Voldemort said with an even stranger smile. "But you can claim him as your own, if you so wish."

Harry laughed. "No, that's fine. I had no idea I was some kind of... human magnet. Will it happen wherever I go?"

"Oh, No. It will never happen again. Do you wish to attend the meeting?" Voldemort picked up a handful of his hair and smelt it.

"Well, I was going to, but if you don't mind, I think I would rather just go home. I want to take a shower. All those hands..." He shivered.

"No, no I don't mind at all. I think that is for the best. I would have suggested it myself if you had not. Very good. I will see you in about two hours." He kissed him and then still staring into his eyes said, "Take Harry home, Bella. He wishes to shower off all the _touching_ that some of my over enthusiastic Death Eaters subjected him to."

He turned and looked at her. "Thank you for bringing him here. It was very thoughtful of you. A wonderful surprise." Voldemort smiled and let Harry go. "I will see you both later."

He strolled away with the rest of his inner circle following him.

"Bella. I was getting mobbed! And _My_ Lord _rescued me_." Harry said smugly, watching his Lord's body until it disappeared. "Isn't it _romantic!_ He handled it so well, and was so _nice_ about it!" When she didn't answer him, he turned and looked at the white faced silent witch.

Bella was staring at him as if he was insane. "I am sorry, Harry, but you cannot possibly be _that_ naïve! He is absolutely beyond furious!" She hissed. "And it is all my bloody fault for bringing you here!"

Harry frowned. "He didn't even look angry to me... he was so _loving_ and... he was very polite and... he was so _calm_ and... _Smiling_..." Harry stopped. Loving? Polite? Calm? Those odd smiles? And... "Bella, has my Lord ever killed anyone with his bare hands before?"

Bella shook her head wildly. "Of _course_ not! He is a fucking wizard not a filthy muggle! That was the first time! Oh Harry, _what are we going to do!_" She wailed. "I have never seen him so... _maddened_! He is going to kill every single Death Eater who dared to touch you and then he will _kill me_ later on this afternoon!"

"Who the hell goes all _ultra polite_ when they are _maddened_?" Harry hissed, slightly pissed off. "It would have to be _My_ Lord wouldn't it! Typical! Take me to him, _now_, Bella!"

"That will get me into even more trouble!" Bella wailed. "He told me to take you home!"

"Now! Bella, _now!_" Harry ordered.

They ran full pelt into the meeting hall. Harry noted Bella stopped as she reached Rodolphus and hid behind him. Harry carried on running right up to his Lord.

"Changed my mind," he panted, holding up his hand and striking down the curse that had just exploded from his Lord's wand. He backed into him, one hand firmly holding down his Lord's wand arm. The other gripping his left arm. He looked at the terrified faces of the Death Eaters, and the twenty or so, that knelt before his Lord, awaiting the death Harry had just prevented. He could feel the heat of rage emanating into his back as he nestled against his Lord's chest.

"Hello everyone. Most of you missed my Lord's introduction earlier. I am Lord Potter-Black. Or Harry Potter that was. Is, I mean. I am very sorry to have to interrupt what I am sure is a very important meeting, but I have _extremely urgent_ business I must discuss with your Lord. _My_ Lord, in fact, as I'm his Consort. Just. It involves highly sensitive information regarding Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, so perhaps you can understand why it cannot possibly wait and forgive my intrusion. Once again you have my sincere apologies and thank you all for coming. I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Harry stepped forward.

"Honestly," Harry complained as he struggled with his Lord, trying to get his wand off him. "Just because I acted like a complete _coward_ when I got _smothered_ by Death Eaters, doesn't mean you have to kill them!" He yelped as a stinging curse hit him. He lunged for the wand again. "I know you are angry with me, and I deserved that hex for kidnapping you in front of your army. But it was for your own good! You have gone slightly out of your mind, and it is all my fault, No one else's. So you can leave Bella alone too! She is thinks you are going to kill her! I ask you! Your most favoured witch! I never would have believed you capable of such cruelty, terrifying her by being so polite to her. She is so sweet."

Harry managed to trap his Lord's arms. "Can this be resolved between us without violence? You broke the neck of the creep who touched me up. Didn't that appease you?" On reflection, Harry thought, as he flew across the room like a missile, he probably shouldn't have mentioned that, luckily he landed on the bed. He shot back up again.

"_It's not like I enjoyed it!_" He yelled, dodging another curse hurtling his way. He struck down several more with his hand. "This is getting us no where." He ran at Voldemort and tried a rugby tackle. It failed. "Christ you're strong." Harry grunted as he hit what felt like solid rock and rebounded several feet to sit down painfully on his backside. "Okay. I give up. Curse me. I'm too hot to fight you anymore."

"About time." Voldemort said silkily. "Let me help you with that." He vanished his creatures clothes and boots. "Feel better? Cooler? Such a provocative outfit to wear, Harry. Especially when visiting an army base that has more than three hundred Death Eaters _residing_ in it! I wonder, did you lose all of your robes today, along with any sense of how to dress appropriately!" He blasted him with icy cold water.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, "B-b-bastard!" He managed, his teeth chattering. He waved a hand and cast a drying warming charm on himself.

"You said you were hot." Voldemort sneered. "and, didn't you say something about a shower to wash off all those _wandering_ hands, THAT TOUCHED WHAT IS MINE!" He roared. "HANDS THAT TERRIFIED YOU! HANDS BELONGING TO THE FILTH I WAS ABOUT TO WIPE OUT OF LIVING MEMORY!"

"_It wasn't their fault!"_ Harry shouted, "Why didn't you _tell me_ that I had turned into a freak! And I got dressed up for you!

"Your clothes were not appropriate for the Fort, Harry! Are you telling me you didn't realise that!"

Harry frowned as confusion clouded his brain. "Well yes. I suppose I am. I never had clothes, only my cousin's old throw outs. Big, _ugly_, clothes. I never had money to buy any, _Dumbledore_ was in charge of my finances. I bought a few when I got my inheritance this summer." His words sounded strange to his ears as a giant agitation took hold of him.

"I've never been anywhere, or done anything. I've been a prisoner all of my life in a cupboard or Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place. Apart from this last summer when I played cricket... and even _then_ I went straight back to my hotel from the club and... sat in... my room... I didn't go _out_.

"This is all so _ridiculous_!" Rage hit him, so unexpectedly it took his breath away. "All I wanted to do was to come and see _you_! Not cause a major incident! I was so excited to be going out! To see a part of _your_ life. To see _you_! AND I DRESSED FOR YOU!" He roared. "I thought I looked nice! How the hell would _I_ know if it was _appropriate_ or not! I haven't ever done it before! _AND WHY SHOULD I CARE!_ And in London, I sat in my room, THINKING ABOUT YOU! IT WAS A FAILURE! LIKE EVERYTHING I DO IS A FAILURE! LIKE TODAY IS A FAILURE! _BECAUSE I'M A FAILURE!"_

As he saw his Lord's arms reaching down to pick him up, Harry fought for real. Not playing anymore he hit out at them violently. He used every ounce of his strength to fight, his ragged breathing the only sound he made. He fought until he was exhausted and could only stare up at the ceiling blindly from his prone position on the floor. His Lord sat on the edge of the bed breathing heavily. After long silent minutes Harry stirred.

He stood up and stared at his Lord's bruised and scratched face, his torn robes. He shook his head, knowing there wasn't a mark on him, even though he was naked. His Lord had allowed him to lash out without retaliating at all, only subduing him for his own safety every now and then. He waved a hand and healed him.

"I'm sorry about today, I won't ever come to the Fort again. And I'm sorry for what I just did to you. I disgust myself. That you should want me at all suddenly strikes me as the height of improbability." He turned and walked away towards the connecting door, intent on taking his bath.

At least he tried to walk away. He was halfway across the room when a force dragged him back until he sitting on his Lords naked thighs with his back pressed firmly against his chest and his Lord's hard member pressed into the line of his buttocks.

"I don't remember saying you could leave the room, Harry." Voldemort drawled as he shifted further back on the bed and positioned Harry's thighs on top of his spread ones, pushing his feet back further to rest behind his knees. He wrapped an arm around his waist and grasped Harry's hardening cock. The oiled fingers of his other hand worked their way into his creature's tight warmth. When he was stretched enough, Voldemort lifted him and positioned himself, slowly lowering Harry down.

Harry moaned. Voldemort began lifting him up and down on his shaft, his hand working Harry's aching flesh in time with the movements. The steady rhythm was perfect as Harry levered himself with front of his toes that were pressed into the mattress.

"You like this." Voldemort stated leaving Harry to move on his own and stroking his hand across his nipples.

"Yesss." Harry hissed.

"Open your eyes." Voldemort said.

"How do you know they are closed." Harry whispered, thinking he was in heaven.

"Open them, Harry. Now."

Harry did and gasped as right in front of his eyes he was confronted with the full length image of himself and his Lord. Their thighs spread as far apart as possible, pale skin resting atop dark. The contrast of the smooth dark skin of his Lord's solid member disappearing in and out of his pale flesh was mind blowing. As were his Lords tight testicles, the perfect curves of buttocks below them. His strong muscled thighs. And then Harry himself, perched upon those thighs, pressed back into his Lord's chest, again the contrast of their skin, one dark hand spread across his pale chest, the long slender fingers brushing rosy pink nipples, his pale tight sack, his straight aching cock wrapped in his Lord's other hand, the pale pink silky flesh being moved sensuously over rock hard muscle by the dark fingers. Their proportions were perfect. Their joined alignment was perfect. Their colours were perfect.

_They_ were _Perfect, Perfect _S_ymmetry_. Harry stopped moving at the astounding discovery and beauty of the picture they made. He met red eyes in the mirror. Voldemort hand left his chest and began to lever him up and down again. Faster, harder now.

"Do you realise how absurd your last statement to me was?"

"Yes."

"You did look exquisite today but it should have been for _my_ eyes only. _Not_ my Death Eaters. What is mine, I do not share, Harry. _Especially not you_. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Harry's head fell back and he turned his mouth into his Lord's neck sucking at the flesh. He moaned as his Lord quickened the pace even more and his body began to sing. "My Lord... he groaned, _My Lord_..."

"Can you understand that to _see_ and _know_, that someone else has _touched_ you, caused you fear is... _unendurable_ for me, Harry?"

"_Yesss_." Harry lifted his head and looked in the mirror again. "Look at us, my Lord..." He breathed in a hushed almost reverent whisper, "just look at us..."

"Nothing could be more perfect." Voldemort growled in his ear. "Now come for me, Harry."

At the sound of the erotic words, the feel of the roughened harsh voice vibrating into his ear, Harry did. Watching the streams of white liquid shoot up onto his chest and spill over his Lords dark hand. Watching his own wide eyes that seemed to turn a colour of green that he had never seen before, watching his pale cheeks flush, his mouth open in an almost surprised 'O'. And then watching his Lord, as he stiffened, and thrust deeper, paused, thrust again. Shuddered. Thrust again. Watching the muscles in his arms and legs, his shoulders and neck, pull taut and strain. Watching his eyes close, then open, so dark they almost appeared black. Watching his mouth as it bit down into his shoulder and his hair slide like a silk curtain across the side of his face. Watching his final shudder, as he stilled.

Harry sat staring at their reflection for long minutes before he swung himself around to face his Lord and attacked his mouth. Plundering the depths of it with his tongue, sucking his tongue into his mouth, stroking his lips, only to start all over again. He never wanted to stop. He wouldn't have, if his Lord hadn't eventually made him.

"Do you want to do it properly and come to the Fort with _me_ tomorrow. I will show you around and I still have a meeting to preside over. You can officially meet my entire Senior army if you so wish."

Harry sighed. "I would love to. What about the Death Eaters you were going to execute? Are you still going to... or will you spare them... at my request."

Voldemort stared at him for a long moment, his eyes unreadable. "You are putting me into a difficult position, Harry. What you did today, can never happen again. You realise this? However much you may disagree with my decisions?"

"Yes, of course. I just didn't want them to die because of _me_. They meant me no _harm_, they were as confused as I was. Well apart from the one you killed. He..." Harry stopped at the look on his Lord's face.

"And if I said no."

"I will respect your decision."

"Very well. This once, I will spare them for you. Do not ask the same of me again should _anyone _ever incur my wrath over you."

"I won't. Thank you. I will come with you tomorrow and I will wear a heavy black robe buttoned from my chin down to my ankles with a long winter cape over it." Harry laughed as Voldemort went for his wand. "What about my aura? I don't want the same thing happening again."

"It won't. I will teach you how to mask it." Voldemort kissed him. "Are we going to address your _rage_ and the fact that you think yourself a failure?" Voldemort asked, already knowing the answer.

"No... I'm fine thanks," Harry said pulling away. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I will make sure it never happens again. I have no idea what came over me." He quickly got up. "Now, I really do want that bath."

"Harry." Voldemort called as he was about to leave the room.

Harry swung back, admiring the lines of his Lord's perfect naked body as it reclined on the bed. How he would love a painting of him just as he was now, but, he would have to kill the artist afterwards, if not during. He wondered if it was possible for a magical artist to paint blindfolded. He sighed sadly. Probably not.

"_Concentrate_, Harry," Voldemort said with a wry little smile. "When we have taken the Ministry... You will be free to go anywhere you please... without me. To do anything... you want to do... within reason." He amended, his voice strained. "You will never be my prisoner, Harry."

Harry raised his brows. "Well, that's a shame. Considering I've spent the last three years wishing I was just that. And I've loved every second of it so far. As far as I'm concerned you can lock me in this room and throw away the key as long as I get to have you. Every second _with you_ is my freedom, My Lord. Every second _away from you_, has been, and is, my prison. I thought you understood that."

He turned and walked through the sitting room towards the bathroom. He got further than he thought he would. He very nearly made it this time – before he was swept up in strong arms and carried back to their bed.

"You absolutely _hated_ saying that, didn't you!" Harry laughed delightedly.

"You will never know how much." Voldemort growled, arranging his bewitching creature beneath him.

Harry smiled up at him. "Oh, I think I do. Do you know how much I love you, my Lord." He sighed, looping his arms around his neck and crushing his hair in his fingers.

"As much as you are _mine_ and will _never_ leave my side." Voldemort replied, sinking into Harry and slanting his lips over his.

* * *

Later, Voldemort left Harry soaking in his bath and after a shower went to search out the miscreant Bella. He smiled wickedly when he found her waiting for him in his study. As he went in, she fell to her knees.

"I am fully prepared for what ever punishment you deem fit, my Lord. Even _death_. It was inexcusable of me to forget about Harry's aura and place him in danger. A-and I should have forced him to put a robe on when I questioned him about it." She muttered.

"All sadly true, Bella," Voldemort drawled, looking down at her lowered head. "Get up you silly woman. I would never hurt my most favoured witch, much less kill her." He pulled her to her feet and stroked a hand down her cheek, brushing away a tear.

"Your intention was sound, Bella, only inform me first if you do anything like that in future. Since he has found full balance with me... Harry has transcended, his life will never be normal again. Even with his aura masked, he will never be able to function as a normal person in public. He is a Prophet, Magic's Prophet. Because of this, people will be drawn to him, they will feel the need to speak to him, to touch him, which makes him freeze in fear because he associates touch with his Uncle's fists." Voldemort sighed. "It will be a challenge to be sure."

"Does he know, my Lord?" Bella snapped her fingers for tea, thinking her Lord looked rather tired.

"No, not really. When he is in public, all must be stopped from approaching him. I do not take it well when I feel his fear, Bella. I am taking him to the Fort again tomorrow."

"We will see to it between us, he will not be approached again." Bella said, pouring him a cup of tea. "My Lord, Harry had three showers this morning, one of them immediately after the other when he realised he was going to see you at the Fort. It worried me."

Voldemort looked at his most favoured witch. His expression unreadable. "Yes, Bella, I am aware. He does it all the time. Harry doesn't want to get blood on me." Voldemort smiled tightly at Bella's shocked face. "He believes his hands are covered in it. Covered with the blood of all the Dark Souls the Servants have taken."

Bella put her hand to her mouth.

"Until I can get Harry to empty his head of the rubbish he stores in it, we have to be _very_ careful with him."

"Where is he now, my Lord?" Bella asked wiping away another lone tear.

Voldemort laughed harshly. "In the bath."

* * *

Harry, in fact, wasn't in the bath.

The five servants threw themselves to the floor before him, begging for forgiveness, begging to be blessed. The room they were in was a bloodbath. Mother and Father hanging from the ceiling, three young daughters strangled, a baby boy on the floor with its throat cut. Every room he had investigated held the same story, whole families, wiped out. Six families in all.

The walls in this room were blood red, decorated by Harry during his frenzied attack on the Master and his six minions. He stared up at the ceiling and let his power swell, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling nothing... except monstrous rage, the ferocity of which, drove him to madness. Warm thick liquid suddenly drenched him from head to toe. And the five servants were no more. What was left of them adorned the walls and dripped from the ceiling as their bodies exploded from the pressure of the magic the Prophet blasted into them.

Harry stood twitching. Twenty-eight Dark souls of innocence. Lost, never to rest. Twelve adults, fourteen children and two babies. He moved through the mess of the room until he found himself outside of what looked like a large remote farmhouse. He frowned. He didn't know what country he was in. He could go back in, go through books, papers. It would be easy enough to find out. But he didn't move. He just stood and wondered why he was never given the chance to save the souls of the Dark.

Tanis, he knew, was not meant to have survived. She had had no magical core, only a gaping wound where once her life force had lived. He had been too late. His spirit swap had been the height of stupidity, the Servants could have taken Hermione, Severus, and for all knew at the time, his Lord, while he was trapped in the witch's body, helpless to intervene. Their magical cores could have been snapped leaving carnage behind, the slow drain of magic used so insidiously on most victims would not have been applied in that situation. The Servants killed magic, that was their purpose, that was their life's mission. They sterilised the soul until magic no longer existed, leaving no connection to the Mother, leaving no hope of ever rejoining the Whole, no hope of rejoining _Her. _ Leaving only a yawning aching darkness that devoured from within.

He had been lax in his questions here, he hadn't found out any of the information he should have. How many souls had this country lost to the Servants? One hundred? One thousand? Did it matter anymore? Did he want to know how many he had failed to save? Harry raised his hand and Fiendfyre roared towards the house, eating it greedily along with the horror within its walls. He stood completely still and watched the demon flames for hours because he didn't notice when they burned out.

Eventually he blinked, his eyes sore and burning and looked around the barren landscape. Where was he? The wind suddenly picked up and he shivered as a huge pile of ash was picked up and disappeared in a swirling mass of darkness.

He tried to recall where he should be, what he should be doing. What time was it, where was he, where was home? He frowned, Where _was_ home? He reached out with his mind... but could feel nothing. He wanted to 'step', he wanted to go home, but he couldn't find it.

He became aware of tears filling his eyes and wondered what they were doing there as, leaving tracks through the dried blood that covered it, the watery substance slid down his face to splash onto hands. He walked around searching for some clue as to where he should be. But the landscape he trudged across was flat and as empty as he was. When he was exhausted and his feet hurt, he stopped. Where was home? _He was lost. _He started walking again, trying to retrace his steps this time.

He finally sank to his knees and hung his head. All of his hair was stiff and crusted with dry blood, his entire body covered in it. He held his hands up to inspect his palms, staring at the copper coating. Then he looked up.

"_'__I CAME SO THAT THEY MAY HAVE LIFE AND MAY HAVE IT ABUNDANTLY!'" _He screamed out to the dark stormy sky_. "WHY THEN, MOTHER, DO I FAIL?"_

* * *

The Mansion was in uproar. Voldemort's rage at Harry's disappearance was monumental. He had bellowed for the whole place to be searched and then ordered it searched a second time when nothing was found. Outside, house elves and ten of the his Loyal were searching the extensive grounds for any sign of the missing Lord Potter-Black.

Hermione sat on the windowsill in the library staring out at the lake in the dusky light. How long had he been gone? It was now the early hours of Tuesday morning and Voldemort had initiated the search before their afternoon tea. She knew it was hopeless. So did her Lord. Harry wasn't here. Her silly boy had gone off on his own again. She let the silent tears fall as she hugged her knees to her chest and wondered how bad it must have been to keep him away from them for so long.

"_How could he do this,"_ a voice hissed from the doorway. "It is irresponsible, dangerous! _Anything_ could have happened to him with no hope of rescue! There is no link, it is as if it is dead..." Voldemort stopped short.

Coming full into the room, slamming the door behind him, he sat heavily in a leather arm chair. "He will not be forgiven when he _returns_," he said bracingly. "Lord Voldemort does not forgive fools! Especially this particular little fool who causes his Lord such _Concern_... _ALL THE TIME! _I will punish him. He will not be coming to the Fort with me today and he will not sit at my feet tonight! He will sit on his own – _at the back of room! _ I will banish him from my bed also. He will receive no sexual favours from me! He will learn that when I say his place is wherever I happen to be, and that he is _never_ to leave my side, that is _exactly_ what I mean! He will wear a tracking charm at all times from now on and at night I will tie all of his limbs to my bed so he will _never_ be able to do this to me _again!_ If he behaves like a child he will be treated as one!" He looked at the pale silent girl sitting on his windowsill.

"_I AM MOST DISPLEASED, HERMIONE!" _ He roared.

Hermione smiled wanly at him. "When he gets back, he will be different. You will see it in his eyes and he will hardly speak, if at all. He will want to shower immediately. You must watch him closely because on more than one occasion he has scrubbed his palms raw. It is possible he will be wearing a glamour over his clothes, drop it and burn them for him. He always burns his clothes when he goes off on his own."

Hermione stood up and snapped her fingers. "Tea please, Nelly," she said. "Just two mugs half whiskey half tea no milk and very sweet. Thank you." She dragged a leather Ottoman to her Lord's feet and sat on it. Their drinks arrived and she handed one to Voldemort. "Mum always made me drink one when I was stressing about Severus.

"When this all started, I tried and tried to make him speak to you, tell you about it. I was no good for him, I did my best but... and the missions we went on, so terrible and _heartbreaking_. It was such a burden for Harry, because he couldn't understand why he was never in time to _save_ anyone. Then one day he suddenly refused to take me with him and went off on his own, and when he got back..." Her breath hitched. "I was so _scared_, and out of my depth... he... he _needed_ _you_ so badly."

She took a mouthful of her drink. "I always knew when you two did speak through your link. His eyes would come alive and take on such a _wistful_ look that would last for hours. The world was completely invisible to him, except for the times when you were with him in his mind. You was his world. You _are_ his world. Magic made him for you didn't she? She won't take him away from you now."

Voldemort sipped his drink, the hot sweet liquid warming his insides. He leaned back in his chair and drank in silence as he mulled over Hermione's words. His creature would return to his Lord, he _would_ return.

He eyed Hermione for long moments before a sly wicked grin tilted his lips. "_Hermione_," he drawled. "Would you like me to order Severus to your bed tonight as a reward for calming Lord Voldemort?"

They were still laughing when suddenly the link opened and he could feel Harry. "He's home." He said standing up. "He is in our rooms. I shall go to him. Please inform the others."

Voldemort turned and paused. "You will be vastly rewarded for your service to the wizarding world, Hermione." Then he apparated.

He found Harry standing in the middle of their sitting room looking completely lost. He wore no glamour. His eyes when they looked at him were dark and confused.

"Come, Harry," Voldemort said, hiding his reeling shock at the macabre picture his creature made. "Let's get you cleaned up." Gently, he took him by the arm to led him to the bathroom.

His creature stood perfectly still as Voldemort magically removed the stiff blood encrusted robe he wore along with the rest of his clothes and boots and incinerated them. Then he led Harry to the shower room where he vanished his own clothes and ushered his creature into the large walk-in shower with him. Six shower heads blasted into action hitting them at all angles.

It took Voldemort washing Harry from head to toe four times, paying meticulous attention to his hands before Harry would leave the shower, standing stubbornly still when Voldemort tried to lead him out. When he did leave, he stood looking around as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to be there. Voldemort took him back into the bathroom and ran a hot scented bath. He lifted the silent Harry into the water, getting in behind him and pulling his creature back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Tighter." Harry suddenly said in a hoarse voice.

Voldemort tightened his arms. His cheek resting on the side of Harry head.

"_Tighter_, so I can barely breathe."

Voldemort complied, tightening his arms as much as he dared to without crushing the slender frame.

Harry let his head fall back onto Voldemort's shoulder. "Home."

* * *

Later, Harry stood staring out of their sitting room window while Voldemort stroked his hair. He hadn't spoken except for those few words in the bath and whatever had happened was missing from Harry's mind, buried, incarcerated in one of the dark vaults Voldemort could not break into.

"You will never go alone again, Harry, I forbid it. You will take Severus and Hermione with you _and_ your Lord. If it is too terrible for Hermione to see, you may leave her behind. You cannot cause your Lord... such deep concern again. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't answer. He leaned back against Voldemort staring out at the dawn sky.

"What happened? _Tell_ me." Voldemort said.

Harry shuddered. He looked at his palms and held them up. "Can you see it?" He asked.

Voldemort took his hands and kissed both palms. "No blood, Harry, there is nothing there. They are clean."

Harry turned to face him, eyes dark and unfocused. He leaned forward, whispering, as if he was telling a secret. "Are you sure? Sometimes I can smell it."

"What will convince you that there is nothing there?" Voldemort asked.

Harry frowned. "Am I losing my mind? What can you see in it?"

Voldemort looked at him steadily. "Nothing."

Harry nodded.

"There is nothing there, Harry, because you have buried it all."

Harry turned and walked across the room, paused, then walked back to Voldemort. "I was going out, I remember... I remember..." He looked Voldemort, frowning, two small lines between his eyebrows. "The Fort!... Are you still taking me?"

"Yes, of course, if you still want to come."

Harry smiled radiantly, his eyes clearing to emerald green as Voldemort literally watched him come back to himself.

"I do! I'll just have a quick shower." He ran across the room, looking back over his shoulder as he reached the door. "You can pick me out an _appropriate_ robe to wear, my Lord. I won't be long."

Voldemort sighed deeply and rubbed his face as he heard the shower running. It was time for all this to end. Hopefully his Loyal would have something to report on Triscoti soon. If not... he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from paying the cardinal a visit.

.

**Authors Note:**

_'That **I **should want **you** at all suddenly strikes me as the height of improbability' _(I changed the 'I' to 'you' and 'you' to 'me' to fit Harry saying it Voldemort). Line borrowed from my all time favourite black and film: 'All About Eve', the best Bette Davis film ever. With the best one liners ever... **IMHO **

.

_*I came so that they may have life and may have it abundantly: John 10.10_

_._

_**Fanfiction Lover!** _I posted this chapter early for _you._ As you have no account – you may not _realise_ for a week! However, I hope you enjoyed it when you did find it. Thanks for you review on Chapter 11. I wait for your reviews as eagerly as you wait for my updates! Pls explain why Dumbledore is _such_ a pervert – I don't get it. Are we at cross purposes... Is it because he says he _'should have taken the girl'_... which means he was going to _kidnap_ Hermione, not screw her. lol Bit lost on that one... not that I disagree, I hate the pigdog from hell. Ho – Hum. I agree – you need weirdness to write as I do, not genius, just weirdness. Now... I have to warn you – I feel it my sacred duty... not all things go as expected in the coming chapters and I'm _really_ sorry but it's not my fault! The Devil _made_ me do it. Honest... they wrote themselves, and _try_ as I did, to get them to take the route I had _originally_ planned... it just _wasn't_ possible. So sorry. Very sorry. Humble apologies. *Backs away very quickly*


	15. Chapter Thirteen: To Kill Or Not To Kill

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour, Swearing and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter Thirteen

To Kill or not to Kill

Harry and Hermione lay side by side on a blanket by the lake, each lost in their own thoughts. "What a difference a twelve day's makes," Harry sighed. "A day even!"

"'_Twenty four little hours_,'" Hermione sang off key.

"What?"

"It's an old song, '_What a difference a day makes, twenty four little hours..'_ Hermione sang again.

"You can't sing," Harry accused. "Can you whistle instead."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand. They went back to just laying and looking up into the blue sky.

"So much has changed, and I can actually see an end in sight, Harry, with the Servants, I mean. I know it will take time, but there's more... hope now, isn't there. _He_ made that possible, Harry, you must be so proud."

Harry sighed. "I am, just... don't get your hopes too high all at once. Nothing will be safe until we get the Malleus Maleficarum, and even then, Hermione, there will be... stragglers."

"What's sex like, Harry." Hermione asked wistfully.

"Wonderful," Harry replied. "Who knew?"

"I did. Or at least I imagined it so. _I don't want to die a virgin, Harry."_ Hermione blurted out suddenly, her breath catching in her throat on a sob.

Harry snapped upright, pulling her with him and wrapping her in his arms. "You are _never_ going to die," he said harshly. "I'm going to make a Horcrux for you. You will never leave me Hermione, _never_. Do you understand?"

"What if I'm killed on the raid later tonight, Harry? I want to go, but I thought, I thought... dying in battle has never crossed my mind before, how silly, but now suddenly... _Severus_.. " She broke off and cried quietly.

Harry stood and pulled her up with him, with a step they were in the main lounge of the Manor, his magic black, and as wild and uncontrolled as it ever was before his meditation lessons. It forced the room's occupants back in their seats and the air to sizzle with static. Hermione clung to him trembling, her hair literally standing on end.

Voldemort stood and tried to get a reading on his creature. The thought of Hermione's mortality was terrifying him. He tried speaking to Harry through the link, but he was too far gone. He plunged into Hermione's mind. He saw guilt that she had caused this, she was scared. She hadn't experienced all she wanted to before death took her. He saw in an instant, as he plunged back into Harry's mind, how he could not have endured all that he had without her. He had never told her. Never allowed himself to realise the depth of love he felt for her.

"I want a Horcrux made. _Now_," Harry hissed at Voldemort in a voice that rivalled the Mother's. "She is _mine_ and I _will not_ lose her – _ever!_"

"She will have to murder someone to achieve it, Harry, you know this." Voldemort said quietly.

"_THEN GET SOMEONE!_" Harry roared. "I will not chance losing her to the scum we face tonight, I WILL NOT!"

At that moment, unfortunately, Severus walked through the door. All he saw was his know-it-all weeping piteously in Harry's arms and he flew to her side. By the time he felt the black magic all around him, saw the terrified faces of the others, it was too late. Harry blasted him across the room to slam into the wall.

"_Don't you dare touch her,_" he snarled. "_Or I swear it will be your soul I take to save hers!_"

"_Harry!"_ Hermione screamed, dragging herself away from his hold on her. She ran to Snape and crouched down trying to lift him to his feet. When he was upright and rubbing his back she turned back to face her friend. For long minutes there was complete silence in the room, nobody daring to speak. Harry was completely still, staring ahead, dark eyes blind, black magic still pouring from him in violent waves. This was all her fault, and she had to do something about it. She marched up to Harry and slapped his face as hard as she could. The cracking sound of it made the others flinch.

For a second nothing happened, then Harry's hand flew to his burning cheek and he wailed. At the same time all the magic in the room dissipated. "What the hell... that _really_ _hurt,_ Hermione!" He shouted, taking a wary step away from her.

"If you _ever_, Harry James Potter-Black, harm Severus again, in _any_ way, I will make you regret the day you met me! I can still beat you in a duel hands down!" She brandished her wand in front of his face as if to prove the point. "Just what do you think you were _doing!_"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Harry said frowning. "I wouldn't hurt Severus, he's one of mine. What are you on about?" He took another step away from her, conjuring a bag of ice and sighing in relief as he pressed it against his burning cheek. "Have you gone mental again? Merlin you pack a slap." He muttered.

Voldemort walked up to Harry and placed one hand on his shoulder before projecting the drama that had just unfurled into his mind. Harry's eyes widened as he watched the events. "But.. but.. but..." He shook his head, denying it. "I wouldn't... I couldn't... _Black Magic_," Harry whispered. "Why was I consumed by Black Magic?" He took a step away from Voldemort paling dramatically. "I have to leave... _now_. I'm not safe." He turned desolate eyes to Voldemort, "I have to leave, _I could_ _hurt you_, and not even know it! I hurt Severus, and didn't know it! I'm _dangerous_! I must leave!"

Voldemort's eyes filled with an icy all consuming rage. "Do not be ridiculous you stupid child! Say those words again to me, for _any_ reason, AND YOU WILL KNOW WHAT IT IS TO BE PUNISHED BY LORD VOLDEMORT! _Black Magic_ consumed you because you wanted to make a Horcrux for Hermione! _For that you_ _need_ _Black Magic and it leaves one disorientated, especially if one is as powerful as you - you imbecile!_ The reason you _lost all reason_, is because realising just how _much_ you love Hermione, _in a sudden moment_, and the fact you have never _told_ her - pushed you over the edge with the thought that she could actually die tonight. Which, I can assure you, _she will not! _

Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"_I WILL HAVE NO MORE DISCUSSION ON THE MATTER!"_ Voldemort roared. "You have pushed me beyond all that is reasonable these past three days! And now this! I am going to my study AND YOU _WILL_ LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" He swept from the room slamming the door behind him.

The silence he left behind stretched. Harry was unable to look any of them in the eye. Eventually he lifted his head to look at Snape. "Severus," he began quietly. "'I'm Sorry' does not even begin to make up for what I said and did to you. I'm not sure that anything I can say or do ever will." With that he too left the room closing the door silently behind him.

"Never a dull moment since you two arrived," Bella said happily to a pale Hermione, taking her hand and making her sit down. She patted her head. "Severus, I think you should go and talk to Harry. He seems to think he has slighted you beyond reparation whereas we all know your skin is thicker than dragonhide. Go set his mind at rest before we take on the Order, oh, and heal his cheek. Can't have the Prophet of Magic going into battle with a hand print slapped across his face." The others laughed a bit at this as a sense of normality returned. Bella got Hermione a drink and sat next to her. "Now," she said to the room in general. "Who is going to go and calm our Lord down?"

"_Are you insane Bella?!"_ Lucius hissed. Then he shook his head. "Stupid question, of course you are." Snape could still hear their slightly hysterical laughter as he made his way up to Harry's rooms.

"I'm coming in, Potter," he shouted in his best Professor's voice, "so you had better be decent."

Harry was sitting on the edge of his and Voldemort's huge bed contemplating his feet. Snape sighed when he lifted his chin with his fingers and saw huge watery eyes staring up at him.

"Potter," he said sternly, "we will never speak of this." Not really quite believing he was actually going to do what he _was_ going to do, he hauled Harry to his feet and into his arms. "Bloody Hufflepuff," he said gruffly. "Emotion is a killer isn't it, Harry, but without it we are nothing. We can pretend and deny and hide it, but the end result is always the same. Pain."

"Is that what you're doing with Hermione, hiding?" Harry sniffed, wrapping his arms around Snape's waist.

"Well, yes. I suppose I am. What she possibly sees in me I have no clue. Yet I knew she was for me far sooner than I felt comfortable with. Now, taking that last step is... terrifying. The thought of losing her, of her waking up and seeing what I really am..." He laughed bitterly. "Pain. More than I'm prepared to endure. But I will. She has loved us both for a long time and has had little return for it."

"Hufflepuff." Harry said. "I don't know why she stuck by me for so long. I always gave her short change, never being affectionate or allowing her to touch me. Making her face those bloody Servants. Never telling her how much she meant to me. At least you had an excuse for keeping her at arms length. She was your student. What's my excuse?"

"I don't know, _Harry_," Voldemort snarled from the doorway, "but it had better be a good one, or neither of you will survive."

"_It's not what it may look like!"_ Harry yelped from the depths of Severus' chest. "We're bonding!"

"That is your excuse is it. You are 'bonding'. Hmm yes, I can see that. Bonded quite well together have you not. More like _FUSED_ I would say."

"I find I cannot move." Harry muttered. "Can you Severus?"

"Strangely, no."

"Disengage this instant!" Voldemort ordered.

Severus, with great effort, stepped away from Harry. He immediately felt exposed. Being close to Harry may have stayed his Lord's hand from cursing him in fear that it might hit Harry too. Now there was no such deterrent. Voldemort could curse him at will. He braced himself stoically.

Voldemort raised a brow at him. "No ill effects from your _run-in_ with my wall, Severus?"

"No, My Lord."

"Good. I will see you at Grimmauld Place later this evening. Good Luck."

Severus bowed and with a fleeting glance at Harry left the room somewhat amazed that he still had all his limbs intact.

"Now _Harry_," Voldemort purred in silky voice, slapping his wand against his palm. "I believe I owe you several punishments for your _outrageous_ behaviour. Not only did you lose control of your magic, demand a Horcrux, terrify my friends, nearly kill one of my most favoured, and _threaten to leave me_... you have dared to allow another to touch you in a compromising, if not intimate way, in my own chambers no less, when I have _specifically_ told you that NO-ONE was to touch you apart from myself. What say you to this?"

Harry's laughter bubbled up from inside him and spilled over making him throw his head back in mirth. "I _truly_ have been the child you so often accuse me of. And I deserve all the punishment you can give, My beloved Lord." He walked over to Voldemort and went down on one knee.

"Then let us begin." Voldemort growled. Leaning over he gathered a handful of Harry's hair pulling his head back and grinding his lips against his in a searing punishing kiss.

Voldemort pulled back and looked at Harry steadily. "This is the third time your rage has overtaken you and made you lose your mind, Harry. If you do not address it soon I will. Attacking your Lord is one thing. Attacking my favoured is unacceptable."

"Fourth time, my Lord," Harry admitted, staring up at him with serious eyes. "That last mission I went on. I was away for so long because of it. I lost my mind and all sense of myself. I didn't do anything the way I should have and afterwards I... got lost. "

Voldemort stroked a hand down his face. "Well, that is a start, Harry."

* * *

The meeting room – better known as the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, had been magically enlarged to accommodate the thirty people who now sat around the huge table. Missing, was Dumbledore, Minerva and Remus Lupin. Newest member, Ginevra Weasley, sat with her fingers slowly running through her hair, staring relentlessly and seductively at Snape.

"Anyone seen Remus? Is he still missing," Mad-Eye growled. Murmuring and shaking heads met this question. His eye rolled and he shook his head. "He must be dead or captured then. No other explanation for it. Wasn't bloody vigilant I bet. What about Potter and the girl. Why did Fudge revoke Dumbledore's order to bring them in, Snape?"

Severus, sitting at the head of the table, raised a brow. "Perhaps because it was the right thing to do?"

"Fucking hiding so he doesn't have to fight," Ronald Weasley sneered.

"On the contrary, you idiot. Harry Potter _is_ fighting, and has been for over a year to save scum like you from a fate worse than any death you could possibly imagine," Snape sneered. "And _Ginevra Weasley_, if you do not take your eyes from my person, girl, I will blind you!" He finished.

"Bit harsh, Snape," Mad-Eye said. "But I see your point. Molly, control your daughter, she is making a fool of herself."

"Do you know where Harry is?" Bill Weasley asked Severus. "Is he safe. What fighting is he doing, does he need any help?" The last said hopefully.

"You will not go anywhere _near_ that dark traitor!" Molly screeched. "He has turned his back on the Light, and I _will not_ have it!"

"Oh _shut_ up, Mother!" Bill got to his feet. "I'm sick of hearing it. I'm leaving the Order, Snape, sorry. I never wanted to join in the first place. My magic is as dark as my wife's and being here makes me sick. Live with that _Mother_, I'm dark, Charlie is dark, the twins are dark – almost black actually, and that silly little cow, making doe eyes at Snape, is dark too. How does it make you feel to know that if you win this farce of a war, you will be signing all our Death Warrants?"

Molly paled and looked at Arthur. "What's he talking about, what _Death Warrants?_"

"Wait for me brov," Charlie stood up. "I'm leaving too. I'm sorry I was ever persuaded to join in the first place."

"_What_ Death Warrants?" Molly said to herself.

"I'm not _dark_ – am I?" Ginevra asked confusedly. "I don't _feel_ evil..."

"Having a _dark alignment_ does _not_ make you evil," Bill said. "But yes, you are dark and yes you are an evil old bag. You only ever wanted Harry for his money."

Ginevra turned on him. "Dumbledore _made_ me do it! Him and mum said I had to go after him for the 'Greater Good!' _Merlin_, Bill, have you_ seen _him lately? He's fucking beyond gorgeous! They did a pole amongst _all_ the girls at Hogwarts asking who their 'wet dream' is – and _Harry_ is it! Then they did the same for the boys – and _Harry_ was it too! Can you blame me for wanting to go out with him! And YES, he has got a lot of money, I can't deny that. But when you look at him, believe me, the last thing on your mind is his FUCKING WEALTH!"

"Death _Warrants_?" Molly frowned.

Ginevra stood up suddenly as if a light had turned on in her brain. "Harry said that Dumbledore and the Light were going to _eradicate_ anything dark!" She screeched. "Including dark wizards, _innocent_ or not! That's me? _I'm_ going to be ERADICATED?!"

"Yep, that's right." Bill said cheerfully. "They'll probably get Ron to do it. He'll do anything for Dumbledore, beat up his only loyal friend, beat up a girl he claims to love... _kill his own sister."_

Ron blanched and shook his head wildly. "I would _not_. Never! And Dumbledore _made_ me do it! He said Harry was going dark and _I_ had to stop it. He said he would take Hermione with him and _unspeakable_ things would be done to her! He said teaching them a lesson would show them the way back, and I WAS THICK OK! I believed him!" He wiped his nose on his sleeve and then tears from his eyes. "I was jealous, I thought Harry and Hermione were together, but I _know_ they never were, I just... Dumbledore, he kept on at me, never bloody letting up! I was responsible for _this_ and I was responsible for _that_! And how _disappointed_ he was in me that I didn't stop it in the first place! He did my bloody head in! And then MUM JOINED IN! And I _don't_ want to see nearly all my family _dead_ just because of their alignment!"

Molly started crying. "WHAT DEATH WARRANTS!" She screamed.

"This is the _wrong_ side," Ginevra said wide eyed. "_We_ are the evil ones and the dark are the good ones! Harry said You-Know-Who was _protecting_ magic, he said he _revered_ _all_ magic! YOU-KNOW-WHO WOULDN'T KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I AM LIGHT! But you bastards will kill me just because I'm dark! _I'M ON THE WRONG FUCKING SIDE!"_

She pulled out her wand and pointed it shakily at the table in general. "Professor Snape," she said piteously, "Harry told me not to be Dumbledore's puppet and to think for myself. Well, now I am! _Please_ don't let them kill me, sir. I'm sorry I stared at you, I just wanted to wind Lavender and Parvati up. You see, you came second in the 'wet dream' pole. I want to leave the Order, I don't want to die. I want to go with Bill and Charlie."

Snape closed his eyes and sighed. She was just a bloody child. And tonight she would die because fucking Dumbledore had dragged her into his mess!

Molly stood up dragging Arthur with her and went to stand in front of her children. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the Order. "_Death Warrants_," she hissed, "_just let the lying old bastard try it! I will kill him myself!_"

"Snape," Mad-Eye snapped. "Is that _really_ Dumbledore's agenda, to eradicate _everything_ dark. _Innocent_ wizards and witches included. I know Harry said as much at that meeting but... Is it really true?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was," Snape sneered. "I find it laughable that you would rather hear it from me than from your Saviour! Was his word not good enough! Very well. _Total_ _Eradication of the Dark_. Witches, wizards, _children_ and creatures, all magicks and religion, rituals, history. That is what some of you here fought for in the first war and that is what all of you have been fighting for since Lord Voldemort returned. What do you think Dumbledore's _Greater Good_ is, Mad-Eye, all of you. In the thirties there was another like him, a German muggle who had a vision of an Aryan master race. Dumbledore's vision is of a pure 'Light' master race."

"_Hitler_," Mad-Eye breathed. "And Grindelwald, he was... he... wanted the same as Dumbledore, but a 'Dark' master race."

"Yes, Dumbledore's _great_ friend!"

Mad-Eye rubbed his head. "And the Dark Lord wants _Balance_. _Dear_ _Merlin,_ what have we been fighting for? Wands up everyone in this room who _knows_ they have a dark alignment. Don't be afraid, no will hurt you because of it."

Eleven more Order members had rose from the table and were having a whispered consultation. Slowly they raised their wands in the air.

"We all want to leave," a witch announced shakily. "We don't want to fight for Dumbledore's evil. I'm not being part of a plan to eradicate _any_ magic or magical beings. It's insanity. I know all about this muggle, Hitler. My grandfather fought for muggle Britain in that war. He saw the concentration camps and the gas chambers! That's where Hitler exterminated _millions_ of muggles he thought were inferior. Is that how Dumbledore will get rid of us?!"

They shuffled around to where the Weasley's stood, levelling said wands at the remaining occupants at the table. "I want no part in Dumbledore's 'Greater flaming Good'," the spokeswitch said. "In _fact_ – I'm going to join L-Lord V-V-Voldemort, if he will have me, and fight you lot! _I'm going to tell him that you and Dumbledore intend to exterminate us all!" _

Snape put his head in his hands.

"Well I'm not having any part in _this!_" Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up. "I will be speaking to the Minister when he returns from his sabbatical, and will hopefully be _arresting_ Dumbledore as soon as he reappears. Master Race indeed. NOT ON MY WATCH!" He stomped over to the eleven standing, and pulled out his wand. "Tonks!" he bellowed, "get your skinny arse over here!"

"Yes Sir!" Tonks knocked her chair over as she stood up and dutifully joined her boss. "Are we fighting for the Dark now, Sir!"

"Depends if Fudge backs us or not. If he doesn't, I'll take half the bloody Aura department with me and join er.. You-Know-Who! If he'll have us that is." He finished uncertainly.

The remaining seated Order members started scraping back their chairs, some shouting they were having no part in killing fellow wizards just because they were dark. Others were saying they were leaving while Dumbledore was out of the way and couldn't bully them into staying.

Amelia Bones stood up and looked at Snape. "I want no part in this, but I do not want to join the Dark Lord, Severus."

Snape stood up. "Lets make this _very_ simple, shall we? All those who want to join Lord Voldemort and fight against Dumbledore and his 'Greater Good', stand and join your fellows. All those who do not want to join Lord Voldemort, but no longer wish to follow Dumbledore or be a member of this Order, stand to my left as neutral. And all those loyal to Dumbledore and who want to fight for his _vision_, remain seated. All those who '_don't know_'," he said with a sneer as Ronald Weasley ran from one side of room to other, "go and stand in the corner."

* * *

"This is unexpected," Harry said to Voldemort as he and twenty-five death eaters watched through the library wall that had been magically made into glass and shielded against Mad-Eye's eye. At first they had all snickered and laughed at the goings on, especially when the Weasley girl had said her piece about Harry, but one by one each Death Eater had fallen silent and was now listening and watching intently for not one person remained seated at the table.

Voldemort turned to his followers and cleared his throat. "It seems the Order is no more. However, I know that many of you have been looking forward to this... event with great eagerness. We take a vote. To Kill or not to kill, that is the question. All those in favour of the kill raise your hands.

No one did.

Except Harry.

"What?" he asked innocently, as they all looked at him in disbelief. "They all turned on me and made my life hell last year. They wouldn't listen to me when I told them that the Light's agenda – _their_ agenda, was to _eradicate_ the dark or when I warned them Dumbledore wasn't a Lord of Magic." The expressions around him hadn't changed. "I AM NOT A FORGIVING MAN!" He roared.

Bella huffed. "I'm not killing sitting pygmy puffs, there's no fun in that. And neither are you, Harry." She wrestled his arm down that had shot up faster than Hermione's had ever done in class, and started patting his head and stroking his hair. "You've had a very stressful day, Little Lord. Just look at them! Most of them are terrified and want to join us! They are very thick though and usually that would be more than enough to make me want to kill them, but..." She smiled dryly. "Not completely insane anymore, remember Harry? Not one of them knew of Dumbledore's real agenda, even though you practically rammed it down their throats. Most of those who want to join us are _Dark_. This Country has lost _three hundred_ Dark Souls to the Servants, Harry, we shouldn't take any more just for the sake of it."

Harry sighed, turning his head into Bella's hand as she stroked him. "Well... can I at least make a Horcrux out of _one_ of them, Bella? For Hermione."

Bella's lips twitched. "No Harry, you can't."

"Oh, all right then." Harry said moodily. "But I don't want them anywhere near me." He shivered. "Or touching me."

Voldemort raised a brow, "Well said, Bella, and well done." He looked at Hermione. "You are content not to take your revenge on Weasley? I will have him taken if you still want him. You are the one who made being here possible."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "No my Lord, Bella is right, we've lost too many souls already in this Country. I wouldn't feel... comfortable, killing him now. Look, he's still standing in the corner. But for the grace of Harry, stand I. For would I have resisted Dumbledore if things had been different? Or would I too have been completely taken in by him. I cannot honestly say."

"Harry, I will add him to the 'ten' if you so wish it."

Harry smiled at his Lord, seeing the amusement in his eyes. He was tempted, so very tempted. "No – Dumbledore got to him. Hermione and Bella are right. We've lost too many souls already to arbitrarily kill them. Though it hurts me to say it."

* * *

"And where do you stand, Severus," Mad-Eye asked tiredly, standing next to him, foregoing either 'side' of the room for now.

"Where I always have and always will, Mad-Eye, with my true Lord."

"_There is only ever one true Lord, the title being 'Lord of all Magic' – Protector of the whole magical world. He is gifted that title by Mother Magic herself. And he has to earn it. Firstly, She makes her chosen one a Lord of Magic, he faces terrible hardships... pain, trials, and when she deems him worthy, she grants him the ultimate authority over her world_." Mad-Eye quoted Harry's words. He had not forgotten them.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, listening avidly. "Everything Potter said is true isn't it. Dumbledore turned us against Potter because he was onto him, and we, bloody simpletons that we are, fell for it. All the way through that meeting Potter was calling Voldemort, _Lord_ Voldemort. He wouldn't have done that if Voldemort hadn't been a true Lord of Magic. So that means...The Lord of _all_ Magic is..." His words stuck in his throat and he could say no more.

Snape smirked and turned to the group who wanted to join forces with Voldemort and noticed that Molly looked ready to pass out as Charlie was speaking urgently to her. Snape frowned heavily as he overheard a snippet of the conversation. It was now obvious that his Lord was not going to attack, the time for that had passed. He glanced at the 'wall'.

"The meeting is over, all those who stand on my right, stay, the rest of you leave. _Now_." They ran for the door and the fireplace relieved to be going. "Sit!" he barked to the others. "Mad-Eye you need to stay." Nineteen Ex-Members of the Order sat, most in not a little trepidation, at the extraordinary turn of events.

"Some of you may not be aware that we are in the property of Lord Potter-Black, whom was never asked or consulted about the Order taking over his home and himself being cast from it. I think it only fair that you all meet your host." Snape said. "Also, there are others here this evening that you should meet."

Snape rose to his feet as the door opened and bowed low as Voldemort swept through followed by Harry, Hermione, Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Amycus, Alecto and Antonin.

Mad-Eye's eye spun and he rose to his feet. The sheer force of presence surrounding the tall striking wizard, standing at the foot of the table with Potter, commanded it. He left his place and walked towards the duo, knowing it could well be his last. He couldn't kneel, it was impossible for him with his wooden leg, but he bowed as low as he could manage, took the hand bearing the ring of Slytherins heir and kissed it.

"My Lord of all Magic," he said gravely. "Though you may not want it, and I would not blame you if you didn't, In free will I pledge my full and undying Loyalty to you and Mother Magic."

The others, who were all on their feet staring at Mad-Eye, gasped. The Lord of all Magic! The ruler of their world, charged to keep them safe and all Magic safe for all time was here! And he was... not one could finish the thought.

As Mad-Eye straightened, a blur with red hair barrelled past him knocking him to ground and threw itself at Harry. "The light are going to _eradicate_ me, Harry, I'm dark, I'm dark!" Ginevra wailed, flinging her arms around his neck. "Everything you said is true! Don't let Dumbledore kill me!"

For a second Harry stumbled forward with the weight of her, then a strong arm caught him around the waist and she was gone, blasted across the room to slam into the wall, Voldemort's wand pointing at her.

"_Bella_," he hissed in a mere whisper, yet it seemed to reverberate around the silent room as if he had shouted.

Said witch already had her wand raised. She slashed it down. "_Crucio_!" One long agonised scream emitted from Ginevra, then Bella lifted her curse because she knew the strength of it would finish the girl off within half a minute. She slashed it a second time, watching as she bounced against the floor. She sheathed her wand. "You will never approach the Lord of All Magic directly, you will never speak out of turn, you will always bow to him in a fitting manner. You will never approach Lord Potter-Black directly, you will never speak out of turn, you will always bow to him in a fitting manner."

"You were correct in surmising that I would not kill you for being of a Light alignment, Miss Weasley, however, _touch_ what is _mine_ again," Voldemort said in a clipped icy voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine, "and I will slay you where you stand. You live now, only because it was your words tonight that turned the tide of this meeting. Forget your _manners_ again and I will turn you over to Bella for training."

Ginevra pulled herself to her feet and walked stiffly over to Mad-Eye. "I apologise my Lords," she said with a bow, then she helped Mad-Eye up "I'm so sorry, Mad-Eye, I_ completely _lost my head." She whispered.

"Fool girl!" Mad-Eye growled. "Go and sit with your mother!" He turned back to the Lord of all Magic, awaiting his fate.

"I accept your pledge, Alastor. We all live and learn do we not." Voldemort drawled.

"Aye, that we do, my Lord, that we do. Some lessons are much harder to bear than others though. With what time I have left I will try to be of use to you." He turned and bowed to Harry, noting the cold green eyes and unforgiving stance, before he limped back to his seat.

"Sit all of you. There will be no more formalities tonight." Ron slunk out of the corner. They all sat, the table flanked either side by the inner circle. "I'm sure you all know Lord Potter Black." Voldemort said dryly. "He will be running this... group. You will defer to him. Know that when we have finished here tonight, if any wish to change their minds and leave here as neutral, as did your colleagues before you, you will be obliviated of these proceedings and allowed to live in peace. Hermione, please be seated." Voldemort flicked his wand and two large chairs appeared at the end of the table opposite Severus. He and Harry sat down.

Hermione pulled a chair over and sat down next to Severus, she turned cold deadly eyes to Ginevra, not forgetting how she had stared at Severus earlier. Then said man distracted her by pulling her into his side and taking her hand.

"The table is now open to discussion." Voldemort said.

"My Lord," Severus began. "I believe Charles Weasley has some information that would of great interest to you and Harry."

"I have?" Charlie said blankly.

"The story I overheard you telling your mother." Snape hissed.

"Oh, right, ever the Greasy spy, hey, Snape."

Harry stuck Hermione's wand arm down with a flick of his finger. Voldemort silenced her with a wave of his hand. Her eyes were completely crazed when she looked at them. She made to stand up but Snape's arm clamped across her shoulders and held her in place.

"Strange thing, Harry," Charlie continued. "Was in Kazakhstan last week with four other Dragonologists. They had a rogue Horntail causing a lot of damage in the sunken forest. We were camped second night in, hadn't found a trace of the Dragon, when these _really_ creepy wizards crept out from the trees and tried to suck our magic out of us, like some kind of... magic sucking... vampires! Was damn working too until all of a sudden the Horntail was there and ripping them apart! We didn't hang around to pick up the pieces. Just before one of them got his head bitten off, he kind of wailed, and started shouting, it was weird, not pain or fear, but anger or something. Sounded a bit Romanian. We flew out of there sharpish, and we 'ain't going back! I don't scare easily, Harry, as you know, but I'm not ashamed to admit I was bloody terrified. I'll take on ten dragons over those creeps any day!"

"_Romanian_," Harry said so sharply that everyone jumped. It was the first time the exquisite creature had spoken a word since he had entered the room. And he had yet to smile. His eyes were piercing as they studied Charlie. "This is really important, did it speak Romanian?"

Charlie shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure he liked this new Harry. He was just as imposing and as the man next to him, and despite his beauty, somehow more frightening. "It was guttural and thick, I did think it was Romanian," he laughed, "but I could be wrong."

Harry slammed his fist on the table. "Well get it right!" He bit out. "This is not a _laughing_ matter. It is _imperative_ that I know. You _speak_ Romanian!"

"Take it easy mate, Yeah," Charlie laughed again. "Yeah, we're family, Harry."

Harry blinked. His magic began to pour from him in waves. "Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY!" He roared. "_We_ are not family, Charles Weasley! Neither am I your _'mate'._" He spat the word. "If not for what happened here tonight I would have killed every last one of you apart from Bill." Harry rose to his feet, dark magic swept across the table crushing all the former Order members back against their seats. "You have all seen through the manipulations of your former _master,_ _too_ Late! You have all changed sides _too_ late. You have all slandered me, and hunted me, and _hindered_ me. Do you think I am here to be your _friend_, your _Saviour_, your _redemption_. I AM NOT!"

"You came to k-kill us!" Molly accused, "How _could_ you, Harr..."

Harry looked at her and she fell silent. He leaned forward and spoke in a venomous hiss. "Because you followed and aided a _Mass Murderer_, who is bringing about the destruction of _Magic_, and _I_ am the _Mother's_ _Weapon,_ you blind, stupid, woman. And I will _tear,_ anyone apart, WHO GETS IN MY WAY!

"Hermione, give these _people,"_ he spat, "a quick lesson in just what Weasley was up against in that forest." He snapped his fingers and a Pensieve flew onto the table. Voldemort lifted the silencing spell he had placed Hermione under and unstuck her wand arm.

While Hermione was explaining the Malleus Maleficarum to them and showing them selective memories of crucifixions, Harry paced angrily. Sweeping around the room he tried not to let the dread he was beginning to feel devour him. He glanced at his Lord. Trying to take comfort in his steady red eyes as they looked back at him. They had thought, with his plan, an end was in sight, but if...

Hermione finished and there was no sound apart from Ginevra crying softly on Molly's shoulder. The faces at the table were white and drawn, eyes glazed in horror. The spokeswitch of earlier suddenly vomited. It was hurriedly taken care of. Harry walked back to stand beside Voldemort.

"_So,"_ Harry hissed, "I will ask _again_, this really important question, Charles Weasley, because I _crucified_ all the Servants in Romania months ago, and IF they spoke that language it means a _second_ ritual has been performed and a new Master has taken the place of the one Hermione _killed_. And if there is a new Master, it means they know someone is on to them and instead of being wary of drawing attention to the number of disappearances of dark witches and wizards, they just might have decided it _doesn't matter anymore_ and have summoned _dozens_ of the Servants. And IF they are Romanian, it means they are _crossing_ _borders_ to hunt dark souls instead of being _confined_ to _hunt_ in their _own_ country, and IF that is the case then _we_ are not safe because although the Servants that were here in _Britain_, have been eliminated, and we have their Master, more could come at any time! So.. DID THEY SPEAK ROMANIAN!"

"Yes, Harry, they did." Charlie said seriously, his grating jovial manner absent.

Harry rocked on his feet as if he had received a body blow then stood completely still. He stared at a spot in the middle of the table. He felt his Lord's hand on his arm. **'I have failed, My Lord, the Heretic spoke the truth, I can't stop it. He has taught others the ritual. For every Master I kill, another will take his place and summon more Servants'**.

**'Remember, Harry, once we have the Malleus Maleficarum no more Servants can be summoned. The Loyal are watching Triscoti, we could have it in our possession any day now.'**

Moody upended his flask into his mouth. "Was Dumbledore wasn't it. He called the Servants! He unleashed that filth amongst our world! He was their 'Master' here in this Realm!"

When the screams of denial had calmed down, Moody growled, and rolled his eye. "Why are you all so _shocked and shaken_," he sneered, "who did you think it was! Who would have the knowledge, the power, to perform that kind of foul magic! They are only hunting _Dark_ Souls, _eradication_ of the Dark, his _'Greater Good'!_ AND WE'VE BEEN AIDING HIM!" He roared.

Moody's hands shook as slammed his flask down on the table. "Those Servants of Filth hunt the dark now but that will change, you mark my words. _That will change!_ The warped old bastard has no idea what he's done." He turned to Voldemort. "You've got him, My Lord, haven't you, he's not out there somewhere on important business. _You've got him_."

Voldemort inclined his head. "He is awaiting execution."

"I suggest," Harry said calmly, looking around at the stricken faces, "that anyone wanting to leave should do so now. This is the type of knowledge some of you may not want remember. Obliviation will be a relief. As my Lord has promised, you will be left to live in peace." He sat down and crossed his legs, fully expecting everyone to get up and go. No one moved. "Do not be afraid, Severus will obliviate you quite safely and you can leave quite safely. I swear on my magic." Again he waited for the mass exodus. Nothing happened.

Ronald Weasley cleared his throat. "Harry, I know I speak for all of us when I say we've been a complete bunch of tosser's towards you, especially _me_, but this is our world too, and though we've made a piss poor job of protecting it so far, and _somehow_ ended up working for the _greatest_ _evil_ this world has ever known - in my opinion anyway, a thousand times worse than You-know-Who. He's just a pussy-cat in comparison - do you really think we wouldn't lay down our lives to stop these filthy witch hunters?

"There must be a way we can help you with this. And I reckon I know a way some of us can. And I think you lot," he motioned to the eleven dark members of the order and Kingsley, "should stay here with _this_ Lord. He seems pretty capable. I don't think you should join You-Know-Who. _This_ Lord is _much_ better looking, has already caught Dumbledore, the _greatest_ _evil_ this world has ever known, and he's only been around for a minute. You-Know-Who's still looking. 'Nuff said though, I don't want to influence your decision either way. Anyway Harry, my idea is _Dragons_."

It was hard to tell who was more horrified, Molly and Arthur Weasley, at the prospect of losing their thick son, any second, to the killing curse, or Lucius and Bella who had their wands out and were climbing out of their skins waiting for their Lord to give the order. However, Voldemort held up his hand suddenly.

"Continue, Weasley." he said placidly.

Harry had his head down, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Voldemort placed his hand on one them and squeezed punishingly.

"Now whatever it was that got that Horntail so riled up it tore the Servants apart, it _was_ only them. It left Charlie and his mates alone, _maybe_ even protecting them. Dragons were the first magical creatures in the world, their magic is ancient, different. What if they can tell – this may sound stupid – but what if they sense these filth are... just that, filth! Unnatural to Magic, to their creator so to speak, and their instinct is to destroy them. If every Dragonologist, and those of us who can fly dragons, went out on tame ones, and patrolled Britain and Europe, maybe the dragons would sense... taste?... the Servants.. and attack, swoop down, rip them up. I know its not much but at least we'd be doing _something_."

"The Servants have a psychic stench to them, Weasley, that is intolerable." Voldemort drawled. "Could this be what the Dragon picked up on."

"Homing beacon, I should think, Lord," Ron nodded.

"_MY_ Lord." Bella corrected in a hissing voice.

"Hmm, Strangely, I find you have pleased me, Weasley. Lord _Voldemort_ will allow you to live."

"Will he?" Ron said frowning, "Did he want me dead then? Didn't think I was important enough that he'd even know who I was. Still, good to know." He scratched his head.

Harry gave up and howled, tears running down his cheeks. However, he was the only one laughing. Those sitting close to Ron shuffled their seats away from him nervously.

**'Harry, control yourself!'** Voldemort snapped.

**'Don't tell him, my Lord, as a personal favour to me. **_**Please**_** don't tell him.'** Harry was off again laughing hysterically.

**'It seems inconceivable to me that this is the moron who managed to best you and Hermione,'** Voldemort said nastily. '**However, he is onto something with the Dragon theory.'**

Harry pulled himself together and wiped his eyes. "Charles Weasley, you can organise this?"

"Yes, if I'm allowed to tell the committee of Dragonologist what's going on, you will have at least forty capable of starting straight away."

"Add me and Ron to that figure, the twins can fly Dragons too." Bill said.

"You are all aware it will mean certain death if things go wrong?" Harry said without emotion. "The Servants do not take prisoners." They all nodded, avoiding their mother's eyes. "Speak to Hermione after the meeting and organise some kind of communication system, and a system where if you do come across any Servants and need help, you can give her the co-ordinates so I can get to you. Start straight away then." Harry said, "I want two dragons patrolling per country, and one based solely around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. If they do come back into Britain and they have been told to hunt at will, there is such a high concentration of witches and wizards there it worries me. The second Dragon in Britain will have to encompass Diagon Ally at night. We can't risk it being seen in daylight. All of you here, and the Dragonologists, Bill, must be subjected to a secrecy charm regarding the Servants. See to it Please. If one of you slips up and the word spreads, we'll have mass hysteria to deal with."

He rubbed his face as Images of hundreds of Servants roaming the lands flitted across his mind. "Concentrate on the forest's in each country first, especially remote ones. I find it strange that the Servants just happened to be in the sunken forest. And check that forest first. When the Servant wailed and shouted he may have been warning others in the vicinity, though hopefully, if Ron's theory is correct, that Horntail has already found them and killed them all."

"H-Harry," Molly said timidly. "May I make you some tea?"

Harry shuddered. She had always had that instinct with him, well in the early years. Whenever he was at the Burrow and had silently despaired, there she was with a steaming cup of tea that would warm his frozen insides. At one time, he used to look at her and wistfully wonder what it would be like if she had been his mother. Her betrayal had been the worst, and the hate he held for her because of it was all consuming. He opened his mouth to say something hurtful and scathing.

_**'**_**For what it is worth, she is truly sorry and her burden of guilt is unbearable.**_**'**_ Voldemort said. _'_**When you ****were younger, she did think of you as one of her own. It was Dumbledore who turned her against you. It took some doing**.'

_**'**_**Succeeded though didn't he.'** Harry said bitterly. _'_**Have you been through everyone's mind**?_'_

_**'**_**Of course. They are all sincere in their wish to join us. They all feel they have no hope of the forgiveness they seek in your eyes, however, they are looking to me to find it**_**.**_**'**

**'Good, I want nothing from them.'**

Harry stood up. "How many here work at the ministry apart from Kingsley, Tonks, and Arthur." All eleven of the dark members held up their wands. "You will all, from now on, answer to Lucius Malfoy. Follow his orders to the letter and don't question him. We have a... rather large event that needs planning for the near future, he will need your co-operation, especially the Auras, Kingsley." Kingsley nodded briefly to Lucius.

"One thing that you should all bear in mind. This is a very different _reality_ from Dumbledore's twinkling smiles, lemon drops, and secret delight in another's humiliation. If any of you, _Charles Weasley,_ insults Severus Snape again, I will allow Hermione to do as she pleases with you. I will not stay her hand as I did earlier. Tonight it could have been your death, Weasley, or she may merely cut out your tongue. Make the mistake of thinking she is the kind, benevolent, bookworm, that you all once knew and you _will_ regret it. The things she has faced and had to do would break any one of you. She is a killer who now has zero tolerance thanks to your former _master_ feeding her a mind altering potion.

"Some of you here, followed Dumbledore's orders and attempted to kidnap her _parents_. You will apologise to her. It is solely at _her_ discretion if you survive it.

"The people standing either side of this table, have been vilified and labelled as criminals by you all. They are your superiors and you will treat them as such. They have full permission to do as they will if you do not. _Never forget,"_ he hissed savagely, "that they have spent decades constantly fighting to save this world and Magic – _you have done the exact opposite._ It is by their grace you live, for if any _one_ of them had voted for the kill tonight, I would have made sure it happened. You owe them your lives. They _will_ have your respect, for I am damn certain they have earned it."

He sat back down. Some people had their heads down, the Weasley boys were staring at Hermione in awed horror.

"_Mrs Weasley!_" Harry snapped icily at her lowered head. It shot up and she looked at him through watery eyes.

"You said something about tea."

.

.

**Authors Note:** I feel I have to apologise to all those waiting avidly for the Order's death. But... this just happened. I did intend to kill them... right up until Ginny said she was on the wrong side... then my fingers refused to do it. I don't _plan_ a book. I sit in front of the screen and it just happens chapter by chapter. Hence things are not always as they seem...

.

.

* * *

**noelnoel2: **He won't weasel his way out of this tight spot! Though he does still have a small part to play. Thanks for your reviews! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Though it's down to FFL really, because it was nothing like that originally. I changed for her.

**Guest: **Sorry I didn't annihilate the order... I felt really bad when I read your kind review and knew it wasn't going to happen! Hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. And as for Bella... you were the only one straight on that... lol _Maybe_... :D

* * *

**Fanfiction Lover:** The devil _lives_ on _my_ back, FFL. My mum (catholic), wanted to get me an exorcism when I was a kid! Yes it is my story and I should be able to tell it where to go but it doesn't work that way. You start to type and before you know it... this chapter happens! AND SUDDENLY I'VE GOT DRAGONS! Where the hell _they_ came from God only knows! Should you get an account... hell yes! I wouldn't have to type my replies to your reviews on _here_ if you did. I could just PM you. I mean, what if I want to say something really controversial? I can't on here can I? :) Plus... I could MAYBE run thoughts past you. Like... do you think his darkness is too soft... and, is Harry turning into a wimp? _Argh_! He isn't supposed to be, he is supposed to be slightly insane because of his RAGE... naive... because, well he just is... but not an ANGSTY MORON! See, stuff like that. Oooo I think you will like my next Chapter if you hated this one. Snape and Hermione finally get it on. And _Dumbledore _tries to... Bye. xx


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Prophet of Magic

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour, Swearing and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

**Warning:** Hetero SEX: If this offends, look away.

Chapter Fourteen

The Prophet of Magic

It was the whole day and evening really that was at fault. Seeing her cry earlier; Harry wanting to make a Horcrux for her. And then making it all worse by making him realise he really _was_ hiding. But once he took her... for him there would be no going back.

And then all the stupid red headed Weasley's! Staring at her so fixedly he'd wanted to gauge their eyes out! Charles Weasley telling her how beautiful she had become! Why he'd helped Harry stop her from killing the IDIOT, he had no clue! Then the twins had showed up bursting with ridiculous energy and flirting outrageously with her, and she had let them! Accepting a dinner invitation, laughing and joking around.

And he couldn't _sleep_ again, not since Saturday when he'd spent the night wrapped around _her_... and he didn't want a potion, he wanted _her_. so he'd got up, pulled on a shirt, trousers and boots and left Hogwarts in the dead of night to apparate here! Here to pace outside her door in indecision and painful anxiety. AND WHERE WAS HIS ROBE! How could he forget to put it on? _For the first time in his life!_

He blasted open the door to her rooms making it hit the wall resoundingly, walked in, and blasted it shut as hard as he could. He walked through the small sitting area into the bedroom and there she was, standing by the side of the bed shivering, wide eyed, the firelight dancing around her and wearing... _a scrap of silk?_

"Congratulations, you just nearly killed me by sound alone, Severus! _I didn't get out of my bed_, my body involuntarily leapt out all by itself! Have you come to use me as a sleeping potion again?" She asked him waspishly.

"YOU WILL _NOT_ BE GOING TO DINNER WITH THE BACKWARD TWINS... _EVER!_" He roared at her.

"Is that so? Well if you feel so _strongly_ about it that you found it necessary to come here _in the middle of the night_, nearly break down my door, and scare me half to death, I may _consider_ not going."

"There will be no _consideration_ about it, Granger, you are not going; if I have to chain you to a wall to stop you, I will."

He narrowed his eagle eyes as hers darkened and her cheeks flushed hotly. Her whole body shivered, skin chasing over slim taut muscle. "Hmm, how _interesting,_" he drawled, "you want me to chain you to my wall - _desperately_."

"I never said that!" Hermione squeaked.

"You didn't need to say it, you little idiot. Your body just screamed it at me. Luckily for you I am a Master at it."

"Who'd have thought." Hermione muttered.

"But that is for another time, not tonight. What is that _thing_ you are wearing." Severus asked silkily.

"Oh, do you like it? It's called a..."

"Take it off."

"What?!"

"_Now_, Granger, my time here is limited."

Severus walked towards her as she peeled the silk away from her skin. He ran his hands over her breasts and nipples that were already hard, begging to be touched. Her eyes closed as his long fingers ran down between her legs.

"Open your eyes, witch."

She did, staring up at him. "You are wet for me."

"_Constantly_." Hermione groaned, as a long finger slid deep inside her and his thumb pad rubbed her clitoris delicately.

His other hand wrapped in her hair and pulled her head back as it fell onto his chest.

"I said look at me, Granger." His black eyes were piercing as they stared into hers. "You are so wet and tight it's a sin."

"_Severus_," she whimpered.

He Laughed. Her orgasm was hard and fast as if it was telling him that it had been waiting for him for far too long to hang about. The immediate response enthralled him. His fingers danced in and around her as she gasped and tried to stay upright.

He stopped his sweet torture and jerked her fully into his arms crushing her lips under his, pressing her into him with his hands until their bodies couldn't get any closer. At the first touch of his lips, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back with such an explosive outburst of passion that the blood roared in his ears. He clutched his precious bundle to him never wanting to let her go. Her fingers crushed his hair. They moved to his jaw and down his neck, slipping to his chest. He could feel her hands all over him in a near frenzy of touching and stroking. She pulled his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers and thrust her fingers up under the material, caressing his chest, running her finger tips over pebble hard nipples, making him growl in approval. Then she moved around to his spine running her hands down it to the small of his back, onto his hips, trying to pull him closer still. She was standing on tip toes trying to grind herself against him.

The knowledge made the bulk of his brain shut down, leaving him a growling animalistic creature that he was a bit worried about and had never met before.

He lightened the pressure of his mouth on hers slightly and tilted her head, angling it for a much deeper assault and holding it firmly in his hands. He plundered her relentlessly with his tongue, not able to get enough of her taste. As he became aware of her urgent pleading noises, he pushed a hand between them, his thumb raking across a hard nipple straining for his touch, pinching and twisting it, rolling it with his fingers.

He felt her legs give way and caught her easily with his hands. Moving them to her hips, he lifted her so she could grind against his aching erection as she so obviously wanted to do, and responded in kind with a desperate need he couldn't control. The roaring in his head grew to an unbearable pitch and still he kissed hungrily, seemingly glued to her mouth. When _she_ finally dragged her lips away and moaned out his name in an agony of want he swung her up in his arms, and laid her on the bed. His eyes were wild as they roved over her hungrily.

He began to strip the clothes from his body, tearing the buttons off his shirt in his haste, never once taking his eyes from her. Her eyes glowed with flames of amber fire, and her lips shone moistly, ruby red from his hard ravaging of her mouth. Her hair was a mess of rich chestnut curls fanning the pillow and spilling over her shoulders onto her breasts. If ever there was an Eve, she was it, he thought. He was just thankful she had chosen him as her Devil.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He rasped.

Tremors racked through her body, that seemed to be _begging_ for his touch. She looked wanton and sultry as she waited for him. He just could not take his eyes off her. Had _anyone_ ever wanted him as much as she did? She held her arms out to him. He slid into them and laid against her, relishing the feel of her hot naked skin against his, taking long moments to regain _some_ vestige of control. He slowly started to stroke her quivering body. It was perfect, so delicate, but with a hidden strength he had witnessed more than once. Her breasts were pert and high. Her nipples, as he sucked one deep into his mouth, were rosy pink.

He moved back to her mouth, kissing her until he was forced to breathe. He moved down to her swan like neck, biting and sucking, working his way down her body until he knelt between her thighs. His hands ran the length of her long legs lifting them up and taking them in turn to suck on the skin behind her knees, listening to her gasps and groans of pleasure. He grasped her hips firmly in his hands and lifted her high up to his mouth, watching her wide eyed stare and a deeper flush fill her cheeks.

He lapped at her with his tongue, licking and sucking her clitoris, bringing her quickly to the brink of ecstasy only to stop as he felt the tension build in her, heard her soft gasps grow louder, and saw her fingers clutch the sheet rhythmically. Then he started again, amazed at how her body responded so perfectly to his every touch. Again he brought her to the brink hearing her call his name, pleading with him not to stop. He didn't. He allowed her to come and held her twitching hips still as he covered her fully with his mouth feeling the tremulous muscles contracting in tight spasms around his tongue as he thrust it deep inside her.

"_OH MY GOD!"_ Hermione Screamed. Wondering if she would pass out as the wicked tongue, that was way longer than it had any right to be, laved her insides.

"Yes Granger, _I am_ your god, and I am a jealous god, so don't you forget it." He growled, coming out for air.

She gave a hysterical little giggle.

When she had quietened, he moved and carried on the sweet torture of making love to every inch of her. He worshipped her, touching, kissing, exploring with his hands, brushing his body against hers, assaulting her senses with luscious pleasure. All the while whispering obscenities in a voice that made them sound like the sweetest terms of endearment and brought goosebumps to her burning skin.

The sensual undulation of his body against hers was like poetry to Hermione, tears sprang to her eyes; the beauty of his lovemaking was overwhelming. When he moved to capture her aching nipples with his tongue, she moaned rapturously and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him to her. "_Severus_, Severus," she breathed emotionally, rolling her head in sublime abandonment as his fingers once more slid between her thighs and delved into the wet core of her, caressing and stimulating with the sure knowledge of one who knew _exactly_ how to please a woman.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered huskily, running her hand down to his surging cock, only to come to an abrupt halt as she felt the size of it. She couldn't get her hand around it. Her hands weren't _that_ small were they? "Em... Severus," she said in a timid voice.

"Don't fuss, Granger. You can take it." He purred. "In fact after tonight you will beg for it."

"Well, if you say so." She said, sounding completely unconvinced.

"Let me give you _another_ little something that will help you along with it when the time comes, Granger," he whispered, and did something with his fingers that made Hermione's body almost levitate from the bed.

"Oh _Christ_ I'm going to come again." She groaned, and did to his soft laughter.

When she settled she started caressing him again, using _both_ hands, relishing the sounds of his growls and groans. "It's been agony waiting for you. I love you, Severus. _I love you_." Hermione moaned.

Her words and her touch made Severus shudder as he moved over her, his heart suddenly aching. He buried his face between her breasts, clutching her convulsively, his muscles knotted with tension, his breathing ragged as he fought the emotion constricting and burning his throat, making it impossible for him to speak the words he wanted her to hear.

'It's all right, I _know_,' she soothed, lifting his head and stroking his harsh features. She looked into black haunted eyes and kissed his tense jaw. Then she opened her long slender legs wide. "Now Severus," she sighed.

As she felt the blunt tip of him pushing gently into her she made a tiny hissing sound, he was big, very big.

To distract her, Severus covered her mouth with his and nudged her lips open with the tip of his tongue, slipping it in slowly, mimicking his gradual entry of below. He pressed his hips forward sinking further into her. As he felt her muscles gripping around him so tightly he had to stop, he lifted his head and looked down at her.

"No one else, Severus. You will be my first and you will be my last."

Of course he knew, but... the admission so simply given nearly made him come then. He stilled completely, exerting every ounce of control he had over his own body. As unlikely as it seemed to him, this ravishing witch _was _his. Then he was kissing her eyes and cheeks murmuring to her, saying the words that had eluded him moments ago.

"I have wanted you and I have loved you for years. _Too_ many years. _Hermione_." He breathed into her ear in voice as smooth and as subtle as velvet.

Her breath caught and he could feel the pounding of her heart against his chest. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes for me my little witch."

She did, so he could watch the faint fear, the longing, the wonder that flared in their honey depths turning them to stormy amber as he pushed deeper and deeper until he was finally fully inside her. He stilled to let her get used to his size and girth.

Hermione felt some discomfort at the stretching of her muscles as he filled her and a sharp pain that was gone within seconds as he subtly broke the barrier of skin. His lips captured hers, then moved to her eyes and cheeks as he whispered more velvet endearments. He began to move, smoothly, slowly, covering her panting mouth for a moment before moving down to kiss her breasts, lave her nipples with his tongue, and bite at them softly as she moaned and shivered beneath him.

After several thrusts of Severus' hips, Hermione relaxed and was swept away, calling his name mindlessly as she rose and fell on the tide that consumed her. He moved faster, watching her between kisses his eyes black and burning. She arched her torso stretching her arms above her head, moving her hips against his in an undulating dance. The feel of the size of him filling her so completely was incredible, and he was so right, she would be begging for more.

When she reached the pinnacle he drove her to, she clung to him, trembling, and moaning. The intense sensations, much stronger than anything she had so far experienced, pitched her bonelessly to a place where she was irretrievably vulnerable and unbearably sensitive. Her skin was alive, and her senses were full of him.

She heard him rasp her name and felt him stiffen in her arms. His eyes seemed to glow as he looked down at her and then he was laying over her shuddering, his forehead resting on hers as she felt him spasm inside her again and again. He lifted his head and covered her mouth in a searing kiss.

Later she lay in his arms staring at the ceiling.

"Severus." She murmured.

"Hmm."

"Severus."

"Hmm."

"_Severus!_"

"_Yes_, Granger, what _is_ it!" He snapped.

"I want to do it again."

* * *

Harry was listening to his Lord's even breathing and staring at his relaxed features. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so strikingly beautiful. He wanted to touch it, but he didn't want to wake him up. He wondered if others loved as he did and knew they did not. He loved with a voracious longing and such a ferocious depth of emotion that had he not been a Prophet of Magic, he knew the joy and pain of it would have killed him by now. And it grew daily. He was aware that he had changed. Not only his aura, that his Lord had taught him to mask, but also the feel of his magic. His Lord had become his balance, his perfect symmetry. His true fusion with Magic.

So it was that sometime later Harry saw the tightening of his Lord's features and his eyes begin to move rapidly behind closed lids. His breathing became somewhat erratic and a pulse became visible at the base of his throat. Harry sat up fully and stared down at the man who was his life. For the first time he invaded his Lord's mind to confirm his suspicions.

_Dumbledore_. Harry didn't wait to see any more. The flashing image of his Lord as a small child standing before his former Professor was enough. More than enough. He flew from the bed, transfigured his white silk pyjama bottoms into a robe and stepped directly into Dumbledore's cell. He waved his hand and enervated him to full lucidity.

Dumbledore's eyes opened, he blinked a few times and stared at Harry.

"Hello Harry," he said, sitting up and swinging his legs to the floor. He looked around. "I did begin to wonder if all was well. I see it is not. I am not at Hogwarts, where am I?" His blue eyes twinkled in triumph.

Harry pushed into his mind passing through Dumbledore's Occlumency shield as if it wasn't there. He smiled coldly as the twinkling eyes registered sudden shock.

"Your barriers are nothing to me you _fool,_ and your innocent act will only anger me more." He held up his hand. "Your mind magic is annoying me, shall I break it?"

Dumbledore screamed, his hands flying to his head, fingers tearing at his scalp.

Harry released him. The eyes looking back at him were now narrowed in calculating consideration.

"Have you been hiding your magic from me, Harry? It seems inconceivable that you should be able to perform such a... _trick_."

"You _deliberately_ invaded my Lord's mind, _fool_. Knowing that I would come down here and enervate you to secure his release. What do you _think_ you can do now."

Dumbledore threw his hand out shouting 'Incarcerous'! Nothing happened.

Harry laughed. "Is that it... _Incarcerous_." He sneered.

Dumbledore chanted under his breath throwing his hand out again. Nothing happened.

"My Lord has ensured that you cannot use wandless magic, Dumbledore." Harry drawled. "He is not the _rank amateur_ that you are. I have _seen_ into your mind. You are _incapable_ of performing magic that he considers _elementary_. If you had succeeded in your 'great plan', you would _never_ have been able to kill him. Once again your supreme arrogance has blinded you to the facts. Attempting to kill my Lord would have been _your_ death. Not his."

Dumbledore was infuriated. "He will _still_ kill _you_, Harry. He _has_ to because of the Prophecy. He knows it _all_ now. He will not allow you to live however much you _DELUDE YOURSELF THAT HE_ _LOVES YOU!_" Dumbledore roared. "_Tom Riddle_ never loved anyone or anything in his life! He is incapable of it!"

Dumbledore screamed and spat blood across the floor as an excruciating pain lanced across his tongue. Then it was gone as if it had never happened.

"Refer to The Lord of all Magic by his given name again, Dumbledore, and I will shred your tongue piece by piece. Only his _full title_ will pass your filthy lips. Is that understood?"

Dumbledore raised a shaking hand to his mouth wiping away the blood. He looked at the man leaning back against the wall of his cell. He had no wand, his face was hard, his eyes, as cold as ice, were watching him with a kind of relentless vindictiveness. He nodded abruptly.

"Good. I have to keep coming back to your _arrogance_, Dumbledore, which, as at our last meeting with your now _defunct_ Order, seems to know no limitations. To presume that you know the first thing about my Lord would be enough for me to kill you, if your life was mine to take."

"My _defunct_ Order – what are you talking about, Harry, even now they will be searching for me with the full resources of the ministry."

Harry laughed. "No, they will not. Well, only to kill you, if they could. They _finally_ realised your plan for this world. This night in fact, they 'saw the light'." Harry raised a brow. "Only not yours. It was _Severus_ who called a full meeting of your lackeys. Did you know that he was never yours? Did you know he is one of my Lord's most Favoured and always has been? Your precious Order opted to join _Lord Voldemort,_ without _knowing_ he was The Lord of All Magic, rather than stand with you and your Greater Good. Imagine that!"

"_Traitors_." Dumbledore hissed.

"To Magic, yes. I just wanted to kill them all, still do actually, but my Lord and his Favoured granted them _mercy_. I myself, have none. Ironic really. The Dark Lord that you have so maligned over the years, showing your blind and intellectually deficient followers mercy."

Dumbledore frowned. "What has happened to you, my boy. That you have been so _completely_ taken in by him? _Mercy,"_ he scoffed, "love! He doesn't know the meaning of the words!"

"You would like to think so wouldn't you? Why do you think the _Mother_ herself _chose_ my Lord? It is because of his _love. _He would do _anything_, sacrifice _anything_ to keep Magic and _Her_ world _safe_. Safe from scum like you. If you were not as ignorant as you are arrogant, you would know this about him. You _know_ that when the Mother names her Lord it is because of their _abiding_ _love_ for each other. You _know_ what naming her Lord of all Magic _truly_ _means, and you couldn't stand the thought of it_. Trying to convince yourself that he could not love, therefore it was never going to happen, was simply delusion. You have known since my Lord was seventeen years old that he was destined to reach this point. The Prophecy merely confirmed it. Which is why you have wanted to kill him so badly."

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" _Dumbledore roared. "He cannot love and there is _no_ Mother! _THERE IS NO MOTHER! _Magic is merely a force of nature, nothing else!"

"Balance, Dumbledore. Over millennia, if the Balance shifts even in the slightest, the rules of our universe shift and _She_ is allowed to act. Since her first named Lord was torn from her over two thousand years ago, and hailed as _the_ _son of god_," Harry spat, "_She_ has been waiting, watching. Merlin was the second Lord. But he was always destined to rejoin Her as part of the Whole. He did not _endure_. He wasn't _the one_. In this time, for the first time in over _three_ _thousand_ years, _She_ has been given _full rein_ to secure _Balance, _which has shifted precariously. She has found _the one_. The one Lord of all Magic worthy to be the _son_ of the Holy Mother herself. He has no mortal lineage now. He will endure. He will rebuild Her world to greatness. He is _Hers_, _beloved_ by _Her_ _above all else_. He is the _Son of_ _Magic_. As you knew he would be."

Dumbledore paled, shaking his head. "No. I WILL NOT HAVE IT! Ridiculous, She is myth. It is all _myth! _ It cannot happen! You have no idea of what you are talking about. You foolish, _foolish_, boy."

"That is the _second_ time you have denied the Mother to me, Dumbledore. Tread very carefully, do not deny _Her_ again."

Dumbledore ignored the warning note in his voice and studied the calm expressionless Harry in front of him. He sighed sadly, shaking his head. A look of false sympathy settled on his face. "Listen to me very carefully, my dear boy. The Prophecy still stands. Come back with me to Hogwarts, I will keep you _safe_. I see now that I should not have asked you to fight him. You have been _ensnared, _Harry. There is some kind of foul magic afoot. Whatever is going on here _is all lies_. He is destined to kill you! You _know_ he doesn't love you. Not once have you denied it. Deep down you know it to be true. If he is _The_ _Lord of All Magic_, why would he, you who are..."

"Nothing?" Harry finished for him. He smiled thinly. "You may well be right. _Harry Potter_ may be exactly that. But you aren't speaking to Harry Potter, Dumbledore. Did you really think the _Mother_ would house the _soul_ of her chosen son in the body of an obscure mediocre wizard ignorant of the truth? You saw no signs that I knew and _again_ in your _arrogance _you sat back in smug satisfaction that your plan would eventually work_._ _She_ was given _Full rein to secure the Balance_, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore laughed shakily. "What rubbish is _this_ now! Is this what he has told you to ensnare you? My poor boy, you truly have been bewitched! He has told you lies to make you feel important. To make you feel that you _are_ someone. Harry, there is no _soul_ 'housed' in you by the Mother because there is _no_ Mother."

Harry's aura blasted from the confines he had held it under and filled the cell, his magic followed in one giant wave of rainbow colour that lit the entire dungeon in blinding light.

"_**DESCENDIT IN VESTRIS GENIBUS AD PROPHETAM DE MAGIA!" **_ Harry roared.  
(Down on your knees before the Prophet of Magic!)

For a second he did nothing, then Dumbledore slid off the bed to his knees, his eyes wide with shock. His mouth opened but no words came out. It hung shapelessly as his skin whitened to parchment. He shook his head as a low moan escaped through his slack jaw.

"_**THREE TIMES**_ _**YOU DARE TO DENY THE HOLY MOTHER OF MAGIC TO HER PROPHET! YOU DARE TO CALL HER MYTH IN MY PRESENCE! **__**CHARLATAN!**_"

The roaring volume of the Prophet's voice boomed around the walls of the dungeon loosening the plaster between the stone. Dumbledore covered his ears as blood began to seep from them.

Magic's Prophet held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. Dumbledore wailed, rolling on the ground, legs thrashing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That is your magical core you can feel in my hand, it is all that you are, it is your connection to _Her_ whom you dared to defy! I SHOULD RIP IT FROM YOUR BODY AND TRAMPLE IT BENEATH MY FEET! As you have ripped the souls from _hundreds_ of the Mother's Chosen Children in this Realm! Your _Prophecy_ is as false as you are! Your _Servants_ have been CRUCIFIED! _Triscoti_ will be CRUCIFIED! The _Malleus_ will BURN! Your _Masters_ will have their souls SHREDDED!

"Through my Lord I have reached full Balance. Through me the Mother can now walk amongst us. The Holy Mother of all Magick Life is coming_! _ She is coming for _you_ Old Man! _You will burn for eternity in agony beyond all comprehension! _ She will destroy your brethren and cleanse her world!"

The Prophet leaned forward and grabbed Dumbledore by the throat lifting him up and staring into his wide terror filled eyes.

"_INFECT THE SON OF MAGIC WITH YOUR MIND AGAIN, HERETIC, AND I WILL SCRAMBLE YOUR BRAIN AND SNAP YOUR CORE LIKE A DRY TWIG!_" He threw him back to the ground.

Dumbledore pulled himself up onto his knees, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He gazed up at the being bathed in a multitude of light. "_Mercy_, I beg of you, Prophet. Have mercy!"

"I have none. Your suffering will know no end."

"I will repent! I will worship the Mother with all that I am. I did not know _She_ was real... _I did not know.._."

"Even now you lie. You knew. You have always known. You just didn't care."

Dumbledore keened holding his hands up pleadingly. "Let me repent, please, Prophet, I must! _For my soul_, I must repent!"

"I will leave you to contemplate where your arrogance has led you. To contemplate your sins against The Holy Mother and her Chosen Son. To contemplate your end of days in snivelling terror, as the coward you truly are."

He moved back as Dumbledore's hands groped for his legs. He was sobbing like a child, begging and pleading to be saved. Harry pulled his magic in and smothered his aura. He looked down at the man. "You disgust me. You, who are _nothing_, Dumbledore."

Harry stepped forward.

He transfigured his robe back into his pyjama bottoms and crawled carefully into bed. He resumed his position, his head propped up on his hand, staring at his Lord's sleeping relaxed face. He wondered if he should try _his_ hand at painting to capture the beauty of it, or better still, sculpture.

* * *

She was crying. Severus hated to see her cry, it tore at heartstrings he didn't care to admit existed. They were in her sitting room. He'd been trying to _leave_ for the last fifteen minutes.

"Granger, it is _one_ bloody day!" He cast tempus. It was 6.00am. "Twelve hours from now I will be back for good! You know Slughorn starts tomorrow."

"Promise." she sniffed.

Severus sighed. "I will be back tonight for good, before Dinner. I promise." He dried her tears. "And then my insatiable little nymphomaniac, I will bed you until you cannot walk. Now I _must_ go!"

"And we can go and get mum and dad back from the Lakes on Saturday and I'll officially introduce you to them as my boyfriend?"

"You will not! _Boyfriend_," he sneered. "What do think I am, a teenager!" He moved towards the door.

"_Well what then?!_ She snapped. "Partner, _man_friend, lover?"

"I have no clue. Why not just Severus Snape, the man you are going to marry? Use the word _Fiancée_ and I will curse you. I will see you this evening." He opened the door, heard a sniffle, and looked back over his shoulder. She was crying _again_. He did an about turn and walked towards the bedroom door pulling his shirt off.

"Bed, Granger, _now_ if you please, I only have half an hour."

* * *

"Explain!"

Harry rolled over as the sharp voice roused him, then closed his eyes again.

"Explain, Potter! _This instant!"_

_Potter?_ Harry rubbed his eyes then heaved himself up on his elbows. "What _time_ is it?" He whined, noting the dark room lit only by the flames of the fire. He felt as if he'd only just fallen to sleep! Which he probably had.

"_Time_ you explained! If I have to ask again, Potter, I will curse you."

Fully alert now he sat up to see his Lord, robed, standing by his side staring down at him with... oh not the _maddened_ thing again please! But no, he had called him _Potter_ and threatened to curse him. He wasn't being ultra polite. That was normal rage in his eyes. Harry sighed. What had he done wrong _now?_ And since when did his Lord call him _Potter?_ Wasn't the last time at his resurrection? He suddenly felt a frisson of pain sweep through his entire body. He barely registered it. Still, his bloody Lord wasn't to know that, was he? For all he knew he could be in agony!

"Did you just _Crucio_ me, Thomas!" Harry asked trying to sound outraged.

Voldemort's eyes widened and his lips quivered despite his efforts to keep them straight. "_Thomas?_"

"If you call me _Potter_, I shall call you _Thomas_, My Lord. I mean, Thomas." Harry frowned. It really was too early for this! "So did you just Crucio me?"

"I did. For the banality of your thoughts. And do not pretend it hurt because I know that it didn't... _Potter_."

"_How do you know that_," Harry hissed. "It was a _Crucio_, Thomas, not a stinging hex!"

"I know that, _Potter_, because you have an extraordinarily high tolerance to pain and even though you sometimes _force_ me to want to... I would never hurt you."

Harry smiled up at him. "I don't suppose you want to kiss me, do you, Thomas?" He asked hopefully.

"No, not really, _Potter_, but I will." Voldemort swooped down and dragged Harry up into a kneeling position. He crushed his lips under his, searching his mouth with his tongue and becoming lost in his creature's taste. He growled, pulling Harry closer against him. After some minutes he forced himself to pull back.

"Now, my little _bane_, would you care to explain why Nelly came to me at five o'clock this morning in a complete panic because Dumbledore was _awake_ and _crying?_ Asking for the _Son of Magic_ so he could repent, because the _Prophet_ wouldn't allow him to? Rather _biblical_. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry's face assumed a stubborn expression.

"Despite her best efforts, Nelly was unable to put him to sleep again. I seem to recall – though these days with you testing me to my _very limits,_ I am beginning to think I am losing my mind – that I specifically forbade anyone from visiting the old goat, much less speaking to him. You can begin explaining now, Harry."

"Oh _him_. That's what this is all about. Is it absolutely necessary?" Harry stroked his Lords face, running his fingers over the hard planes of it. He was finally doing what he had wanted to for most of the night! "I'm so tired, can't we go back to bed for another couple of hours. I was up most of the night. Did you sleep well?" Harry asked casually.

"Yes, very well. Though what this has to do with anything is beyond..." Voldemort stopped and frowned. "I... ah, seem to recall... a slight anxiety. But it was momentary..." He looked at Harry quizzically.

"Good. Well I'm still tired." He cast tempus, it was 6.00 am. "Three hours until breakfast. I'm going back to sleep." He threw himself down and pulled the duvet over his head.

"Oh no you don't, Harry." Voldemort pulled the duvet off him and dragged him up again. "You will tell me what happened. Or better still..." He picked Harry up and walked into the sitting room, putting him down on the settee. He summoned a Pensieve over to the table in front of them. "Do it Harry." He ordered sitting down next to him.

"Do I have to?" Harry frowned. "I just had a little chat with him."

"The wizard I have just left was a snivelling _terrified_ wreck. So, show me what happened. Now."

Harry pulled the whole thing from his head and dropped it in the Pensieve. He went to sit back but his Lord grabbed him and together they watched Harry staring at his Lord as he lay sleeping; until Harry returned and resumed his night vigil over his Lord.

Harry sat fidgeting as his Lord sat back and seemed to be staring into space. After several minutes Voldemort leaned forward and went back into the Pensieve again. This time on his own.

Harry had just stood up in order creep off when a hand grabbed the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and pulled him back down.

"Look, I just want to go back to bed." Harry moaned.

"Harry, do you perceive yourself and the 'Prophet' as two separate entities?" Voldemort asked staring at him.

"No." The red eyes stared at him steadily. "Not really. I don't know why it came out as if I did. It's just that he thinks I'm such a... a... you _heard_ the things he was calling me in _my_ dream. I _don't_ want to talk about this, my Lord. I'm too tired." He stood up again. "I'm going to bed."

He walked away and Voldemort let him, once again staring off into space.

As Harry got to the door he turned back, his voice cold. "My Lord." He said, getting Voldemort's attention. "The Heretic will remain functioning as normal from now on. He will sleep at night and be awake and fully alert during the day. I want him to suffer."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well, Harry." He would have him watched around the clock by the house elves. Dumbledore wasn't a danger to anyone now – but himself.

"I will see you at breakfast, my Lord." Harry disappeared through the door.

Voldemort dove back into the Pensieve. He came out again shaking his head, and made his way to the bedroom. His creature was laying with his eyes open, a brooding expression on his face.

Voldemort started to get undressed. "Does his knowledge and suffering ease your mind at all, my creature?" He got into bed and pulled Harry over him.

"Some, though I didn't do it for that." He began to kiss his Lord's neck.

"No, you did it for your Lord. As you found courage to face your muggles because they had upset your Lord. Will you ever do anything for yourself, Harry?"

Harry ignored him and carried on arousing his Lord.

Voldemort caught him and held his head in his hands. He stared into dark green eyes. "You were magnificent, Harry. A true champion of the Mother. A true champion of your Lord. Take a look at that memory and study it. For _all_ of it is what _Harry Potter_ truly is."

Harry paled, his eyes wide.

Voldemort stroked his face. "And you are mine, Harry. All mine. Do you understand, My creature? The old fool obviously doesn't."

Harry smiled. "Of course I understand. There are a lot of things I don't, mainly about myself. But that is not one of them."

Voldemort rolled him over and kissed him, long and languidly. "Did it hurt you when he said you were deluded." He moved down to his neck, biting and sucking.

"No, because I'm not." He groaned as his Lord's mouth moved down and bit into his side before moving on to his hip.

"No Harry, you most certainly are not." Voldemort pushed the duvet back and pulled Harry's pyjama bottoms off. He sat back staring at Harry's body, his eyes shadowed. "Such perfection. It is almost a sin to defile it."

"No it isn't!" Harry said urgently, "It really isn't, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed and gave him a wicked grin showing a flash of white teeth in a dark face before lowering his head. "Ahhh Harry. Do not fear. Didn't you know that I am the greatest sinner of all?"

.

.

**Authors Note: **THANK YOU _all_ you reviewers especially the regular ones, who have taken the time to comment on this story and have taken the total to over 100 reviews. I had a party. And thanks to all who have Fav/Followed. For a first story, it's not too shoddy. There are a lot of readers out there, thank you all for reading 'Servants'. I watch the stats with obsessive eyes as big as saucers.

* * *

**Dianadenisa:** Sorry, but no MPREG in this story. I'm not _that_ romantic! Besides, my imagination cannot stretch _that_ far, and I have a pretty far reaching one. Lol. Hope that does not disappoint you too much.

**Noelnoel2: ** Good job I have no estate! Thanks for all your regular reviews. They mean a lot to me.

**Fanfic Lover.** You have an account now! For the last time on here, thank you for all your reviews. They are brilliant!

I will consider punishing Ginny just for you as I spared the Order. Though, can she be that stupid as to touch Harry again? And going after _Voldemort_... lmao just thinking about it... Harry would have to kill her.

(Too much _emotion_ in the last chapter)? YOU _CLOSED_ your browser! Come come, FFL, that was so tame to what I _could_ have done! If you think _that's_ bad, wait for the next two chapters! Pride has no place in my story leading to massive misunderstandings and the bore of reading through ten chapters until it is sorted out. Severus knows what he wants, Hermione knows what she wants, Voldemort knows what he wants... Harry, definitely _knows_ what he _wants_... lol, he is just not sure he is good enough for it. And you know... Pride is the _devil's_ work...


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Balance

**Warning:** This Story contains Drama, Romance, Horror, Humour, Swearing and **SLASH**, **LV/HP** if this offends please do not read.

**Other Pairings:** SS/HG

******Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**'Bold' =** Mind Link Speaking

Chapter 15

Balance

Harry could not take his eyes off Hermione. She looked... well, he couldn't really come up with an apt enough description. She caught his eye as she looked up from wolfing down her breakfast and smiled at him so blindingly he had to squint. _No_... it couldn't be... could it? He had seen Severus leave last night. He looked around at the full breakfast table, the only one missing was Lucius. They were all watching Hermione, apart from his Lord, who was smirking at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to interrogate Hermione when an owl flew in through an open window and dropped the Daily Prophet in front of him. A second owl appeared and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. Then a black hawk appeared and dropped another letter in front of Hermione. Then another owl flew in and dropped an ornate envelope in front of Voldemort. The birds congregated along the middle of the table, fighting each other to get at the bacon platter. The Hawk was winning.

"For Merlin's _sake!_" Voldemort snapped. He called for Nelly and had them all removed to the kitchen for treats.

Harry frowned. "Isn't that Snape's Hawk?" Hermione was gazing dreamily at one of her letters. It must be from him! She wouldn't look like that for anyone else!

Hermione looked up at Harry through half lowered lashes. "Yes." She said coyly, twirling a long lock of her hair around a finger.

"Bugger!" Amycus said to Rabastan. "He did it. Got no chance now if the rumours are true."

Bella snorted. "As if you ever did. And they're true enough."

Rodolphus raised a brow at his wife. "Something you want to tell me, Bella?"

Bella snorted. "Infallible source, Rodolphus, not _personal_ experience."

Harry gave a shout of laughter and turned to his paper wondering why he had been sent it. He unfolded it and was just about to exclaim... when Hermione gave a piercing scream.

She was on her feet, a hand to her heart, the second letter clutched in a death grip.

"_Oh_, I have to go to Gringotts, _right now!_ Oh _dear_, how could this happen, I thought it was _impossible_ for dear little Goblins to make mistakes!" She started to breathe heavily, her face paled. "Oh, they will demand an explanation if I own that it is not mine. What if the dear little Goblins think _I_ somehow did this, could they think me a _thief?_ Oh, my _Lord_," she looked at Voldemort earnestly. "If this cannot be explained I fear I will be put into _Azkaban_ for a very, very, long time! Oh, how can this _be_ because I'm sure I read somewhere that the UGLY LITTLE RUNTS CANNOT MAKE MISTAKES! They are going to ruin my life! The little bastards!"

She waved the document in her hand at Harry. "I'm going to Jail because of this! – well I'm bloody not going, Harry. You will have to hide me! You will have say I'm dead! Because I am _not_ being _parted_ from _SEVERUS FOR ONE SINGLE SECOND! _

Harry was by her side as she started gulping for air and swayed alarmingly, he caught her and made her sit down. He took the missive from her death grip and studied it. "Strange." He said. He handed it to Voldemort.

"Don't _worry_ so, Hermione. If you go to Azkaban our Lord will just break you out again." Bella said placidly.

Narcissa was fussing over Hermione as Voldemort sighed irritably. "When I say, 'you will be greatly or vastly rewarded', Hermione, that is _exactly_ what I mean. It is not because I like the sound of my own voice! This is no mistake you silly witch. This is an accumulation of your rewards from Lord Voldemort!"

Hermione lifted her head from between her knees where Narcissa had forced it with a strong hand. "_But I've gone from having a meagre pile of galleons in a huge empty vault to the dear little Goblins asking me to come to the bank to open a second one!_" She screeched.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Actually you will need to open a third one too. The funds being held, according to this, will fill a second vault to its maximum."

Hermione gasped and put her head back between her legs.

"Ho, Ho! Look at this! Harry is a hero again, and anyone who slanders him could be tried for treason – so sayeth Fudge!" Amycus read from the Daily Prophet that he had nicked from the table. "And at the celebratory reception tomorrow, to welcome the Lord of All Magic, Lord Potter-Black is going to be the Country's official representative _due to his unfailing devotion to Magic in the face of adversity." _

"I am?" Harry said confused. "I won't be going _with_ _you_?" He asked sharply, frowning at Voldemort.

"This is the first I have heard of this, Harry." Voldemort shrugged.

Amycus paled somewhat. "And... and, _Fudge_ has lifted all ban's on Dark Magic, Dark Rituals and Sabbaths. He is demanding an overhaul of Hogwarts curriculum. It is to include extensive lesson's in the Dark Arts, Religion, and our full and complete History of Magic. We – we are to become a _Balanced_ Nation!"

"Give me that!" Harry said, snatching the paper from Amycus. He read quickly then sat down with a bump. "Have you Imperiused Fudge?" He asked Voldemort. "He... he is going to implement a daily morning service at Hogwarts in... in worship of the M-Mother. And Ritual sites are to be designated all over the country for those wanting to attend a weekly service of worship and giving thanks to Our Holy Mother of Magick Life! Holidays are being changed to adhere to _old_ wizarding traditions, no exceptions, _all_ the Sabbaths will be celebrated in accordance to old custom! _No_ muggle holidays will be recognised within wizarding Britain at all!"

The Lord of all Magic was looking into the far distance. "_Lucius._" He murmured.

As if on cue, Lucius appeared, strolling through the door with a smug look on his face. "Ah, I see you have the paper I sent to you, Harry. My Lord," He bowed his head.

"Lucius," Voldemort said smiling. "You will be so vastly rewarded."

"Lucius smiled. "No need, my Lord. It was not _I_ who caused this. All I did was to suggest to Cornelius that he go home and think about... _things_. And he did. For the last three days he has been at home gathering relevant information to acquaint himself with the truth of our world and reflecting on his ideals and the man he was when he first took office, _before_ Dumbledore got his claws into him. This is all _his_ doing I can assure you. He is a completely changed man. He has also ordered Dumbledore's arrest for treason against the Mother, misleading thousands of young minds for over a century on the truth of magic and our history, and for setting himself up as a false Lord of Magic."

Lucius waved his wand at something in his hand and a tied bundle of official looking missives appeared. "He has issued full pardons to all those criminalised for fighting for 'Balance and a return to the Old Ways'. I believe you will find Lord Voldemort's was delivered this morning." He said eyeing the unopened missive laying on the table in front of his Lord. He started handing out the letters to the others in the room.

"Britain's war for Balance is over." Hermione breathed coming up from between her legs. "We – we are at peace?"

Lucius nodded. "The Ministry is in uproar, more or less split down the middle at this development. I have instructed Kingsley and his Auras to guard the Minister day and night. Cornelius isn't pleased about it but I do fear there will be assassination attempts."

"The war is over." Harry said to the ceiling.

Bella shot up suddenly, holding onto her Pardon. "Right then, if that's the case - I'm going shopping!" She announced. "To Diagon Alley. Come on Hermione, you have to go to Gringotts and as you are a wealthy woman now, you can go mad! I'm sure there is a least a thousand books you want to buy! Besides, I want to know what Severus is like in bed."

I'm coming!" Alecto stood up, "It's been years... and I want to know too. Does he use voice?"

"Anyone would think the man a _god_." Antonin said sarcastically.

"Well actually he..." Hermione began, and stopped, blushing furiously when she realised what she had been about to say.

Alecto smirked at him. "It is a valid question, Antonin. "He has a voice witches die for."

"Come on let's go!" The men cringed. "We don't want you tagging along." Bella sneered. "Don't look so scared. I'm going to shop till I drop in full view! I am a free woman!" She grabbed her sister's hand. "You are coming with us, Sissy. We haven't shopped together since we were girls."

"Very well, Bella." Narcissa inclined her head. "But you can spare me the details of Severus' prowess in bed, Hermione. One only has to look at him to know how good he is."

"_Narcissa!"_ Lucius hissed.

As the women hurried out Voldemort came out of his reverie. "Rodolphus, instruct ten of the Loyal to discretely shadow my witches, their enthusiasm for '_shopping_' may get them into trouble. As Lucius has pointed out, the ministry is split on this, the masses may be too."

Harry was trying to fully comprehend that all hostilities were over. "Does anyone here find it as strange as I do that when we planned to take down the Order they joined us, and now, the government is suddenly on our side too when we were going to kill them all tomorrow night? Do you think the Mother is working some magic of her own that I don't know about? Maybe she believes enough of her children have been taken, as Bella said?"

Kingsley's head appeared in the fireplace. "_LUCIUS!_ Come quickly, war has broken out in the ministry, it's a bloody massacre!"

* * *

It seemed the perfect split, one force fighting with Fudge at its forefront along with Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Arthur Weasley and Tonks, and on the opposite side of the Atrium a force led by Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and Fintan Bradan. There were hundreds of witches and wizards duelling. Bodies laid scattered and the whole place was alight with colour as the curses flew across the central divide of the opposing forces.

Fudge was fighting like a crazed warrior, green light erupting from the end of his wand in a seemingly constant flow. Harry had no idea that he was so powerful. "_KILL THE TRAITORS TO OUR HOLY MOTHER OF MAGIC LIFE!"_ He screamed manically. "TAKE NO PRISONERS!"

The Lord of all Magic stood tall and with a rather apologetic glance at Harry, swept his wand across the front ranks of the opposition, his lips moving silently, and watched as it fell lifelessly to the ground. He repeated the action, his aura enveloping the whole of the Atrium in an angry rush of such tremendous power that all the fighting stopped as the second row of the opposition sank silently to the ground. Countless lay dead where they had once stood including Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and Fintan Bradan. A grim silence ensued.

"Need I continue?" he questioned in an icy biting voice that filled the Atrium resoundingly. The once rebellious, witches and wizards were now quivering, staring in disbelief at their dead colleagues. He pointed his wand at them. "If any _one_ of you raises your wand from this moment on I will slay you _all_. I am The Lord of all Magic, and you are threatening my world that I am sworn to protect!"

There were gasps and whimpers then every witch and wizard in the Atrium sank down on one knee, hanging their heads.

"What is it that you do not understand about the _Balance_ of Magic." He asked sharply. "You would kill your fellow worker's on a misapprehension? Am I not living proof that Mother Magic is true and real. Therefore her teachings on Magic as a _Whole_, are true and real! You would risk our world in the belief that an insane megalomaniac's lies are true!"

He walked to the centre of the Atrium and stood watching the lowered heads. He was like a god Harry thought and swallowed thickly. Seeing the _real_ Lord of all Magic, for the first time, the true strength and power and influence he now wielded, left Harry stunned. He and Lucius along with Rodolphus, Rabastan, Antonin and Amycus automatically knelt, overcome by the sudden compelling reverence they felt towards their Lord.

"Cornelius Fudge, rise and come forth." Voldemort commanded.

Fudge rose and walked over to Voldemort confidently. Indeed he was a different man as he knelt again and kissing the back of The Lord of all Magic's hand, pledged his full and undying loyalty to him.

"You have this day, rendered a great service to this Country. Let it be known by all that you are now under the full protection of the Lord of all Magic. Should any harm come to your person, those responsible will feel my wrath. Rise Cornelius. I see there are reporters here." Voldemort observed.

Rita Skeeter had dodged out from the kneeling supporters of Fudge to take a picture of the overwhelming handsome and gripping Lord of all Magic. She stilled, shivering with excitement.

"You will report what happened and the words spoken here _verbatim_, Madam, or I will be paying you a visit!" Voldemort warned with narrowed eyes and a cruel slant of lips.

Skeeter bowed low, and whispered to her quick quill; _'When those eyes of polished rubies in a face of manly magnificence turned to me and he smiled, I longed to slip my tongue into the indenture of his Angel Kiss. "You will report faithfully, my dear, or I shall be visiting you!" The playfully wicked tilt of his lips and the promise of seduction in the silk of his voice burned my insides and melted my core. This quivering, wet, witch, is totally in lust readers...'_

Voldemort motioned for the Minister to stand by his side then called for Kingsley and the Auras. "Minister, I will leave the fate of your subordinates in your capable hands. Many have been mislead, but I am sure that some are indeed traitors to Magic and will need to be dealt with accordingly." He looked at the cowering mass still kneeling.

"Do not make the mistake of forcing me to return here. It will be your last if you do."

He nodded to Fudge and Kingsley, then called for his favoured. Turning on their heels, the small party dissaparated.

* * *

On returning home, Harry quickly excused himself and retired to their chamber. He sat shaking on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair.

He felt all at once wretched and proud, elated and deflated. He could not rid himself of the image of his Lord at the Ministry and what he had truly become. And try as he might to stop it, another image worked its way insidiously into his brain, that of a skinny child locked in the darkness of a small cupboard feeling nothing, because he was nothing.

How could such... _magnificence,_ be with _him?_ He left the bed to pace restlessly, trying to come to terms with the two images together and failed. Just as he failed at so many other things. Suddenly he looked at his palms and rubbed them frantically on his robe. Looking again, he ran into the shower room, stripped, and stood under the jets of water. His personal shields dropped and every feeling of insecurity and self hatred he had ever buried into his pit of a mind emptied and swarmed into his brain like killer bees. The strength of them was suffocating. He just wasn't good enough. Dumbledore had intimated as such yesterday, and Harry had dismissed it but...

Then his Lord was behind him, a hand pressed tightly around his throat, an arm across his chest, fingers biting into his shoulder with unnerving strength. Harry knew they would leave bruises.

His Lord's lips pressed against his ear, his distinct voice so cold and icy, but Harry felt himself harden and tighten unbearably none the less. "_Do not move, Harry_," he hissed, "I am on the edge. Not safe." He paused, his fingers tightening slightly. "I am beginning to find your complete lack of faith in yourself very, _very_, annoying."

Voldemort bit his ear lobe hard. "Is it feasible that you think me an _incompetent_? You think I do not know what I _want_?" He slid a hand down over Harry's chest until he was tracing the hard contours of Harry's painful erection, moulding it firmly with his fingers. He pressed his lips to Harry's ear again. "You may not _think_ yourself _'good enough'_ for me – but you certainly _want_ me, _don't you, Harry_." He hissed coldly.

He spun Harry around, his lips coming down to plunder his Creature's as he pushed him roughly back until Harry felt the tiles of shower wall slam up against his spine. When his Lord lifted him, his fingers dug deep into the flesh of his buttocks, he whispered a spell, and then he was forcefully pushing inside him.

Harry closed his eyes savouring the punishing lips and tongue and the feel of his Lord filling him. He began to moan and Voldemort lifted him higher until he sat on the cradle of his hips, pinning him to the wall. Harry wrapped his legs around his Lord's waist, his arms tightly around his neck, and clung to him, biting and nipping at his throat, moaning incoherently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's me, it's all the rubbish in my brain, I'm sorry."

Voldemort stared at him, his eyes unreadable_. "_Yes Harry, I am supremely aware of your self absorption!I was once an undernourished child _abused_ for years in a muggle orphanage. Or had you _forgotten_, Harry. Does that make me_ not good enough _for the _Prophet of Magic herself!" _He snapped.

For a moment Harry looked completely stunned. To his shame, he had forgotten. _"Never!"_ He said fiercely. He captured his Lord's lips in a searing kiss, pushing his hips forward.

Urged on by Harry, Voldemort lost all control, plunging into him with the speed of a piston as the sounds of angry hard sex, erratic breathing, and flesh hitting flesh, echoed all around them. Harry felt the sure fingers of His Lord gripping his erection, the hand squeezed tightly, slid smooth skin over rigid muscle once, twice, and Harry was coming, biting into his Lord's shoulder to stifle his scream.

Voldemort put him down and turned into the sprays of the water. He didn't move or speak when suddenly he felt Harry washing him.

"You are very angry with me." Harry said sadly.

"I am aware that your brain is full of vaults of rubbish that mostly other people have put there." Voldemort said flatly. "Do not make the mistake of adding me amongst it again. We emptied my vault, keep it that way." He turned and left the shower, grabbing a towel on his way out.

* * *

The titular church of Santa Lucia in Rome was assigned to one Cardinal Triscoti. As he knelt praying in front of its alter, Graveston, under a Disillusionment Charm, sat in a back pew watching. The church was half full, some muggles kneeling, some sitting mouthing silently as they fingered their rosaries, all praying to their God.

He had been shadowing the Cardinal for four days now. Soon Triscoti would begin confession. However, Graveston had not seen him with the Malleus Maleficarum yet, and searching the Cardinal's Roman Villa and offices at the Vatican had not been successful in finding it. He had wondered if they had the 'right' man, but, if his Lord said it was so, it was.

Graveston was tempted to just rip into the mind of the Cardinal, tear the information from him. But, he had been ordered not to do that. Torture was forbidden too. He rolled his eyes as Alex Parkinson and Nott stood by the font of holy water, dipped their fingers into the liquid and pulled them out again rapidly as if they would melt. When they realised they wouldn't, they stuck them back in curiously.

Graveston sneered as the first muggle disappeared into the confessional to be forgiven sins they would commit again the following day. He prepared for a long wait.

* * *

"So, this is where we are," Fudge said authoritatively. "Kingsley, you are now Head of the Aura Department, Yaxley, you are now Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Rookwood, you are Head of the Department of Mysteries. Go through your respective departments with a fine tooth comb. _Use_ veritaserum! Mad-Eye, get Severus Snape here. He is a master Legilimens, I want him to go through minds! I want NO anti-dark workers in this ministry! I want BALANCE! Any members of your forces who took part in this morning's uprising are in the holding cells. Discover their true standing and act accordingly. If _anyone_ working in this ministry is part of Dumbledore's plan for a _'Master Race'_, they will be _executed!_ NO EXCEPTIONS!

"Weasley, I want every department in this ministry tested with veritaserum. EVERY WORKER. Starting with you! Even the Judges and Wizengamot. IF they refuse, get Mad-eye to arrest them! Tell all the Head's of Department. If any complain, tell them to get out and not to come back. DEMOCRACY HAS JUST DIED IN THE BRITISH MINISTRY! IT'S MY WAY UNTIL I SAY DIFFERENT. By tomorrow evening I want a list on my desk of the names of all those found to be traitors! They will be summarily executed on Saturday Morning. Now, GET TO IT!"

Percy scrambled out of the minister's office along with the others thanking the gods he had never been part of the Light.

When they were alone Fudge looked at Lucius. "Did you know, Lucius, that this was Dumbledore's ultimate goal all these years?" He motioned to the report Kingsley had given him first thing this morning.

Lucius nodded. "I did."

"And I wouldn't have listened to you even if you had told me." Fudge sighed. "I want _Dumbledore_, Lucius. I know I am as much at fault as he for being taken in by him, but by Merlin I want him here, on trial, then hanging outside the ministry for all to see! As soon as he returns I'll have him arrested so fast he won't have time to shove a bloody Lemon Drop into his mouth!"

"Cornelius, what do you know of the ICW. Are you familiar with any of them."

"Most of them. Why? Don't tell me they stand with Dumbledore's lunacy too!"

"I am afraid it is worse than that, Cornelius. Much, much, worse." Lucius stood, "I think that you need to come with me to the home of the Lord of All Magic. There is something you should see."

* * *

About forty miles off the coast of Scotland lay the archipelago Islands of the Outer Hebrides. Over fifty Islands in all of which only fifteen were inhabited. It was on one of these uninhabited Islands that forty-four Dragonologist, including his brothers, stood firm as Bill Weasley wove a secrecy charm into them. In the distance dragons roared, restless in their various pens, keen to be on their way.

Two dragons and their handlers were to patrol a designated country, sweeping as large an area as possible in the hopes that they would sense any Servants. Ronald Weasley was given Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to Patrol, taking in the surrounding areas. Bill would sweep the rest of the country. The twins had France, and Charlie and his partner had Romania.

"Think he'll ever forgive us?" Ron said in a low voice to Charlie as they walked towards the dragon pens.

Charlie took a deep breath remembering the hard, cold, green eyes, the expressionless face unless it was twisted with rage. "No, Ron. I don't. We were all he had and he trusted us. We betrayed him. It's that simple."

"He's with that bloke ain't he?" Ron stated.

"He's The _Lord of all Magic_, Ron, not some 'bloke'! And yes, considering the fact he threatened to _kill_ Ginny if she ever touched Harry again, it would seem so." Charlie said dryly.

"I saw the way he was looking at him. Harry needs that." Ron rubbed his face. "And Hermione is in love with Snape." He laughed bitterly. "What a bloody idiot I was, thinking her and Harry..." He shrugged. "I knew she was stuck on Snape in the bloody third year! Dumbledore played me good, Charlie. I'm really glad he's going to die."

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was weeping. It was unseemly he knew, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. They had discreetly left him sitting at the table where the Pensieve stood. He could hear their low voices in the background. He felt as if the fledgling new world he had began to build this morning had crashed down around his ears. And he felt old. Old and unworthy and responsible for all the woes of the magical world. That this could happen, that he had been a party to it, even unknowingly, was an anathema to him. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes.

There was only one thing to do now. Not that it would help matters in the slightest. It could be called a matter of honour, though to him, he had none. He cleared his throat and when he spoke it felt as if he was speaking through gravel.

"I will resign gentlemen," he said. "As of now. Lucius, I appoint you as Minister of Magic."

"Well, Cornelius, although I am honoured that you would see me as such, I am afraid I must decline. And you will not be resigning." Lucius came back to the table and sat down. "We have work to do. There is another memory I wish you to see. We think it is the initial ritual that called the Servants. We know there has been at least one more since. Some of the Master's you will see in it have already been killed by Harry and Hermione, the others are still at large. But first, a drink I think." He snapped his fingers and drinks were arranged.

Harry and Voldemort came back to the table and sat. "You could not have stopped this." Harry said to pale silent Minister of Magic. "No one could. It was _always_ going to happen. The overall threat to the end of Magic because of the slow erosion of Balance, because of the Servants, because of _exposure_ to muggles, is why The Lord of all Magic and I came to be.

"The Mother foresaw all this and was allowed to act, but she could not see the _participants_. That is not how it works, otherwise she could have told me when I was sixteen who _all_ the Master's were, who held the Malleus, that it was Dumbledore who created the conspiracy to serve his 'Greater Good'... The rules of the universe just do not work like that. Now we no longer fight each other, now we can work _together_ to end it."

Fudge looked at the Lord of all Magic. Voldemort raised a brow. "When the Servants are no more, I will have a magical _world_ to oversee, Lucius will be part of that, though I will not take him from you fully. He will still be at the ministry on occasion to advise should you need it. Harry will have the_ muggles_ to oversee. The threat of exposure to them is not over. The threat of the Church carrying out Witch Hunts even when we have rid ourselves of the Servants is real. This country has to be run by a _strong_ Balanced Leader. From what I saw this morning, and have been told of events since, that will be you."

Cornelius drew a deep breath and nodded. "The full resources of the Ministry are at your disposal, Harry, My Lord, anything you need, at anytime. Now, lets look at this memory."

He plunged his head into the Pensieve and after some minutes withdrew. He smiled without humour at Harry, wishing he could break Dumbledore's neck for him. "I know them all." He said.

"Can you get them all to attend the Reception tomorrow night?" Voldemort asked. "Flatter them by telling them you wish to impress me with them."

Fudge nodded. "Oh I'll get the bastards to attend," he said, "even if I have to go and collect them myself. Will you see to their capture when the time comes or shall I have Aura's standing by."

Voldemort pursed his lips. "They will need secure imprisonment, wandless magic wards. Also kept under by Sleeping potions until we are ready to execute them."

"I'll have them incarcerated in the ministry dungeons. There are fifty holding cells down there. I'll assign house elves to see to their needs and keep them drugged. Three Aura's will guard each cell round the clock."

"Very well. Thank you Cornelius, I would rather have them away from here. Have the Aura's take them on my signal. But I want to speak to them before they are taken to the ministry. Lucius, will secure a room for them to be taken to initially. Lucius I think our plans for the 'Summit on Magic' can now be explained to Cornelius. I want the whole thing ready to go ahead as soon as we have the Malleus Maleficarum and Triscoti."

Harry stared into space listening to what he hoped would mean the end of the Servants. He had been very quiet since his 'shower.' He didn't think his Lord was angry with him at all. He had realised that he was furious. A deep seething fury that he didn't fully understand and didn't know how to respond to. His Lord could hardly bear to look at him it seemed.

"_Harry!_" Voldemort snapped for the second time.

Harry startled. "Yes?"

"Is there anything else you can think of that needs doing before Cornelius leaves."

"A list of the countries the Master's are from. Hermione can get the all the dragons redirected to them today if they are not already there."

"Already organised while you were _daydreaming_. Cornelius is going to take your memory back to the ministry, study it in detail and give the list to Lucius. Have you anything _relevant_ to add."

Harry narrowed his eyes at his Lord, as anger, an emotion he rarely allowed to surface in his everyday life started to burn within him. He strove to smother it but it refused to go away.

"It seems you have it all covered." He hissed. "You are the 'Lord of all Magic', after all. I doubt you need my input. I just _clean up_ Dumbledore's mess."

Voldemort stood up. "Well, that seems to be all then, gentlemen. If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." As he walked past Harry he grabbed his arm in a vice like grip and apparated them to their rooms.

Harry, blinking stupidly at finding himself in their sitting room, looked at Voldemort in disbelief, pulled his arm away from the bruising hand, after a rather embarrassing struggle, and walked a safe distance away to the fireplace. He tried to look dignified before turning to look at his Lord.

"That was uncalled for and quite frankly frightening! I'm not a... a..." Harry tried to think of something.

"_Cleaner?_" Voldemort sneered. "You know, Harry, for a moment there I was quite optimistic when I felt you stir in _normal_ anger. But no... all you could come up with was yet _another_ put-down. To yourself! You are an ancient, you are the Mother's _Prophet_, you are saving Magic! But that isn't enough for you. In your _cesspit of a mind_ you are still nothing because your repulsive muggles told you so and an even more repulsive wizard told you so. And you are a _failure_ because you cannot save the souls of the dark.

"Has it crossed your feeble mind that you have saved hundred's if not thousand's of dark souls by killing the Servants? Has it crossed your feeble mind that the victims of the Servants like _Tanis_ – would not _want_ to survive without their connection to the Mother? That they _could not survive_ without it for more than a few days before their grief would kill them? And those few days would be agonising for them? You _know_ this to be true!

"You know that once they are _taken_ by the Servants it is already too late, if they are with them their magic has _already_ been killed! It will _always_ be too late for you to save them, Harry, and you _know_ it. The only reason you managed to save Lucius and Narcissa was because the Servants were with _Her _Lord of all Magic, if I hadn't been here you would not have been able to save them either. It is the _Balance,_ Harry, those who are lost are balanced by those who will live because of _you_. If you are destined to save a thousand – a thousand souls will be lost. You have to start looking at the other side of the coin. For every soul you lose, one is saved!

Voldemort looked at him steadily for a moment, his red eyes unreadable, his voice harsh. "I have lived in this world for nearly six decades longer than you. I have spent them trying to _save the Dark!_ Yet now I am helpless to save the souls of the people, MY PEOPLE, that I have championed and fought for, for most of my life! I have to stand by and watch them being taken! _Do you think I do not mourn for them!_ Do you think my favoured do not mourn? They who have stood by me and fought at my side for the very same thing. We see our _life's endeavours_ being destroyed before our very eyes and stand by _helpless_ to intervene!_ YOU ARE NOT ALONE IN FEELING A SENSE OF FAILURE, HARRY. WE ALL FEEL IT!"_

Voldemort took long moments to calm himself.

"How many showers will you take today, Harry? Your usual four or five! _There is no blood on your hands, they are clean! _The blood is on Dumbledore's hands, the Masters hands, Triscoti's hands._ BUT NOT ON YOURS! _Voldemort roared.

"This is a terrible burden you bear, Harry, but you have to find perspective because your own mind is driving you mad. And the only way you will stop it is by opening all of those 'vaults' you keep hidden and facing whatever it is you find in them and discarding it for the rubbish it truly is! You were _chosen_ by _The Holy Mother of Magic herself! _ What greater accolade or proof of your own self worth could there possibly _be?_"

"You." Harry whispered hoarsely.

Voldemort stared at the white faced Prophet and sighed, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you, Harry."

"Help me," Harry said. "Help me get it all out of my head. Because I don't know how to." Harry walked over to his Lord on unsteady legs.

"You would have to let me into your mind fully, Harry, are you prepared for that? I will see everything as you do." Voldemort pulled his creature into his arms, unable to bear the lost look on his face any longer.

Harry shuddered in relief as those strong arms clasped him tightly. "I don't want to be in there alone, I'm afraid I will never come out again."

"As if I would ever let that happen." Voldemort stroked Harry's hair. "Open the one you fear most."

"It's... it's that last mission, I don't want to see it."

"Open it, Harry. I've got you."

Voldemort was immediately swept through the entire nightmare.

"I couldn't find you afterwards!" Harry was crying. Not the silent tears he found so odd – but a deep soul wrenching lament the force of which was quickly overcoming him. "I lost my mind and I couldn't find you for hours. I couldn't find home, I couldn't find you!" He tried to stop, but the racking sobs of emotion were too strong.

"I'm _crying_." He suddenly said with a complete look of shock on his face as he stared at Voldemort's tense pale features. "Like a _girl!_" He added in disgust, then he knew no more.

* * *

Harry was dreaming and in his dream, his Lord was walking through his mind with him looking into all the dark corners of his psyche and analysing what he found there. They had been here for hours, or it could have been minutes, Harry didn't really know. But as the journey progressed, light was replacing the dark and Harry was feeling as if unbearable weights were being lifted from his shoulders. His Lord had also started to systematically raise his wand and destroy a lot of what he found.

'Can you do that,' Harry asked dubiously.

'I can do anything, Harry. I am the Lord of all Magic, a little faith if you please.' His Lord sounded amused.

'Is this a dream? Will it all be there again when I wake up?' Harry asked as his Lord opened a large vault, sneered, stepped back, and blasted it without consulting him.

'No dream. It is real enough. You know, Harry,' Voldemort said staring into yet another vault, 'I worry about your intelligence. Pray explain _this._'

Harry shook his head. 'Oh, that. Well, I'd really rather not say.'

'You think you are an _inadequate lover!' _Voldemort accused.

Harry pursed his lips. 'How do I know if I'm good? I'm so totally inexperienced, clueless really, whereas you... you've had _hundreds_ of Lovers, and...'

_'Hundred's?'_

'Possibly.'

'Are you still jealous, Harry?'

'Possibly.'

'Will it help if I tell you that you are the only _lover_ I have ever had? That in my lifetime I have had sex, _unemotional_, _controlled_ sex with people I held no real sentiment for. That it would not have bothered me in the slightest if I had never taken any _one_ of them back to my bed a second time?'

'I bet they all wanted you to though.' Harry mumbled, kicking the vault viciously.

'I didn't say I wasn't good at it, Harry, of course they all wanted me to, the point is I rarely did.'

'But sometimes you did because they must have been _good_ at it too and...'

'Harry,' Voldemort sighed, 'there are days, most day's, when I find it almost impossible to allow you to _leave_ my bed. I want you all the time and the first time with you was...' Voldemort frowned. 'Every time with you is... You said you _understood_... '

Harry blew the vault up, cutting off his Lord's pained words. 'That one is a gonna, my Lord.' Harry moved and stood looking up into his Lord's eyes. He frowned. '_Unemotional_ _controlled_ sex? It sounds... a bit lonely and not very... fulfilling.'

Voldemort merely shrugged. 'You don't know or miss what you have never had, Harry. _If_ I was lonely – or unsatisfied...' he stroked a hand down Harry's cheek. 'I am not now.'

'Shall we move on to the last one before I start _crying_ like a _girl_ again.'

Voldemort put an arm across his shoulders leading him to the last dark corner. 'Do you feel better for getting it out of your system? It was a long time coming, Harry.'

'Apart from being totally _disgusted_ with myself – yes, I suppose so. I never want it to happen again though – ever!'

Voldemort laughed. Suddenly Harry pulled him to a stop. 'Don't go any further,' he whispered, 'that's where a monster lives.' As he spoke his breath crystallized in the air.

'Not a monster,' Harry, 'your _rage_. Let it out gradually from this point on – get _angry_, do not smother it. Your 'monster' will soon dissipate into a controllable normal emotion and not have to be caged until you are alone with Servants. Here is the madness you get lost in, Harry. The most dangerous part.'

'I've been feeding it for a long time,' Harry commented, taking a step further. 'Ever since I was five.' He peered into the darkness.

'It is not a pet, Harry. Meditation will help. Get to know it as you do your magic.'

'I will.' Harry said with certainty. He turned to face his Lord.

'Now though, I want you. And I'm certainly not going to allow you to leave our bed for the rest of the day. I can be quite strong you know. You see, I can't get enough of you – ever. I love you so much it hurts most of the time, and I want you so much all of the time it gets very distressing. I only have to think about you, look at you... I didn't think I was quite... _right_. Another 'madness.' If it is, it is not one I am looking to cure. I don't care how many people you had sex with in the past. I feel sorry for them because they shall never have you again and it must kill them. And if it doesn't, I will if I ever meet them and they even look at you for too long. _I_ was made for _you_ and you are _mine_ now. No one else will ever touch you, or look upon you. Your magnificent beauty is for _my_ hands and _my_ eyes alone. You are not for others. You are _My_ Lord.'

'Well, I think this trip has been immensely successful. Wake up, Harry.'

Harry opened his eyes to burning red orbs. He smiled up at the rakish grin on his Lord's lips.

"That was a very _possessive_ speech, Harry." He purred. "Full of self worth and confidence, even threat. It has pleased me so much you deserve a vast reward. I will issue an edict, just as soon as you _allow_ me to leave this bed, stating that no one in this world will ever call me _my_ Lord. Only_ you_ will have that privilege. They will all address me as Lord _Voldemort_. The masses need to know who their true Lord of all Magic is."

Harry's eyes were wide. "That is... that is beyond... are you sure?"

"I find I do not want to hear the words 'my Lord' on anyone else's lips except yours. Does this please you my creature?" Voldemort asked with a raised brow.

Harry rolled on top of his Lord and crushed his lips before sliding down his body and taking his hard member into his mouth letting it slip down his throat and swallowing it in one smooth motion. The loud strangled sound Voldemort made at his creature's sudden unexpected attack made Harry hum loudly around him, while his hands moved up to his Lord's chest and pinched and teased his nipples, keeping him buried to the hilt deep within the tight constriction of his throat, swallowing him convulsively.

"_Harry!_ Voldemort shouted as he exploded down his creature's throat in a completely uncontrolled and totally emotional manner. "_Harry_," he groaned long and loudly as his creature held his hips down firmly with that promised strength and continued to swallow around him until the last of his frenzied shudders eased and he was still.

Only then did Harry raise his head and look at his Lord's dazed face and heavy lidded drunken eyes. "It pleases me more than I can say. It is the most romantic thing you could ever do for me. Better even than the bodies." He smirked. "Are you all right _my_ Lord?"

Voldemort opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He felt his creature undulate along his body and groaned again. Then Harry's lips were on his coaxing them apart.

"How..." He rasped against his mouth.

Harry laughed softly. "_You_ of course. I am taking your lesson's _very_ seriously. It's what you do to me. Did I do it right?"

"Redundant question." He took a deep long breath. "_Harry_," Voldemort said sternly as his deprived brain filled with blood again. "You will _never_ do that to your Lord again without giving him _fair_ _warning_."

"Ahhh well, that is something I just can't do I'm afraid." Harry's face was completely smug. "I must be _really_ good at it. It could happen again at _any_ time."

Harry yelped as he was flipped onto his back with his Lord rearing over him.

"_Is that so_," Voldemort said silkily.

Harry's eyes widened as he felt oil drip from him and his Lord licked three fingers, "No..." his wrists were suddenly magically pinned above his head. "No... not that... no … it makes me go insane... no! Okay, I may... Ahhh... consider giving you... Ahhh_!_... fair warning... _nooooo_..."

The rest of the words were babbled nonsensically into Voldemort's mind as he watched his beautiful creature squirm and writhe and fall apart under the intense pleasure of his fingers administrations and his caressing hand as he worked Harry in long measured strokes. When Harry's words died down to long moans and his head rolled and his eyes looked at him in sublime abandon, then Voldemort eased into him and savoured the tight quivering muscles sucking him deeper. He pressed his lips to his creature's ear.

"_Harry, my child," _he purred_,_ "_Scream for me_."

.

.

Authors Note:

noelnoel2: Thanks for your review. Severus and Hermione are not the whispering 'lovey dovey' kind. Their sexual relationship is the same as their everyday interactions, feisty, funny, with sweet moments. I don't see them as immature because of it. Glad you liked the cell confrontation.


End file.
